Escape From Whammy
by xxxRagexxx
Summary: Based on the movie Escape From Alcatraz: After Light is falsely accused of murder, he is sent to the Whammy International Maximum Security Prison.There he'll meet the one person who can be the key to his escape,and maybe his heart. LightxL AU Yaoi
1. Guilty

**Revised XD**

Hello everyone! This is my very first fan fiction. If you like it please leave a review or if you have any constructive criticism....please be gentle. Also I'm sorry about the grammar errors that I didn't catch yet.

**Rated M: **Language, violence, rape, and eventually boy on boy lemons LightxL (Slight OOC mostly on L's part) this is also an AU so no Kira or death notes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, but L owns me ;)

**Enjoy :)**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The man with the pale skin and jet black hair held his white tea cup in his hands, looking at his reflection in the steaming copper colored liquid. His hands shook lightly causing the small spoon in the cup to clink softly against the ceramic cup.

L "I don't know about this B." L said quietly, unknowing if he could bear to look at himself in the tea reflection any longer.

B:"Come on L, you know with your brains and my manual skills we could pull this off. Its just like I told you before, you give me the directions from the ear piece and stay in the car, I'll go in, get the money and be out in a flash. It's a one time deal. Split the cash, then we'll be on the next flight to the U.S so you can focus on getting back everything the government took from you …don't you want that?"

L looked his friend in the eyes, hoping his resistance to the plan wouldn't cause B to reconsider letting him stay the night again, a homeless shelter didn't sound appealing.

L:"Yes, of course. But are you forgetting that this particular bank has the best security system within all of Britain "

B: "Like that's a problem for you, you can break any codes you want and you know it. We can do this L…trust me."

L cast his eyes back to the tea cup trying to weigh his decision once more. When he finally forced himself to answer, L closed his eyes and sighed heavily, then took a sip of tea before speaking.

L:"….Alright, I'll need two days to survey the bank and get the security codes, find all the alarms and exits, I'll also have to map out your route and the timing of the operation."

B:"See, there's the mastermind I know. We'll do this on Thursday night at midnight."

L:"...Thursday it is then"

B: "By the way L…don't worry, the plans fool proof"

B's statement didn't make L feel any better, he knew it was wrong to steal, but he also felt that there was nothing else he could do...after all, he didn't even have ten dollars in his pocket, and B wouldn't want him sleeping on the couch forever, especially with his new boyfriend coming over...they would want privacy...not a lonely homeless L sleeping outside the bedroom door. L tried to convince himself that he would make up for it... by paying every scent back as soon as he could reestablish himself and clear his name...And hopefully that would be soon...

**XXX- Thursday night 12:10a.m**

L parked the car in the back alley of the bank, watching the different versions of seriousness on B's face, also taking note that the man never once looked him in the eye's that night, maybe he was just focused and concentrating. B hopped out of the passengers seat and went to the trunk grabbing everything he would need, gloves, hat, stethoscope,...and L watched him from the rear view mirror wanting so bad to say "forget it"..because the soup line wasn't as bad as getting caught. But he kept his mouth shut and turned on his earpiece, watching B head for the bank door.

With in no time L head B's voice coming threw the earpiece.

B:"Alright I'm in"

L:"OK on the left side of the wall in front of you is the motion sensor alarm, enter in the numbers I gave you and don't move until you hear it beep."

-

-

B:"Its done, I'm in the main room now"

-

-

L:"Good, make sure you stay low, there are cameras everywhere, so don't bother looking for them. On the right side near the tellers desk there's a door that that leads to behind the desk, after that door there's another, which leads to the first floor stairwell and then to the volt. Your going to have to pick the locks to both the doors."

B:"Already done"

L:"Excellent, are you downstairs?"

B:"Yeah"

L:"Do you see the volt?"

B:"I'm working on the combination, how we doing on time?"

L:"Five minuets before the guard does his tour."

**12:18 a.m.**

B:"Yes! I got it open"

L:"Only take as much as we need."

B:"Yeah, yeah, I know"

Two minuets passed. **12:20 a.m**

L:"B, the guards coming toward the bank, get out of there!...B, did you hear me?..B!"

L didn't know what to think when B didn't respond, though he could feel his heart beginning to speed up with fierce beats. He was starting to shake, and B still didn't come out yet. Then L spotted the guard go into the bank.

…… The alarms were sounded.

_Damn it ! where is he!_

L slowly started to turn the car to drive down the rest of the ally to see if B was…

_Why is he running that way? He knows where I parked...._

L watched as B began running in the opposite direction, then he stopped short and ran toward the car L was in. B threw a small bag of money at L's car, causing the money in the bag to fly out of the bag like a hundred bats, then fall onto the ground around the car.

B started running back toward the main street. Within seconds, a car pulled up and B hopped in the back with the bag full of the money that was _half L's_. The car sped off, and L felt stuck.. enraged, and confused as too what just happened. He briefly looked at the money that was scattered around the car and was snapped back into reality at the sound of approaching sirens. L slowly began to drive further down the ally to get to the main street. He was ten feet away from the side walk when …

**12:24 a.m**

Cop 1: "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

Cop 2:"Come out of the car with your hands up, your under arrest!"

And with that….it was over…

**XXX-One week later (Light Yagami's case)**

Judge: "GUILTY !"

All it took was that one word. And when that word was spoken the sound traveled from its source, bounced off objects, absorbed into the walls and disappeared; not before taking his freedom with it.

12:24 p.m. the exact time his freedom was striped and dangled before him, only within the reach of his mental recollection, recalling the word, defining it, and remembering that it no longer applied to his person. Reality was becoming harsher than the thumping of the heart, and it only seemed to worsen with the grabbing and pulling of his wrist.

Light Yagami watched as his mother collapsed on the floor ten feet away from him when the verdict was read. His eyes were the only thing that seemed to move on their own, as they darted from his still mother on the court house floor to his father kneeling beside her trying his best to hold her body, and control the shaking of his own. Sayu, his sister, was apparently going into some type off shock, Light noticed that she didn't even flinched when her mother hit the ground, nor turn to look at her. Light was trying to keep his balance as the officers tugged at his arms attempting to get his attention so that they could tighten the cuffs and begin hauling him away...Away from what may have been a glimpse into his family's new emotional hell.

_Damn , it all happened so... fast_

That's all Light could think about, pace and duration. The process of the conviction was fast, his thoughts were fast, but the up coming 50 years would drip by. Light was no fool, in fact he was far above average intelligence, but even an average minded person was smart enough to know that once someone goes into prison, they sometimes never come back the same… if they even make it out…

**XXX-The Jet**

The jet ride was long. Light found it difficult to sleep being extremely uncomfortable with the handcuffs on his wrist and very little leg room; not to mention the guards who kept staring at him.

Light didn't get the pleasure of staying in his own country to face time he didn't deserve, no, instead they were shipping him to the Whammy International Maximum Security Prisonin Great Britain for criminals who were far too smart, or far too dangerous to be placed in an any ordinary prison. It was supposedly impenetrable, inside and out, and the main attraction was that it was surrounded by freezing waters. The prison was a two and a half miles away from the main land. The prison even had its own landing ground for the jets that were dropping off new editions from all over the world.

Light once had to research the prison for his criminal justice class when he was attending Toho university. He remembered reading about how all the prison guards had to be fluent in at least 3 languages in order to communicate with a variety of inmates who might not understand English, or might be conspiring in their native languages. Light had no worries about that aspect of his prison stay, Light was completely fluent in English and eight other languages, so no language barrier would pose itself; not like he wanted to talk anyway.

When the plane finally landed Light was escorted by three officers, which only gave him 30 seconds to take in the enormous size of the prison. The place looked miserable with it's overwhelming gray stone bricks and high barb wire fences. Light saw five watchtowers with two heavily armed guards posted at each one. And the wind was almost unbearable. When they got passed each gated check point, Light was lead into the main building and placed in a small room with only a chair and a small table with a white bin placed on it. The officer removed Light's hand cuffs and stepped away from him.

Guard:"All right you …strip down"

Light hesitated at the demand.

Guard:"Come on… everything."

Light glared at the man and huffed as he began to remove his blue button up shirt and then placed it in the bin that was next to him, reluctantly followed by the rest of his clothing. The guard was staring at him with a hardened stare, it appeared that he were placing up a front the whole time... almost as if he wasn't as hard as he made himself out to be; his name tag read _Ray Pember._

The guard then asked Light to turn around and "spread 'um" Light rolled his eyes and followed the orders given.

_How degrading... like I would really hide anything there..._

After Light turned back around the officer gloved one hand and checked the inside of Light's mouth. Light had the strongest urge to bite down on the mans fingers, but as soon as the thought invaded his mind said fingers were leaving his mouth. Then the man ran the same gloved hand through Light's hair checking to make sure nothing was there either.

After the procedure Light was handed his new attire, a drab dark gray zipper up jumpsuit with a white under shirt and some underwear, also some socks and unsightly foot wear that had the words _used and smelly _writtenall over it. Light quickly put it on and was re-cuffed, before he was escorted down the hall where the holding cells were.

As they walked he began hearing someone whistling from his left side.

" Ooooh… nice, hey pretty boy wanna shack up with me, I'd love the company, hukk hukk."

"Quiet Higuchi !" the guard yelled from Light's right side.

" Awe Ray, you know I was just joking" Husky laughter could be heard from the darkness of cell block 57 as Light stole a side glance at the his verbal assaulter and heard the man whisper his last words.

Higuchi: "See yah sweets."

The guy was ugly, not like it mattered to Light one way or another, but he still notice how utterly disgraceful he looked. Light prayed that he wouldn't see much of that guy... it would only mean trouble for him if he did.

Guard:"This is it cell block A 63 don't get too comfortable, the warden will send for you to go over paper work"

With that said, Light's hands were released as he stepped into his cell. He heard the cell bars being to close and locked behind him. Light looked back for a moment taking in the reality of being behind bars for the first time in his life.

_I can't believe this .._..

He couldn't help but notice how depressing the cell actually was. The lights were dim, the walls were a beige yellowish color which reminded him of a mental ward. There was a toilet in the right corner of the room with a sink adjacent to it. There was also a small indestructible desk across from the bunk bed …other than that it was- emp…_creakkkkk_…ty

_The hell…._

Light looked up to see where the source of the sound was coming from, instead of what he hoped to be a loose bed spring, was another inmate …or should he say _cell mate._

…_the bastard guard didn't mention him.._

The form on the top bunk burned clean holes through him while he stared at Light.

Light wasn't going to back down from a staring contest regardless of how intimidating those eyes were, already he lost so much that day, so he was keeping whatever he had left, even if it was a small piece of his pride… anything left was worth keeping now.

The man was like chalk, pale and slim. He had messy jet black hair that enhanced the effect of his eyes even more so. His face was neither mean nor pleasant and left no clues as to what he was thinking, Light was good at this as well, so he played the stoic card too.

_Why is he sitting like that?.... _

They stayed looking at each other for approximately 6 seconds, until his train of thought was broken when he heard a voice call his name.

Guard:"Light Yagami, the warden wants to see you"

The same guard as before unlocked and opened the cell door waiting for Light to exit his cell. Light glared once more at his cell mate before turning to leave with the guard.

Guard:"I see you met L"

_Oh, now he mentions it…_

Light just moved his eyes to look at the man attempting to talk to him and continued walking down the corridor.

Guard:"That L, he something, its only been 3 days but he sure is a weirdo… never seen anything like him."

_L …what kind of name is that ? must be a nickname.._

Guard:"He shouldn't be any trouble though, at least he doesn't appear to be."

Light kept his silence as they entered the wardens office. As soon as they were inside, the man behind the desk nodded his head without looking at the guard, and that one gesture was the guards cue to wait outside the door of the office.

_Roger Ruvie, _the name was embedded in a gold plated desk mount, Light looked up from the name plate and quickly scanned the office seeing white walls and a fairly large mahogany desk containing all the usual desk items: a computer, papers, pens, files, a few nail clippers

.. _a_ _nail clipper...._

There was a matching mahogany bookcase and tall gray file cabinets on the far side of the room, and the man behind the desk was staring at it before turning to eyes on Light.

Warden:"Light Yagami, I presume?"

Light eyed the man before nodding his head in response.

Warden:"Welcome to the Whammy International Maximum Security Prison, I called you down here just like I call all new inmates down here to discuss the inner works of the prison. Do you know why you've been sent to a maximum security prison, Light?"

Light wanted to punch the man in his mouth for patronizing him, he hated being patronized.

Light said nothing, so the man continued.

Warden:"Well if you refuse to respond then I will tell you anyway, you are here because your IQ is extremely high, though this factor has nothing to do with the reason why you've been convicted, it does however determine how likely it is for you to escape from other prisons that aren't as guarded as this one."

The man rose from his seat and began to head to the window, peering out of it as if to make a point. Light quickly peered down at the nail clipper as the man started to speak.

Warden: "No one, I mean no one, has ever escaped form this prison, Its absolutely impossible.

Steal bars on the cells, trained guard dogs who would tear a man to shreds on command, the water is freezing so you couldn't swim away, unless you like the thought of dying of hypothermia"

The man chuckled and continued to look out the window causing Light to respond to his statement.

Light:"Well, when you put it that way, of course its impossible, no one would dare try."

_Just keep looking out that window, long enough for me to…yes!_

Warden:"Are you a troublemaker, Light?" the man averted his attention back in Light's direction.

Light:"...No, sir"

Warden"Good, we don't like troublemakers, we have a smooth system here and we would like to keep it that way. We also don't hesitate to throw people in solitary confinement if they decide to make things difficult, do you understand?"

Light:"Yes, I believe I do"

Warden:"Very well then, you are dismissed"

With that, the guard came in the room and led Light back to his cell.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Let me know what you think. It will make me really really happy. :)

But no pressure...OK just a little :)

Thanks for reading


	2. Regret

Hello again, I thought people might have felt that the story was lacking because no one knows what exactly Light did to end up in prison, all this was planned out this way. This chapter is Lights story -at least the piece when the murder took place. L's story will also be reveled in time as he and Light get closer, as far as how Light got accused of the murder all that will be explained in up coming chapters. Like I said before this fan fiction has been planned out from start to finish there is a lot of plot in it besides L's relationship to Light and everything will hopefully flow smoothly anything that is confusing just let me know and I'll happily explain.

**Warning: Murder in this chapter, This is basically a rewind of what got Light into prison.**

Disclaimer: I do not own death note.

Enjoy

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Light! Your home. Misa Misa missed you sooo much."

Misa ran to Light after hearing him close the front door. As usual she almost knocked him down with the force of her embrace, then snuggled close to him as she clung to his arm.

"Misa that's enough, I'm not in the mood right now, its been a rough day. I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

"But, you said you'd take Misa Misa to the movies tonight."

Misa put on her famous pout, which Light didn't understand why she felt the need to do because it never swayed him to change his mind about anything, especially when he was under a lot of stress.

"No Misa, not tonight, you know how much pressure I've been under lately. Your so selfish and inconsiderate, I bet you didn't even cook anything."

"Well no.. I thought we were going out so I …"

"God damn it Misa! Do I ask too much of you? You want so much of me but what do I get in return? You cant even cook me a simple dinner when you know I've been working all day."

"I'm Sorry Light. I'll do it right now-"

"Don't bother. I'm going out to get something, besides, I need some fresh air… don't wait up."

Misa ran from him in tears and Light refused to feel anything but his current anger for her. Light slammed the door to their apartment, feeling even more upset when he saw the old woman who lived in the neighboring apartment peeking out from her front door to eavesdrop on their previous argument. She was so noisy, and always calling the cops on other neighbors for no reason. Light scowled at her and walked down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the building.

**XXX**

Light started to walk down the street, and as the fresh air began to fill his lungs he felt himself calm down a bit.

_Maybe I was a little hard on her, its not her fault I feel like this…but she's just so infuriating._

The truth was, Light didn't love Misa, he somewhat cared about her but no matter who he was with in any relationship, there was always something missing. Everyone knew Light was a genius, everyone knew he was absolutely ravishing, beautiful, and well mannered. But what no one knew, was that his long list of positive attributes encased an empty person. Light remembered telling himself that his heart would never feel "love" because it barely felt anything else.. maybe anger.

So when Misa came into his life, Light decided to allow her to stay. She would keep people from approaching him about wanting a relationship and it would delete any suspicion that Light was….gay. Light didn't feel anything for anyone so he believed that he was asexual, but the last thing he needed was rumors ruining his reputation.

After clearing his head and getting his much needed air, Light decided to head back to his apartment. He didn't even feel hungry anymore, he just wanted some rest.

Ahead of him, he saw a man running out of his apartment building. The man was wearing all black with hood on and peered at Light for a moment before taking off. Light didn't see his face, but he had a feeling something wasn't right with that situation.

Light began walking up the stairs and down the hall to his apartment.

_The doors open ..._

Light slowly walked in the door an scanned the living room for any sign of an invader. Nothing.

Moving to the kitchen, he paused when he saw the bedroom light on. Very slowly he walked toward the bedroom door and cracked it just a bit until..

"_Shit_… Misa !"

Said woman was laying on the floor face down in a pool of blood. Light rushed to her and gently turned her over to check where the source of the blood was coming from. Her throat was slit and the murder weapon was now visible on the floor next to her. Blood was everywhere. Light checked her pulse even though he knew it was too late. Nothing. She was cold. Light eased her down to the floor and picked up the phone to called the ambulance. It was out of his hands now.

To think that he was only gone for ten minuets, and now this. While Light sat on the floor and waited for the ambulance he felt regret. Regret for what he said to Misa before he left, for not getting a better look at the man who was running from the building, but mostly, regret for his inability to shed any tears.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry Misa lovers I needed a victim :)**

**Review if you like it or have any suggestions, questions….. or if you hate it …that's ok too.**


	3. Four Walls and an L

Hey It's me again. Yes I'm making speedy updates because I want to get the most difficult chapters out of the way. First and foremost I want to respond to my one and only reviewer so far...

**.rapist: **Thank You SO Much!, you don't understand how flattered I'm that you left me such a wonderful review. I am also a big fan of your fan fiction When Black Diamonds Shatter, so it means a lot coming from you. Your right about the grammar it Freakin Sucks, I will look for a beta after this chapter. Thanks again, you really helped restore my confidence by leaving your review.

Also  
Big thanks to anyone who is silently reading this. All the hits and visitors help keep me writing. Though I feel like I'm in the dark because I'm not sure if you guys like it or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or its characters.

___________________________________________________________________________________

When Light returned back to his cell it was 6:00 pm, the guard told him that dinner was at 5:30 so he would have to wait until the morning for his next meal. His first thoughts upon entering the cell weren't about his last encounter with the "L" on the top bunk, but mostly about how utterly exhausted he felt after such a draining ordeal. Light still didn't understand how all of this could have happened.

_Why Misa? What is the motivation to break into my apartment, not take anything, and make it look like it was me who killed her?_

_Did she have any enemies, or do I?_

_Whoever did this must know me somehow, were they stalking me?The whole thing was almost too perfect to just be a random murder .. _

_If I had only gotten a good look at that mans face...._

Light asked himself these same questions for what seemed like the millionth time, going over every detail of that night in his mind.

_The argument_

_The old woman _

_The walk_

_The man in black_

_The unlocked door_

_Nothing was taken_

_Misa dead on the bedroom floor_

_The knife from the kitchen_

Light could feel a headache developing so he tried to focus on something else to keep his mind from spinning. He flopped on the bottom bunk and made sure he was lying on his stomach with his head facing toward the farthest wall. Light slipped out the nail clipper from his sleeve and began examining its details. Truly, Light didn't know why he stole it. Maybe because he wanted to spite the warden for patronizing him, maybe he was just seeing if he could get away with it; it might even come it handy one day.

Light was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw L climbing off the bed to sit on the floor near him. Bear foot and crouching, L stared at Light with a blank face, his thumb nail in his mouth, and wiggling toes.

"What are you looking at?"

"I wasn't aware that we could possess such objects in our cell."

Light clutched the nail clipper in his hand and looked back at the cell door briefly. Light kept his voice low and threatening while he leaned over and responded to L.

"Do you think you could say it any _louder_."

"I was merely making an observation, there's no need to be brash."

"Well... observe something besides me."

"Its a shame Light-kun, your the most interesting object in the cell, it will be difficult to avert my attention."

"Whatever, I also find it quite odd that you remember my name and respond to me with a Japanese honorific."

"I can converse with you in Japanese if that makes you more comfortable."

"I have know intention on having a conversation, I'm going to sleep now."

"May I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"How did you come to obtain that-"

"It's none of your business, and maybe you should get some sleep too... you look like you need to catch up on at least five years worth of rest."

"What a rude thing to say."

"I was merely making a observation, there's no need to take offense."

Light smirked with his last comment and refused to wait for L to continue his "conversation" he got up and peered out of the cell so he could hear if any guards were coming by to make rounds. When he felt it was clear Light made his way over to the toilet and divided the nail clipper into halves. He place one inside of the bottom lining of the of the toilets tank and the other inside the toilet handle so it would camouflage with the silver if the handle was ever removed.

Light could sense L's eyes on him and when he was finished readjusting everything he moved to the sink to wash his hands. For some reason Light didn't feel the need to threaten L to keep his mouth shut about the nail clipper. Instead, he just made eye contact with him an surprisingly L nodded his head in a silent agreement and got up to take his place on the top bunk. Light was taken aback by L's cooperation and felt slightly bad for being so rude to him.

Light went back over to his bed and laid down on his side facing the wall.

_L might not be as bad as I initially thought...weird maybe._

Light was baffled as to what made L seemed so trustworthy. In any case, Light was still going to be on his guard, after all, he was still in prison. An extremely loud bell echoed in the prison followed by a man saying "Lights out!" The cell seemed to instantly become pitch black and once Light heard the other inmates settled in bed, he whispered up to L.

"L ?"

"Yes, Light-kun ?"

"..."

" Its nice to meet you too Light-kun, Goodnight."

"...Goodnight."

* * *

With that, Light closed his eyes and slept.

Next Chapter will be more prison life and some new characters will surface. One who is obsessed with a certain beautiful inmate. And his name begins with M..

Thanks for reading. Bye XD


	4. Why Me?

First let me apologize to .rapist. The last chapter only posted the last word of your pen name so it looked really weird, I tried to delete it and fix it but it still won't come out right :( sorry about that.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed thus far and also everyone who is still reading, hitting, and alerting this story. I'm so happy! THANK YOU

One last confession...I still don't have a beta but I went through this chapter like 6 times so there shouldn't be to many grammatical errors. Though, I may have missed a few.

I should have mentioned this three chapters ago: Anything in _italics _are Lights thought but I'm sure everyone figured that out by now.

Disclaimer: I don't own death note.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Light felt like he just closed his eyes when another annoying bell started to ring in the prison.

"Line up !" Light didn't think he would have the strength to move his body for at least another 3hours, he was just too exhausted.

"Light-kun, I suggest that you get up as quickly as possible, if your not in line in a few seconds the guards will use force to get you up. It's not pleasant."

Light peered at L hovering over him and groaned as he rolled off of his bed. Light hurriedly made his way to the sink and splashed his face with water and washed his hands. The cell door was opened and he and L stepped out to take their positions in line. Light ran his fingers through his auburn hair and remembered how gross he felt, he hadn't showered in 32 hours and he was told that the inmates only get 3 showers a week.

_Thank god the cells have sinks with hot water and soap._

Two parallel lines ran along the sides of the corridor, and each side had a letter that corresponded with the the cell block numbers, side A and B were on the fist floor and C and D were on the second floor and so on.

Light was on side A so his line got to file into the cafeteria first. The cafeteria was huge, full of long gray tables and black chairs. Guards were every where with their guns ready just in case anything decided to flare up. L was in front of Light in the line so Light followed suite picking up a food tray and sitting at a table. There were so many inmates and it was also such a mixed group. The prison was full of so many different nationalities, many sat together and some were mix up. Light sat diagonally from L at the end of the long table and peered down at his breakfast; a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of assorted fruit with one slice of bread. No knife of course, and also no forks, just spoons. The tray also contained one sugar packet for coffee. Before Light could pick up his spoon he notices the ghastly concoction that L was making with his meal. L had mixed his fruit cup with his bowl of oatmeal and was now pouring his fourth sugar packet into the bowl.

"L, were did you get all of those sugar packets?"

"An inmate who works in the kitchen slips them to me in the court yard, by the way, do you want yours?"

Light handed L his sugar packet "You don't get sick from all that sugar?"

"Sugars all I eat Light-kun."

"I guess I'm not that surprised."

A young man with long black hair and glasses approached the table where Light and L were sitting, and took the seat across from Light.

"Hello, you must be new here."

"Yes, unfortunately."

"What is your name?"

"Light Yagami"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Light, my name is Teru Mikami. How are you adjusting so far?"

"Well its only my first full day, I'm not really sure you can adjust too well being thrown in a cage."

"This must be your first time in prison then, a lot of people here have been transferred from other facilities because of behavior or because they tried to escape from them and got caught, so they adjust fairly well. You know Light...you should be careful, there are already hungry eyes watching you."

Mikami motioned for Light to look over to another table. Light spotted Higuchi looking at him with a smile and licking his spoon in a suggestive manner. Light turned his head back to his own tray and pushed it away from him, after seeing L consume his sugary mess, and witnessing that disgusting man have oral sex with a spoon, he was no longer hungry. Light put is chin on his palm in aggravation.

"Why me?"

"Well Light you are extremely beautiful, and your new. Higuchi is also tiring of his usual toys."

Mikami pointed to a pathetic looking man at the end of Higuchi's table.

"His name is Matsuda, a lot of people have there way with him. He once told me he didn't mind it anymore but now Higuchi is also treating him like a personal slave. You can't help but feel bad for him."

"Well I'm not another Matsuda, and I'll be damned if that piece of trash thinks he can lay a hand on me."

"Still you should be cautious, Higuchi has a lot of henchmen who will do anything he says. But on another note...".Mikami leaned in closer to Light "If _you_ _need anything _I'm more than available to assist you."

"Wait... what?" Light didn't want to assume Mikami was offering sex, but thats exactly how it sounded.

With a full mouth L chimed in after Mikami's offer.

"I may need more sugar packets, would you be able to get any?"

Mikami turned to look at the crazy haired raven. "I don't believe we've met."

"I'm L, I'm also Light-kuns cell mate."

Mikami looked from L to Light, than back to L.

"Nice to make your acquaintance L, and I'm not sure about the sugar. But Light, I'll let you think it over. It may be a great benefit to your stay here."

Now Light definitely knew it was a sex offer. Mikami was attractive but Light wasn't interested in engaging in that type of activity with him.

"No thank you Mikami, I'll be fine."

"Well the offer is on the table when your ready to take it, you'll need it eventually... especially with the long sentence you'll be serving. I'll see you around Light." After Mikami stood and smiled at Light, he cut his eyes at L and left to sit at another table.

_How does he know I have a long sentence to sever, I never told him that...and his voice, it sounds so familiar_

"I think he likes you Light-kun."

Light looked over toward L and notices that his fruit cup was missing.

"L, did you eat my fruit cup?"

Before L could respond a bell rang signaling that breakfast was over. The prisoners began to file out of the cafeteria and the guards began to escort them into the court yard for their hour outside.

Once outside L followed Light to the benches to sit. L took his usual crouch on the bench and Light scanned the court yard. The same groups that formed in the cafeteria formed on the court yard, some people just walked around in a circle, others sat together looking miserable or engaged in conversations. Light saw a young man with brown hair approaching them with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey L."The man sat next to L and handed him a napkin which L shoved in his sleeve

_That must be the sugar_

"Thank you Matt. By the way this is Light-kun."

"Hey Light"

"Hey...excuse me Matt, but do you know anything about the inmate Teru Mikami?"

Matt took a drag of his cigarette before responding."Very little, all I know is that he escaped from a prison in Japan and was on the run for awhile. They ended up catching him in an unregistered vehicle and he was sent here. Hes been here for about a month now, really quite, nobody seems to bother him much either."

"Thanks for the information."

"No problem, Oh yeah L, Aiber said he'd swing by your cell to drop off the chess game and the books you wanted."

L looked at Light, "Do you play chess Light-kun?"

It looks like I'm not going to be able to post the next chapters till Tuesday. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I really liked writing it. Next up Light and L have some time alone...No...theres no yaoi yet

still getting there.

Review!....It will keep me motivated. :)

Thanks for reading.


	5. Soliliquies and Dialogue

Hi all !!! .. I'll keep this short...umm..oh yeah, this chapter picks up from the last one so this is still Light's first day. Also I updated my profile if anyone wanted to know a little about me. And thanks for all the beautiful reviews, fav's and alerts!..I'm absolutely ecstatic XD

Disclaimer: I don't own death note.

* * *

The hour in the courtyard seemed to fly by. Before Light joined the line to file back into the prison he looked out towards the water that surrounded the island. Anger filled his body when he looked at the freedom beyond the fence. His blood felt hot, and his jaw clenched in response to his feeling of being verbally and physically paralyzed. He felt lost, even if he did escape, where would he go? he couldn't go home they would find him there, he also had no money, as far as anyone on the outside knew, Light Yagami was no longer existent.

He was the _perfect son _who took the wrong turn, the _big brother _who would never come home, the _ideal boyfriend_ who went off the deep end, and a _top student_ who ruined his life. And now he was inmate 2290 in cell block A 63. Why? because some bastard decided to take Misa's life and bring Light Yagami's life with it. This was the kind of situation Light didn't see a bright side to, the light at the end of the tunnel was for the real criminals who stayed in prison and finally realized they made a mistake; even if they never got out, they could at least work on being a better person. Light didn't need to work on anything...except, maybe finding his way out of this, if that was even possible.

"YOU ! Get in line, recess is over!." A guard pointed a skinny finger at Light in an attempt to flex his superiority. Light slowly walked over to the end of the line where some prisoners were snickering about Light getting yelled at for daydreaming. The line began to move forward and when Light passed the guard who had pointed at him, he glared at him with a scowl plastered on his features.

…_.I should spit in his face._

Once inside, the line filed into the main corridor where the cells were, the guards watched them enter their cells like hawks, dying for someone to do something out of line. The cells were shut, and the inmates were locked up until it was time for dinner (they were brought sandwiches for lunch). With a loud sigh, Light rested the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Is there something troubling you, Light-kun?"

Light looked at L who had taken his usual position on the top bunk.

"Its nothing, at least nothing worth talking about."

"I know we're still getting acquainted, but if you feel the need to express your thoughts I don't mind listening....I have plenty of time."

Light cracked a small smile at L's attempt at humor.

"It's OK, I'm fine, really. Though, I'm slightly curious as to how a person like you ended up in prison. You don't seem like the mass murdering, rapist, bomber type."

L placed his thumb to his lip and gazed toward the ceiling.

"Really? I always thought I would play the bomber role quite well."

"Come on L lets be serious, what could you have possibly done to end up in a place like this, hold up a candy shop?"

"If you must know...I was an accomplice in a bank robbery."

"Oh...are the other people who were with you severing time here as well?"

"No, my partner left me to take the fall after he infiltrated the bank and escaped with the money. I didn't escape the scene of the crime fast enough, so the police only caught me."

"He just left you there!? That's so pathetic, how low could he get?"

L looked into Light's sepia eyes and then cast his eyes to his toes, biting his nail with a bit more harshness. Inside, apart of L wanted to shed tears that have been absent since he was eight years old. Not because he missed B, but because the sting of betrayal still gnawed at him. And more so, because this was the first time in months that someone didn't point a finger in L's face and say it was only his fault, that he was a failure who once had it all, and lost it by trusting his "friend". L couldn't understand how a few simple words spoken by a person that he barely knew could stir up such strong feelings in him, that never happened before.

"He was your friend..wasn't he?"

A few moments passed before L spoke again.

"...Yes, for many years."

"You know something L, I get the strangest feeling that your leaving a huge piece of the story out. You don't have to tell it to me, but I get a sense that you wouldn't be the one to initiate a robbery...and for you to go through with it, there would have to be a hell of a good reason."

"I admire your ability to read people so well, Light-kun....now if you don't mind me asking, how did your confinement come about?"

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Placing one hand on his hip and the other through his hair, Light gave a small sigh before beginning the smallest summary he could think of.

"I was accused of murdering my girlfriend because the evidence pointed to me. When I was sentenced they sent me here because of an high IQ."

"Are you claiming that your innocent?"

"Does it matter? Convicted criminals claim innocence all the time, but only about five percent actually are."

"Well, Light-kun.... I suppose your among the five percent."

Light looked at L in disbelief. _Is he being cynical or does he actually believe me?_

They locked eyes, coal colored eyes exhibiting a mixture of gratitude and empathy for the others words, and sepia eyes carefully calculating the given response. The intensity was broken when they heard someone tapping on the cell bars.

Aiber: "L, I have the books you wanted."

L jumped down from his bed to greet Aiber, an inmate who brought books and other _things _to inmates who wanted to engage in constructive activity. Aiber had connections, and he rarely got anything extra for someone without some type of payment. Because L was still new, he was one of a few exceptions. Aiber turned the books sideways and handed them to L through the bars, then he took out the chess game and passed that through as well.

L:"Thank you Aiber, I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Aiber:"Of course not, I even have some pin-ups if you want them."

L: "No thank you, this will be fine for now."

Aiber:"Suite yourself, see yah later L"

Aiber set off down the corridor quietly whistling. L brought the books and the chess set to the bottom bunk where Light had moved an sat down.

"Are you still up for a game of chess, Light-kun?"

"Maybe a little later, I actually want to wash up an then take a nap."

"Alright then, I'll try to provide you with as much privacy as possible. Would you like me to wake you when they bring by the lunches?"

"No thanks, my appetite hasn't quiet returned yet."

"I see, well, I'll be off then."

L got up an collected his books and the chess set from Light's bed, he climbed back up to the top bunk and turned his body away from the sink area so Light could wash up.

"L..."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"....."

"Your welcome, Light-kun."


	6. Protection

Hey Everybody!..Im back...authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Here we go!

* * *

When Light woke from his dreamless sleep, he was satisfied that there were no left over images that would pointlessly flood his mind. Light hated remembering his dreams, to him, dreams were meaningless subconscious imagery that people gave to much value to. Light only focused on his reality, the tangible things that made up his so called life. In truth, Light believed dreams created havoc. Dreams either didn't make sense and you spent precious mental energy trying to figure them out, they could be disturbing and leave you in distress, or they could depict something wonderful that leaves you empty and yearning when you finally wake, and realize it never happened. So Light welcomed the nothingness in his head when he closed his eyes, and thanked it when he woke.

Light heard L moving on the top bunk and saw his bear feet climbing down the small ladder to reach the floor.

"Oh, your awake, did you have a restful slumber Light-kun?"

"Yes, but I feel slightly disoriented, what time is it?"

"6:30 pm, I tried to wake you for dinner but you were sleeping quite heavily."

"Oh..I guess I was really exhausted."

"I was able to asked Matt if there were any leftover sandwiches from this afternoon, he salvaged one from the kitchen and I brought it back just in case you were hungry."

L retrieved the sandwich from the desk and handed it to Light.

"Thank you.... you know, you didn't have to-"

"Its not a problem Light-kun."

Light wasn't sure how to respond to L's generosity, so he nodded his head in gratitude and began unwrapping the sandwich. Light started to eat his bologna and cheese sandwich and watched L pick up the last book on the desk, then he remembered.

"L, do you still want to play chess?"

L turned to look at Light and then responded.

"Sure, but I must warn you Light-kun, I have never lost a game."

"Neither have I, which makes me all the more eager to be the one to tarnish your record."

Light gave L a sly smirk of confidence after he finished his statement.

"I suppose we shall see who reins victorious Light-kun."

They both smirked at each other before L reached over and grabbed the box from the desk. L took out the board and placed it on Light's bed. They both spotted the white queen in the box and aimed for it at the same time, L wasn't giving up his favorite color, so he slapped Light's hand away from the queen. Light retracted his hand in surprise and looked up at L.

"Wow, violent much?"

L placed his thumb to his lip to think about the question.

"No, just sometimes."

Light just shook his head with a small smile and started to extracted the black pieces from the box.

One hour later....

"Checkmate."

Light stared at the chess board dumbfounded as L claimed his king and declared that he was the winner.

"Maybe tomorrow you'll be able to tarnish my record Light-kun, unless.... you lost hope. "

"I don't give up that easily, this was just a minor set back."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Light-kun."

L smiled at Light before he started to put the pieces back into the box. Light started to help him until Light's hand accidentally brushed against L's when they both went to pick up the last piece.

"Oh...sorry."

Light suppressed a blush and tried to keep his face from revealing any embarrassment.

_Why am I reacting to something that simple, I must need more sleep._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, instead of heading back to the cells after the court yard, the inmates from blocks A and B were sent to the showers. They were sent through a room where they were to remove their clothing and put them into a laundry bin before entering the shower room. Thick steam filled the shower room causing the condensation to run down the white tile walls. There were about 20 different shower heads positioned around the room, Light quickly walked to one that was in the back of the room, by no means did he want to be noticed. The room was filling up fast, different inmates scattered to different parts of the shower room and Light noticed that there were two small windows where the guards were _supposed to be_ supervising, but he couldn't see through the fogged glass.

_I bet they can't even see us, they probably prefer it that way._

Light just wanted to focus on washing as thoroughly as possible, if he was only getting three showers a week he was going to make each one as effective as possible. Light removed his towel and placed it on the railing. He first stood under the hot water and wet his hair, grabbing the soap and beginning to scrub his scalp. In the corner of his eye, he saw L washing his torso. Light observed the movements of L's lightly chiseled muscles and noticed how his small frame looked somewhat feminine.

_....He looks so, fragile._

Light quickly removed his eyes from L, shaking his previous thoughts from his mind. Light refused to let his mind run down that road, especially in his current situation.

Light rinsed his hair and started washing the other parts of his body, Light turned his body slightly and spotted Mikami gawking at him from across the room. He had a look of complete awe on his face.

_Goodness...You'd swear he never saw a naked man before._

Light rolled his eyes and tried to refocus his attention back to the task at hand, as soon as he started to rotate his body to remove the soap from his back he saw Higuchi casually approaching him.

_Damn it, I hate this pervert._

"Hey sweets, your looking _very delicious_, you know... I've been looking for a new treat, I think your it."

"Really now, well I guess you'll have to take a bite and see if you like it."

"Hukk Hukk, it would be my pleasure."

With a big smile Higuchi took two steps towards Light, and once he was close enough Light shot his arm out and grabbed his neck, with the other arm Light sprung a hard punch against the side of Higuchi's face busting his lip. Tumbling backward, Higuchi tried to steady himself but Light grabbed Higuchi's hair and slammed his face into the metal railing, once, twice, three times, and with a hard kick to the groin, Higuchi was down. Higuchi held himself, rolling on the floor in agony, his nose was bleeding from his encounter with the railing and he began groaning in pain.

Everyone was watching now, many people were laughing at Higuchi, including his henchmen and even Matsuda. Light went back to washing up until he heard Higuchi's pained voice from the floor.

"You, you fucking...eerrr, thats OK... because I see something just as good in the corner there."

Light looked over to where Higuchi was referring to, and saw L standing there with his wet hair in his face, physically frozen from hearing Higuchi's previous statement. Light felt his blood begin to boil. Light lunged at Higuchi and took hold of his neck, chocking him into silence.

"You sick bastard ! You think you can have anybody you want don't you, if I catch you even looking in his or my direction, I'll gouge your fucking eyes out!"

Light kneed Higuchi in the stomach before letting his neck go. As soon as he stood he heard a guard open the door yelling "Times up!". Light grabbed his towel and tied it around his waist as he followed the other inmates out of the shower room. Light looked back and saw L still standing there watching Higuchi.

"Come on L....don't ruin your eye sight looking at shit."

L slowly turned his eyes on Light and then nodded his head, picking up his towel, L wrapped it around his waist and followed behind Light, sneaking one last look back at Higuchi before exiting the room.

XXX

"What the hell are you staring at Matsuda! Get over here and help me up !"

"Ohh yeah....sorry."

"Pretty boy's gonna get whats coming to him, and I think I know exactly _how_ to do it...or should I say _who _to do it to? hukk hukk hukk."

Higuchi looked at Matsuda's blank face while he was still laughing, then he stopped abruptly.

"Well..Laugh damn it!"

Scratching the back of his head Matsuda gave out a fake laugh, "Oh ummm...ha ha ha."

XXX

When L and Light returned to their cell, they both looked at each other and started talking at the same time.

"You can go first L."

"I was just going to ask you if you were OK."

"Yes, I'm fine. Look, I wanted to apologize, I know your fully capable of defending yourself...I just got so freakin upset. I-"

L held up his hand to silence Light from speaking.

"Please Light-kun don't apologize, I appreciate what you did for me, I should be thanking you."

Light looked into L's eyes and then softened his gaze.

"You don't have to thank me L, I would do the same for anyone who I consider my friend."

L looked at Light almost in shock, searching his face for any sign of deceit. When he seen that the man was sincere, he smiled. What L didn't know, was that he was the _only_ friend that Light was referring to, therefore, the only person Light would actually protect.

* * *

Whoa... I'm done..ok that took forever but I'm glad it's up. I'm trying very hard to take there relationship slow and steady and keep them somewhat in character (Its very hard, props to all you fan fiction experts who do that so well.)...Hopefully their friendship will build a solid foundation. There friendship will be undergoing some more bonding before they plunge into the depths of a full blown relationship..you know with kissing, and hugging and ...LOL let me stop. OK last thing, actually two things remember the warnings in the first chapter (sex, rape, violence,etc)...yes keep those in mind for latter chapters there is definitely going to be drama, and angst but that's not for another few chapters. I talk a lot..I know

Let me know how your feeling thus far I will be so glad to hear it

Until next time...

Review! Thanks


	7. Silencing the Somber

OMG, you guys are absolutely amazing !! All the reviews are keeping me in incredibly high spirits...It truly makes my day. THANK YOU!!

I'm trying to get up to chapter 8 or 9 this weekend, but will see...

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

* * *

"And it hurts, as the world looks upon me with accusing eyes and disappointment,

'Suck it up because its your fault' echoing voices escalate into the emptiness, as it only absorbs the sound of me yelling back, my refusal to believe... that I did this to myself "

– xxxRagexxx

XXX

L sat on his bed with his back against the cold wall, arms wrapped around his knees. It was dark in the cell, the only light that came through was from the dim lighting fixtures in the corridor. Every hour or so L would watch a guard walk by, peering into each cell to make sure everyone was still where they were supposed to be, in the cell and on their own bed. This had been the routine since L had arrived at Whammy a week and a half ago. Being an insomniac with nothing to do at night was toucher. L couldn't read any books at that hour because he couldn't see the text in the dark. So he sat.. and thought.

L thought about his life in chronological order, hoping it would answer questions about his current state of being. First, he thought of his non-existent childhood with a mother who hated and neglected him. She ended up dying when he was 8, which was the last age he remembered crying. Every since L could remember, she blamed him for everything, but mostly for why his father died. She would tell him how when she went into labor on that rainy night, and when she called her husband, he drove from the company Halloween party as fast as he could but ended up dying in an accident on his way to pick her up. "It's your fault! you just had to come out that night didn't you? Your a curse!" His mother used food to comfort herself and became severely over weight, underfeeding and neglecting L's needs in the process. He eventually learned to fend for himself by the time he was 5. One night, while she was in the kitchen cooking for herself, she had a massive heart attack that caused her to knock over flammable items in the kitchen. Once the fire broke out it rapidly spread throughout the house, when L saw the smoke rising from under his door, he escaped through his bedroom window to avoid burning to death.

After his mothers death, L was sent into foster care which was completely unstable. He was bounced from home to home, school to school, and never had a stable foundation or made any friends. At some point when L entered his freshmen year of high school, his math teacher approached him saying that L was unbelievably smart and that he knew someone who would help him cultivate his gift. The teacher referred him to a man named Quilish Watari, who ran a boarding school for gifted young men. L met with the man, took the required test, and was soon permanently housed in the boarding school. That was when he met B, and it was also the beginning stages of his now former career.

L's job as an anonymous international investigator, bringing down corrupted companies and organizations caused him to be financially well off, however, all the money in the world couldn't stop L from grown up believing that he was a person incapable of being loved. No one had ever held him and affirmed his significance in their life, no one ever said he was important to them, unless it was another government agency in need of his mental assistance. So over a course of time, L became numb and slightly robotic, only focusing on getting his work done and never looking to anyone to fill in any void he felt. The only role that B seemed to play well in their time of friendship, was taking away some of the loneliness that would sometimes pry its way into L's body, and singe his spirit.

The one thing L hated the most about being human, was his desire to be desired. No matter how much he tried to shut his mind down, he still wanted to know what it was like to be, and feel loved. He could tell the first time he met Light, that he was someone who knew that feeling well. Light knew what it was like to be wanted and sought after. Not only did he have astonishing beauty, but his intellect was incredible. Yes, Light was obviously adored by many, but the biggest question L had, was if Light ever returned any of the feelings that people seemed to throw at him. L could see it in Light's eyes every time he looked into the slanted sepia; Light was empty. Light's disposition was hard, and he could be extremely rigid, but when their eyes locked there was a softness that was hidden within him. It was very slight sometimes, but it almost appeared that he was searching for something. And that softness would sneak out and manifest into his words, or when he gave a real smile, but it was definitely there. Mixed with the emptiness that was evident in the depths of his gaze or the release of his sighs... buried, the same way L buried his troubles, by simply pretending that they weren't there.

L finally felt his eyes grow heavy as he listen to Light's soft steady breath. Ever since Light arrived, L had gotten to sleep far faster than he did when he was alone in the cell. It was soothing to listen to, and though he had a strong urge to view Light in such a peaceful state, he stayed on his bunk and just appreciate the sound of him instead.

XXX

Light opened his eyes to the darkness in the room. He felt the bed trembling slightly so he got up to look at the top bunk and see if L was still awake, then he whisper softly to get his attention.

"L .... are you awake ?"

When L didn't respond, Light allowed his eyes to adjusted to the darkness and he made out L's form still sitting in his usual position.

_Did he fall asleep like that?_

Light moved closer to the bed and put his hand on L's mattress.

_Well that explains the bed shaking, he's shivering._

Light didn't understand what possessed him to climb up to L's bunk, but he did. And when he reached the top of the bed he pulled back the blankets and gently scooped up L to move him to lay on his side.

_Damn...he so light..._

Light pulled the blankets up a little ways pass L shoulders. Slowly, L stopped trembling and Light stayed watching him until he was sure L had completely stopped. When he was sure the man was comfortable, Light made his way back down to his bed stealing one last look up at L.

_I hope he won't be upset if he finds out I did that...Oh well, at least he's warm now._

* * *

Review !.... and my heart will sing lullabies to my longing soul-( I so need to get a life LOL)

Bye :)


	8. The Unraveling

Authors note at the bottom :) forgive my errors-you guys know I suck

Disclaimer: I don't own death note.

* * *

For Light, the first week had been absolute hell, and regardless of the fact that he had adjusted to the routine, he still couldn't shake his inner rage at being locked up for a crime he didn't commit. All Light could think about were the pros and cons of attempting an escape and how long it would take to execute such an extensive plan. It was frustrating, and lately it had been hard for him to think strait. The only few ups of that the past week held, was the possibility for him to eventually acquire a prison job of his choice, being free of harassment in the shower room, and his chess games and conversations with L.

Light didn't understand why he found himself wondering about L before he slept at night, or why he would sometimes catch himself glancing at him for long moments when he thought L wasn't paying attention. The few moment that L would catch Light staring at him he would just place his thumb nail to his mouth and return the eye contact with an innocent yet curious stare. L had extremely innocent eyes, but they were also the eyes of someone that had seen a lot, maybe too much. What made L's dark orbs so captivating was the purity that they contained and the secrets that they held. L was such a mystery to Light, and as the days pasted Light's desire to solve that mystery was growing impatient.

XXX

"Good morning Light."

Light looked up to see Mikami sitting across from him and placing his breakfast tray on the table.

"Oh, hey Mikami."

"So Light, I was wondering..."

"Hello Mikami"

Mikami turned to L refusing to hide his annoyance at being interrupted.

"Yeah hi, anyways Light ...."

"Mikami, did you ever find out about those sugar packets I asked for?"

Mikami huffed with aggravation and didn't look at L when he responded.

"No, I didn't"

"When do you think you'll know?"

"I won't know L."

"Oh..Then, may I have yours?"

"NO!.... Light, I wanted to know if you'd consider-"

"Wow, you know Mikami, the prison has anger management classes available, and-

"No L, I don't need anger management, now can you plea-

"Light-kun, would you like the rest my muffin?"

"No thank you L, you should try to finish it and keep your calories up."

"Its not quite sweet enough, and I'm out of sugar."

Light looked down at his coffee and took a small sip, then looked at the cup.

"hummm....Mikami, can I have your sugar packet?"

"Oh ...of course Light."

Mikami handed over his sugar packet to Light thinking he gained points with him for giving up his only coffee sweetener.

"Thanks, here L..."

"Ah, Thank you Light-kun."

Mikami was stunned, his brow knitted in anger as he watched L open up the sugar and pour it on his muffin.

"But Light, I thought_ you_ needed it ?"

"I did, so I could give it to L, its the only way he'll finish his food."

Mikami was aggravated and mostly concerned as to why Light seemed to care about whether or not L was eating properly. Mikami didn't like this new development in their interaction, but he shrugged it off and continued his initial conversation now including his anger about L being rude.

"L, I find it completely rude that you keep interrupting my conversation with Light."

"Oh...well if you wished for me to be silent you should of said that in the beginning"

"I tried! but you wouldn't be quiet !"

"Why are you yelling, it's very unnecessary ?"

"I'm not yelling! Just be quiet!"

Mikami let out a loud sigh and beamed at L to insure his silence and the proceeded to continue his conversation with Light.

"Light I was wondering if you would consider picking a job in the library, I would really like to get to know you better and thats the best place to....Light are you listening to me?"

Mikami noticed Light's eyes on L the whole time he was speaking.

"Huh?, oh, what were you saying?"

"Never mind, I'll talk to you about it later, when distractions aren't present."

Before Mikami got up to leave in defeat he moved to whisper quietly into L's ear.

"You think your so cute don't you? Well your not. Your actually quite repulsive, and thats why he'll never want you."

Before Mikami stood to walk away L grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so he could whisper back.

"Really?, than why does his eyes fall on me whenever your present, I mean... if your so much '_better'_ to look at?"

L abruptly let Mikami shirt go and went back to picking apart his muffin. Mikami stood up, grabbed his tray and cleared his throat.

"Well, have a good day Light."

In a high pitched voice, L said his goodbyes to Mikami.

"Goodbye Mikami, see you tomorrow."

Mikami gave L the dirtiest look he could muster and walked off to another table.

L put his thumb to his lip while he watched Mikami walk away, thinking about how he didn't even believe his own accusations as to why Light stared at him the way he did. L just wanted to leave Mikami with unsettling feelings to deflate his cocky ego. L didn't truly believe Light stared at him because he was attracted to him, though he was still affected by the comment Mikami made. He hated when people felt it necessary to point out his unattractiveness as way to get to him. In L's mind, he was the only one who had to wake up with his face every day, so he was quite aware of his flaws, and he didn't need to be reminded.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure Light-kun, maybe he's schizophrenic."

Light let out a quiet laugh and shook his head at L's assumptions.

"Don't be ridiculous L...It's definitely bipolar."

L gave Light a big smile an Light returned it with a smug smirk before sipping his coffee and continuing his meal.

"Yes Light-kun, your probably correct."

XXX

The day was going by as any 'normal' day at Whammy. Light and L sat on the bottom bunk engaged in an intense chess game, and after Light's last move he posed his question to L.

"L, what did you do for work?"

"Very clever Light-kun, you purposely phrased that question so it would lead to the rest of my story."

"OK so you caught me, but I still want to know."

"It may be a lengthy explanation, and you might not believe me."

"Try me, and don't worry, I have plenty of time."

Light smirked after his use of L's past words against him, and L frowned and looked up to the ceiling to decide.

"Fine, but only on one condition."

"...What?"

"Light-kun must answers my questions as well...do we have a deal?"

"Alright, its a deal"

"OK....Once upon a time-"

" L!"

"I apologize Light-kun, I couldn't resist...."

"...."

"I'm waiting.."

"Alright"

L got comfortable and let out a sigh before he began with his story.

"Ready?"

"Yes! just get on with it."

"....I use to work for the government as an anonymous international investor. I mostly dealt with agencies that were systematically corrupted, and different governments would call on me for assistance in bringing down organizations that were conducting suspicious activity and posed as a threat to the people in their county or others. I worked behind the scenes, so no one but the governments who hired me knew that I was on a case.

"hold on ... were you the one who brought down the Yotsuba Corp in 2007?"

"...Yes Light-kun, your quite correct."

Light stared at L in amazement, lost and unable to form anymore words. It was so hard to believe that such an important and accomplished person was sitting next to him. All Light was able to do was nodded his head indicating that he was ready for L to continue.

"Most of the time I would investigate from the comfort of my own headquarters in Britain receiving assistance from a man named B who had been working under me since I obtained the position. The last case I had been working on took months for me to finally come close to solving. There was an agency in the U.S called Xcearion who advertised its services to different countries in hopes to gain an abundance of immigrants moving to the U.S. Xcearion promised them speedy citizenships, housing, education, and job training and placement, all at a price of course. They charged 3000 U.S dollars for each family member that was receiving assistance. Many people started leaving their home countries to take advantage of the offer, but soon after they arrived in the U.S there had been reports of missing people from family members that were still in their home countries, and could no longer get in touch with their family in the U.S. In the beginning, the reports were overlooked and written off as a coincidence and the American government was contacted to investigate the disappearances. When nothing was turning up and the missing persons reports were flooding into multiple authorities from around the world, I was called in, but they decided not to let the U.S government know I was on the case. It took some time, but I was finally able to link the profit that Xcearion was making from the immigrants, to money that the government was receiving from Xcearion to pay off debts to other countries. Then I sent an agent into the organization posing as a costumer, and I tracked him to see where he would be sent, it was a risk, but he ended up in Utah at a secluded location set up as a work camp.

"What! Don't tell me the government was making money off of the immigrants by using them as laborers and hiding them in different locations."

"Exactly, not only was the money that the immigrants gave to Xcearion being used to pay off government debt, but the immigrants were being forced to work and produce products for export which was another profit that the U.S government was making. Unfortunately, the agent was only able to report to me verbally. By that time, someone slipped the U.S government my real name and hinted them off to what I was doing. The U.S immediately began to comprised false claims and documents stating that my findings had no legitimacy and that I was creating fraudulent information. Because the agent never made it back to Britain to help prove the findings were real, I was fired from my position and literally erased of my title. Someone had destroyed all of my back up files and I had no evidence to prove my findings."

L took a deep breath an continued with the last part of the story.

" The night I was fired, I went home and found that my house was completely raided. They took everything except a few personal items. All my important documents with my identity had been stolen and by the time I called the authorities and the banks to see if my money was secure, my accounts had already been drained."

"Did they ever find out who did all of this?"

"....No, It turns out that the moment of my arrest for the bank robbery, it dawned on my that B was the one who must have slipped the government my name and raided my house. I found out the day before I was sent here, that he was given my former government position. I never said anything about him being the one who was part of the robbery, it sounds foolish but... I just couldn't bring my self to rat him out."

"Thats understandable L, he was supposed to be your friend, and your the only one who truly upheld what that meant.....But I can't shake how utterly fucked up he is! he was that jealous of you that he had to steal your life! L, you know don't deserve to be in here, B should be spending the rest of his pathetic life rotting in this cell, not you."

"Be that as it may Light-kun, I still committed a crime, so they were right to send me to prison."

"What you did was only a result of what _he_ did too _you_! And its not like you rob the bank just for the hell of it, after all that, how else were you going to get enough money to survive?"

L looked at Light in astonishment, he never witnessed someone get so upset on his behalf. Light was pissed, and L was speechless because Light's actions were so foreign to him. Light huffed in anger, and ran his fingers through his hair attempting to calm down. He wanted to break the walls down, and get L out of that damn cell, but at that moment, he just felt so useless.

"L..I-"

"Thank you Light-kun"

"Wait...Why are you thanking me?"

L just looked up to the celling attempting to hold back tears that threaten to fall from his eyes, He cleared his throat of his emerging emotions and responded as simply as possible.

"....For giving me my first real friendship."

It was Light's turn to be at a loss of word, so he stared at L with a soft gaze and only managed to get out a slight whisper of the other mans name.

".........L"

* * *

Hi everyone!!!, Its been a while... I tried really hard to make this chapter long...It will take time for me to get use to that LOL...But the next chapter is half way done and it has FLUFF...the Lemon will happen soon, maybe in two more chapters or three...hope no one is disappointed with the story so far..Let me know how your feeling.

Review...and you won't have to read anymore corny encouragements..( Like how my sorrows will dissipate with a happy review!) :) LOL

Thanks for reading

Bye !!


	9. When Missing Pieces are Found

I'm here!!! Did anyone miss me LoL( probably not) J/P...Authors note in the end. sorry if there's errors and if its kinda short, I'm..trying :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note

* * *

Light leaned over the sink placing his hands on the sides of it. It had been a long day, and after hearing L's story his motivation to escape had been amplified, but now his new inspiration was to get L out. There was a new feeling in Light that had been stirring for while, and it centered around his thoughts of L. Every time he looked in the ravens eyes Light felt the emptiness in his body began to make itself known. It was the type of feeling that was left over after pleasant dreams that depict everything you want and can't have in reality. Yearning. It almost felt like the ice around his heart was melting away, and it was now beating for another reason besides sustaining his existence. At first, Light struggled with excepting this feeling, it wasn't like him to develop feelings for anyone, especially on the level that he now felt for L. But regardless, the feeling was there, and with every moment he locked eyes with L it only got stronger. Every chess game, every conversation, every intense silence, it buried itself deeper until it ignited his blood with a desire the would endlessly run rampaged unless it was meet by the reciprocation of his emotions. As out of control as Light felt his feeling were, he contained himself enough so he could still function around L without letting his emotions become overly evident.. the last thing Light wanted was to face rejection from the very first person he ever wanted.

It was 7:00 pm a half and hour before 'lights-out'. After Light washed his face, he made his way to the bottom bunk where L was sitting reading his forth book for the day. Light laid back with a sigh and put his hands behind his head, letting his eyes flutter shut while he listened to L turning pages.

"Light-kun, may I ask you a personal question?"

Light opened his eyes and turned his head toward L, raising his eyebrow at L's outburst of curiosity.

"I'm listening."

".....Did you, love her?"

Light was caught off guard by L question but he knew L was referring to Misa, and there was no reason to lie to him.

".....No, I didn't."

"Oh...then why did you stay with her?"

Light sat up letting out a deep sigh. He tried his best to answer L's question without sounding so cold hearted.

"You know how it is L, I'm sure you've been in plenty of relationships for other reasons besides love."

L looked baffled, so Light rephrased his comment so L could better relate to his answer.

"Haven't you ever been in a relationship even though you didn't really care about the person you were with?"

L looked down to his feet, and responded to Light a bit more quietly then before.

"I've never been in a relationship."

"...Really? Why not?"

"Isn't it obvious Light-kun....I'm very unattractive."

L looked away from Light in frustration at having to point out his obvious flaws to such a beautiful man.

Without thinking Light raised his hand to the side of L's face and gently turned his cheek so L was once again looking at Light in the eyes. Light's face was completely serious with an undertone of anger in his eyes, his voice held the a undeniable sternness that would cause anyone who heard it to want to tell the truth.

"Who told you that ?"

L was too shocked at Light's hand on his face to respond as quickly as he wanted to. His skin began to flush under Light's finger tips, and being forced to look into the most beautiful eyes he ever saw, was causing his heart rate to speed up.

"It's not important, just forget it Light-kun."

"No. I want to know what low life's been filling your head with disgusting lies."

L couldn't possible innumerate all of the people who said that he was ugly and L knew he had to break his eye contact with Light before Light's gaze broke him, so he lowered his eyes and focused on the dark gray jumpsuit Light was wearing instead. Then he felt Light softly caressing his cheek with the pad of his thumb. L wanted to bask in the softness of Light's finger tips, but he forced himself to reply in order to end Light's concern.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does, because whoever said that conditioned you to think something completely untrue. L...you have an extremely rare beauty that is difficult to come by, especially in a world full of bland common faces."

L opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. So Light continued on with his previous train of thought.

"Anyone who said you were unattractive must be truly ugly to direct horrible words to such a beautiful person....It may take some time, but eventually you'll be able to see the beauty I'm talking about."

All L could do was slowly nod his head in understanding as he looked into Light's eyes and saw the honesty of Light's words manifesting into his softened stare. No one had ever said such sweet words to L before, it almost felt like it wasn't happening.

Light's caresses moved from L's cheek to gently running his fingers through L's hair. L's body started to tremble slightly with a mixture of exhilaration and anticipation at this new touch that just felt so damn good. But Light slowly began to retract his hand thinking that L was shaking from being uncomfortable.

Instead of telling Light with words how much he had enjoyed the contact, L raised one of his own shaky hands and slowly allowed it to travel through Light's delicate auburn tresses. L loved the feeling of Light's hair, it felt just as beautiful to touch as it was to look at, if not better. Light understood L's silent message and let out a soft sigh before moving closer to him. Light placed his cheek against L's and he began to nuzzle the side of L's face as he place his hand back in L's silky locks. L closed his eyes and allowed Light to send tranquil sensations through his body. Light moved his other hand up so he cradled the sides of L's face with his palms and tilted L head upward. When L opened his eyes he felt his heart speed up when he looked up at Light to see a new look emerging in his eyes. Before L could dig any deeper into understanding this new look, he felt Light place their forehead's together, and gently rub his nose with L's while still holding L's face in his hands. L absolutely loved that feeling, it made him feel like his heart was filling up, his skin tingled, his eyes felt hazy, and he let out a small moan of contentment and moved his hands to mirror Light's to deepen the intimacy.

Light began to planted feathery kisses below L's eyes and worked his way down his cheek until he reached the corner of L's chin. Light briefly broke contact to flicker a quick lustful look into L's eyes. Then it happened. Light placed a soft kiss on L's warm lips, L instantly kissed back, and Light held the kiss long enough to feel the warmth radiating off of L's mouth, Light pulled back slightly just to dive in and kiss L again with a deeper intensity. Light allowed his fingers to trace the lining of L's jaw until he reached his chin and tugged on it with the pad of his thumb. L's mouth was opened slightly and in the middle of the kiss, Light invaded L's mouth, softly gliding his tongue against L's. L took a sharp intake of breath at the intrusion and allowed Light to claim dominance over his mouth while he attempted to get the hang of the new kiss. When L's tongue fell into rhythm with Light's, he felt himself deepening the kiss. L wanted more of the wonderful feeling that was accompanied with the warm addictive taste of Light's mouth, so L placed his hands further into Light's hair as Light moved his hands to rest on L's waist. This movement caused a tingling sensation to form in L's lower regions and it was intensified when Light moved L's legs so his thighs were straddling Light's hips.

Now that their bodies were intertwined their kiss was becoming rougher and more passionate. Light tried to stop himself from becoming too excited because the feeling of L's groin against Light's was causing him to want to rock his hips against L. To Light's pleasure and dismay L began to do just that, causing a moan of shock and ecstasy to escape from Light's lips. Light could feel his grip on L's waist tightening and before he thought he would lost himself and give into grinding his body into L's he heard the bell signaling that it was time for 'lights out'. L and Light stopped in mid kiss breathing heavily and looked at each other before L got off Light and made his way to the top bunk. L knew the guards routine, and one always walked down the corridor before the lights went out to make sure every one was where they were supposed to be. If they were caught on the same bed once the bell rang they would both be sent to solitary confinement. After that, the guards only did rounds once every hour.

Light ran his fingers through his hair and laid on his bed still flushing and aroused from his make out session with L. He heard the guard walk passed their cell and waited for him to walk by for the last time before he allowed his body to settle down and adopt the new sight of darkness in the cell. 10 minuets passed by when he heard L walking down the ladder. When Light didn't hear any other movements from the man he turned over attempting to see through the darkness and spot what L was doing. Light finally made out L's form crouching on the floor in front of the Light's bed, similar to how he did the first day they met.

"L...come here."

L got up and shuffled over to Light's bed. Light moved the covers back and got under them, moving over to make room for L, and once L was laying on the bed facing Light, Light pulled him closer and places a loving kiss on L's lips, and then one on his forehead.

"Light-kun, what if the guards catch us like this?"

"I'm going to stay awake, and once you fall asleep that's when I'll move. Don't worry, I just want you to get some sleep."

L nodded his head, and before he settled in the bed he placed his hands on Light's face and placed their foreheads together, slowly rubbing his nose with Light's. Light let out a content sigh and let his hand travel into L's soft hair joining in with the affectionate movements. L then placed a kiss on Light's lips and moved his head so he was snuggling against Light's shoulder. Light tightening his embraced around L's small body and allowed his chin to rest in the softness of L's hair. Not only did it feel incredibly wonderful to finally have the beautiful raven in his arms, but it was also the first moment in Light's life that he felt complete. Light made a silent promise to himself that night, he swore that he would get L out of that prison and protect him by any means necessary. But for that moment, Light just allowed himself to absorb the warmth of L's body and listen to the him sleep.

* * *

This chapter was so hard to write!!...my goodness it took all week. But this is the kick off of the relationship yeah!!!...next chapter: An important conversation with Matt, talk of escape, and a Lime..Lemon in chapter 11!

Big thanks to reviewers, silent readers, Etc. I'm loving all the love!

Thank you!!!

Let me know if I just bombed this fluff.... or if you like it!

Later :)


	10. Step One

This chapter took forever to write!. I also have been getting great feed back and implementing some request in the story ( It helped lengthen my chapters... thank you:)

Warning: Lime!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

It had been one month since Light and L had arrived at Whammy. And the development of their new relationship, only increased in depth as the hours passed. They began exploring more of each others past, revealing things about themselves that would usually be kept quiet, within the constraints of their own personal thoughts. A lot of which, rendered bitter feelings to surface, and sneak out from hidden spots of suppressed darkness. But that same bitterness was overridden by the beauty of their whispered words, and the embrace of warm arms; open and willing to sooth wounds and relieve burdens. They shared kisses that extracted the poison of loneliness, and replace it with sweet elixirs of unconditional devotion. Ultimately, evolving into their unspoken claim of one another.

Even outside of the cell their connection could be noticed, but only by those who had a reason to watch. Like how close they sat in the cafeteria, or how Light would stand in a protective almost possessive manner near L in the shower room.

To Light, he only had one last accomplishment to take care of before he could be with L without limitations. And Light was finally ready to take the step in achieving that goal. Light sat against the cell wall, observing the beauty across from him who was currently counting his beloved sugar. So Light got up and sat next to L on the bed, preparing to lay the first stones of the final step.

"L, have you ever considered escaping?"

L started to pick up his sugar packet from off of the bed, placing his thumb to his mouth to thinking about the question.

"Not so much in the beginning....but now..."

L broke away from his thoughts to look at Light directly, unsure of how to tell Light what he was feeling without sounding cheesy and lovestruck. Instead, L leaned forward and hesitated before he began softly kissing Light; hoping Light would get the silent message the way in was intended. Light immediately understood what L's actions meant, and kissed back greedily, while responding to L's message in between kisses.

"Then...let me...get..you out."

L slowed down the kissing so he could part from Light's lips, and look at the man responsible for the comments that never ceased to amaze him, or cause his heart to race.

"Light-kun..."

"I'm serious L, I've been thinking about this for awhile. I just need to know if your willing."

L felt like he was in a trance, nothing that had been happening in the last four weeks seemed real. Light was constantly deconstruction every negative foundation that L's life was built upon. Light's friendship, the way Light looked at him, the sweet words he said, the things Light did for him and volunteered to do, and the way he touch L, it was indescribable. L nodded his head yes in a daze, and Light's lips broke into a smile before they reclaimed L's in excitement. Before the moment got too heated, L broke away from Light so he could speak.

"I hope Light-kun does not expect me to sit back and let him do all the planning."

"Well..I didn't want you to worry about all of that-"

"We will do this together, end of discussion."

Light huffed before he tried to allow L to have the final say.

"Alright fine, but-"

"No buts. Besides, it wouldn't be fair if Light-kun has all the fun."

"You know, you could have used a better line to justify your stubbornness."

"Light-kun can teach me some new lines later. But right now, I'd like to know where he wants to start?"

"With Matt, I haven't seen him in a while and he seems to know a lot about the prison."

"Yes, he would be a good place to begin. Light-kun, do you think Matt would like to join us in escaping?"

"I guess we can ask him, he's also the only person in here I wouldn't mind bringing with us."

"What about Mikami?"

L ask his question in an innocent curious tone, but Light knew better. Light just cut his eyes at L and gave him a look that screamed "yeah right" before he responded with words.

"Don't play innocent, you know exactly how I feel about him."

"Actually, I don't, would Light-kun care to share?"

"There's nothing to tell. He's obsessive, persistent...and there's just something about him..."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know... there's just something familiar about him, but that's beside the point. What you really want to know is if I like him, and you know damn well I don't."

"What if-"

"No L, there's no "What if", Mikami never stood a chance, besides, I only have eyes for one person."

"Really, who?"

Light abruptly got up, surprising L by pinning him to the bed before he softly caressed his face.

"Is Light-kun having mood swings?"

"Only when your adorableness becomes overwhelming."

"So you use aggression to-"

L was cut off by Light attacking his lips with hungry kisses that sent chills through L's body. L devoured and absorbed Light's hypnotic taste, then let out a small whimper when Light pulled back.

"L, you know I would never hurt you, right?"

L grabbed Light's collar and slowly pulled him down so their faces were inches apart. L looked into Light 's eyes and answered his question before resuming their previous kiss.

"Yes Light-kun, I know that."

XXX

The next morning, Light and L finally tracked down Matt, who they hadn't seen in a week and a half. Matt casually walked over to the benches, and sat down next to Light before taking out his matches and lighting up a cigarette.

Matt:"Hey, its been awhile, how you guy's holding up?"

Light:"Fine I guess, but we wanted to know a few things."

Matt:"Sure, ask away."

Light:"Has anyone tried escaping from here in the past?"

Matt:"A few tried, their all dead now."

L:"What methods did they use?"

Matt:"Let see...I heard one guy spent two years digging his way through the wall in his cell, he ended up crawling in the ceiling and falling through a vent...broke his neck. Another guy got as far as the water, guess he couldn't swim cause they found his body the next morning. The last guy found a way to break out of his cell, once he got into the hall the guards were able to see him on camera. Out of amusement, they waited for him to get to the front door before they released the dogs...man, they had a feast that night. Nobodies really tried since then."

Light:"Everything they tried sounds so time consuming and dramatic, just for them to die in the end...there has to be a better method....Matt, where are the docks located?"

Matt:"There's only one dock on the west side of the island. But if it were that simple to just get on a boat and leave, everyone would be out right now."

Light:"Still, it might be so simple that nobody considered it before, so they over thought their escape instead."

L: " Humm..Light-kun, you could be on to something. Matt, how often do the boats run?"

Matt:"Twice a day, one at 12:00pm dropping off and picking up guards and any new inmates, and one at 1:00am to pick up the guards and drop off the new shift. On Wednesday's and Friday's one comes at 2:00am to drop off food."

L:"Thank you Matt, now that we know the schedule, we can work from there. Also, if we come up with a solid plan would you be joining us."

Matt:"Sure, I have nothing to lose..except him."

Light:"Him?... him who?"

A skinny man with medium length blond haired was quickly approaching the benches, and the look on his face complemented the abrupt tone in his voice.

"MATT WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?....who the fuck are they?"

Matt:"This is L and Light, L and Light...Mello, my new cell mate."

Mello:"Your new what? I believe I was a little more than that when you were fuc-"

Matt:"OK Mello, save it for 'lights out'"

L: "....."

Light:"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you old cell mate?"

Matt: "The death penalty happened."

Mello:"Yeah, and without that, I might have been shacked up with that bastard over there."

Mello openly pointed to a sad looking Matsuda, who caught a glimpse of Mello pointing at him before lowering his head in embarrassment.

L: "I think you hurt his feelings."

Mello: "Who the fuck cares, anyway it was really great meeting you guys, but can we get going Matt, I only have 30 minuets to gamble and get back your cigarettes."

Matt: "You gambled off my cigarettes?"

Mello: "You should have never left the game."

Matt: "You're so going to get it."

Mello: "I know, I can't wait, now can we go?"

Matt got up and turned to Light and L before leaving.

Matt:"Count me in, but I can't leave him behind."

Light immediately turned to L, looking for the nod of approval before allowing the last person to be in on the escape. L gave Light the go ahead with one nod, and Light translated it vocally to Matt.

Light: "We understand, but maybe he should work on toning it down a bit first."

Mello:"What the hell are you guys talking about? Where are we going?"

Matt:"He'll calm down once he knows."

Mello:"Knows what?"

Matt:"I'll tell you once you get my cigarettes back, I'll talk to you two soon"

Light:"Ok, thanks Matt."

They all said their goodbyes, and Matt walked off with Mello before L spoke again.

L: "....What an interesting pair."

Light: "That a nice way to put it."

XXX

Later that day, a guard stopped by L and Light's cell to let them know when they would be meeting with the warden to discuss job privileges. Light was somewhat excited. A prison job would allow him to have access to whatever equipment he needed for the escape, and he could also scope out the prison better.

L and Light both finished washing up for the night, and waited impatiently for the "lights out" bell to ring, so they could finally indulged in another make out session. It was difficult not being able to show any affection throughout the day, and it sometimes built up to the point that they almost attacked each other as soon as the coast was clear. Light also wanted to try something new that night, and he was eager to test it out on _his _raven. Once the bell rang, they assumed their positions on their bunks, waited for the guards to pass; before L got off his bunk and made his way to Light.

L crawled on top of Light, lightly kissing an nibbling at his neck as he worked his way up to Light's mouth. Once L reached Light's lips, he licked them softly and Light welcomed L's tongue as he began to suck the tip of it, swirling his own tongue around L's. Light leaned upward into the kiss, placing one hand behind him to balance his weight while he placed the other in L's hair.

Light felt L gyrating his hip's into Light's groin, causing his hips to buckle in pleasure. Light through his head back and clenched his jaw as he felt himself giving into grinding with L. It was intoxicating, and the grinding was causing a growing knot of arousal to form in Light's lower body. L took this opportunity to suck on Light's exposed neck and leave a love bite that would definitely show itself in the morning. Light's hands began to shake when L's movements began to slow down to a deep forceful rotation, so Light tightened his grip on L's hip and moved with him as he allowed the weight and motions of L's body to send shock ways of heaven through his veins.

The rocking motions were bringing Light to the edge, and before he lost himself completely, Light decided to flip L overin one swift move, and attack his neck with his mouth. Light started to suck on the undersideof L's neck as he move upward to plant another kiss on his lips. Moving downward, Light left a trail of soft kisses down the middle of L's neck until he reached the zipper of L's jumper. After Light positioned his body so that he was in a knelling position between L's legs, he placed one hand on L's hip and used the other to unzipped L's jumper. Once the zipper was pulled all the way down, Light helped L pull his hands out of his sleeves, and lifted up L's white undershirt, pushing it up toward L's neck so he could remove that to. Light pulled down the rest of L's jumper and removed the rest of it from his body. Then Light took his hands and gently ran his fingers up and down the sides of L's bare abdomen, admiring the beauty of the mans tight smooth body. Light dipped his head downward and kissed L's navel, sucking, licking, and playing with it with the tip of his tongue. L's breath caught as he attempted to keep himself from moaning aloud. The feeling of Light's wet tongue against the sensitive area of his stomach caused him to shiver in excitement while he ran his fingers through Light auburn silk. Light started to leave kisses down the fine line of soft hair leading to L's manhood while he ran his thumbs over the defined cut of L's hips. Once Light reached the top of L's boxers he took hold of L's clothed erect member and allowed the tip of it to become engulfed in his warm mouth.

L's eyes shot open, and his breath became ragged and uneven, he clenched the bed sheets tightly in his hands as he tried to stop himself from emitting any loud noises that would echo in the cell. Light's movements were making it extremely difficult for L to contain himself, especially when Light finally took out L's erection and softly blew on the tip. The cool sensation flowing against L's heated skin caused L to pant in anticipation while Light teased the tip of his cock. After what seemed like a lifetime, Light finally took L into his mouth. Light began by wetting the tip with his saliva and twirling his tongue around the rim of L's head. Holding the base of L's shaft, Light licked the underside of it and then took more of L into his mouth, letting L's shaft caress the inside of his mouth and the tip hit the back of his throat. L's breathy moans were becoming more audible and just the sound of him was causing the swirling pleasure in Light's groin to rage in anticipation. Every time Light slowly came back up from the base of L manhood, he inserted the end of his tongue into the small slit of L's cock, rotating the tip of his tongue until he could taste the sweetness of L's precum. This action was causing L's hips to buckle, and when Light started to speed up his actions, he allowed L to arch his back and plunge deeper into his mouth as he glided one hand along the side of L's flat stomach and down the length of his thigh, while the other hand continued to hold the base of his erection. L was losing control of his body, the deep warm feeling of being in Lights mouth, plus the way Light met the thrust of his hips while still caressing his body, L knew he couldn't hold out any longer. L tried to move Light off of his member so he wouldn't cum in his mouth, but Light refused to move and instead grabbed L's hips and aid him in forcefully plunging into his mouth. That was it for L. L through his head back and let out a groan of Light's name while he released his climax into Light's mouth. Light had been expecting the hot liquid, so he swallowed it, and allowed it so slide down his throat while he lightly sucked the tip of L's manhood attempting to extract the remainder of L's cum. Once Light finished, he planted a light kiss on L's member and pulled up his boxers. Light found L's jumper lying next to him and helped L put it on before he kissed L's lips and laid next to the raven.

After L regained some of his composure, he made his way down Light's body in an attempt to return the pleasure he was given just moments before. Light saw what L was trying to do and stopped him before he could pull down his zipper.

"Light-kun-"

"It's ok L, I'm fine, I just want to lay with you."

"Does Light-kun really expect me to believe that he is no longer aroused ?"

Light chuckle quietly at the adorableness of the man before him, then brought L to lay with him. Light kissed L before he rested his head on the pillow and caressed the side of L's face.

"Goodnight L."

"But-"

Light "shushed" L and continued to run his fingers along L's cheek, waiting for the man to just accept not having to return Light's actions and fall asleep. Light didn't really want anything in return from the raven, except the privilege of holding him and evoking as many positive feelings in him as L evoked in Light. And even though Light knew he wanted to make love to L, he would struggle to control himself and wait until L to be ready.

XXX

Later that night, L woke up alone in his bed, and felt sadden at the loss of Light's body beside him. L was going to look over the edge of the bed to sneak a peak at _his _Light, but heard a noise in the corner of the cell.

L's eyes spotted Light standing over the toilet, his bent arm against the wall above the toilets tank, and his head resting in the crevice of his arm. Looking further down, L didn't have to squint to notice what Light was doing.

_Is he.. masturbating_

L question was answered when he heard a ragged grunt escape from Light, an witnessed him breathing heavy. Light began to clean up and wash his hands, and when he turned toward the bed, he looked up and was startled to see L staring at him.

"Were...were you watching me?"

"Yes"

"The whole time?"

"No, I only caught the climax, but Light-kun is very sexy when-"

"I don't need a recap L."

"This could've been avoided if Light-kun allowed me to-"

"That's it, I'm going to bed, and this moment never happened."

"Ok ...denial works."

L watched Light get on the bottom bunk, and once he could no longer see Light, he laid his head on the pillow.

".....Light-kun?"

"Yes L?"

"......"

"I'll come up there after the next guard passes."

"......ok"

* * *

Ok

, so I tried my best to write Mello's character but if he appears OCC let me know and I'll work on it. I hope everyone liked the lime...next up: escape planning, a new job, and more M&M&M....and ...The Lemon (LightxL).

Review so I know how your feeling :)

Thanks for reading

Bye


	11. Sounds Like a Plan

I'm here!...with the longest chapter so far.. Yeah! sorry about the slow update...Finals :(..but now I have a whole month to slop around my house and finish this...or at least try.

**Warning: Lemon **

Disclaimer: I do not own DN

* * *

It had been two weeks since Mello and Matt joined in on the escape plan, and the four of them spent that two weeks bouncing off ideas, and different plans that they thought might work. When they weren't together, they planned with their cell mates, and brought potential options to the larger group, speaking quietly at the lunch table, or conversing in the courtyard. Even though a solid plan was yet to be established, they all enjoyed each others company. Each one of their personality balanced off the group, and it could also be said that they silently accepted each other as close friends, even though it was never stated. But in between the inside jokes, smart comments, and pointless arguments, each day brought new hopes of finally agreeing on a realistic and solid plan, because in truth, their main focus...was to make sure they all successfully escaped, from Whammy.

XXX

L and Light took their usual places at the table in the cafeteria. L spotted Mikami approaching them and instantly felt annoyed by the mans persistence, even though it was evident that Light didn't want him. Fortunately, Mikami was cut off by Mello and Matt, and they took the only available seats that were near Light and L. L enjoyed watching the irritation spread across Mikami face, and decided to add to it by waving hello to him, and letting a fake smile dance on his lips. When Mikami spotted L waving, he grimaced at him, and turned to sit somewhere else.

Mello:"You love teasing that poor bastard don't you?"

L:"I have no idea what your talking about, I was simply waving hello."

Mello:"Yeah...sure, just like Tuesday when you _accidentally_ knock his coffee in his lap."

L: " ...It was an accident."

Mello: "OK then... what about last Thursday when you supposedly sneezed and-"

Matt:"Alright you two! We're here to talk business, not about L's malicious intentions."

L:"I do not have malicious intentions...right Light-kun?"

Light was to busy holding in his laughter at the previous conversation to respond seriously to L's question.

Light: "Of ...course not L."

L beamed at Light, and before he could say anything more in defense, Matt cut in.

Matt: "Anyway...have you guys come up with anything, we're stumped. Everything we came up with had a major flaw that was impossible to get around."

Light: "Well, L and I thought of a potential plan, but it might take a month or two to finally put it into action."

Mello: "You make it sound like two months is along time! Matt's been in here for like 2 years, a month to him is like a day."

Matt: ".... Thanks Mello."

Mello: "Your welcome."

Light: "Still, it's going to take a lot more planning to make it work."

Mello: "Well, hurry up and spill it then."

L:"We were thinking about stowing away on two boats at different times."

Matt: " Go on."

Light: "Well first, we would need to start keeping track of which guards do rounds on Fridays between 12 am and 3 am. The main part of the plan is to find a way to trick two guards into opening up each of our cells without calling for back up."

Mello: "Why Friday ?"

L: "Because the warden doesn't work that day, and that's the only day besides Wednesday that there's a second boat that comes to the island after the first."

Matt:"Wait, after we get a guard to open our cell, then what."

L: "We ambush him, knocked him out, gag him, tie him up, and leave him in the bed so it looks like he's one of us. Whoever has the body type closes to his will put on his clothes, and place the other in handcuffs. Without looking directly at the cameras, the person dressed like the guard will lead the other as if we're going to the solitary chambers or the infirmary. Once we find a blind spot from the cameras view, we'll wait for the second group to do the same thing, before someone who's dressed like a guard can get to the camera room and find a way to replace the current tapes, with ones from a previous night, so we can move freely around he prison."

Light: "The second part comes when the first boat arrives. The first group will be the ones dressed like guards, so they can easily get outside and get on the first boat, that's also the group that needs to get to the main land and find away to steal a car within the hour that their waiting for the second group to finally reach the mainland."

Mello: "Why the hell are we spitting up?"

L: "It's to risky for all of us to get on one boat, and the group that stays behind is responsible for breaking into the wardens office and erasing our files from the system."

Matt:"But how will the second group get on the second boat, that's the boat that drops off food, and if I'm understanding correctly, the second group won't be dressed like guards."

Light:"That's when your knowledge about the kitchen comes in, you'll be able to let us know what the best plan is. It will either have to be another ambush, switching clothes with the men who drop off the food. Or the other option is hiding in something that they'll be taking on the boat with them.

Matt: "Wow, you guys really thought this through."

Light: "There's still a lot of technical things we need to work out, like the location of all of the blind spots, the physical size of the guards, and timing is the most important. Also, finding out how to navigate through the prison, and deciding on a meeting spot. We also have to start collecting any supplies we might need....But we do have some advantages. One is that Matt already works in the kitchen and he also knows the prison well, and we all have individual skills that are essential to the escape."

Matt:"That's true... Mr. Mafia over here knows how to steal cars."

Mello:"Damn right, and Matt can work electronics like no body's fucking business."

Matt: "Well..I know you can handle a gun like you were born with one attached to your hand."

Mello: "Hell yeah, almost as good as you handle my-"

L rolled his eyes, and cut off Mello before his complements about Matt's manual skills, turned into personal complements about his bed skills.

L:"Speaking of guns, we'll also be equip with weapons. Each group will keep the guns and any other weapons from one of the guards uniforms."

Light: "And that doesn't mean go on a killing spree...Mello."

Mello: "Why are you assuming it would be me, tell that to L, he's the malicious one."

Before L could yell at the blond, Matt spoke to end the conversation.

Matt:"I like it, it sounds solid, I think we can actually do this."

Light:"Good. We'll start by keeping track of the guards, and scoping out blind spots."

Mello: "Sounds like a plan."

XXX

After breakfast and the hour in the courtyard, Light was taken from his cell to the warden's office to discuss his job privileges. Light entered the warden's office, and just like the first time he arrived at the prison, the guard stepped out of the room after he brought Light inside. The warden looked up from his paper work and eyed Light before speaking.

"You can have a seat."

Light sat down in the chair in front of the wardens desk, and was quickly becoming impatient because the man was taking his sweet time putting his files away.

"So, it says here that you've been at Whammy for little over a month now, correct?"

_Duh..what an idiot, why would my response be any different than the information he just read._

"Yes."

"Well, you earned enough time for job privileges, so I'll let you know how it works. Each job pays 20 cents per hour, and you'll work for four hours a day, two days a week. You have five options: the kitchen, the wood shop, the library, or the laundry room, or you can chose to remain jobless. What will it be?"

"The wood shop will be fine sir."

The warden stared at Light suspiciously before he nodded his head and singed the paper.

"You can start today, I'll have someone bring you down, and the guards stationed there will orient you. Also, after one month of working in the job you choose, your able to switch if there are any openings in a job that you want. Keep in mind that you'll be immediately terminated from working privileges if you fail to meet the behavioral standards of the prison, is that clear?"

"Yes, it is."

"Alright then, your free to go."

The guard came into the room and escorted Light down the hall. They passed by the cafeteria, and took a right down another corridor before entering into double doors, and then into a loud room. After Light passed through the metal detector, he scanned the shop. It was fairly large, containing red gated walls that had tools locked up behind them. There were five work benches, and six or seven inmates were working on different projects. Some appeared to be making shelves, and others were just sanding down planks off wood, or measuring them before they were cut. Light caught sight of Matsuda, who was currently struggling to sand down a large piece of wood. A guard began approaching Light with an annoyed look on his face, but he didn't yell or act like he was a god when he finally stop to speak, which Light found surprising.

"Since today's your first day you'll start out by just sanding down wood, after you get use to the shop, you'll be able to do other task. The gloves and goggles are over there, and if you need any more sand paper, call one of us over and we'll get it for you."

Light nodded his head and grabbed some goggles and gloves, before making his way to the work bench in the back of the room. A guard followed him, bringing some wood and sand paper with him, and Light started sanding as soon as he had on the gear that he needed.

XXX

This was the longest that L had been away from Light since they came to the prison, and as he tried to focus on reading his book, he found himself just staring at the page, letting his mind wounder instead. L felt foolish for missing Light the way he did, especially since it had only been two hours from the last time he saw him. But regardless, L still missed Light, and he could only focus on how relived he would be as soon as he came back. L placed his book down beside him, and decided to just lay down instead. Thinking that if he forced himself to sleep it would pass the time, but the insomnia never seems to let that happen.

XXX

"Hi"

Light looked over to find the greeting coming from a surprisingly happy Matsuda.

"...Hi."

"So umm... today must be your first day working in the shop."

_Why is he attempting to have a conversation with me?_

"...Yeah."

"It's actually kinda nice to see a new face around here, and if you were wondering, the work isn't so bad either...."

Matsuda continued to stand there silently, and Light was getting annoyed with the man idly waiting there.

"Is that all?"

"Well, I... I also wanted to tell you something."

_Gods, please don't let this be sex related_

"What is it?"

Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck, looking down to see if the right words were near his feet.

" Well... umm..you see.."

"Just spit it out !"

"OK, I think Higuchi's planning something."

Light automatically stopped what he was doing to give Matsuda his full attention.

"Something like what?"

Matsuda mentally noted how scary Light's voice became, so he responded as quickly as possible.

"Thats the thing, I don't know, but I think he wants to get you back for that day in the shower room. I'm not sure of what he's planning, but I just wanted to warn you."

Light took a moment to think, weighing Matsuda's words in his head.

"Tell me something, what possessed you to come and tell me that, we haven't even been formally introduced until now, and if Higuchi is planning something, why should I trust the words of a person who is always around him...you telling me this could just be a part of his plan?"

" NO! it isn't like that I swear."

"Than why would you care enough to warn me about something that has nothing to do with you?"

"Because...I couldn't help but notice how you treat that guy your always with, and if something happened to you..well, I wouldn't want to see him end up like me. I don't think anyone should go through that, so if I can help in preventing it, I'll do whatever I can."

Light's brow began to smooth out, and he looked at Matsuda before responding.

"Well, if that's the truth than...Thanks for the heads up."

"Oh sure, and if I hear anything else, I'll let you know."

Matsuda turned to walk away, but Light's curiosity got the better of him.

"... Hey, Matsuda..?"

"Yeah Light?"

"I know this is none of my business, but, why do you let him take advantage of you?"

Matsuda stared at Light for a moment, before he blushed and looked down at his feet.

"..Well, its kind of a stupid reason but, ever since he started to, umm..well, you know.. he stopped the other guys from attacking me. He sort of protects me from the... "_dangerous one_s."

"Were they trying to kill you?"

"Oh no...not literally, but depending on who came after me, I could end up dying in the long run."

"...I see"

"To be honest, I'm grateful its only Higuchi I have to deal with. I don't know what I would do if... "

Matsuda let his last statement trail off and Light cut in one last time.

"How do you know Higuchi's not what you consider a "_dangerous one"_

"Well, so far, I think he's only been with me, and when every ones do for check-ups, I always come out clear."

"Oh.."

"As long as things don't change, I have no real complaints...it could always be much worst."

"I suppose."

"Well, I'll see you later Light."

"Ok, thanks."

"Oh, no problem, happy to help."

Matsuda began walking away, turning to wave at Light before accidentally bumping into a work bench and falling on the floor, taking tools and supplies with him. A guard spotted the collision, and stormed over.

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS, AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

"...oh umm..yes sir, sorry."

Light turned his eyes from the scene and shook his head, trying to refocus on scoping out any potential supplies for the escape. When nothing in particular caught Light's attention, his mind began to think about what Matsuda had told him.

_Damn it, why can't the pervert just accept that I kicked his ass and get over it!...But if Higuchi does try anything... and something happens to me... who's going to watch over L for me. _

_No, I can't think like that...I'll just have to stay alert...but still, it would be foolish not to have a back up plan._

_Lets see....Matt and Mello can't do it, they don't shower with us..... that only leaves Mikami.. but will he agree to do it? If he's truly obsessed with me, he should happily agree to do whatever I say...but because he's obsessed with me, he might not agree to look out for L...but what choice do I have..._

Light sighed trying to clam down. He didn't like the idea of having to ask Mikami about something that important, but there were no other options. Light just hoped that if Higuchi did try anything, he would catch it first, and he wouldn't have to resort to relying on Mikami, to protect the love of his life.

XXX

The guard opened up the cell for Light, and Light stepped inside scanning the room for L. He had been missing the raven and was excited to see him after being away from him that day. Light saw L sitting on the top bunk, and as soon as they made eye contact L smiled, and climbed down the ladder, stopping to scratch his ankle with his foot, but mostly trying to keep himself from looking desperate and running into Light's arms. But once L was in Light's reach, Light pulled the raven into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead. L felt like he hadn't seen Light in ages and held him close, sighing in satisfaction. Light broke away slightly to caress L's cheek and look the raven in the eyes, smiling as he asked his question.

"Did you miss me ?"

"No."

L attacked Light's lips, in a physical contradiction of his answer, and felt Light beginning to smiling into the kiss.

"..Liar."

XXX

It was finally"lights out", and L was patently waiting for Light to get on the top bunk. The time had come. L was ready to make the move that Light had been avoiding, out of concern for L's 'well being'. Light wasn't aware that L planning to bring their relationship to the next level, so when he made his way to the top bunk, he was not expecting that night to be any different than other nights they engaged in mind blowing make out sessions or foreplay.

When Light finally reached L, he barely had time to get comfortable and sit in front of him. L wasted no time, and began desperately kissing Light, almost as if he would never get another chance. Light kissed back with the same force, and as L placed his hands in Light's hair, Light could feel L leaning backward to lay down, taking Light with him. Light gently hovered over L, with one knee between L's bent legs. L started to pull down Light's zipper while still keeping in rhythm with the kiss, slipping his hands into Light's jumper, and allowing his hands to roam underneath the white undershirt, caressing the toned back and abdomen above him. Light released a small moan into L's mouth at the feeling of L's cold finger tips exploring his heated flesh. When L's hands made their way up Light's torso he brushed his thumbs across Light's nipples, then he stopped for a moment, breaking the kiss, and removing his hands from Light's shirt so he could sit up. L began to pull down the zipper of his own jumper, and Light watched L in excitement, eager to know what the raven had in mind for that night. After L pulled down his jumper so it rested on his hips, he placed his hands on Light's shoulders and eased the jumper off, causing Light to pull out his arms, and allow the material to fall to his midsection. L allowed his hands to lift up Light's undershirt, and helped Light take it off before running his hands down Light's naked chest, and letting them fall on Light's waist. L looked up at Light, making out the whites of his sepia eyes and staring intensely into them before he abruptly pulled down the rest of Light's jumper, taking Light's boxers with it; leaving an bare, erect Light kneeling before him. L maintained eye contact with Light as he lifted up his own body and removed the rest of his clothing as well.

Light stared at L in amazement. Usually, one of them remain partially or fully clothed when they engaged in any sexual contact...but this was new.

L took hold of Light's erection and began to stroke it, running his thumb over the tip, causing Light to jerk forward into L's hand at the sensation. L leaned forward taking Light into his mouth, flicking his talented tongue over the tip of Light's head, losing himself in the filling taste of his lover. Light's body was going weak and he clutched the bed sheets, forcing himself to keep his hands from creeping into L's hair, and helping him take more of Light's manhood into his mouth. Before Light lost complete control, L grabbed Light's right hand, and broke away from the oral tease to suck on Light's first two fingers, wetting them with his saliva. Light looked down at L, gasping from the lost of contact on his needy member, and also from the shock of finally understanding what L's intentions were. When L was finished lubricating Light's fingers, L lustfully resumed eye contact with Light, while he laid back on his elbows, seductively bending his legs up, and letting them slowly fall open.

Light's eyes widened, and his breath caught from viewing the erotic sight before him. He could feel his arousal doubling in excitement, and his precum began dripping from his cock. Light was almost afraid to move, in fear that any small movement would cause him to release just from looking at the sexy raven in such a provocative and inviting position. Almost in a trance, Light let his hands glide across the inner part of L's thighs, hypnotized at the softness of the mans warm skin. Light's hands traveled downward until he reached L's manhood, lightly cupping L's sac in his hand and moving upward to stoke L's member. This action caused L to whimper slightly, and before Light went sexually insane from viewing the beautiful sight before him, he leaned down and whispered into L's ear.

"L...are you sure your-"

"Light-kun, if I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have initiated this. Now, Light-kun can continue to waste time...or he can take me." L nibbled at Light's ear to add emphasis to his last statement, earning a shiver from Light in return.

Light turned to looked at the man in the eyes, before leaning down to kiss L gently. Light couldn't take the building pressure anymore, so he pulled away from the kiss, placed his two fingers in his mouth to lubricated them once again. Light brought his fingers down, and rubbed them against L's entrance, as he kiss up the length of L's thighs. Light placed one last kiss on L's thigh, before pushing his first finger past L's first ring of muscle. L's body went tense, so Light took hold of L's member and began to pump it, in attempts to distract the man from the uncomfortable intrusion. It worked. L's body began to relax, and Light stared to move his first finger in and out of L's entrance, gaining a smooth motion, before adding the second finger. L didn't know how to react, it was an awkward feeling of pleasure mixed with a slightly painful penetration, so he just let his eyes flicker back and forth from Light's face and then to watching Light's action on his lower body. Light began scissoring his fingers back and forth in the mist of driving them in and out of L's tight orifice. Light hesitated before he added the third finger, knowing that he had to gage L enough so the man would be somewhat prepared for the real thing. Finally adding the third finger, Light slowed down his ministrations on L's manhood so he could concentrate on finishing his task. L's brow knitted in pain as Light began to speed up his invasion, and L tried his hardest not to make any sounds of protest.

After a few deep thrust of his fingers, Light suddenly felt L arch his back, and emit a beautiful moan of pleasure, causing Light's arousal to heighten. Light was pleased that he finally found L's sweet spot and enjoyed watching the ravens breath speed up, while he moved his body in search of more of the incredible sensation that Light's caused. To L's disappointment, Light withdrew his fingers and positioned his body so that his member was waiting at L's entrance. They looked at each other as Light placed his hands firmly on L's waist, and L began biting his bottom lip, anticipating the pain that was soon to befall his virgin body. Still keeping eye contact, Light slowly pushed into L, and the deeper he went, the more Light's felt his eyes rolling back at the hot, tight lock of L's walls around Light's manhood. Light was surprised he was able to become fully sheathed, because the force of L's embrace made it almost impossible to move. Light leaned down to the trembling beauty beneath him, and kissed his lips softly, before placing light kisses on L's cheek, and whispering into his ear.

"L, please try to relax."

L just nodded his head, and attempted to relax his muscles. Light felt the raven calming down and he used every ounce of his will power to keep from crazily hammering away at him. Thankfully, L started to move his hips back and forth trying to adjust to the feeling of Light being inside of him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes... move."

Pulling back until the tip of his cock was at the beginning of L's entrance, Light dove into L once again, moving in and out slowly before picking up speed. L's walls were becoming more lubricated, and Light assumed the now former virgin might have been bleeding from the force of the penetration, still, it was making it easier for Light to move.

L wrapped his legs tightly around Light's back, pushing past the pain and forcing the man to plunge deeper into him, enjoying the feeling of Light breathing heavily in his ear. With one deep thrust, Light finally hit L's spot. Throwing his head back, L' s started digging his nails into Light back, biting his lower lip to keep himself from screaming the other mans name. L instinctively started to meet Light's thrust, and as Light continued to hit L's spot, he leaned forward to kiss L, so the man could moan into Light's mouth, instead of biting through his own lip.

Light rode L in ecstasy, thinking that he couldn't hold out much longer. The pressure in his body was knotting and twisting, and ready to spill over into L's waiting cavern. The mixture of L's steady moans, the feeling of moving between L's soft thighs, and the friction from ramming into L's taut heat, it was becoming to much. Light's thrust were becoming wild, and he was thankful that the bunk bed didn't make much noise. Light could feel L's walls constricting; the man was close. L felt the pleasure coursing through his body, tingling his face, and causing his toes to curl. Light saw the raven's eyes rolling back, and his body spasmed violently, shooting his seed onto Light's chest and stomach. Watching L climax, and actually feeling L's walls clamped down on Light's member, pushed Light to the brink, and took him over it, with one last hard thrust, and a groan of L's name. L finished out his orgasm by thrusting his hips, tightening his hold on Light, and milking the man of his cum. L loved the feeling of Light's hot fluid filling him, and he shudder as he felt it leaking from his body, and pooling beneath him.

Light let his body fall on top of L's, as they both tried to catch their breath. Placing his hands into L soft hair, Light kiss L passionately, using the other hand to cup L's face and place their foreheads together lightly brushing his nose against L's, knowing that it was the raven's favorite form of affection. L's eyes fluttered shut and he gasped quietly when he felt Light gently pulling out of him. They both listened to each others breath become regular and absorbed the silence that fell around them. L ran his fingers up and down Light's back, causing goosebumps to rise on the skin that he touched, also loving the feeling of Light's weight on his body. Light released a quite sigh, and buried his face between L's shoulder and neck, knowing that he would have to get up soon to get back on his bed, before the guard came to do rounds.

After a few minutes of cuddling with L, Light finally tried to move, and he could feel the raven protesting, refusing to let Light out of his embrace. Light kissed the man, and spoke to him softly, trying to reassure him.

"I'll be back as soon as the guard leaves."

L nodded, and Light kissed and caressed L's face once more, before L reluctantly let go of Light. L watched his lover gather his clothes, and put them on before climbing down the ladder and getting on his bunk. L slowly started to dress himself as well, noting in his mind how sore his bottom felt, but relishing in the fact that what happened, was worth the physical after pain.

L finished just in time, he could hear the guards heals clicking against the floor as he walked down the corridor. L got under the covers and turned on his side creating the illusion that he was asleep, and also hoping that if Light was doing the same thing, that he didn't truly fall asleep. The guard finished passing by for the last time, and as soon as his shoes could no longer be heard, L felt himself smile at the sound of Light getting off of his bed to get on L's. Light crawled up to L, and L brought the man under the covers with him.

Light wrapped his arms around L, running his fingers through his L's hair, as he felt his eyes growing heavy.

"L, are you tired?"

"No..but Light-kun should go to sleep, I'll wake him before the guard comes back."

"Ok....I just need to close my eyes, for a few minuets."

Light snuggled closer to L, and yawned as burying his face into L's hair muttering what sounded like a "God I love you" into L's hair, before drifting to sleep.

L's heart was racing,

_Did he just say what I thought he said?_

L tried not to jump conclusions, and he didn't want to make himself excited when he was unsure. But even though he wasn't sure what Light said, L was sure of his feelings for Light, knowing just how hard he fell in love with gorgeous auburn.

L thought what happened between them that night, and about this new depth they had. It seemed impossible that what they shared could have gotten any deeper than what it already was, but the new level of their relationship brought a new feeling, the feeling of physically being connected.... the way that many knew, but most lacked the previous establishment of a beautiful connection, that surpassed the reach.... of a physical touch.

* * *

Ok..so as everyone knows this was my first attempt at a lemon...hope it wasn't too crappy....Next chapter: Conversation with Mikami, ..an important shower room scene..warning...somethings going to happen..but its not the something some of you are expecting, not yet...and the angst is going to start picking up fast, like really fast..:o...oh yeah I'll try to through in one more lemony scene, though it won't be as long as this one.

Leave a review so the sadness in my spirit will leave my mind alone..( as you can see, I still haven't gotten a life)

Review! and thanks so much for reading..I'll try to get back on the ball with responding to the lovely reviews, ( they keep me going ;) )

(sends out love XD)


	12. The Venom of a Favor

Warning: Brutality, Insinuated rape, Strong Language-just warning you..the last thing i want is to offend anyone.

Disclamier: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Ever since Light spoke to Matsuda that day, his mind was spinning whenever it had the opportunity. As he laid holding L at night, worrisome thoughts flooded his head. When he worked on pointless projects at the shop, anxiety and the sounds of power tools caused headaches to form. Light felt like he would go out of his mind anticipating whatever move Higuchi was supposedly going to make, and because he had no real lead on how the man was going to do that, Light felt slightly paranoid when he walked the corridors, and when he stood with L in the shower room. Sometimes, Light thought that his constantly edginess _was_ Higuchi's plan, just to make him go insane thinking about what ifs, or eventually have a heart attack from the constant adrenalin rush.

But this same anxiety caused Light to work even faster on the escape. Light wasted no time in his new job. On his way there, he scoped out camera locations and blind spots. He also started collecting supplies, taking small things like twine from the work benches. He would place it in his sleeve, and then reach his arms above his head, making it seem like he was stretching, but instead place the twine in his jumper, under the rim of his undershirt, and around his neck. He also stole pieces of sand paper, bending over and placing it in the fabric of his sock. And the little bit of money he made, he began to save up, so he could pay Aiber for anything he needed, and couldn't get at the shop.

But mostly, when the 'what ifs' filled his thoughts, Light thought about his back up plan, his "just in case insurance". Light went as far as pondering on paying someone to keep an eye on L, but because they were in prison, whoever he chose might just take the money and not follow through. Light didn't trust asking any of the bastards from the shower room, including the one who had the most potential....Mikami.

But regardless, Light found his thoughts centering back on Mikami as a possible candidate, even thought the obvious tension between Mikami and L would surely play as a negative agent in him saying yes, and meaning it. But the more Light thought about it, the more he looked at the dynamics between the three of them. Looking back, it honestly appeared that Mikami was somewhat unsure of how deep Light's relationship with L actually was. As far as Mikami knew, Light could still be single, and he and L could just be best friends, and L's behavior could make him an extremely jealous friend. Of course all of this was a gigantic lie, well some of it. However, if Mikami still believed that he would have a chance with Light, he would probably use Light's favor as an opportunity to gain points with him, and be more likely to follow through to prove himself. Judging by the type of person Mikami was, Light could see that the man wouldn't agree to watching over L if he knew they were in a relationship. There was no rationality in it, at least on Mikami's behalf, why protect someone who is claimed by the person you think you should belong to?

In prison, genuinely good people are hard to come by, so it was rare that someone did something out of the goodness of his heart, without having some hidden motivation about what they expect to get out of it. And if Mikami agreed, he would be doing it for himself, and his motivation, would be his ambitions about possibly being with Light in the long run. This didn't mean that Light would go as far as sending mixed messages, making false promises, or flirting with Mikami..definitely not. But Mikami was capable of filling his own head with intangible possibilities.

But tricking Mikami into believing that he and L were just good friends, was extremely risky. What Light feared the most was that Mikami would miss the severity of the situation because the "friend" label seemed to weigh less, and instead he would be loose about his guard over him, Light would rather Mikami say no from the beginning, than say yes and not do the job.

Light also knew he had to verbally make he and L's current relationship look less relationship like, but still try to make it withhold the same magnitude of importance, so Mikami wouldn't devalue the degree of protection that he was requesting if it ever came to that. Light also feared that Mikami would take it as an opportunity to come onto Light full force, especially if Light made it known that he and L weren't together. Mikami might even expect him to act a certain way, as a reward of some sort. But Light wouldn't allow that, never. He would just have to avoid the conversation taking that turn. The last thing that Light promised himself, was that if Mikami seemed flaky at any point, or if Light got a sense that the man was trying to make some sort of sexual deal, that he would remove himself from the conversation and call off the Mikami plan.

Light knew it was conniving to use Mikami, and he hated himself for preparing to lie about his relationship with L, the thought actually made his stomach turn with guilt and disgust. It sounded hash but, Light knew the quicker this blew over, the quicker he could tell Mikami the truth, so he would be done with dealing with him forever.

XXX**- Breakfast**

"So...what's in it for me?"

"Something you've been lusting after for a long time."

"Really, what?"

"I'll let you have Matsuda..screw that, I'll let you _keep_ Matsuda if you agree to do this."

"....How soon can I have him?"

"Whenever you want, you can even give him a test drive today..You might want to before you carry out the plan."

"....And you said...I can _keep_ him?"

"You know I don't want him back after your through with him.. I only fuck the clean ones Huuk Huuk... But seriously, if you don't do this, I can easily make you the receiver for some new guy looking for a quick fuck... or a permanent bitch, they don't have to know the_ truth_ about you...So you either take the deal or..."

"Ok I get it, and you shouldn't make threats to someone who's doing you a favor.."

"Whatever, your ass just better do it when I give you the go ahead. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it..and Matsuda just better be worth it."

" Hukk Hukk, Sorry, theres no refunds if he's not Hukk Hukk"

XXX

After breakfast, the inmates took their usual trip to the court yard. Light, L, Matt, and Mello all sat together at their usual bench. Matt and Mello got into one of their typical minor arguments ...about nothing, Mello swearing up a storm, spiting threats at Matt, and Matt retorting with smart comments, before they made up using sexual insinuations about what they were going to do to each other when they made it back to their cell.. just another typical day. But not for Light, he was preparing himself for his conversation with Mikami, and he knew he had to do it before time ran out.

Light stood up and turned to his friends and also his lover.

Light:"I'll be back in a few."

Matt: "Everything ok?"

Light: "Yeah, I just have to check on something."

Light turned and began walking away, and L slowly got up in attempts to secretly follow him, curious to see who Light was going to talk to. Light had been acting strange for that last few days, and L wanted to know why. L began walking... until Mello blew his cover.

Mello:"Where the hell are you going..L !"

L turned his head briefly to glare daggers at the blond with the extremely loud mouth, promising himself to get him back for that. Then turned to see if Light heard the loud mouths comment..he did.

Light looked back to see a mischievous L behind him, already placing his thumb between his lips, looking extremely cute and innocent. Light smiled and walked back toward L. It was times like this that Light had to refrain from attacking the raven with kisses, because of how adorable he was...and damn ..it was hard.

"L, if I'm not back in five minutes, you have my permission to call in the swat team, deal?"

L nodded his head and Light caught himself leaning in for a kiss, but stopped short when he remembered that they were in the court yard, and pulled himself back.

Mello:"We saw that."

Matt: "Yup"

Light: "...I'm sure you did."

Light turned to leave once more before glancing back at his lover who was still standing in the spot he last left him. The guilt was sinking in. Light was beating himself up inside and he knew he deserved every bit of it, and much more. He was going to hate every minute of this, and he was also hoping that L wouldn't be able to see him when he finally reached Mikami. Light took a deep breath and spotted Mikami sitting alone on one of the benches. Mikami looked over, and already let cocky smile play on his lips.

_Calm down you bastard, it's not what you think._

"Light, its good to see you, and I noticed you don't have your hip attachment with you."

"If your referring to L, then I guess you'll be disappointed to hear that he's the reason I came to speak with you."

"Really, and what about L would you like to discuss?"

Light noticed that Mikami's voice was laced with amusement, and Light was more than ready to drain all of it out. Light took the seat beside Mikami, keeping a safe distance, and turned to him to speak.

"This is actually a very serious matter, so I'd appreciate it if you respond to it that way."

"I apologize Light, please, continue."

"Look, I'm just going to get strait to the point, I think Higuchi is planning something, and in the event that something happens to me...I wanted to know if you'd watch over my friend L. I'm aware that you two have your differences, but this is extremely important to me."

"I see, you two must be really close, and the level of your concern almost makes it sounds like your lovers."

"I don't see how that information is relevant, but if you have to know...L and I are just... really close friends."

"So... your not having relations with him?"

Light's eyes narrowed at the blunt, selfish question that Mikami just had to ask at a time like this, Light felt his tongue burning as he looked Mikami in the eye, and prepared to state his lie.

"....No. and I don't see why that would matter to you."

"Well Light, I know your aware of my feeling for you, and this is also the first time I have the chance to clarify that I haven't been chasing after you in vain. And you have to agree that L makes it seem that way, with all the underhanded things he does to me whenever I get near you."

"Yeah well, L's just slightly overprotective. But all that beside the point, all I need is an answer."

"Well, I can see that your friendship to him is strong, so I don't mind watching over him for you."

"....Then swear it! Swear to me that you won't let anything happen to him."

"I swear..."

"I'm serious Mikami."

"I know, I don't think you would come and ask if you weren't"

"Look, I don't want anyone to know we had this conversation, especially him."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Alright....Thank you."

Light ran his fingers through his hair and stood up to take his leave. With his back turned to Mikami, Light spoke again.

"And Mikami..don't agree to do this if your not going to, because if something happens to L on your watch, don't be shock to know that your one of the first people I'll be hunting down."

"....I understand."

Mikami watched Light walk away, letting Light's threat sink in before he let a smirk creep into his expression. Light was so intense, that was part of the reason Mikami was so infatuated with him. Ever since Mikami saw Light, he knew he had to have him..no matter what it took. And at this point, if it meant watching over that crazy haired bastard, then sure. But something didn't sit right with Mikami, The the most beautiful man in the world just sat before him, and showed way to much concern for someone so _unworthy_. Why would Light care so much, if he and L were just "friends". Mikami had to know, and he knew if he went to the source, that he would get truth. Because if Mikami's gut feeling was correct, then L would have no problem rubbing it in his face when he asked. But regardless, Mikami would have Light no matter what, because he _deserved_ him. Mikami knew he was also quiet beautiful, and that, mixed with all of his endeavorers would pay off...but first, he had to know the truth, because Mikami refused to protect that bastard...if he found out he touched Light.

Light walked off with his guilt heavy on his shoulders, hoping that it wouldn't be evident when he reached L. But something else was nagging at Light, he began to have the feeling that he over looked something, something vital. Light almost wanted to turn back and tell Mikami to forget it, but he already reached his friends by the time he contemplated doing that. Light observed the look on L's face, it was blank..but Light knew his love all to well, so he definitely notices the suspicion and slight irritation that danced in his eyes and slightly knitted brow, and the look on L's face was putting Light's nervous on edge.

_Damn, he must of saw me _

Light sat down beside L, and as soon as he did the bell rang and it was time to line up, but Light didn't move right away. L got up and stood in front of Light, placing his finger under Light's chin and forcing Light to look him in the eyes.

"So..how did it go?"

"....Fine."

"Good."

L caressed the side of Light's face and smiled before walking to the line and leaving Light behind. Light looked down before getting up and noticing that Mello and Matt had been watching.

Mello: "You know he saw you, right?"

Light: "Yeah, I figured as much."

Matt: "Don't worry Light, we know your innocent, and he does to, he's just hates Mikami's guts."

Mello: "Come on Light, we'll help you think off all the wonderful ways to make him forgive you..for example just last night Matt pissed me the fuck off ...but then"

Matt: "Mello, he doesn't need to hear our personal solutions."

Mello: "What? it worked didn't it?"

Light: "Thanks, but I think I have it under control."

XXX-**Five minutes Prior**

Mello: "Why are you giving me the death stare?"

L: "Because..your an idiot."

Mello: "Hey, I did you a favor, he would have caught your ass anyway."

Matt: "That's true L, its kinda hard to hide in a open space."

L: "I was not following him to eavesdrop, I just wanted to see who Light-kun was going to speak with."

L noticed that Mello's eyes were focused on something behind him, and Matt's eyes began to follow, L finally turned to looked as well, and on the far side of the court yard, L spotted who Light when to see. L's eyes narrowed as he saw Light sit down, and he noticed Mikami scooting closer to Light. That was it. L tried to get up knowing exactly where he was headed, and who's face was going to get kicked in, but Matt pulled him back down.

Matt:"Whoa..hold on L, calm down, don't get upset until you see them do something that's worth getting upset over."

L:"I already have, I don't want him in Light-kun's proximity."

Mello:"I can't believe you don't trust him, you know the mans crazy about you, and you know damn well he wouldn't cheat."

L: "...It's Mikami I don't trust."

All three of them watched Light and Mikami attentively. It was hard to make out their facial expressions, so L settled on watching their body language. Light's was very closed , his arms were folded across his chest, and his legs were crossed, and he stayed that way for the most of the conversation. But Mikami's body language fluctuated. In the beginning, it was very open as he leaned in closer to Light, then he moved back and crossed his legs, then he move again, uncrossing his legs and sitting more openly, but not leaning in as much. At some point Light must have been angry, because he saw Light lean in close to Mikami and slam his fist on the bench. All L could think was _What the hell are they talking about. _It was hard to decipher, but L decided that it must have been non sexual conversation because Mikami stopped exhibiting inviting body language, and Light's was just plain cold. That conclusion made L feel better, but he was still extremely curious, and he had a feeling whatever it was, Light wasn't going to tell him.

XXX-**T****he Shower Room**

Light and L stood in their regular spot in the shower room, Light started to wash his arms and torso, and L began by wetting his hair so he could wash it. But they both stopped when they heard someone screaming.

"WAIT..NO..STOP ...HIGUCHI HELP ME......I DONT UNDERSTAND..PLEASE"

"Shut up! Your mines now, stop trying to fight me!"

"WHAT DID I DO ?...HIGUCHI TELL ME WHAT I DID, WHATEVER IT WAS IM SORRY ..JUST GET HIM OFF OF ME.. IM BEGGING YOU."

"Hukk Hukk.. Sorry Matsuda, you heard the man."

"Yeah! so stop screaming like a virgin and turn around !"

"NO.. I WON'T LET YOU... SOMEONE PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME."

No one moved to help him, but Matsuda's cries were so heart wrenching, Light knew he couldn't just sit back and watch the man get tortured, so he decided to help.

"That's it.. I can't take this, L stay here."

"I'm coming with you."

"No! I'll be right back, just wait there."

Light hurried toward the scene, and he could see that Matsuda was losing his ability to fight the man off, but before Light could get any closer..Higuchi stepped in his path.

"Where do you think your going pretty boy? What happens over here is none of your business."

"You think I care who's business it is, now move out of the way!"

"Can't you see it's to late for him..and if I were you, I wouldn't turn my back on that treat you've been hiding...someone just might come along and ..eat him up."

"Is that a threat?"

"No...it's the truth, hukk hukk."

Higuchi motioned for Light to look behind him, and when Light looked back, he saw a man approaching L. Light felt his heart stop, then speed up with and instant surge of adrenalin, he sweared at Higuchi before darting back to L.

"Bastard."

"The names Higuchi ...I thought you would remember...Matsuda use to scream it all the time...right Matsuda?..Huuk huuk huuk..

Light stormed through the shower room, and saw that the man was getting ready to turn around because he must of caught L looking passed him, and at the furious Light approaching. Before the man was able to fully turn around Light was pinning him to the wall. With one hand, Light snatched the mans wrist and twisted the mans arm behind his back. Light let his other hand yank the mans hair so he could pull the mans head back and whisper coldly in his ear.

"Tell me..what exactly were you attempting to do?"

"Chill out man..I was just trying to have some fun."

"Oh... like the fun I'm going to have snapping your fuckin neck."

"Wait man, I can explain."

Light couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears, so he slowly began to pull the mans head back some more, as the man began struggling, yelling and screaming curse words as the pain slipped down his spine.

The mans neck and back was cracking loudly now, and Light relentlessly kept pulling until he heard L's voice break through his blind fury.

"Light-kun...I'm fine, there's no need to hurt him any further."

Light looked at L briefly before he gave the mans head one last hard tug backward, then whipped the mans head forward, sending his face smashing into the wall. The man slid down and fell onto the floor in a crumbled pained mess.

Light's hands were shaking...and he watched L's eyes look at the man on the floor then drift over to the horrific scene with Matsuda. L winced every time he heard the man scream. So Light gently grabbed L's wrist, and lead him over to a corner where L couldn't see what was going on. Light stood facing L, and positioned L under a shower head, grabbed a bar of soap, and began to finish washing the mans hair. He was mainly attempting to help block out the sound of Matsuda's cries, because just hearing the degree of his sobs,was traumatizing even to the listener.

L looked up into Light's eyes, but for once, they didn't get locked in a gaze. Light didn't even notice L staring at him. Light was looking passed L's hair and at the wall. L observed how distant Light's eyes looked, almost like he was somewhere else. Light looked worried, like he was struggling with some inner battle, thinking deeply for a solution. That same look crept into Light's expression throughout the last few days as well, and even the first time L saw it..he began to worry.

Light listened to Matsuda crying, Higuchi laughing, and his heart still beating in his ears. Nothing was adding up.

_Why would Higuchi give up Matsuda so suddenly...it doesn't make any sense...was this his plan..to send someone after L, no..of course not, he would have never told me to turn around then.._

XXX

When Light and L returned to their cell, Light stood with his back toward L. Light was still shaking, and he ran his fingers through his wet hair, placing his hand on his hip, and letting the other hand pinch the bridge of his nose as he sighed, and closed his eyes.

L approached him, and stood behind him with his thumb nail between his teeth.

"Light-kun..."

Light abruptly turned around and pulled L into a breathtaking embrace. L gasped at the intensity, and with a shaky hand Light placed his hand in L's wet hair, and let his head rest on L's. Light held onto L tightly, shaking with emotions that were bubbling over. L hug the man back, and noticed that the embrace Light had him in was desperate, and almost fearful, like Light was afraid L would disappear if he let go.

"Light-kun, tell me what is wrong with you."

"I'm..I'm fine L."

L pulled out of Light's embrace to look him in the eyes.

"Why does Light-kun refuse to tell me? And he's been insisting on keeping things from me."

Light felt himself snapping, and looking into L's concerned eyes, caused his thoughts to spill over, but not in a coherent order that would lead to the whole story. Light couldn't help it, he just started yelling the first thing that came to his mind.

"...It was on purpose! everything was fucking intentional!..and there was nothing I could do..I couldn't help Matsuda..and most of all...I put you in danger."

"Light-kun, nothing that happened today was your fault, you tried your best to help him, and you couldn't possibly blame yourself for the guy who came after me."

"Yes I can, because it wasn't a coincidence L, Higuchi sent him to do that so I wouldn't interfere with what was going on...It had to be part of some..some type of scheme!"

L stepped closer to Light, knowing that he was finally getting somewhere with knowing what Light must have been keeping from him. But in order to get any more information, he knew Light needed to calm down.

"Light-kun.."

"L listen to me. I'm not crazy but you have to understand... when that prick ever tried to touch you...I just..God damn it! I was so close, I could feel his neck giving in..and I didn't care L ...I didn't fuckin care because I love you, and I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you!"

L's eyes widened for a mixture of reasons. One, was the obvious fact that Light just revealed his love for him in words, and two, because Light was ready to kill because of that love. L knew he should have protested and said that Light shouldn't be irrational and start taking lives on his behalf, and L didn't want him to, but if he said that, he would be a hypocrite, because L knew he would do the same if the situation called for it. It was that deep, everything they felt, everything they did, and everything they said, ran that deep; to the point that they would become potential murders given the circumstances.

L slowly walked up to his heavily breathing auburn lover, and reached for Light's face, cupping it in his hand and tilting Light's forehead to rest on his. They stared into each others eyes, and L kissed Light's lips, instantly putting Light in a daze and calming his shaking body. Light brought his hands to mirror L's, but before he could deepen the kiss, L whispered against his lips.

"It seems that our feelings are mutual Light-kun."

"What's mutual? the fact that you could become a potential murder, or the fact that you love me?"

"Both, and I believe Light-kun already knew the answer to the second half of his question."

Light smiled and reclaimed L's lips, but L pulled away to make one last statement.

"Light-kun should also understand that just because we're kissing, does not mean I'm not still upset with him."

".....I knew Mello's advice wouldn't work."

* * *

I know I said there would be a lemony scene..but I'm pushing it to the next chapter...The next chapter is Major..Major Event...and I appologize for the OCC in this chapter..bear with me..

And all I want for Chrismas is some reviews..so I won't have to eat coal again.

Thanks for reading..and Happy Holidays!...I'll try to have the next chapter up by saturday night or sunday.


	13. The Lost, The Found, and The Stolen Away

Hi sorry about the long wait, this chapter took a very long time to write, it's a very important chapter to me :)

Ummm..happy New year, and thank you everyone for my Christmas reviews I loved them all XD

This chapter picks up where the last chapter left off...(Light is dreaming in the beginning of this)

**Warning: lemon, violence, language**

I own nothing

* * *

Light was running, running in the dark, with no clue as to where he was headed, but he ran. He felt his arm out stretched behind him, he was holding someones hand...and they were slowing him down. Light looked back and saw that the person had illuminating pale skin, then felt relieved to realize it was L. Light stopped running, thinking that he would pick up the raven so he could move faster, but when he stopped, L let go of his hand. Light turned around, franticly reaching his arms out, searching in the dark to take L's hand back, and when he finally found and reclaimed the ravens hand, he could feel something trying to pull L away from him.

Light heard someone calling his name, so in the mist of trying to hold onto L, Light looked back and saw two human figures with a light around them, holding a door open, because it was beginning to close. Light looked back and gave L's arm a hard tug, knowing they had to keep going because the door was closing, and whatever was behind them, didn't want them to escape. L's arm was released from the hold of the thing behind them, so Light instantly picked up L, and ran with him in his arms, strait toward the door.

L felt like he was getting lighter with every step, and when Light finally made it through the door, he looked down, and found his arms empty..._he lost L_. Light looked back at the door that had already closed, and began banging on it, turning the knob crazily, and tried to kick it down. And with one hard kick, the door opened, leading back into the darkness that he just came from. Light ran in with no hesitation, screaming L's name as he ran deeper into the blackness, but he found no one, just darkness, just emptiness, just silence....

OOO

"L....L."

"Light-kun...I'm right here."

Light opened his eyes to darkness, frightened by the fact that he thought he opened his eyes, but it was still dark, and his arms were still empty, _he never found L. _But Light noticed a weight beside him, and he heard someones voice, and that person was caressing his cheek. Light tried to steady his breathing, then sat up, he made out what looked like L's figure sitting beside him, _but_ _was he still dreaming_. Light felt lost, empty, and cold, like he was still trapped in the darkness of his dream, screaming to find the person that was supposedly right beside him. _But was it real, was L real_, or just another illusion bound together by fragmented shadows, and his own subconscious wants.

L placed his hand on Light's forehead, checking to see if he had a fever. L noted that Light's skin felt quite the opposite, he was cold, and L assumed Light's nightmare was due to all the stress he was under.

Earlier that day, L was able to calm Light down a bit, and because Light didn't have to work that day, they sat together and binded twine, attempting to make a thicker makeshift rope. After dinner, Light said he was going to take a nap, and he was asleep ever since. Light had been tossing and turning for hours, and refused to wake when L tried to wake him. At some point, Light began talking in his sleep, saying something about not being able to see, and it being too dark. During that time L just held Light's hand, and noticed Light would calm down in his sleep. But even though L was finally able to wake him, Light looked confused, like he was unaware that he was no longer dreaming.

"Light-kun feels cold, I'll get him another blanket."

L turned to get off the bed, but was stopped when Light lashed out and grabbed his arm, preventing L from leaving. L looked back at Light with a confused expression, knowing the nightmare must have been extremely frightening, to make Light act so frantic.

"No...just...just kiss me."

L never got the chance to protest, because Light swiftly pulled L onto his lap, and positioned him so the man was straddling his waist. Light was on a mission, not really knowing where to start, or exactly what he was looking for, but whatever it was, he knew if this was real, L would have it. Light crashed his lips against L's in a bruising kiss, already beginning to take off the ravens jumper. Light's mind was clouded, but he knew L's clothes had to be off, in order to get rid of his horrible feeling of coldness, and the chill of deprivation. Light need L, he needed to feel the heat of L's body against his cold one. Light needed to know he wasn't still dreaming, that his love was really in his arms, and wouldn't vanish like the escape of his labored breath. Light lifted up L's body, just to lean forward and place him down again, so Light was hovering above him. Light briefly pulled away from L's lips to finish pulling off the rest of L's jumper, then he went for the undershirt, quickly lifting it up over L's raven hair, and tossing it aside. Light went right back to L's lips, letting his tongue prob the sweet cavern, and swirl with L's tongue, taking as much of the mans warm essence into his body, so it would absorb into his cold one.

OOO

L's heart was racing, and he could feel his member harding every time Light touched his body, and deepened their kiss. L didn't know what had gotten into Light, but he could feel the extent of Light's craving, and all L could do was lay down and allow Light access to every ounce of skin he desired. Light's behavior was eager, and every kiss and touch held a passion that proved the mans desperation, it almost felt like Light was trying to consume him, because of how deep the kisses were getting and how Light's hands rubbed and pushed into his skin.

But Light's wanton behavior felt sinfully pleasing, and L couldn't help but get overheated and increasingly turned on because of how erotic it was. But L also felt slightly guilty, because he noticed that there was an extremely cute innocences that weighed heavy in Light's small whimpers, and his desperate hands. Light was looking for something, he was searching to for fill a need that didn't appear to be lust driven. And whatever it was, L hoped he was able to give it to Light, because it was saddening to see Light so eager to get rid of, or find what he was searching for.

OOO

It felt sensational to touch L, to roam freely over every curve and crevice, indulging in the ravens soft heated skin, and inhaling his sweet sent. Just touching the beauty helped ease Light's searching desires, but it wasn't enough, there was something else Light needed to prove L's aliveness, and help remind him of his own. Light needed more, but what else was there? Light's mind still felt foggy, and there was a tension swimming in his lower body, and he continued with his deep caresses on L's skin and dancing with L's tongue...until Light's fingers brushed against L's boxers, and he felt the erection it contained. Light paused, looking up at L, now knowing exactly what he needed.... to be inside the raven.

OOO

L felt Light pause right when he touched his boxers, and peered into his eyes through the darkness. The way Light stopped was like he had an epiphany of some sort, like he finally realized that sex was an option. L didn't look away until he heard something tearing, L looked down and gasped as he felt Light beginning to rip off his boxers, literary tearing them from his body. L was shocked, and now bare beneath Light. L listened to Light's heavy pants as he began taking off some of his own clothing, not even bothering to take off everything, he just pulled his jumper down with his boxers, and removed his undershirt.

OOO

Light put his two fingers in his mouth to wet them, then pushed L's legs apart so he could have full access to his entrance. With no warning, Light wedged his fingers into L's body, bypassing the protest of L's tight muscles. And when his fingers were in, Light felt himself shiver, taking a moment to be still, and allow the high temperature of L's body to ignite his frozen blood. That was it, the depths of L's heat held the key to L's realness, and also where Light could finally wake up, and then get lost in finding his L. Light quickly started to move his fingers, letting L's soft moans encourage him all the more to hurry up, so he could finally get rid of his emptiness, his coldness, by inserting himself into the hot core of L's existence.

Light withdrew his fingers, wrapped L's legs around his back, and steadied himself at L's entrance, leaning down to take L's lips. Light kissed L deeply, taking the breath from him, so his life force would replenish Light's. Light was ready to finally merge their bodies, and without breaking the kiss, Light jerked his hips forward, forcing through L's walls, and embedded himself in the raven, plunging deeper until he was fully sheathed. Light's body began to shake, and he let out a groan of pleasure mixed with a sigh of relief, because he found it, in the fiery center of L's depths, and Light was grateful that his search was over; _he found his L_. Light moved slowly in and out of L's tightness, still kissing and caressing L's body, and attempting to physically express his deep love for the raven, with every deep push, and grind into L's sweet spot. The further Light went in, the more he became consumed in the heat of his raven, and he could feel himself picking up the pace, so he could lose himself even more, in his now _found lover._

OOO

L placed his hands in Light's hair, softly griping the silky auburn locks as he let his own head fall backward, and his eyes haze over. L took note of how Light was an extremely fast learner, because ever since their first night together, Light never missed his spot, even on the first thrust.

L could hear Light muttering incoherency's while he made love to his body, and kissed his flesh, knowing that Light probably was unaware of how provocative each statement sounded, even though he was most likely trying to make innocent sentences. In between all of Light's 'oh gods !' and 'yeses !' he would utter fragmented sentences like "I found you" "Let me, I have too..." "Yes, right here" "I need it" "Thank you" "So.. beautiful". L even heard Light apologizing, followed by "please forgive me" and repeated amounts of 'I love yous'. Light's unintentional dirty/sweet talk, mixed with Light's thrust against L's spot, L thought he was going to lose his mind in the shear rapture, and if there was a hell, he'd burn in it for enjoying it so much.

Light just had a way with L's body that went beyond satisfaction, and boarded a forbidden insanity L couldn't fathom existed until he experienced it with Light. Even in his delusional state, Light knew what he was doing, and he did it damn well.

OOO

Light had the urge to reverse their position, having a sudden desire to feel L's weight on him, so he did. Light lifted up L with ease, and then laid himself back causing L to lose his balance, but Light caught him, and made sure he locked L in place by bring up his knees so they were behind L's back, then firmly took hold of L's hips, and if L wanted to escape, he couldn't, because Light trapped their bodies together. Light didn't give L a chance to recuperate from the quick shift in position, before already thrusting his hips upward, and at the same time, griping L's hips and forcing them down. Light started thrusting faster, and through his half lidded eyes, he could see the raven riding him with his head thrown back, one hand on Light's chest, and the other near his mouth, so he could bite his thumb in attempts to control his moans. The sexy sight was enough to drive Light mad, and the feel of L's hot insides, the sweet sounds he made, and just looking at his beauty was pushing Light to his on coming climax, he couldn't help it, he was ready to release into the hotness that consumed him, the same hotness... that had proved his L was real.

OOO

L could feel Light coming, and the concept of Light uttering his name, releasing, and still continuing to hit his spot, L knew he was about to let go too. But to L's surprise, Light took hold of his member and covered the tip with his thumb. The first thought that came to L's mind was _the fuck is he doing?, _L was on the verge of his release, and Light was trying to stop him, which made L believe that Light really must have lost his mind. But before he could try to wiggle out of Light's hold and finally climax, Light pulled out of him, causing L to whisper a rainbow of angry curse words, that he knew wasn't part of his vocabulary until he met Mello. But Light payed it no attention, instead he laid L back down, and took L's member into his mouth, which caused L to swear again at the feeling of Light's mouth around his member. Light took as much of L in as he could, and propped himself between L's bent legs, as he wrapped his hands around L's thighs.

OOO

L buried his hands into Light's hair, and his hips buckled sending his member to the back of Light's throat. L really tried to control himself, not wanting to do to Light, what he alway ended up doing whenever Light did this; hammer away at Light's precious throat. What L loved and hated the most, was the fact that Light let him get away with it. Light was always so careful when L performed oral on him, never wanting to lose control and slam away into L's mouth, but Light always let L do it to him. Yes L loved it, but he also felt guilty because he knew he became aggressive, and couldn't control himself, and with Light still coming down from his confused state of mind, L almost felt like he was taking advantage of his lover's vulnerable state. But the tension became to much, L was ready to burst and he felt himself gripping Light's hair more forcefully, pushing Light's head down, and lifting his hips so he could thrust wildly into the auburns wonderful mouth. L went crazy, quickly approaching his peak, and Light must of knew it, because he tightened his mouth around L's cock, which only caused L thrust harsher, and then... groan out Light's name, as he spilled over into Light mouth. And Light drank every drop...like he always did.

L tried to catch his breath while Light licked him clean, softly running his fingers through Light's hair, trying to make up for the harsh treatment he just put it through. All L could think was_ Why does Light let me do this to him. _And while L began pondering on the possibility that Light could have masochistic tenancies, L watched Light get up and he automatically took Light's face into his hands, then kissed him deeply. Light happily kiss L back, but before L could ask if Light was ok, he heard heals walking down the hall. L quickly kissed Light once more before grabbing his clothes and hurrying to his bunk. L got under the covers and faced the wall, hoping Light finally got back enough sense to do the same. He must have, because the heals kept going passed the cell, and when the guard did his last run, the sound of his heals disappeared. L let out a breath of relief, and began to put his clothes back on.

L heard Light getting up, and finally felt the man climbing up the ladder. L was in the middle of trying to put his jumper on when, a _naked_ Light appeared at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Light asked the question like he just caught L with his hand in the cookie jar, but he didn't sound like he was going to smile and let L have a cookie anyway, his tone was time-out worthy.

"Putting.... my clothes on.."

"No..no clothes."

"...What?"

Light crawled up to L and pushed him back down, snatching off his jumper and getting under the covers, Light kissed L's lips then began kissing down his neck and stomach. L was stunned, and he wasn't done getting over the last round..and Light was already up for another.

"Light-kun has already 'found' and drained everything, I have nothing left to give him."

"Yes..you do."

"What are you..ooh"

Light slipped down L's body and reclaimed his now soft member. Light began pumping it and paused to swirl his tongue around the tip. L was getting hard all over again, and L just laid there and thought to himself.._It's going to be a long night._

XXX

For the first time in L's life, he was worn out when he woke up. He had only got an hour of sleep after Light was done with the 5th round of their love fest. Yes it was wonderful, and L would do again, but as soon as the bell rang in the prison, he wanted to scream from utter exhaustion. But L noticed Light didn't look tiered at all. When L force his eyes open, he could see Light already washed up and dressed for the day, looking up to the top bunk, patiently waiting for L to get up. L was almost afraid his love would attack him again right when Light knew he was awake. But still, L slowly got himself up, knowing he only had 5 minutes to get ready before the cells would open. Right when L's feet touched the floor, Light was pinning him to the wall and kissing him softly. L knew if he didn't put a stop to it, he would get lost in the auburns touches, and they'd get caught repeating last night.

"Light...kun, I ...have ..to get dressed."

"...In two more minutes."

"_Light-kun."_

Light knew that tone, so he sighed and kissed L one last time, then stepped aside, watching L rush around, brushing his teeth and putting his clothes on at the same time. Light knew he wore L out, but ever since his dream, he was afraid to have the raven out of his sight, out of his..arms.

XXX

When they finally got to the cafeteria, they took their trays, and made their way to their table, where Matt and Mello had already been seated. L sat next to Light like he always did, and Light quickly took L's hand under the table. L was somehow expecting that, so he gave Light's hand a reassuring squeeze then prepared to guzzle down his coffee, L knew he needed as much caffeine and sugar as possible to keep his eyes open.

Mello:"Damn L..you look exhausted."

Matt:"Long night?"

L:"...You could say that."

Mello: "Wow Light, you really-"

Light: "Don't even say it."

Mello: "Fine, thats the last time I'll try to give you a complement."

Light: "Believe me, I can live without them."

Matt: "Oh yeah, are you guys ok? We heard about what happened in the shower room."

Light: "Yeah, we're fine."

Matt: "Poor guy, I heard the guards had to take him to the psych unit to be monitored, they were worried he'd try something."

Light: "...Really?"

Matt: "Yeah, but don't worry, Aiber told me that Matsuda's up for review, he could be getting transferred soon, and if he's lucky, he could get out all together."

Mello: "Why is he here anyway? He's not even dangerous, or smart."

Matt: "Well, the story says he got caught up with an elite group of criminals in Japan, high rollers, mostly trafficking drugs. Apparently, when they all got busted, it was supposedly such a sophisticated crime with so many people involved, that the judge got too lazy to weed through the capacity of each individuals involvement, and sentenced them all equally. Then they were all scattered to different top security prisons."

Light: "So he got an ultimate sentence, because the judge was lazy?"

Matt: "Yup"

L:"....Well, hopefully he'll get his freedom soon."

Light: "...Yeah, let's hope so."

L felt an uncomfortable tension in his bladder, he had forgotten to go to the bathroom while he was rushing that morning, and chugging down that coffee didn't help either.

L:"I'll be right back."

Light held L's hand tighter under the table and tried to keep his face blank, but L could see the panic swimming in his eyes.

Light:"Where are you going."

L:"I'm just going to the restroom. I'll be back in a minute."

L caressed Light's hand before letting it go, then he got up to find a guard who would escort him to his cell. On his way out of the cafeteria, L glanced back at Light, who was watching him leave with worried eyes.

Light's behavior was putting L on edge, to the point that he was beginning to fear leaving Light alone. Not only because he wanted to comfort him, but Light's constant anxiety was making L feel on his guard, like he should be watching over Light, or be on the lookout for something. Whatever Light had been stressing about, was now effecting him in more ways then coming back to the cell with a headache. And L would worry himself sick, if he didn't speak to Light about it.

Mello:"I think you two need relationship counseling when we get out."

Light:"What makes you say that?"

Mello:"First of all, you guys have major separation anxiety, which has developed into an unhealthy attachment, abandonment issues, and your both extremely possessive."

Light:"When did you become a psychologist Mello? and your also being hypocritical."

Mello:"How the hell am I a hypocrite ? Matt and I have a healthy functional relationship. Right Matt?"

Matt: "...Yes Mello."

Mello: "See, I told you."

Light:"Oh..well I guess your not counting the fact that we can hear you yelling at Matt from your cell on the days he has to go to work, I believe yesterdays exact quote was "Where the hell do you think your going, get your ass back here." two days before that it was "I said no, your not going today, don't make me smack you."

Mello blushed lightly, knowing that there was evidence exposing his clinging nature with Matt, and Matt just looked down in embarrassment, knowing he had a uke who was borderline abusive..but also knowing he wouldn't change it for the world.

Mello: "Well..It's ..I "

Light: "Save it, just accept that your just as bad as L and I."

Matt: "OK Light..we'll give you that, but I think what Mello was trying to say, was that you haven't been yourself lately, and we wanted to know what was up."

Mello: "Yeah...so just save the bull shit and tell us."

Light let out a sigh, trying to find the words to describe his troubles, but relieved that he could let some of it out.

Light: "Its just-"

The bell rang before Light had a chance to make a sentence, and the inmates began clearing the tables so they could go outside. Light noticed that L still hadn't returned, but before he could freak out, Matt spoke up.

Matt: "Light stop worrying, he's fine. Look, me and Mello will meet you at the bench in a few minutes, we have to finalize a cigarette deal with Aiber. Then we can take a stroll so you can finish telling me whats going on."

Light: "What about-"

Matt: "You can leave L in Mello's custody, sound reasonable enough?"

Light: "...Alright."

Light got up to follow the inmates outside, but he walked slow, constantly looking back to see if L was coming. Before he reached the door outside, Light paused one last time, but Mello caught him.

Mello: "For god sakes Light, cut it out! Go wait for him at the bench..."

Light: "I'm going damn it."

Mello:"..Then why are you still standing there?"

Light's eyes narrowed, then he walked passed Mello and through the door. Light walked through the court yard and made his way to their bench, and sat down by himself. Light watched the doors intensely, feeling his leg shaking in impatience.

_What the hell is taking him so long _

Light was just about to get up and start pacing, then he saw someone coming toward him... it was the guy who attacked Matsuda. Light automatically got up, his fight or flight mechanisms were kicking in, and he also noticed the man was holding something in his sleeve.

_Shit_

The man ran toward Light exposing the small knife from his sleeve. Light blocked the first attack with his forearm placing him and the man in a brief deadlock, then Light broke it with a kick to the mans stomach. It barely slowed the man down, he was coming back at Light with more force, so Light grabbed the mans arm a twisted it, sending a punch to his face. The man's head flew back but he sent a quick side swiping kick to Light's legs, knocking Light down with a grunt of pain. Before the man could get on top of Light and attempt to knife his face, Light rolled out of the way and got back to his feet. The man lost no momentum, launching at Light and sending a punch to his face, Light stumbled a little, but the man grabbed Light's collar and aimed the knife at his neck. Light caught the mans hand and used all his strength to stop the knife stabbing him.

Guard 1:Move out of the way ! Let us through!

Guard 2: BREAK IT UP NOW!

Gun shots were fired into the ground around them. And the man let go of Light so he could dive for cover. Light fell backward at the force of the man letting him go. Light noticed a crowd had formed around them, the first people Light saw was Matt and Mello being held back by two guard, and when the other guards finally grabbed Light and pulled him up, Matt and Mello were let go.

Guard 1: "Come on you, your going to the hole."

Light:"What?! He came after me! It's not my fault!"

Guard 2:"It doesn't matter, you know the rules."

Light:"Fuck the rules! Was I supposed to sit there and let him kill me?!"

Guard 1: "Your going to wish he did if you don't shut up and move."

Light wasn't going without a fight, so he struggled to break free as the guards attempted to drag him through the crowd. Light spotted Mikami watching and yelled to him.

Light: "Mikami! You swore it, Don't fucking forget!"

Light watched Mikami nod his head in understanding, then he heard L yelling his name.

XXX-2** Minutes Prior**

Mello: "So.. how many packs are we talking here?"

Aiber: "Depends on how much money your willing to spend."

Mello: "Alright, three packs for two dollars, take it or leave it."

Aiber: "I don't know, thats a pretty low price.."

Mello: "Don't try to haggle me Aiber, I'm not changing the offer"

Matt: "Mello.."

Mello:"Matt, shut up, hold on."

Matt: " No Mello, look!"

Mello: "What is it Matt?!..Oh shit"

Mello and Matt rushed over to the scene ready to jump in the fight, but two guards stopped them before they were able to get close enough to help Light. They heard gunshots fired, and kept an eye out to make sure Light wasn't hit, and once two other guard got hold of Light, they were let go. They heard Light yelling at the guards, then yelling to Mikami, and before they could yell out to him and say any reassuring words, they spotted L pushing through the crowed, and right when L saw Light being taken, he began to run to Light, but Matt ran to stop him.

XXX-2** Minutes Prior**

L hoped Light wasn't panicking because of his long absence, but he had been stopped by a guard who told him that his job date with the warden was being postponed, due to the man taking a two week vacation. L was told that his meeting would be rescheduled and then the guard escorted him through the prison so he could go outside. Right when they reached the hallway leading to the courtyard, L heard gunshots, and his heart dropped ..._Light.. _The guard escorting him began running outside and L ran to.

L could see a crowd formed around where he and Light usually sat, and he ran, he ran and pushed his

way through the crowd, it was hard to get through the densely packed people, but once he did, he saw Light being taken away. L started running, he wasn't going to let them take his Light. But someone grabbed his arm. L didn't even turn around to see who it was, he just tried to escape the persons grasp and felt himself calling out to Light. When L finally got sick of the persons refusal to let him go, he looked back and saw Matt.

"Matt! let go of me!....Let go!"

"No L, you can't go with him."

"I have to go to him... get off !."

"I'm sorry L, I can't let you go after him, they'll just throw you in the hole to."

"I don't care!"

Light looked back and saw L struggling to break free from Matt, which made Light struggle even more, so he could break free and run to his raven, but a guard pushed him forward. As they approached the doors Light saw Higuchi standing there smiling, putting his thumb to his mouth in an L like fashion, then licked it seductively. Light fought crazily to get out of the guards hold, he could hear himself screaming death threats and profanity at Higuchi as he was forced through the doors.

Light felt his heart beating fiercely in his chest, and as they approached the solitary confinement chambers, Light freaked out again.

"Wait! you have to listen to me! Inmate 1031 is in danger,! Don't you understand ! Something has to be done! Please... just listen!"

Guard 1:"Tell it to the walls, now get in there!"

The guards through Light in the cell, causing him to fall on the concrete floor, before he could get up, they slammed the door. Light got up and ran to the door, banging on it wildly, kicking and screaming for someone to open it. But his attempts were useless; Light, was in total darkness, and total silence. Light hit the door with his fist out of rage, and felt his body weakening with over exertion, and slid down the door... in defeat.

XXX

Matt held on until L he became weak from struggling, which was long after Light had already been taken through the doors. L was breathing heavily and his body finally went limp in Matt's arms, before L dropped to his knees, Mello helped Matt bring L to the bench, and they helped him sit down. As soon as they let him go and sat down to, L was up ready to bolt to the doors, but Mello caught his arm and sat him down again. L brought his knees up to chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs tightly, watching the doors to see if Light would magically come back, but after a few minutes of false hope, L buried his head in his knees. L held back his tears as his body became very cold and shaky, and Mello rub the mans back, knowing he would be the same way if this happened to Matt, and not wanting to picture what it would be like to go through it.

They all sat in silence, no one spitting out hopeless phrases, or over used clichés about how everything was going to be alright, it wasn't alright, so there was nothing to say.. they just sat. Each one regretting not being near Light when it happened. Matt smoked his cigarettes, Mello rubbed L's back...and L..just retreated to the dark thoughts in his mind.

_It was like Light knew...like he expected it._

XXX

Light laid on the cold floor, feeling his physical pain wash over his body. He could now feel the bruises on his face and the scrapes on his arms and wrist from struggling. But no amount of the physical damage, could amount to the emotional damage of begin ripped away from L. Light's worst fear just became his reality, and he could do nothing about it. Light felt like a complete failure, he was supposed to be there to protect L, and work on getting him out of this hell hole, and to hold him...and now.. his arms were empty.

XXX

L didn't remember how he got back to his cell, but there he was, standing there looking at and empty cell, a cell with no Light. Why? because they took his Light..no, they _stole_ his Light, and now, they were going to keep his Light in the dark. Just the thought made L shake with anguish, just knowing that Light would have to endure sitting alone, sitting in silence, and most of all, sitting in the dark. The reality of the situation was unbearable and L felt like his heart was caving in from the anger and hurt that wrapped around it. L didn't know how long they would keep Light, or how long he could stay sane without him.

Then L thought about what Light was saying in his sleep, he kept mumbling something about not being able to see anything, and how...it was dark. L's heart speed up at the though of how delusional the dream made Light, and for Light to be thrown in a actually situation were he couldn't see, and then leave him in there for a long period of time, with his own thoughts...how would that effect Light's mental state?

L was beginning to feel dizzy, so he walked over to Light's bed and laid down. L got under the covers, curled into a ball, and breathed in Light's scent from the pillow. L knew he had to stay strong in order to be in one piece when Light returned. But at that moment, L let his body tremble with loss...because the stole his Light, and L could do nothing about it.

* * *

So let me know how your feeling thus far, and if the lemon was crap. Next chapter..A curious Mikami wanders over to a lonesome L, what will they discuss?..and how is Light holding up in the dark?

Review!!!..and thanks for reading


	14. Where's My Gift ?

Spoiler: L's name...I forgot to mention that before..but if you dont know it by now, I'm shocked LOL.

* * *

Light had no idea what time it was, but he figured it had to be the next day, because it seemed like forever since a guard came by and pushed some type of slop through the slot in the door. Light would only eat the bread, not trusting the rest of it, then drink the tap water they gave him. Light felt like a dog, and after feeling his way around the cell, Light discovered that there was nothing in it besides a toilet. So Light sat against the wall, falling in and out of sleep. And when he woke, he let his eyes play tricks on him, while he thought of L.

L Lawliet... the sweet, incredibly beautiful, genius raven, that completed Light's life, and made it worth living. The person Light would do anything for, and strive to give everything to. The only person who's smile could stop Light's heart, and make him forget to breathe. And who had eyes so captivating, that an eternity could go by while you admired them, and you'd never realize it. L was a gift, a gift that Light felt unworthy of having, but he would love, cherish, and worship L nonetheless.

Light missed his raven terribly, and the ache of his empty arms only got stronger with every passing thought. Light knew Matt and Mello would stay by L's side, he had no doubt about that, and that was one of the reasons Light appreciated their friendship and loyalty so much. But Light also knew that they would be unable to be with L when it was most important. And the thought of not being present when L needed the most protection, scared Light more than anything.

Emotionally, L was very strong. Light noticed whenever they discussed L's horrible past, L was able to hold in his tears. They would glisten on the rim of his innocent eyes, but he refused to let them fall. What bothered Light, was the fact he knew L kept it bottled up, and he felt it was unhealthy for the raven to keep it in.

There was just far too much pain that occurred in L's life; the abuse, and neglect from his mother, her death, the verbal harassment from the people at school..the same people who said L was unattractive. And the betrayal of B, the only 'friend' L had for years. But the list of L's life traumas went on, and it seemed that L was afraid to let it out. Light also knew that L blamed himself for the evils that were done to him, and that in itself caused an extreme pain to form in Light. A pain of knowing that nothing that happened to L was his fault, and wanting so badly to help L see that. Light also felt he wasn't doing enough, not that L made him feel that way, but being in prison put so many limits on what he could do to try to bring L the happiness and contentment he had been robbed of. And until they finally got out, he would be unable to do it effectively.

But Light knew that if Mikami failed to up hold his promise, L would be in danger. And personally, Light didn't know how he would take it, if any more harm came to his precious raven.

XXX

The first night without having Light in the cell...was torture. Sleep refused to bestow mercy upon L, so he stayed awake in Light's bed, and allowed the man scent sooth him. L's mind was racing, thinking about all the 'what ifs' that could happen to his love. _What if they don't feed him properly, what if he gets sick, what if he ends up snapping, what if he's in pain..._The 'what ifs' went on all night, and L didn't try to stop them. He just wanted Light back, and to be held again.

Earlier that day, Aiber had stopped by to relay a message from Matt and Mello. They told him to make sure he came to dinner that night, but L refused. Aiber also told him that Light would be out in two weeks, or sooner, if he was lucky. And the bastard who attacked him would be locked down for six months, mostly because he attempted to murder Light. When L thought of what the man could have done to Light, his heart sank. And he was grateful the worst didn't occur, because L knew he couldn't handle it if it did.

Light Yagami was everything to L, everything he every wanted and much more. All wrapped into one sinfully gorgeous, loving, overly intelligent, passionate person. L honestly believed that Light was unaware of the affect that he had. How his words eased and slowly erased L's pain, how his affection caused L to melt, and made him forget that they were in prison. Everything Light did helped irradiate negative emotions, and only left behind rapture and bliss...then amplified it times ten.

Light was a gift. And L was sometimes so astonished by this gift, he feared any occurrence that would snatch it away from him. L even feared himself, thinking thoughts that boarded between _What if he gets tired of me..and leaves me...what if he stops loving me. _When these thought flooded his mind, L would do his best to stop them from spinning out of control, and refocus on everything Light did that challenged that thinking. In truth, Light provided L with an unbelievable mental security, that made L's fears look irrational and plain stupid. And L also knew that while some worked hard to keep their lovers happy and satisfied, out of fear of losing them, that he and Light did it out of just wanting to see smiles on each others faces, and for the wonderful feeling that came with it. And when Light came back, all L wanted to do is cater to his needs, and help mend the damage of being attacked, then thrown in the dark.

XXX

Matt: "L, eat something."

L: "....I'm not very hungry."

Mello: "It doesn't matter, eat anyway."

L let out a loud sigh and began to spread the jam on his toast, then opened up two sugar packets and poured it over the jam. L ripped the toast in half and took a small bite out of one of the pieces, then gave his friends a look that said "Are you satisfied ?", and they respond with looks that said "Yeah...but you better finish it". So L slowly nibbled at his toast, and tried his best to swallow each bite.

He felt his throat become constricted every time he glanced at Light's empty seat, and a swarm of emotions would make his eyes watery, then trap his food in his throat, but L would sip his coffee to force it down, and his eyes would clear. But the feeling stayed, swirling in his chest and making his body ache. L only thought of how bad he wanted to run out of the stupid cafeteria and go to Light's cell, busted the door open...and make sure he was OK, and if he wasn't, do everything possible to sooth his discomfort. But for now, L would continue to float mindless through the days, watching the clocks for when his love would return, and try his best to keep from crumbling.

XXX

Somethings were mandatory in the prison, like attending breakfast, and showers. But other things you could get out of doing, thats why L was almost ready to ask one of the guards to escort him back to his cell, and use a lie that he wasn't feeling well, so he could lay back down instead of going outside. But Matt and Mello insisted that he needed to get some air. So he followed them outside.

L sat between Matt and Mello on the bench, wrapping his hands tightly around his knees, trying to stop them from shaking.

L turned to Matt, and observed him as he inhaled his cigarette, and let the smoke travel out of his nose. It looked tranquil, calming, and yes L knew it was bad for him...but maybe if he had just one, it would stop his hands from shaking.

L: "Matt, may I have a cigarette?"

Matt gave out a small laugh and shook his head in disbelief, L...smoking, just the thought was hilarious. Then he thought of what would happen if Light found out, and his laughter stopped.

Matt: "Do you _want_ Light to come back and kill me?"

L: "I only want one, and Light-kun does not have to know."

Matt: "Sorry L, I'm not taking any chances, and besides...its bad for you."

L gave out a huff of frustration and then turned to Mello. Mello looked at L and gave a shrug of his shoulders, which verbally meant "Hey man, I can't help you."

L turned to look strait ahead, feeling irritated. And then he saw Mikami approaching them, which really ticked L off.

_What does he want_

When Mikami finally reached them, he gave a fake smile and nod before he spoke.

Mikami:"Good morning L, may I speak with you privately please?"

Matt: "Sorry, we're not leaving unless he want us to."

Mello: "And whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of us."

Mikami: "Maybe we should let L decide that."

Mikami turned to L who was looking back a him suspiciously.

L: "Its fine, this shouldn't take long anyway."

Matt: "...Alright L, we'll be right over there if you need us."

Matt and Mello got up to leave, but Mello stopped in front of Mikami and roughly pulled his collar down so he could whisper in his ear. L couldn't hear what Mello said, but by the look on Mikami's face..it wasn't pleasant. Mello let go of Mikami's shirt, and walked off with Matt.

Mikami scowled as he watched them leave, then sat down next to L, neither one facing the other, until L began to speak.

"What is it that you want? I doubt you would request a conversation with me if it lacked a purpose."

"I simply wanted to know why you find pleasure in ruining my attempts to establish a relationship with Light?"

"Because, Light-kun is already taken."

"May I ask by whom?"

"By me."

"Really? Thats not what he told me."

L thought for a moment, running his observation of Mikami and Light's conversation in his mind, and finding that his initial conclusion...would continue to stand as it was. Light did not want Mikami, and L would not feed into Mikami's words even if they were the truth. Whatever Light told Mikami that day, it was not about wanting to be in a relationship with him. And if Light lied about his current relationship, there had to be a reason.

"Whats wrong L? Is the harsh reality that Light fails to claim you, too much to bear?"

"No, because I will not allow your feeble attempts to come between us, actually cause me to question his love for me."

Mikami looked thrown off by this statement. L could tell Mikami was expecting him to try and dig deeper, wanting to know exactly what Light said, or express blatant denial, so he could say more crushing words. And L was in no mood to entertain him with expressing defeat or sorrowful emotions.

"If he loves you so much, why would he deny it?"

"I do not know Mikami, I was not present for your 5 minute conversation, so only you would be able to construct whatever truth you want from his words. But I assure you, Light-kun _is_ in love with me, and if you would like me to innumerate all the wonderful ways he expresses that love, then I'll be happy to oblige you. Though, you may be the one facing the harsh reality, that your fantasies of what you want him to do to you, are being done to me instead."

Mikami's eyebrows knitted in anger, L could see that he was losing his suave, cunning disposition, and was quickly becoming agitated.

"Then you must only be a confused friend with benefits, because Light clearly stated that you were only his friend, and nothing more."

"Are you suggesting that Light-kun uses me as a sex toy?"

"I tried to say it with more taste and persevere whatever dignity you might have left, but yes I am."

"But..isn't that what you wanted to be to him?"

"What?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I do remember witnessing the first conversation between you and Light-kun, and it consisted of you offering your body to him within minutes of your greeting. Was that you wanting to be his friend with benefits? or did you believe becoming his friend with benefits, would lead him to loving the rest of you? And as far as my relationship with him, it was not built on a sexual foundation, therefore, his feelings for me do not originate in how well I can please his body, the sex was an added delight that came later. Unfortunately for you, you will feel neither his body or his love, so advise you to end your useless attempts, and accept that Light-kun does not want you."

Mikami stood up and faced L, leaving behind his cool collected persona, and adopting his true malevolent colors.

"You know something L, I fell for Light long before you ever knew he existed, and I learned a lot from falling for him. One, he likes everything to be perfect, and your far from it, me, I basically meet the definition's standard... not to mention Light's. And if something happened to make you appear any less appealing then you already do, you can guarantee when his eyes start to wander, they'll be falling on me."

"What exactly are you playing at?"

"Oh...don't worry...actually, I take that back, you should worry. Anyway, have a great day... _L._"

L watched Mikami turn on his heals and walk away, slightly tossing his longish, shiny, black, choppy hair behind him. L pushed the thought from his mind about how nice Mikami's hair was, and concentrated on what just happened.

XXX

Mikami took a deep breath, attempting to cool himself down. He was pissed. Light had lied to him, which he had a feeling about anyway, but just hearing the crazy haired bastard express his confidence in his relationship with Light, took Mikami over the edge. Mikami tried to think of L as another small obstacle, and hopefully, he wouldn't have to take matters into his own hands again, and delete yet another one. If what Light feared turned out to be true, the work would already be done. And as far as Light's threat, it wouldn't hold up. Sure he might be angry at first, but Mikami knew how to lie just as well as Light did. Light couldn't possibly hold it against him if he ..just couldn't get to L in time...or he... was over powered but the henchmen...rendered incapable of helping.._but at least he tried_. And if everything happened correctly, L would be broken, and Light..would eventually turn away.

It was obvious that being in a relationship was new to L. And L might do a good job of hiding the fact that he was still learning the ropes, but he was still a fledgling lover, waiting to be manipulated, and what better time to do it, then when he was the most vulnerable. A few simply words, at the right time, and L would gradually fall to pieces, and Light would be to exhausted to try and clean them up.

Yes, it would be over soon, and then Light would be his. Providing him with an fresh new energy, and revitalizing him. Maybe he could even convince Light to escape with him, how wonderful it would be, just him and Light, free, and..in love.

Mikami sat at his usual bench, crossed his legs and smiled. Tomorrow was the start of an interesting two weeks, and he couldn't wait to see how it turned out.

XXX

L got back to his cell in one piece, after escaping Matt and Mello as they attempted to tell him to make sure he ate _all_of his lunch, and came out to go to dinner. Mello even threatened him, saying that he knew if L was lying, and he would tell Light about his misbehavior if he didn't cooperate. L had to crack a smile at that one, his friends could be just as bad as Light sometimes, but they were also the ones holding him together through this.

L sat on Light's bed and played chess by himself, thinking about what Mikami had said. The man just wouldn't give up, and even though L was secure in his relationship with Light, he now wanted to know what would cause Light to lie about being with him. L also wanted to know what Mikami meant by saying he knew Light before L did. Was that why Light found Mikami to be familiar?

L let out a sigh, his mind filling up with a million and one questions, but he just grabbed Light's blanket and pulled it around him, wishing it was the mans arms. Then continued to play chess, and ponder on his thoughts.

* * *

Umm...I know this chapter's short, but I'm just really ready to get to the next chapter. Yes...the next chapter....**Warning: thats all im going to say until I get there.**

Hope this one was ok. Review....and thanks for keeping up with the story.


	15. Failure To Thrive

Sooo. I finally have a wonderful beta who is also a faithful reviewer of mine :) and let me say she did an absolutely fantastic job, so I'd like to thank her publicly...Thank You sooo much.. Ichi XD

**WARNING: RAPE, CRULTEY, BRUTALITY, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note:

* * *

Light had a bad feeling in his body. It crawled in his blood, and scratched at his veins every time his heart beat. Something was amiss. It lay thick in the steal air he breathed, contaminating his lungs, and stirring up a feeling of impending danger.

Light tried to slow his down breathing, feeling like he was on the verge of a panic attack. It seemed sudden, yet, it also felt like it had been building up, inching slowly in the darkness until it reached his body and began to attack. Light began to feel feverish, and his heartbeat was becoming irregular, causing him to lay on the concrete floor to cool himself down. Light let out a small groan of nausea, closing his sweaty hands into tight fist...then praying to whatever gods that would listen, that his raven was OK.

XXX

L woke up alone for the second day, waking up from a restless hour and a half of sleep, and dragging himself out of bed. L felt alone, and he could not begin to describe how badly he missed Light.

The feel of the man's soft lips kissing him, his beautiful voice whispering in his ear, his smile, his laughter. And the breathtaking sepia eyes, that were not only capable making L's knees weak, but also had the ability to easily extract the truth from L's lips, whenever Light wanted it.

But L forced himself to eat his meal at breakfast, and he also followed his friends to the court yard, letting them distract him from his lonely thoughts, by engaging in conversation with them. And when they said their goodbyes, L even told them he would go to dinner that night. L knew he had phenomenal friends, and he was so grateful for them. Not only were they his rock while Light was gone, but they were also some of most genuine people he'd ever met. And L hoped that if they all successfully escaped, that Matt and Mello might even consider sticking with him and Light.

XXX

L stood under the shower head and let the hot water fall onto his skin, and run down his body. It felt good, and before L started his wash, he turned around and let the hot water sooth his shoulders and back, while he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Hi, Cupcake."

L heard the voice, felt the fingers twirling his hair, and when he opened his eyes, he could see the feet of the person in front of him; but L was frozen.

Slowly, L brought his eyes up the length of the mans body, traveling up his legs and stopping to internally gasp at the erect member before him .._NO_. L's eyes shoot to the man's face, and he began backing away, placing his arms out front of him to push the man back. Higuchi stepped closer, making L back up into the railing behind him. Then he placed his hands against the wall on either side of L's face, loosely trapping L between his arms.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're scared, it almost makes me want to be gentle with you."

L knew had to move, he had to say something, find his voice, fight. But the cold eyes staring back at him, seemed to paralyze his reaction. Higuchi moved his leg and began forcing his knee between L's thighs, in turn, pushing his body closer against L's. L let out a noise of discomfort and clenched his teeth together. The man brought one of his hands down to run his fingers up L side, then up to L's cheek, then through L's wet hair. Higuchi leaned down and whispered in L's ear.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, and now that I have Pretty Boy out of the way, I can finally eat his treat."

Higuchi leaned down and stuck his tongue out to glide against L lips, but L bit it, hard, and pushed Higuchi away. Higuchi yelled out in pain and backed away to hold his bleeding mouth, giving L the opportunity to grab his towel, and wrap it around his waist while he headed for the door. L thought if he was just able to get to the door and bang on it, a guard would open it in time.

"Demegawa! Dwhite! Stop him now!"

L was almost to the door, until someone abruptly got in his way, causing L to run into them, and come to a stop. L looked up to find... Mikami, blocking his path.

"Oh, excuse me. You know, you should really watch where you're going."

L was just about to push Mikami out of the way and start for the door again, but someone grabbed his arms. L started to struggle, trying to rip out of the hold of what felt like two people holding him back.

"We got him Higuchi!"

"Good! Now hold him until I get there."

L's heart was pounding in his chest, and he could swear the whole shower room could hear it. Then he yelled out in pain as someone grabbed his hair, and began dragging him backward away from the door, and out of the hold of the people who had his arms. L tried not to fall, knowing his hair would get ripped out if he did. So L turn his body forward and tried to pull the hand out of his hair, also trying to walk in the direction of the man, so it would lessen the pain.

Higuchi pushed L against the wall, still holding his hair, and ripped his towel from his body. He looked L in the eyes angrily, then slapped him hard against the face.

"You little bitch! Get on your knees and turn around!"

"No!"

L dug his nails into the hands gripping his hair, thrashing about as he tried to escape.

"You love to be difficult, don't you?"

Higuchi quickly kneed L in the stomach, knocking the wind from him, then let his hair go. L held his stomach, doubled over from the blow, and Higuchi pushed L's shoulders down, trying to prevent him from standing. As L struggled, he couldn't help but notice all of the inmates who were watching, standing there gawking and whispering to each other. L caught sight of Mikami, standing under a shower head, smirking slightly, then he turned his back.

"Demegawa, get over here, I'm gonna need help with this one, he's a fighter. Hukk, Hukk."

Demegawa walked over to the struggling L, and knelt in front of him. Laughing deeply, Demegawa pinched L's cheek and then patted it, then grabbed the back of his neck as he attempted to hold him down in submission.

L tried to lift his head, and use his arms to push himself back up, but the man holding him had a death grip on his neck. L felt Higuchi lifting his body and maneuvering it, so L's his knees would hold up the rest of his body. Higuchi then brought his own knees parallel to L's, and harshly held L's hips to stop him from struggling.

"I was going to prepare you first, but since you wasted so much time being a bitch, I ...(grunt)..guess I'll treat you like one."

L bit his lip sharply, as Higuchi struggled to force his way into his body. L shook with pain at Higuchi's repeated failures to push his member through L's entrance, which in turn, caused him to become impatient enough to finally use one forceful thrust, which earned him leeway into L's body passage.

L stifled himself to keep from screaming out, he would not let Higuchi take pleasure in hearing him make any noise. But L could feel his nails digging into the tile floor, and his forehead being pushed into the wet tile as well. L listened to Higuchi as he attempted to complement his tightness, while he pushed in and out of L's body roughly.

To L, it almost felt like someone was taking a knife and stabbing his insides, as the electric agony caused his body to go cold, and shoot through the rest of him. Higuchi started to speed up his abusive movements, grunting like the pig his was, and digging his nails deeper into L's hips, drawing blood from the broken skin. L bit his lip harder as he felt the man releasing into his body, and with one deep thrust, the man was finally done with his assault.

Higuchi pulled out of L and pushed him away, causing L to collapse on the floor in a cold shock.

"That's all for today, Cupcake, I'll see you in three days...and if you're good, I'll find that spot of yours, you won't be able to stay quiet then, Hukk Hukk. See yah, sweets."

L didn't watch the man leave as he laid on the tile floor willing himself to get up. He heard the door open and the inmates whispering as they walked out. L finally forced himself up and grabbed the railing above him, shaking violently as he tried to steady himself to his feet. L felt a presence watching him, and when he looked over, he saw Mikami.

"What a shame, you're already being unfaithful and Light's only been gone for three days. I wonder if Light will be able to forgive your infidelity."

L wanted to scream at him..tell him it wasn't like that, he didn't ask for this, tell him it wasn't...his fault.

L heard Mikami chuckling softly, as he left the shower room. L processed his words, grabbed his towel, tied it around his waist, and slowly limped out the door.

XXX

L got back to his cell, still shaking and in pain, eyes still wide from the shock of the situation. L's stomach was turning, and before he knew it, he was at the toilet heaving up his breakfast. L didn't know where he found his strength, but he was able to make his way to the sink and clean out his mouth. L let his body fall back to the floor and he scooted himself against the cell wall, curling into his usual position, and bringing his thumb between his teeth to chew on it.

L stared at the wall in front of him, not knowing exactly how to take everything in. He was too shaken up to cry, too shocked to try and move, too confused to think straight. No negative word in the dictionary was strong enough to capture the extent of L's emotions. It was more than_humiliation_, more than feeling _dirty_, more than being _objectified_ and _shamed_...publicly. But there was no one word that would express all of that, and all the little individual words only made it so the situation could be somewhat rationalized, put a name to it, but that's all they were, words. But the words could barely describe his pain. Yes he could say each one a million times, scream them out to anyone who would listen, but they would still only be letters formed together with a definition attached. A cold sentence written in a billion books, to help a billion people understand ...without still quite understanding.

L sat there and tried to silence the sounds of Higuchi's voice ringing in his ears, of Mikami's cruelty wielding posing in his mind, and the laughter and whispers of the inmate that watched him get...

L didn't even want to hear his own voice, afraid it would turn into the voice that once screeched in his mind, for most of his life. That particular voice had been very quiet for some time, dying slowly with the building of his confidence, and when he recently began to believe that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the curse that he always believed he was. But that voice was whispering now, trying to gain back its strength, until it became a loud scream. A scream that would say he was weak, that he was a curse, that it was..his fault.

But L had to fight it, he could not let it break him...L...was not broken. Now that he had something to fight for, now that he had a reason to keep from drowning, he wanted to fight. And that same gorgeous reason, could not know about this.

L didn't want anyone to know, it was bad enough that all of cell blocks A and B had witnessed him get.....But as far as any one else, like his friends, he definitely did not want this to be brought to their attention. Not only because L would be too ashamed to talk about it, but what if they told Light. No, Light could not know about this, L could still hide it, he could still win.

He had to do something, this could not happen again. He need something, a weapon, something to bring with him so he could protect himself. L knew he couldn't kill Higuchi without getting caught, but maybe a weapon would scare him off, or he could wound him so he couldn't attack him. He couldn't fail this time.

...But the horror was still there, the degradation still made him feel unclean, and the shame still ate it's way through his shaking body, and the whispers in his mind, still spoke. And L...knew he was going to be sick once again.

XXX- The next day

L did not want to leave his cell, not so much out of fear, but out of embarrassment. L hoped that Matt and Mello did not hear about what happened to him, not only did L not want to talk about it, but he also was afraid of what they might say or do. L didn't want to see anyone nor speak, he just wanted to push the event to the back of his mind and bury it, especially if he couldn't bury himself under a rock.

It took all of L's courage to finally wait for the cell door to open, and step out into the corridor. L knew that today was one of those day he was not going to the court yard, he didn't care what lie he had to tell.L tried to keep his eyes straight ahead, as to not meet the eyes of anyone looking at him. And he also tried to keep his head from dropping, so his internal shame wouldn't show in his disposition.

When L made it to the cafeteria, he was close to turning back around when he saw all the people. It wasn't that they were all looking at him, but he felt like the truth was written on his face. L grabbed his tray and sat at his table ignoring the adrenalin coursing through his veins. Matt and Mello were approaching the table, but by the look of it, they didn't seem like they knew anything. L felt relieved when his friends sat down and greeted him as usual, then went about there usually arguments and conversations. L drank his coffee in silence, neglecting the food in front of him, and looked out the window.

Mello:"L, why aren't you eating?"

L:".... I've been experiencing slight stomach pain, I thought I would give it some time to settle before I started eating anything more. I also will not be attending the courtyard today, I want to get some rest."

Matt and Mello looked at each other briefly and turned back to L suspiciously.

_Please ....don't ask me anything else._

Matt: "OK...make sure you get some rest so you can make it to dinner tonight, since you didn't make it last night."

L nodded his head, and after breakfast was over, L said his goodbyes to his friends, then got up to find a guard to lie to, so he could be escorted back to his cell.

OOO

Mello:"I don't understand it, he was finally starting to eat again, and come outside without us having to force him into it. What the hell is going on?"

Matt:"I don't know, but something's not right... I'm worried about him."

Mello:"Do you think it's still about Light?"

Matt:"For some reason...I don't think it's just that anymore."

Mello:"It's hard to keep an eye on him if he only comes out for breakfast, maybe Aiber will swing by and check on him until we can see if he improves by tomorrow."

XXX

After L got back to his cell, he went to the sink to wash and scrub his skin, feeling like no amount of soap and water could remove the disgusting feeling that he had.

When he was done, L wrapped himself in Light's covers, curled into a tight ball, and made sure his face was coved with the blankets. L was trying to think of a way to get a sharp object so he could uses it on Higuchi when the day came. But he felt his mind shutting down, L had barely slept since Light had been gone, and it was starting to catch up with him. L closed his eyes and finally felt himself drifting into a heavy sleep.

OOO

Aiber stopped in front of Light and L's cell, peering into it. He saw a big lump wrapped up in a blanket laying on Light's bed. Just to make sure the man was still breathing, Aiber tapped lightly on the bars and called L's name. L stirred a little and finally opened his eyes to peek out from the covers.

"...Yes Aiber, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you needed any more books."

L could have thrown something at the man for waking him up over _books_, but then L remember what he really needed.

"Actually, I need something else."

"Sure, what can I get for you?"

L got up so he could walk over to Aiber and whisper quietly to him.

"I was wondering if you could bring me some type of sharp object, preferably a small knife."

"...Let me see what I can do."

"Unfortunately, I have no collateral to give you-"

"Don't worry about it L, I'll check back with you later, I should have it by tomorrow."

"Thank you Aiber, it's greatly appreciated."

"No prob, I'll see you later L."

L sat back on Light's bed, grateful that Aiber didn't ask any questions about his request, and also that the man was easy to work with. L knew he only had two more days until he would be faced with Higuchi again, and hopefully, he could stop him this time.

When Light had been taken almost four days ago, time slowed, and each day dripped by with a sour sluggishness. Now time was speeding spitefully, and pushing L closer to the day he would be faced with Higuchi again.

XXX- Two days later

In the last two days, L had successfully hid his secret from his friends, obtained his weapon, gotten out of going to the court yard, and also dodged being reprimanded for his lack of appetite. All thanks to lies, and excuses. When he wasn't thinking about how much he wanted Light back, he was thinking about the days ahead, and how to keep himself together to make it through another 24 hours, of the feelings that were still strong and very present in his person, and the anxiety of the up coming day.

OOO

L walked slowly toward the shower room door, clutching the towel around his waist, the same towel that was hiding the knife flat against his body. L walked in the shower room, planning to find a shower head close to the door just in case he needed to run to it. When his feet finally touched the tile floor, and he walked a little ways into the room, he heard the door shut behind him, which made L internally jump from the noise.

L quickly scanned the shower room for any sign of Higuchi, but he couldn't spot the man anywhere, but he did notice that Matsuda had returned, which made L feel thankful that the man was OK. Just before L was ready to walk cautiously to a vacant shower head, he head the voice behind him.

"Miss me, Cupcake?"

L turned around and faced the man behind him, gripping his towel and trying to get a hold of the knife with out having to take his towel completely off.

"What'cha playing with down there? Already excited to see me? Hukk, Hukk."

L took a step back as Higuchi got closer, and finally gave up holding the towel so he could finally get the knife. L grabbed his knife and let the towel fall, as he held his arms up to point the knife threateningly at Higuchi, holding it with both hands. Higuchi put his arms up slightly, in a way criminals do when their caught, but he had a big smile on his face.

"Cupcake, your just full of fucking surprises. But I don't think I like this one."

"Get away from me."

"...Ok, Cupcake, no need to get upset."

L stood his ground, but Higuchi began looking past L and at something behind him. L had the urge to look back too, but he was grabbed by someone behind him before he could. The person grabbed L's shoulders and held him firm against their wide body, then wrapped one of their arms around L's neck, preventing L from moving his head. L was ready to stab the man behind him, but Higuchi seized the opportunity to grab L's knifed hand, and twisted his wrist. L almost yelled in pain at Higuchi's hold on his wrist, but he tried to hold onto the knife and use the other arm to elbow the man behind him in the stomach, because if L dropped the knife... it was over.

"Drop it now, or I'll break your wrist."

L tried to free his wrist but he heard something crack. A sharp pain shot up L's arm causing him to wince, and drop the knife at his feet. L's wrist was throbbing in pain, but Higuchi was not done inflicting pain on him. L saw Higuchi bend down and pick up the knife, which made L struggle hectically to get out of the hold of the man behind him, knowing that Higuchi might kill him.

Higuchi looked at the knife in his hand, and then looked at L, the man had a look of murder in his eyes, no smile, just...hate. Higuchi pointed the knife at L's stomach, and poked him, turning the tip of the blade against L's skin. Before he could drag the knife up L's stomach, someone grabbed Higuchi's arm.

"No, Higuchi! I won't watch you hurt anyone else!"

"What is this Matsuda? You think that, just because your leaving soon, you can forget your place? Get back in the corner before I stab you."

"No!"

Higuchi grabbed Matsuda by the neck and pointed the knife under his chin.

"Dwhite! Come and get him, I'll deal with him later."

A man quickly came over an snatched up a struggling Matsuda. Higuchi gave the man the knife to threaten Matsuda with and the man dragged Matsuda away.

Before L could blink Higuchi was hitting him in the face. L felt every strike as the man sent blows to his right eye and the sides of his face.

"Demegawa, bring him over there and lay him down, I want to try something different today."

L could feel his body being half held and half dragged backward, and when the man stopped, he could feel himself being lowered to the floor. L tried to bring himself to up with his good arm, but the man behind him brought his hands under L's arms and locked them under L's shoulders. As L struggled, he saw Higuchi get on the floor and kneel in front of him. L automatically started to kick his legs and thrashing his body to keep the man away, but Higuchi caught his legs and forced them apart. Higuchi forced his way between L's legs to the point that even if L tried to kick him away, Higuchi would not be hit.

"This is gonna be fun, Cupcake, now I'll get to see the look on your face when your screaming my name."

Higuchi leaned down and bit the side of L's neck, while trying to push his member into L's body. Again, Higuchi used a forceful thrust and became sheathed, causing him to dig his teeth into L's neck, sinking past his skin, until they were lodged in L's flesh. L let out a strangled groan of anguish at the feeling of Higuchi's violent intrusions, and bloodthirsty bite.

Higuchi lifted his head from L's bleeding neck, blood smeared on his exposed teeth, the teeth that were biting his bottom lip while he aggressively thrust into L's body. L felt like Higuchi was ripping him in half, and to make the pain worse, L felt him raking his jagged nails down his hips and the sides of his stomach.

"I can't hear you screaming, Cupcake..."

L held his tongue, forcing himself to remain silent, as he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that he would just vanish into the floor. But Higuchi had other plans.

"Demegawa, let him go and get out of the way."

L felt the man releases his hold, and Higuchi wasted no time grabbing the sides of L's face and slamming the back of his head into the tile. L tried to uses his good arm to push the mans hands away, but Higuchi it did again, screaming at L to make a noise, to cry, to do something. Higuchi began insulting L, say things about the fact that L was unable to become erect, and asking him if his member was broken. L could feel his eyes blurring from the pain, and he could hear his head colliding with the floor, causing surges of sharp pains to shoot through his skull. L couldn't even feel Higuchi in his body anymore, and with one hard slam of his head in the floor..everything turned...black.

---

L felt someone hitting the side of his face, and he opened his eyes, to peer into the cold ones above him.

"Oh no, Cupcake, we can't have you blacking out, now wake up. Yes, that's right, open your fucking eyes and look at me, are you listening, cause I'm only gonna say this once. You better tell Pretty Boy to refrain from trying to come after me, because if you think you miss him now, it will only send his ass right back to solitary, or get him moved to a higher cell block, got it?"

L heard Higuchi's words, and didn't even realize when the man was no longer speaking or near him. L sat up and realized shower time must have ended because the shower room was beginning to get quite. L didn't move or look at the person who he heard approaching him, but he recognized the voice.

"You dropped this."

Mikami through a towel down onto L's lap, but L didn't look at him, he just accepted the towel and covered himself, still not getting up form where he sat.

"I wonder how angry Light will be if he finds out all the dirty things you've been doing behind his back. I can't imagine that he'll still want someone with such loose behavior, not to mention someone that's tainted."

L tried his best to respond, to speak in his own defense, and make himself believe his own words, but he could barely make a sentence.

"I didn't-"

"Oh, but you did L, and you should be ashamed of yourself if you expect Light to forgive you for the disgraceful things you've done."

"Stop it! Stop telling him that."

L didn't even look up to see the man speaking, but he knew it was Matsuda.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?"

"I apologize sir, the young man just fell and I came over to help him up."

"WELL HURRY UP SO YOU CAN GET BACK TO YOUR CELLS!"

"Will do sir, come on L, up we go."

Mikami pulled L up by his upper arm, and offered to help him walk to the door, but L pushed him away. L was so out of it, he did not even notice the guard staring at the blood and bruise on his face and neck, or how he limped to the other room.

XXX

As soon as L got back to his cell, he hobbled over to the sink, and began washing his face with his good hand. There was no mirror in the cell, but L could feel that he was going to have a black eye, and many other bruises, and the bite marks on his neck stung every time he ran the soap over it. There was also a lump in the back of his head that throbbed painfully, as it hid in his hair. After L finished washing his face, he looked down at his wrist. It was turning purple, but it wasn't disfigured, so L figured it wasn't fractured, and if it was, it was very small break.

L felt sick, and his body shook in pain as he tried to sit on Light's bed. L could hear that voice, it was louder than when it first happened, it was louder because he failed. The voice was clashing with the voice of Higuchi, agreeing with the words of Mikami, and drowned out the sweet voice...of Light, the man who help L almost destroy the voice all together.

L squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the noise in his mind mixing with the extreme headache that he had. He just wanted it to be silent. L didn't want to hear the laughter, the mockery, the insults. L tried, he tried to find Light's voice, the voice that said he was loved, that he was important, that it wasn't..his fault. But Light's voice had been the only one silenced, as the images of what had occurred began to replay flashes of Higuchi's cold eyes and sound bites of his moans and grunts. Then it would fast forwarded to Mikami's smirk, pause it, and play the audio that went with it. L felt like he was fading, fading into the white noise of his mind. And maybe that's where he would die, because the agony in his soul said that's what was to come. Because that's what curses do, they are bitterly placed in the world, but then they're eventually.... removed.

And still, there was one last emerging voice, a voice that told him to say quiet, to still try to hide the truth, because maybe he could still get away with pretending...it never happened.

XXX

L never went to sleep that night, and when the bell rang in the prison, he was already shaking from the thought of having to face his friends. If they were not aware of what happened yet, the would surely figure it out when they saw his black eye, and bruised face. They would also know because of the bite on his neck, that would basically give the whole story away. But L still lifted himself from Light's bed, shaking and weak with exhaustion.

L instantly felt lightheaded when he rose but he pushed past it. The cells were open, and L slowly stepped out and took his position in the line. L knew he could once again get away with not going to the court yard, but he had to make it through breakfast first. The line started to move and L could see people staring at him from the line next to him, whispering about his bruises and recalling what they had witnessed the day before. They reached the cafeteria and L saw Mello and Matt sitting with there backs turned away, so they did not see him enter the room. L quickly took his tray and looked for a different table, a table where he could hide until breakfast was over. L's mouth went dry, and the dizziness that he had been feeling came back. L tried to spot a seat, but his eyes felt like they were dimming and he felt his body tilting to the side.

-

Mello: L!

Mello and Matt rushed over to L. Many people stood from their seats after the man collapsed on the floor, but Mello and Matt were the first to run to him. Right when Mello knelt beside him, the guards were grabbing him and pulling him away.

Guard:"Get back to your seat! Let him get up on his own!"

Mello:"Fuck you! You heartless piece of shit, he's fuckin' sick and your gonna leave him there?"

Guard:"Be quiet or we'll make you!"

Mello:"Fucking try, you-!"

Matt covered Mello's mouth, trying to save the man from digging himself in any deeper trouble. Mello struggled in Matt's arms but stopped when a guard flipped L over, and they saw his face.

Matt: "W-what, what happened to his face, who did that to him?"

Guard:"Move out of the way."

Two guards came with a stretcher and lifted L onto it, carrying the man out of the room.

Matt finally let Mello go, as they watched there friend get taken. Mello stormed back to his seat and kicked the chair beside him when he sat. Matt sat across from him this time, placing his elbows on the table and his face in his hands in frustration.

Mello: "I know it was that guy, I just fuckin' know it."

Matt: "I think we should go to Mikami first."

Mello: "What? Why?"

Matt: "Because, I think he knows exactly what's been going on, and we should gather as much information, before we make any other moves."

Mello: "No Matt, it's a waste of time."

Matt: "And what if we go after the wrong person, we have to make sure. And I also think Mikami plays a role in this somehow."

Mello: "And if he lies?"

Matt: "Look...we'll split up and ask around, try and piece the story together."

Mello: "Fine, let me go to Mikami then, and you go to everyone else. Then we'll met back at the bench."

Matt: "....Alright."

XXX

Mikami: "Can I help you?"

Mello: "Yeah, actually you can."

Mikami: "What's the problem?"

Mello: "You tell me, what happened to L?"

Mikami: "He passed out, I swear you were the one who was there beside him when it happened."

Mello brought his leg up to rest on the bench, looking at his ankle and tapping it, as he leaned further toward Mikami. Mikami looked down at the mans ankle and looked back up to Mello's face.

Mello: "Listen, I'll shank you right here if you don't stop being a smart ass. Now tell me what happened."

Mikami: "I don't know what happened."

Mello: "You're lying..."

Mikami: "I already told you....I didn't see anything"

Mello: "You're a suspicious little bitch, Mikami."

Mikami: "Really? And why might that be?"

Mello: "Because, your hiding something, and you're a fool if you think we're not gonna find out. And by the way, what was your little chit-chat with Light and L about? It's kinda funny that the day after Light speaks to you he's almost killed, and six days after you speak to L, he comes to the cafeteria beaten."

Mikami: "I had nothing to do with their misfortunes, and L and Light's conversation with me was confidential, so I don't feel inclined to tell you anything, nor do I have any obligation to do so."

Mello and Mikami stared at each other with hard gazes, before Mello forced himself to remain calm enough to get up and leave the mans presence. Mello knew if he stayed there any longer he would hurt the man without accomplishing the goal of finding out the information he needed, so he left.

XXX

Mello: "So... what'd you find out?"

Matt: "....."

Mello: "Matt, tell me what they said, who beat up L?"

Matt: ".....Higuchi, didn't just beat him up."

Mello looked at Matt, eyes widening with anger and an underlying hurt.

Mello: "...Where the fuck is he, I'll kill him right now!"

Mello got up, scanning the court yard, but Matt got up and spun him around so they were face to face.

Matt: "We can't just go after him yet."

Mello: "Why the hell not, he'll just do it again!"

Matt: " No he won't...Aiber told me...Light's getting out early."

Mello: "... Light's gonna flip when he finds out."

Matt: "I know...that's why we need to refrain from doing anything. If we get thrown in solitary no one will be here to help him keep his cool. We'll get them back, all of them, but we have to do it strategically so we don't get caught."

Mello removed himself from Matt's grip, then sat on the bench. Matt followed and sat down next to him. Silence feel upon them, as a darkness hung overhead, tinting their eyes and shadowing their faces. The need for revenge draws out the worst in some, and as long as the end resulted in receiving that revenge, the means by which it is achieved, did not matter.

XXX

L opened his eyes and noticed the white ceiling above him, he turned his head to the side trying to orient himself to his surroundings. L noticed that there was an IV in his arm, and his other arm had been wrapped. Then he remembered.

L was angry with himself, how could he pass out in front of all those people, didn't he already suffer enough embarrassment? And now this.

Nurse: How are you feeling?

L looked over and saw a man sitting at the far side of the room with a laptop. He looked like he must have been in his early thirties, and he was dressed in medical attire.

Nurse: While you were out, we checked your blood pressure, it was very low so we gave you some Dextrose to help raise your blood sugar and restore some of your energy. I also took some blood so we can run some test to make sure you haven't developed any conditions that would cause you to faint. I also noticed your wrist was bruised, it's not fractured, but it is severely sprained. I wrapped it, but it would be in your best interest to keep pressure off of it until its healed. You would also benefit greatly from eating, you're incredibly underweight for your age and height, so I would recommend trying to put some weight on to prevent passing out again. I wrote an order to have you remain on bed rest for two days, your meals will be brought to your cell, do you have any questions?

The nurse watched L looked down and shake his head no. The nurse was not stupid, he could tell by the types of bruises L had, that it was not due to just a fall or a simple fight. And because the nurse knew this, he tried to anticipate what L might want or need without asking him directly.

There were limits in the prison. The medical staff did not hold much authority in advocating for the inmates health or safety, so when inmates would come in with evidence of sexual assault, the staff could barely vouch for getting the inmates medication to treat the depression that came along with the trauma, causing many inmates to develop psychological conditions that would remain untreated. Even the small psychiatric unit was mostly set up like a confinement cell with windows so they could monitor the inmates, instead of just getting them effective counseling. The prison also tried to hire medical staff that they knew would not try to advocate for the inmates, and just keep their mouth shut and do their job. But there were a few that would tried to help in small ways, and exercise what power they did have, and help the inmates the best they could.

Nurse: "Well, you've gotten the recommended fluids, and if you're ready, you can go back to your cell."

L nodded his head yes, so the nurse came over to disconnect the IV.

Nurse: "Would you be willing to come back in a few weeks for one more blood test?"

L looked at the man with slight confusion, then he understood why the man was asking him that. L looked away and felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he shook his head yes. The nurses told L that he would send the results of the first test as soon as he had it, and he also handed L a small unlabeled tube to treat his bruises, and some bandages.

L uttered a quiet thank you and got out of the bed. A guard came into the room to take him back to his cell.

XXX

Light was able to calculate that it had been at least seven days since he been in solitary. And everyday he felt himself slipping. When he wasn't suffering from extreme panic attacks, he was hallucinating, and the only thing that brought him back to reality was if a guard happened to come by and push a meal in the door, or a bowl of cold water and soap so he could wash up.

One guard told him that he was lucky because he would be released in two days, instead of serving the full two weeks. But the seven days took its toll on Light, and hate was thick in his blood. The hate of knowing that they took him from L for seven days..seven, and now they were shooting for nine. Light was afraid he would lose it before he even got to the raven, but his need to have him back, prolonged his sanity.

* * *

...

If anyone is still reading this...ummm...I'm unleashing the beast in the next chapter . Lights coming back. XD I cant wait!!! I've been waiting for this moment for six months (including planning time) F**** Yes !!!! ..and If anyone needs free counseling sessions after reading this chapter feel free to PM me or Review...

...Don't yell at me.... I'm sensitive *hides under desk* :,(

Thanks for Reading :)


	16. Nothing But The Truth

....So..Did anyone miss me ?..* I missed you* AWW..thanks me! * hugs self* (XD) JP...Oh and Thanks Ichi for the wonderful beta work!

Note at bottom

**No more rape ever...Just violence...Rage(thats me)..Revenge..Blood..Ect**

**I own nothing**

* * *

_I'm going to turn your heart to stone _

_And if it crumbles, it will be due to the erosion of its circumstantial form _

_As this is born, so shall be the apathy that will metastasize itself within your blood_

_Slowly flooding the nerve center, that will ultimately control the actions that are set forth to be carried out_

_Any questions thus far?.. good ..then I shall continue -XXXRageXXX (When the Time Comes)_

* * *

It was the last day of L's bed rest, and he spent it just like the day before...laying in Light's bed.

When the guards brought his meals, he would flush it down the toilet, and make it look like he had eaten his food, then tell himself he would eat the next meal...but he never did. The only other time L got off of Light's bed, was if he needed to use the bathroom, or if he was washing up. Other than that, L remained on Light's bed, facing the wall, drifting in and out of sleep, in and out of pain, in and out of logical and illogical thoughts.

There were breaks in between L's self blame and doubt, when he would get a chance to look at the 'bigger picture'. When Light came back in a few days, L figured there was a 65 percent chance he might hit the roof..._if _he found out what happened, in turn, causing him to get thrown back in solitary....just like Higuchi said. And that was not what L wanted, he wanted his Light, he never wanted to be parted from him again, and L would do everything to make sure that didn't happen...that is, if Light even wanted him still. That's why the other 35 percent was the fear in L's mind that Light would not want him anymore, or end up looking at him differently. And when the mental breaks were up, and the scream would start again, his thoughts tried to grasp the matter of Light being angry with him, and leaving him. And all of these rational/irrational thoughts were based off of the _'What if Light finds out'_ scenario, because L had no intentions on telling him...ever.

But the more L thought, the more his irrational scenarios seemed the most likely, and the percentages were steadily decreasing out of his favor. L found himself worrying about things like the blood test, and about the days ahead...knowing he might be faced with Higuchi yet again, when his bed rest was over.

And when L fell asleep, it was sometimes worse than the images in his conscious mind. Yes, there were beautiful dreams, dreams depicting Light holding him in the grass as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and kissed him deeply. And it was always warm in those dreams, a mixture of Light's embrace and the sun shining upon them. But in the nightmares, L could see things like Light making love to Mikami, saying how much he loved him, and L was not able to escape the sight that he knew would cause his death. But then L would wake up, wake up and remember that he was still in prison, still without his Light, and still in turmoil. But at least L knew his physical wounds were healing, and by the time Light was due back, there should be no sign of the events that took place in his absents; and for that... L was grateful.

OOO-**That Afternoon**

L heard two sets of footsteps walking down the corridor. At first, he didn't think much of it, then he remembered that the guards had done rounds 10 minutes prior, so why would they come back that way? The footsteps were coming closer, one set of heels, and the other.. _No_. The footsteps stopped out side his cell, and L continued to face the wall and keep his face hidden under the covers..._it couldn't be..it's to early for him to come back._

The cell was opening and L kept his body still. He heard someone walk in the cell, and the cell close behind them. L's heartbeat was accelerating with confusion, one part of him wanted to run to his Light, kiss him, make sure he was OK, tell him he loved him, cater to him, do anything to comfort him. And the other half, wanted to disappear, hide under the blankets until his face was healed and there was no evidence as to what happened. And a very small part, wanted to run to him, tell him the truth, be held by him. _No...this wasn't supposed to happen, he shouldn't be here yet._ Of course he wanted his Light, but not in his current condition.

Light looked on his bed and saw L all the way under the covers, facing the wall; the sight didn't look right. Not only did L have severe insomnia, but he never slept during the middle of the day...something was very wrong.

L didn't know what to do, so he did nothing. He stayed in his position on Light's bed, hoping the man would just think he was asleep, and leave him alone. He needed more time to think..he need an explanation...he needed a... lie.

"L..."

Light's voice was so crushingly soft and sweet, L was close to blowing his own cover. When Light spoke, you could hear his voice crack slightly, due to not using it for a week. He spoke L's name so softly, it was almost a whisper.

Light went closer to the bed, and then sat down. He couldn't help himself, he had to see his raven, so he began removing the covers that blocked L's face. L quickly got up and embraced Light, half because he had been dying to do it, and the other half because he was trying to buy more time hiding his face. L tried to stop himself from shaking in Light's embrace, he missed him, just the though of how happy he was to have him back made him shake with relief, and he could also feel Light trembling softly, and breathing heavily.

Light held his raven desperately. It had been so long since he held him, so long since his arms were filled, and the thought of being separated again, made Light feel sick. But Light's eyebrows began to knit, as he felt how extremely thin L had gotten. The man was always small, but now... he just felt weightless. As Light moved his hand into L's hair, he also noticed a...lump on the back of his head...

Light was breathing more audibly as he tried to break the embrace, he could feel himself beginning to panic. L was still holding onto him, like he was afraid...but Light gently removed L's hold, and brought L in front of him so he could see his face.

"_....I'll kill him..."_

"No...It's not what Light-kun thinks, the guards, they used force to get me up one morning, I'm fine Light-kun."

Light's hands shook as he looked over L's fading black eye, and the bruises on his cheek. Light knew L was lying, from the moment the raven broke eye contact to speak. Light began to unzip L's jumper to look at the rest of the damage, but L grasp Light's hands to stop them, knowing he couldn't keep up his lie, if Light saw the scratches and bruises on his hips. Then L caught Light staring at his wrapped wrist in disbelief.

"Its just sprained..It will be healed in a few days...and there are no more bruises."

"Then let me see."

" There is nothing to see."

Light's eyes were darkening considerably, while he brought his hands back to L's face and gently tilted L's head from side to side, checking each bruise again. L felt Light pause, and was afraid to see why Light stopped, but he flickered a quick look at Light's eyes, and noticed the man was looking at something on his...neck...

_...The bite mark. How could I forget about that? Now what? How will I explain that?_

L cast his eyes downward when Light looked back at his face, afraid and nervous. Whatever he did, he could not look Light in the eyes. He wouldn't...he wouldn't tell him.

Light try hard to keep his voice calm, and speak to L softly, but his voice came out more stern then he wanted.

"...L, look at me."

"....."

With one hand Light tilted L's chin upward forcing the man to look at him, using the other to run his fingers in L's hair attempting to calm him down...because he was beginning to shake. L looked frightened, almost like he was afraid Light would yell at him. The look in L's eyes was alarming, and Light felt like his heart was slowly being crushed, knowing that his raven had developed some sort of a fear toward him...a fear that was causing him to lie.

"...Higuchi did this to you?"

L was breaking under Light's dark sepia stare, and his body was shaking more violently with every moment that their gazes remained locked. But he had to try, try and say it wasn't true. L felt his head shaking from side to side, trying to make the motions that would help him tell Light that... _nothing happened._ But before L could stop them... two tears slid down his cheeks, and splashed on his jumper...the first fallen tears, in 17 years.

"He....I'm sorry Light."

As soon as the word _sorry_ left L's lips, Light felt himself break into a million pain filled pieces. Light quickly pulled the raven onto his lap and held him in a tight embrace. Light could feel L's tears against his shoulder..as his body shook slightly between his quiet sobs. Light refused to hush him. L needed to let it out, everything. Every tear, every emotion from painful events that he had been burying, locking away...the doors were open now, and all the toxic feelings that were eating away at his precious love, needed to be let out... Why? Because it was just too much.

L could feel Light holding him tightly, and rock him gently, whispering sweet words. Words that said it _wasn't his fault..._ that he did _nothing wrong_, begging him _never to apologize again_...for anything. Light even told him not to fear telling him anything, not to hide anything. And throughout all of that, Light never stopped telling L how much... and how deeply he loved him.

For twenty minutes they held onto each other, rocking. Light using his embrace and his words to guide L through the onset of tears, as Light's eyes filled up as well. When L began to settle, Light moved slightly to look L in the eyes, then he closed in the space by planting a sweet kiss on his forehead, then to softly kiss each one of L's bruises, also kissing any tears he felt, taking them into his own body, literally tasting his angel's pain. L stared distantly as Light did this, feeling the mans warm breath on his face, and his gentle touches that soothed him.

Light placed his forehead against L's, and brought his hand up to the ravens cheek, while he brushed his nose slowly with L's, causing his love to close his eyes and lean in closer to participate. Light felt L's body completely calm down, and he took the risk to place a light kiss on his lips, hoping L wouldn't be frightened. He wasn't. Light pulled back and then kissed L twice, leaving long pecks on his full lips. Light started to grab the blanket, and wrapped it around his own shoulders while he moved backwards, so his back was against the wall. L curled up more comfortably in Light's lap, as Light wrapped his arms and the blanket around L. Light moved L's bangs out of his eyes, and L looked back him, and opened his mouth to speak, even though his words came out in a whisper.

"I don't want Light-kun to go after him...."

"L-"

"We will be separated again, if Light-kun gets caught trying anything...so promise me you won't do anything."

"..."

"Say it."

"...OK..I won't."

L sat up a little so he could kiss Light's lips, sealing his words. Then he laid himself once more against Light's chest, sighing heavily, as he closed his eyes, and listened to Light's heartbeat and the feeling of his chest move every time breathed. L felt a calmness that he didn't think was possible anymore. It was a freeing feeling, like he was floating, like he had been cleansed with an inner peace. And the warmth of Light's arms around him, mixed with Light caressing his face, made his eyes heavy with tiredness.

Light watched L fall asleep in his arms, and listen to him breath softly. L was the purest person that Light knew existed, he had a beautiful heart, and it showed, because it radiated off of his aura, and etched itself into his physical beauty. And that's why Light felt something break in him, not only his heart after hearing his innocent love feel the need to apologize to him, for evil acts that were not his fault...but something else broke in Light as well.

The purity that is contained in the innocent, the ones who have hearts that do not desire to cause harm, that element was now absent from Light. The human life is very complicated, and through all of its complexity, it could be taken so simply. Yes, a simple slice of the throat in the right place, or the absence of air for the right amount of time...that simple. And still, it was not enough to equalize the amount of hurt that some people render in the lives that they affected. A simple death after inflicting so much confusion and pain...would it be an equal exchange?..No, but do they deserve their life, after ruining so many others?..Did Light have the right to decided that? When it came to his raven...damn right. Light knew he promised L he would not retaliate, but he could not let Higuchi enjoy living after what he did to L...Light was going to kill Higuchi...even if he couldn't take pleasure in doing it with his bare hands.

But the raven was his top priority. Light did not know the story of what happened, but he knew L was raped. The trauma and depression was obvious, even though L tried to hide it, and it was also linked to him being extremely underweight. Most likely, his appetite was completely depleted, causing L not to feel hungry...and that was dangerous. If Light had served the two weeks, then not only could Higuchi have assaulted L again, but L's body could have simply given up from food deprivation and trauma...he could have died. Light knew he had to stimulated the ravens appetite, an that would only take a little bit of food at first, and then gradually increase the amount as L's body adjusted to eating again.

Healing L physically would not be the challenge, Light could get the raven to eat again, he could help treat the external bruises until they faded completely. But the psychological damage...the internal wounds, how would Light help L heal the pain of his emotions. Could he help patch up emotional wounds to the point that they would not burn L so deeply? Or would they remain open sores, that refuse to heal, because there were already too many scars before them? Light knew he would be starting from ground zero with L, the wounds that were somewhat healed before, may have opened again, and Light didn't care what he had to do to help clean them out, and sew everything back up. Because bringing L the happiness and peace he deserved... was all that mattered to Light....not to mention gaining the revenge on the people who took it in the first place.

XXX

An hour passed, and Light did not remove his hold from the sleeping L. Light mindlessly played in the raven hair, as his thoughts went into overdrive. Light heard a guard approaching to do rounds. He pondered on putting L down and moving away from him to avoid being caught holding him. But Light took a risk and decided against it, they kept him away from L for far too long..and he refused to let the guards strike any fear in him.

Guard: "Hey you, You know your not suppose to-"

Light: " _Be quiet_, don't you dare wake him up because you can't keep your mouth shut. I find it funny that you bastards only see what you want, and choose to take the most action when its not necessary. So tell me, where were you when he was attacked? What steps have been taken to ensure justice? Or is it easier to put the real victim in solitary, so you won't have to look at evidence of your failed system?"

Guard: " But-"

Light: "I told you to shut your mouth, I'm not doing anything wrong, so why don't you redeem yourself by finding someone who is."

Light watched as the guard turned and left. He kept his eyes on the cell bars just in case someone popped up and decided to further aggravate him, but no one came. Light looked back at L and made sure he was still asleep, he was, so Light continued to play in the raven locks, and sit with his thoughts.

XXX

Dinner time came, and Light felt like he was making the hardest decision of his life. He did not want to be away from L again, ever, but he knew L needed to eat. Light slowly moved the sleeping raven to the bed, not wanting to wake him. He placed L on his side and put a pillow under L's wrapped arm for comfort. Light fixed the covers so L would be warm, and froze when L began to stir, but he settled into sleep again. Light sighed and caressed L's cheek before getting up to leave his cell, glancing back and hoping the raven would remain asleep until he got back.

Light's body instantly enraged when he left his cell. To him, everyone was an enemy, anyone who sat and watched, anyone who witnessed it and decided not to help. Which was basically anyone in cell block A and B. And when they saw him leave his cell, they looked away, why? because they were all guilty. By now, they were all somewhat aware of he and L's relationship, so signs of guilt and hidden knowledge spilled out from all of them, even a few guards, and it stunk. A rancid smell that fumed through the corridor as Light walked by, listening to lips hushing and clearing of throats as he past. The smell of regret, and their shame at letting his innocent angel get assaulted, while the all sat and did _nothing_. And when Light reached the cafeteria, he wasn't shocked to get the same type of reaction from those who weren't in cell block A and B. This angered Light even more. Did they all know? Was this the latest gossip to talk about...and the saddest part, was they probably all knew the whole story... and Light did not.

Light grabbed a tray and headed to his table, already spotting Matt and Mello sitting down. When Mello and Matt saw him, they looked relieved.

Mello: "How is he?"

Light sighed, shook his head, and leaned back in his chair running his fingers through his hair.

Matt: "Whatever you need us to do Light...just tell us, we'll take care of it."

Light opened his mouth to speak but he spotted Matsuda approaching the table.

Matsuda: "...Is it... OK if I sit down?"

Light nodded and Matsuda took the seat across from him.

Matsuda: "Is he doing better? I know he's been on bed rest and everything but-"

Light: " Wait, why is he on bed rest?"

Mello: " He passed out the other day..."

Light: "...Matsuda"

Matsuda: "Yes?"

Light: " Were you in the shower room the day it happened?"

Matsuda: "...Yes, the second time."

Light: "...It happened twice?"

Matsuda: "Umm, yeah... two days before I got there...I'm sorry Light, I tried to help him but-"

Light: "...I want you to tell me what happened, but first, tell me what you saw Mikami doing."

Matsuda: "...Well, I didn't really notice Mikami, until the end...when he was saying horrible things to L."

Light: "What did he say?"

Light's voice was scaring all of them, not because he sounded scary, but because of how calm he was. It wasn't a natural calm, nor was it the reasonable kind that happens when you get into an argument then everybody sits down and tries to talk it out. No, it was...disturbing, disturbing because you knew something truly murderous was lurking behind it, and you didn't know if you were going to say something that would bring that out. But Matsuda spoke anyway...knowing if he stayed silent, it would be even worse.

Matsuda: "He told L that you would be angry with him for doing dirty things behind your back, and that he was...um... tainted, and something about it being his fault and that he should be ashamed, I told him to stop telling L those things but ..."

Light looked at Matsuda, then looked passed him and spotted Mikami eating his dinner. Light quietly stood up, but Mello got up and shook his head no, silently trying to calm Light down without drawing attention to them. Light stood for a moment and then calmly sat back down and pushed in his seat, continuing to look at the food on his tray and sort out what he'd bring back to L.

Light: "OK Matsuda...continue with the whole story, including anything you know about the days before."

Matsuda looked at Matt and Mello for guidance, wondering if it was really safe to continue with Light in his current condition. They nodded, and Matsuda braced himself to spill out the truth.

XXX **Back at the cell**

When Light got back to his cell, his blood was hot. His hands shook, and he felt like someone was squeezing the air out of his lungs. This was not the first time he felt this way. It began in solitary, in the darkness...but Light didn't think it would continue after he was released, not to mention the fact that this particular time, was far worse than when he was locked in the dark. Light tried to enter the cell quietly, seeing that his raven was still asleep, and he also noticed a tray of food on the floor. Light picked up the tray with his shaking hands and put it on the desk, placing the apple sauce and bread he brought back next to it, then headed directly to the back of the cell. He wanted to splash his face with water, and cool down, but the way his hands were shaking made it impossible to steady them on the sink handle. Light was silently gasping for more air, as he leaned his forehead against the wall. Light knew he had to calm down, think rationally, but he could feel his fist beating against the wall. There was no where to releases the anger_, _no way to satisfy the wrath.

The pure rage that Light felt within him, just from hearing they what they did to L, hearing the terrible thing they said to him. Light now knew the whole story...the violence, the knife, the threats...the rape and all the roles the inhuman bastards played, both times it happened.

Light could no longer feel his fist hitting the wall, nor could he hear his ragged breathing. Time slowed, and his arms moved in a fluid motion through the air, as his heart beat low in his ears, spilling blood from them. His eye saw crimson, dripping from the walls and the ceiling, oozing out of the cracks until the beige paint bled with a black viscous gloss. And the drops slowly fell on his body, thick, warm, and dark red. It was _Higuchi's blood_, _Mikami's blood_, _Demegawa's blood, B's blood _and anyone who sat and did... _nothing. _And it mix with his own blood, as he tore the wall down, breaking through the cement leading him to the freedom beyond it. The freedom he promised L, the life he swore he'd give his raven...while he bathed himself in the blood of the lives that he would take on his way.

Light heard something, and it broke him out of his blood infested thoughts. The sound brought time back to normal, and he could hear himself breathing again. The blood began to recede back into the walls, the crimson was vanishing, leaving behind the beige paint. The wall began to reform itself, becoming solid again... blocking the freedom. Light looked back and saw L waking up, and heard his voice calling out Light's name.

Light swallowed hard, and tried to get his breathing back to normal before he went over to L, Light knew he couldn't let L see him that way. L's voice always brought him back, L was like Kryptonite... weakening his rage and dissipating his inner darkness, then casting it to the shadows of his mind. Light's eyes softened, and he started to feel his body again, he was still shaking, and his knuckles were bleeding.

_Damn it__._

"Light-kun."

"I'm right here L... I'll be there in a second."

Light went to the sink and washed the blood from his hands, then he noticed there were some bandages on the sink. Light bandage his hands and went over to L. Once he sat, he leaned down and kissed L's forehead, running his fingers through L's hair. L looked at Light and brought his hand up to rub against Light's cheek, then leaned upward to place a kiss on Light's lips.

" Are you ready to eat something?"

"..."

Light got up to grab the food off of the desk. L looked down at the tray and noticed the extra apple sauce and the bread wrapped in a napkin.

"Did Light-kun go to dinner?"

"...Yeah"

L watched Light's eyes become distant as he opened the apple sauce, and looked for the spoon on the tray. L also noticed the bandages on Light's hands..they were not there earlier. L had a feeling someone told Light the story, and by the look of it, Light didn't take it well. But L didn't mention it. Light scoop some of the apple sauce on the spoon and lifted it to L's mouth...L looked at the spoon then looked at Light... knowing his days of successfully fast talking his way out of meals... were over.

OOO

After L ate what he could, they both washed up and Light helped L put on the cream to treat his bruises. Light also noted that L was no longer afraid to let him see the rest of his body, after all, there was nothing left to hide.

Before Light crawled into his bed with L, he went up to the top bunk and placed a pillow and some clothing under the blankets, creating the illusion that L was sleeping there. Light had no intention on playing the 'I'll wake up and move every hour' bullshit game, because frankly... the guards could kiss his ass. L was small enough not to be noticed sleeping beside him, and if worst came to worst...screw that, the worst already came, so nothing else would, not after all that's happened, so Light feared...nothing.

Light got under the covers, and L moved closer into Light, placing one of his legs between Light's legs, intertwining there limbs, and combining their body warmth. Light placed his hand in L's hair, and kissed L's lips before they whispered their 'I love yous' and slowly closed their eyes.

XXX

Breakfast was... difficult. Light held L's hand under the table as they sat, and everyone was quiet. L appreciated that no one asked him anything, but the silence was also becoming awkward. Every now and then he would see Matt and Mello's angry faces, then they would look in the direction of Higuchi, Mello opening and closing his fist, and Matt eating his meal aggressively, as if it might eat him first if he didn't. Light was even worse, his eyes would float from Mikami, to Higuchi while he drummed his fingers on the table shaking his crossed leg impatiently as he watched. Light's fingers only took breaks from his tapping when he would sip his coffee, but his eyes never drifted from watching Higuchi or Mikami, this confused L, why would Light have anger toward Mikami?. The only time Light spoke was to tell L to eat...without even looking to see if he was...though he always knew when L would stop.

" Light-kun is not eating anything."

" I'm not hungry."

" That makes Light-kun a hypocrite..."

This comment made Light turn his attention to L, then he sighed and took a bite of the bread on his tray, forgetting that the raven was watching his health just as much as he was watching L's.

XXX

As the four of them walked through the court yard, Light leaned over and whispered into Matt's ear.

" I want you guys to stay with L, I'll be back in a minute."

" Light..."

"S_hushh_...It will only take a minute."

Light quickly walked off, and Matt watched him walk toward Aiber, who inconspicuously handed Light something before Light walked away from him. Matt watched Light disappear into the crowd, knowing he should go with him. When Matt caught up to L and Mello, and they turned to sit on the bench, L noticed Light was no longer with them.

"...Where is Light-kun?"

Matt: "He-"

L was already walking away from them, and Matt and Mello followed, not wanting to stop him, and knowing they were probably going to have to stop Light from doing something drastic. When they crossed the courtyard they spotted Light standing in front of someone who was sitting down. Because they were on the far side of the court yard there were no guards present, and Light was also blocking the view of the person in front of them. When they were close enough, they could here Light yelling...so they stopped walking to listen.

"_You lying son of a bitch!_"

"Light...Please calm down, I told you, I tried everything I could to help him."

"_How dare you sit there and lie to my face! Matsuda told me everything! You gave your word that you would protect him, and instead, you sat back and let it happen. And to top it all off... you had the nerve to try and brainwash him with lies!"_

" But...I love you Light."

" _Shut-up! Your so pathetic, you think that matters, you twisted fuck? Why would I give up the perfect person, for someone so dirty, and tainted, like you!?" _

"Because...we were meant to be together, every since the day I saw you at the bus stop I knew I had to have you. You turned me down without even looking at me...but I wouldn't give up, Light...it was our destiny."

"_It was you wasn't it...you killed Misa didn't you...you're the reason I'm in this shit hole!"_

" I...I did you a favor, I could tell you didn't love her, I wasn't trying to get you thrown in prison. But that's why it was our destiny, we both ended up here for a reason...it was for the best."

" _You're crazy, and it wasn't the best for you, because all you really did was kill an innocent person, then you basically brought me to L... and bring upon your own death. Now open your mouth so I can carve out that lying tongue of yours."_

"You...can't be serious!"

"_I am...and don't try to call for help, because if a guard comes...I'll kill you before they get to me!"_

"Wait...no, Light, please stop!"

Light looked both ways to make sure his body would block his next actions, then he walked closer to Mikami, who was already covering his mouth with his hands; but Light wasn't having it. Light quickly grabbed Mikami's face, pulled the knife from his sleeve, and pried Mikami's fingers away from his lips. Light could faintly hear Mikami begging for him not to do it, but the only sound Light was enjoying hearing was the metal from the knife grinding against Mikami's teeth, as he let out high pitched whimpers, and struggled to get his face out of Light's hold. Light could feel the man's tongue trying to avoid the knife, but it only caused his tongue to get cut on the tip of the blade. Light tried to hold Mikami mouth open so he could see his tongue better, but Mikami kept moving, nonetheless, Light must've cut something, because the light red streams were turning to crimson rivers pouring out of Mikami's mouth...mixing with the tears that flowed from behind the man's glasses. Light was already enjoying it, but he wouldn't be completely satisfied until the man's tongue was out, accompanied by oceans of scarlet rushing from a soon to be empty cavern. Light was about to start sawing away until...another sound broke through.

"Light-kun."

Light looked over and felt L gently grasping his arm. Light instantly stopped his intrusion in Mikami's mouth, casting his eyes downward...because L was not meant to see that. But as he withdrew the knife, it cut sharply into Mikami's cheek, also cutting his lip. Light wiped the blade clean on Mikami's jumper, watching him hold his mouth in shock, blood dripping from between his fingers. Light put the knife back in his sleeve, and stood there a moment before allowing L to quickly guide him away from the scene.

Matt and Mello stayed behind and just looked at the bleeding man. They were both appalled, they heard everything, and now they understood Mikami's role, which turned out to be more than they expected. They also believed the man definitely deserved to die, but they knew Light couldn't do it the way he wanted with out repercussions.

Mello turned to leave but Matt stayed to look at him one last time...then he spit on Mikami before leaving to catch up with Mello.

Matt: "I saw a rat in the kitchen the other day."

Mello: "Are you gonna take care of it?"

Matt: "Yup."

Mello: "...I can't wait to see it die."

Matt: " I can't wait to kill it."

XXX

Light did not make eye contact with L until they made their way back into the building. Light and L had forgotten it was a shower room day, until a guard reminded them where they were going. Light knew if L constantly saw Higuchi, it would slow down his recovery...the raven needed a break, and Higuchi needed to die...but maybe there was another way, to get Higuchi out of the way, until he was able to kill him.

L was nervous, a mixture of having to see Higuchi's face, and also because of how Light had been acting through out the day, and it wasn't even 11 am yet. The gruesome scene with Mikami proved yet again Light's murderous capability, and that he was not joking when he said he'd kill anyone who hurt L. Not only that, but all this new information. L finally knew why Light must of lied to Mikami about there relationship that day, he had tried to trick Mikami into protecting him. And he also learned that Mikami was the reason Light ended up in prison. L never doubted Light's innocence...but now everything made sense. Mikami must have been stalking Light, and that's why Light always found Mikami to be so familiar. L hated Mikami even more for being the cause of Light's imprisonment, but...there was also a selfish side of him that was grateful..it sounded greedy and evil, but if Mikami had never done what he did, L would never have met Light. That thought made L cringe for several reasons, one, because L felt malicious for acknowledging the poor girl's death as the cause of him being blessed with Light. This thought brought L back to the present...if Light could not control himself...what would happen?

XXX

L and Light made there way into the changing room were they were to remove their clothing before entering the shower room. L watched Light secretly placing the knife in his towel, similar to the way L had done...that day. A hideous, familiar sound broke through L's thoughts... Higuchi's laughter. L looked over and saw Higuchi walking by looking at him, laughing...L tried to ignore the man, and force himself to suppress a flashback, but Light stepped in front of him, blocking his view...with that look in his eye. The same look that L saw when Light was knifing Mikami's mouth, but a little different, it was deeper, more dangerous.

They both walked into the shower room, heading to their usual spot. L hesitantly removed his towel, before standing under a shower head with Light close by him.

"L...I'm going to find a bar of soap...I forgot to grab us one."

L looked at Light through wet bangs, then he looked around and realized that they didn't have any soap near them...but L did not trust Light's true intentions.

"I will get the soap, Light-kun."

"No, I'll be right back L, it will only be a second."

L openly eyed Light suspiciously.

"OK, but I want Light-kun to give me the knife."

Light looked deflated, but he complied and hand L the knife. Light kissed L's forehead and told him not to move until he got back. L watched Light casually disappear into the shower room... and began his count down.

When Light was out of L's sight, he moved swiftly, pushing people out of his way...and no one said a damn thing about it. Light was not afraid to leave L alone for that moment, no one would dare touch him with Light being back. Light spotted his target with his back turned as he washed his disgusting body, and he approached him quickly then tapped him on the shoulder. Higuchi spun around, only to have his face slammed into the wall. Light then seized the mans neck, preventing him from making any noise. Light aggressively brought the man to the floor, and picked up the soap Higuchi dropped with one hand, and strangling him with the other...while Higuchi held onto his shoulders trying to stop him.

"_Are you hungry you sick fuck...here, eat this, eat the fucking soap...here's your fucking treat, eat it!"_

Light shoved the soap into Higuchi's mouth. Higuchi tried to spit out the soap, but with Light still choking him, he was failing miserably.

"_Don't worry...I'm not going to kill you now...oh, no... this would be far too painless for you..but I promise ...you'll be in hell soon." _

Light shoved more soap in the man's mouth before giving it up to choke him with both hands. Higuchi's face was turning a deep red, and his grip on Light's shoulders was loosening. Light could see the life leaving the man's eyes...face changing from red, to blue, to...purple, and Light forgot that he wasn't suppose to kill him. Just seeing the bastard dying was exhilarating, and knowing it was his hands that were killing him..._yes, just a little longer..__._

-

L wrapped his towel around his waste and place the knife in it...the shower room had gotten quiet, and Light had been gone too long. L hurriedly made his way through the shower room, fearing whatever sight he would see, but he saw it. L could see Light kneeling on Higuchi's chest...and the man looked... dead.

L:"Light! Stop it!"

Light let go of the mans neck and looked over to find...L ... and the rest of the shower room watching him. Light got off of the man and looked down at him. He didn't move, and he wasn't breathing. Demegawa walked over to Higuchi, turned the man over, and hit his back causing pieces of soap to become dislodged from his throat. The color was coming back into Higuchi's face, and the man soon began coughing up soap bubbles and spitting. When Higuchi looked up, he saw Light, and Higuchi backed up into a wall pointing at him with his shaking hand.

"He...He...!"

L walked over and harshly grabbed Light's hand, pulling him away from the scene. When they made there way to the other side the doors opened, shower time was up.

L let go of Light's hand and they walked into the changing room. L did not look at Light while he tried to change, until he saw Light grab the towel with the knife in it.

_Don't miss..1, 2, 3, now!_

_**Clink Clink**_

Guard: "WHAT WAS THAT! EVERONE MOVE!..ITS HIM!...HE HAS WEAPON! STEP BACK AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE WALL! RAY, CALL THE OFFICE AND TELL THEM TO OPEN A SOLITARY CELL!"

_Gotcha._

"It not mine I swear, listen to me damn it! I was framed!"

Guard: "Shut up and don't move! Ray, get the rest of prisoners back to their cells, while I take him to the hole. Let's go!"

"NO...NO...Listen to me!"

XXX

When Light and L got back to there cell...L was shaking.

"L-"

"Does Light-kun want to be taken from me!?"

" What?...Why would you say that?"

" I specifically told you not to go after anyone, and you agreed that you wouldn't!"

"..."

L approached Light and stood in front of him to speak more quietly, but not losing the edge to his voice.

"You nearly killed him! Don't you know what would have happened, they would of found out it was you...there were witnesses, Light-kun...and then..."

Light pulled L into his arms, hugging him tightly, then quickly went for the ravens lips holding his face and pecking him in between words.

" I know ...I ... scared you... I'm... sorry L."

L fell into the kisses even though he wanted Light to know how angry he was...how scared he was...But they hadn't kissed so fiercely in a long time...and L's anger got lost in the process. Light was moving backward and sat on the bed, not parting his lips from L's...until L fell onto his lap, and Light's conscious kicked in. Before the kiss was deepened, Light ended it, then kissed L's forehead, looking up at him apologetically, as L tilted his head and stared back with confusion, not understanding why Light ended the kiss.

_Damn it..I'm so selfish..I have to be gentle with him... _

* * *

Ohhhh...time for business..Ok, So some very good questions have been arising, so here are some answers

1.) Matt and Mello are in cell block C, which is above cell block A ( my bad for forgetting to metion that)

2.) Also..this may be a question or it might not be..but we just found out Mikami killed Misa...if anyone is wondering how that is possible, ......In chapter 3 when Matt told Light how Mikami got to Whammy...he escaped from a prison in Japan..saw Light.. stalked him..killed Misa...but was caught in an unregistered car soon after..they figured out who he was..sent him to Whammy...Light's trial which I never discussed..(probly never will) took about a month after Mikami was already captured... If you look back there were little hints here and there about this :)

Oh..there will eventually be lemons again LightXL..but of course L needs time...but will he thinks so? (next chapter trouble in paradise... a little fluff, little argument..very small)

Can anyone guess how Mikami's going to die? What about Higuchi?...( next chapter..amping up Escape planning..they'll be blowing the pop stand soon & Say goodbye to a faithful friend,...other stuff will happen to..nothing bad) Two more things...Classes have started again :,( , but im going to shoot for at least three long updates a month or two..hopefully...and...does anyone wanna help push me to 100 reviews (even if its questions..I like those..because I like to talk )... It will keep me happy !!!

Thanks for Reading- let me know how you feel

-Rage

* * *


	17. Potentially Kinetic

Authors note at bottom :) Thanks Ichi !!! -again, you saved me from more embarrassment...

Warning: Fluffy lime ...or should I say limish fluff?

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and each day brought positive outcomes. There were still days that L, Matt, and Mello had to stop Light from going after Mikami, and Demegawa, but over all, things had gotten significantly better.

Higuchi was still locked away in solitary for the knife Light had framed him with, and he wasn't expected back for another week. Since his presence was no longer there, it didn't play as a hindrance to L's recovery...and the raven was recovering wonderfully.

L's bruises and scratches were healed and mostly vanished, blood test negative, and he was only three pounds under his normal weight. But mostly, L's mood was the exceptionally better. Light would never forget a few days prior, when L revealed a brilliant smile, the first one Light witnessed in what seemed like forever. Yes, L's smile had returned, that radiant, adorable, sweet smile, and the more days passed, the more frequently Light got to bask in its beauty.

And they talked. Talking was an imperative component to L's progress, and he became better at verbalizing whatever feelings he was struggling with, especially on the rough days. Light would help talk him through it...both in it together, battling the pain and the challenges, and it was beneficial for the both of them.

And though Light lost his job privileges, it didn't upset him. To Light, it only meant that he could be with L more. Which was also a double edge sword. It was becoming increasingly difficult put himself on a leash and refrain from pouncing on the beautiful raven. Knowing that he would make L uncomfortable if he tried to resume intimacy so soon, Light struggled to kept his distance, and any affection at a bare minimum.

Light also knew they needed to escape soon. He didn't think he could take being in that cell for much longer. Sleep became a challenge for him. He would wake up and find himself heated and angry...or confused. Most of the time he was forced to get up and wash his face, just so his body would cool down. It was becoming ridiculous, it almost felt like he never left the solitary chamber. His eyes still played tricks on him at night, and his inner rage still surfaced in the dark. The only good part was that L was fast asleep whenever it happened, so he never caught Light pacing the cell and laying on the floor at night...nor did he notice the bruises accumulating on Light's hands, from hitting the walls or the floor; sometimes out of anger, and sometimes just to make sure it was still there. One of the worst parts was when Light would forget he was not in solitary, enduring moments of disorientation when he would forget that L was in the cell with him, forget that he was no longer alone.

OOO

Having Light back was an incredible relief, and each moment they spent together created an intense bliss. Slowly, L could feel the shackles of pain losing their grip on him, and the scream in his mind was vanishing, making each breath he took more refreshing and easier to inhale. And though L was initially upset that Light took such a great risk with framing Higuchi, L was grateful to his love, for effectively removing the monstrous burden, who's image sent waves of nausea through L's body.

L also noticed that Light treated him like glass, and though it was sweet and he was affectionate, it was slightly hurtful that Light did not kiss him deeply anymore, just small pecks on his lips, but that was it. At times, when L would change or wash up at the sink, he would catch Light staring at him...lustfully, but then he would quickly turn his eyes away, or get up and do something stupid, like neatly make the bed when they were just about to go to sleep. When they laid in the bed together, and there limbs would tangle, Light would shift his body away from L's, or turn over completely. That didn't start happening until the night L woke up to Light's hardness against his stomach, and then Light abruptly woke and backed away with such haste, that he almost fell off the bed. L wasn't sure what to think, were they not lovers? Wasn't it normal for them to...want each other?

L wanted Light to reestablish that touch, and finally remove the rotten taste in his mouth, the taste that Higuchi left behind, not literary, but in the mental state of which he left L. Every place Higuchi dared to touch L's body, still felt soiled with his dirty fingerprints, and L wanted those prints to be erased, and permanently replaced with Light's...the only person who was, and who would ever be allowed to lay his hands upon L's skin. L felt trapped, and he wanted Light to release him, reclaim him...rid him of the mark of hell, because then, hell would lose its last bit of momentum, and L could finally move through the rest of the impact, only looking back to acknowledge that it happened... but not to stay and allow it to hold him back.

It then came to the question of how to take that first step. L saw the way Light would look at him, love and lust making his clear sepia eyes fog over with a cloudy haze of raw desire. But how to harness that desire, and put it into action? L thought that when Light began physically distancing himself, it was health related...which was logical. But after L was cleared, and no ailments posed as a factor to his health, L could no longer assume that his physical state was the reason Light refused to touch him. L briefly began to suspect that what happened to him...was a turn off to Light. That assumption was automatically deconstructed, not only from the multiple conversation he and Light had on the subject, but also from the intensity of Light's longing gaze.

So then, the last reason was all that was left. Light must have thought L no longer wanted to be intimate...or worse, that L was no longer capable of being intimate. L could not lie to himself and claim that he was in fact up for love making for the first few weeks, because he wasn't. But now, L knew he was ready to move, and move quickly, removing the wedge of physical strain that Higuchi placed between him and Light, take back the normalcy and the power Higuchi stole.

L figured he wasn't taking enough initiative, wasn't showing his capability enough, because L was clearly ready and fully capable of diving back into the sexual aspects of their relationship. He wouldn't allow the hellish events to stop him any longer. Because the hell that he experienced, was not the heaven that Light brought him.

XXX **Before Breakfast**

" L, when you meet with the warden today, I want you to decline the job offers."

" Light-kun is no longer working, if I take a job in the wood shop, I'll be able to get more supplies."

" ...We don't need anything else from there, we're getting everything else from Aiber."

" Are you sure?"

" I'm sure....Just tell the warden your not ready to take on a job yet. Besides, we'll be leaving in a few weeks, its unnecessary for you to start working now." _...and I don't want you out of my sight from more than 30 seconds..._

"...Alright, but only if we really don't need anything."

" We don't, we're all set."

"...OK"

L knew Light's true reasoning, and he wouldn't further the debate. L was guilty of the same clingy crime...and because of that, he hated being separated just as much as Light did...maybe more. So he accepted Light's request with an inner smile, and mental relief.

XXX **After Breakfast**

L turned to Light before he set off to meet with the warden. The cafeteria was clearing out, and L watch the slight anxiety hiding in Light's eyes, as they stood to depart. Light surprised L by sneaking a quick kiss on the lips...a move that was not only extremely risky, but also caused L to stare hazily for a moment, until he heard Matt and Mello snickering, which made L come back to earth with a blush.

Light: "We'll be waiting at the bench."

L: "Ok..I'll see you in a few minutes."

As L walked away, Mello noticed Light getting ready to call out to him.

Light: "...L-"

Mello: "Light, L already put his lunch box in his back pack, lets go.."

Light: "...Alright."

Light watched L walk off, making sure a guard was close by him, before Light turned to join his friend to walk to the courtyard.

XXX **The Courtyard**

Light notice Mikami hobbling across the courtyard, coughing uncontrollably. His face was pale, eyes sinking, body unbalanced and skinny. Light only had pure hate for the man, and seeing him sick was pleasing. But what kind of sickness made one look so terribly dead? And if Light wasn't mistaken, the man was even losing his hair...it was so thin..._Is that a bald spot? _

Whatever Mikami had, even if it was just the flu, he deserved it. But Light tried to refocus his thoughts on the escape, knowing he would get hot with anger if he continued looking at the man.

Light: "Mello, do you still have ties to the mafia?"

Mello: "Of course...I'm a boss."

Light: " I wanted to know if you could find out some information on a man named B. He should still be in Britain, and I know he works for the government. If anything, try to find out where he is living. And if you have any friends that can make us some false I.D.'s and passports, could you contact them and let them know to expect us that night?"

Mello: "..That's easy enough, what's so special about him anyway?"

Matt: " Isn't B the reason L's in prison?"

Mello: "What? We're going after the bastard right?"

Light: " Yeah...I want to get back what's rightfully L's, and I know the guy should have plenty of money to go around."

Matt: " Well...we don't have to depend on him entirely...I have some too."

Mello: " Oh yeah, you have another ID dont'cha Matty."

Light: " Really?"

Matt: "Yeah, its got everything a person needs to settle down under another name and not be suspected if he gets hurt or arrested.

Mello: "You still haven't told me how much is stashed away."

Matt: "Let's see, if I calculate the amount that I invested including interest, times that by two years...roughly 10 million, maybe more."

Mello: " Ten million! My god...do you know how much chocolate you can buy me!?"

Matt: " A lot."

Light: " Wow Matt, you really prepared for your future."

Matt: " Yeah, well...with that amount, we should be set for a while...depending on where we end up."

Light: "..We? You guy's don't mind sticking together?"

Mello: " Duh...What'd you think we were going to do?"

Matt: " Light...I'm really insulted that you think we wanted to split up after this."

Light: " Well... I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, you know, with Mello in the mafia and all."

Matt: " Mello's _leaving_ the Mafia...right Mello?"

Mello: "...."

Matt: "Mello..."

Mello: "Can't we talk about this shit later?"

Matt: " There's nothing to talk about, your leaving... or else."

Mello: " Is that a threat?"

Matt: "Yes."

Mello: " Don't make me backhand you in front of Light."

Matt: " You wouldn't dare."

Mello: " Are you talking back to me?"

Matt: " ...You said it was sexy when I talk back."

Mello: " It is...and if Light wasn't here right now, I would-"

Light: " I am here right now."

Matt: " Oh yeah...what were we talking about?"

Light: " The plan."

Mello: " Right, what else has to be done?"

Light: " I also wanted to know if...you guys would be willing to split up that night. I want to stay behind and erase the files, but I want L to get on the first boat out."

Mello: "Sure, I don't care."

Matt: " I thought I was staying behind anyway, you might need help hacking, and I know how the guys drop off the food in the kitchen.

Light: " Great, after the cameras are disconnected, we'll meet up in the side hall and switch clothes with Mello and L."

Mello: "...L does know that he's coming with me, right?"

Light: "..."

Matt: " You didn't tell him?"

Light: " He's less likely to refuse if I tell him at the last minute."

Matt: " I don't know Light...L's pretty stubborn. I wouldn't put it pass him to hold up the whole operation just to argue about not leaving you behind."

Light: " I'm sure L will cooperate if he has no time to be rebellious."

Mello: " OK, if it backfires, don't say we didn't warn you."

Light: "...It won't backfire."

XXX **The Warden's Office**

L entered the large office, listening to the door shut behind him. The old man behind the desk motioned for L to take a seat, so he did.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's disrespectful to sit so unprofessionally in someone's office?"

"I have to sit like this, it becomes difficult to fully engage in conversations if I don't."

"....Whatever...Are you familiar with the positions available to you?"

" Yes, but I would prefer to remain unemployed for right now."

" You enjoy sitting in your cell for five hour doing nothing?"

" I'm going to be in prison for over 20 years, I think that's plenty of time to take on a job, I don't see any reason to rush."

" In all my years ... I've only once come across an inmate that refused to seize a job privilege...and the reason was health related."

"..."

" If your really deciding to remain an unproductive member of the prison community...then you may be dismissed from my office, you have no more business here."

L got up and walked to the door, until the warden stopped him.

"Wait, are you the one who shares a cell with that Yagami boy?"

"Who?"

"... Inmate 2290."

" Oh, him, yes I do."

" I see...and how is the cell arrangements working out."

" It's fine, I have no complaints."

" He recently lost his job privileges...how is he taking it?"

" I don't know, I'm not fit to discuss such things, since I know very little about him."

" I find that hard to believe, according to some of the guards, you two are very...close."

L stared at the man with a blank face, trying to hide his rising angry and anxiety, the safest thing was ending the conversation, before it got out of hand.

"...Will that be all, sir?"

" Yes... George, you can come in now."

A guard came into the room and L set back to walk out the door, catching the wardens last request.

"George, tell Michel to come to my office, I need to speak with him."

Guard:"Yes Sir, I'll send him right in."

Roger watched George take the inmate away, and he sat in his leather chair thinking about the weird man who just left.

When Roger got back from his vacation, he was swamped with updates regarding different events that happened in his absents. And the happening in cell A 63 were one of them. One report informed him that inmate 2290 had been taken to solitary due to an altercation in the court yard. The report also included details about how harshly the inmate resisted arrest. One of the health reports that came in, regarded the weird one who just left. And Roger also received a heads up/ compliant about the abrupt language inmate 2290 used against the guard doing rounds..after the inmate was caught 'holding' the weird one. Overall, the signs showed that there was something going on between the two, and whatever it was, it needed to stop; no good would come of it. Yagami had trouble written all over his face the first day he came to Whammy. And they both needed to understand that prison was not about finding friends, not about brotherhoods and male solidarity, it was about punishment...and it damn sure wasn't about...romance.

Yes, of course Roger couldn't stop all cases of secret bonds and sexual behavior, but if the guards suspicions were brought to his attention, he had every right as the warden to take action. Roger had to make dozens of cell mate rearrangements, moving people to put a stop to any contact that violated the rules.

However, there was one case ten years ago that ended horribly. What were their names?..Ah yes, Tabius and Shawn. The two were inseparable, constantly being spoken to about holding hands or sneaking hugs. And the night they were caught copulating on their cell floor, put an end to it. Protocol required them to be thrown in solitary for that, and when they got out, Roger knew the love affairs would continue if he didn't move them. So he did, like he would anyone else. However, misery found them quickly, and eventually, Tabius...took his life. Shawn lost his mind after that. One afternoon, he attempted to attack Roger with a hatchet stolen from the wood shop. Thankfully, the man didn't have a chance to do any damage, and was shot dead before he could. It was sad that it came to that, that their fates ended so horribly, Roger even felt slightly responsible. But he had to do his job, he was the warden, it was his duty to enforce the rules. And though inmate 2290 and 1031 seemed much more careful about keeping there connection under wraps ...the sooner he moved them, the better. One thing Roger knew for sure, was that idle hands do the devils work, and with both inmates jobless...it would only increase the chances of hazardous behavior, if it wasn't at that point already.

The knock at the door pulled Roger back to the present.

Warden: "Yes, come in."

Michel: "Did you want to speak with me, sir?"

Warden: "Yes, are there any cell spots open?"

Michel: "One prisoner is leaving today, but his spot is already filled with a new inmate that coming at 12. After that, the prison's full. But there will be an opening in two weeks, unless you just want to switch some people around."

Warden: "No, it will only cause confusion, there's no reason to displace other inmates. I'll wait until the spot opens, but make sure you keep it open. If any new inmates need to be booked, put the first one down for cell block A 63."

Michel: "I'll make sure I do that sir."

XXX **The Court Yard**

Light spotted L walking to the bench. He looked slightly distressed, though, no one but Light would have noticed it.

Light: " What happened?"

L opened his mouth to speak, but became distracted from his next words when he saw Matsuda heading toward them.

Matsuda: "Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know...that I'm leaving today."

Mello: "Are you trying to rub it in our faces?!"

Matsuda: "No! I just...I just came to say goodbye."

Light: "Don't listen to Mello, we're glad your finally getting out of here."

Matt: "Yeah, congratulations."

Matsuda: "Thank you, umm...here, I wanted to give this to you."

Matsuda handed Light a folded piece of paper.

Light: "What's this?"

Matsuda: "It has my address in it. My friend Mogi is letting me stay with him in Japan...so if you guys ever need anything, this is were you can find me."

Light: "Thanks Matsuda, we'll make sure to keep in touch with you."

Matsuda: " Great...well, guess I'll be off now."

Everyone said there goodbyes, and before Matsuda walked off, L spoke.

L: "...Matsuda?"

Matsuda: "...Yes, L?"

L: "...Thank you."

Matsuda blushed lightly and gave a shy smile with his head slightly lowered.

Matsuda: "...You're welcome...take care L."

L: "You too Matsuda."

XXX **The Cell**

It was the middle of the day, that long five hour period when they were to sit in the cell and wait for dinner to roll around. L sat and watched Light sleep. Lately, the auburn took long naps during the day, sleeping like he never slept before. And L would sit and watch him, bored out of his mind, but guilty that he was happy Light no longer had a job, so L wouldn't have to bear being away from him. L was also guilty of doing things to wake Light up, like dropping books on purpose, or coughing loudly in Light's ear as he laid beside him. And Light would jolt out of his sleep, sepia eyes quickly falling on L, then he would smile, knowing L just wanted company. L would feel himself smile, rejoicing that Light was awake and not angry about his broken nap. But most of the time, L would let him sleep, but not at that moment.

L leaned over to Light's ear and cleared his throat, nothing happened, Light didn't even stir. L decided to up the volume and turn his throat clearing into a cough, and when Light's eyes shot open from the noise, L backed away hiding his smile with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Light chuckled softly as he stretched his arms and sat up. L always knew how to use right amount of innocence, so Light wouldn't wake up cranky and agitated. Though, it was unlikely he would wake up to the raven cranky anyway.

" Oh, no, I couldn't hear you coughing in my ear at all. But now that I'm up, what would you like to do today?"

" Maybe we could go to the park, it's nice out."

" Yeah...I wish, Just a few more weeks L...it can be the first thing we do."

" Light-kun never said where he wanted to end up living."

" Where do you want to go?"

" It doesn't matter...If I have Light-kun with me, anywhere is tolerable."

_Can this man get any sweeter?_

" What about a place you always want to go. You did tell me you always wanted to go to Russia."

" Well yes, but is it...possible?"

" Why wouldn't it be?"

" What about money, we haven't discussed that yet."

"...Well, we can probably scrounge up enough to get there, but we'll mostly likely be sleeping under the stars in an alleyway somewhere. And food shouldn't be too much of a problem, if we ration whatever good food we find in the garbage, and boil some rain water....you don't mind a cardboard bed...do you?"

"..."

" The great out doors sound pretty good right now, it might be kind of exciting."

"...Perhaps."

Light couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, the raven looked so tuned off by the dim future he created for them, and the cute pout he displayed, was worth a million broken naps.

" What's so funny"

" L, I was only kidding."

L's frown turned into a smirk, as Light moved himself closer to kissed him.

" Of course there's going to be a real bed, a bathroom with hot water, a kitchen with food from the supermarket-"

" And cake?"

" And lots of cake and other junk food...that is...if Mello doesn't eat all the chocolate made products first."

Light watched L's small smirk turn into a full smile.

" They decided to stay with us?"

" Yes."

" I'm glad. What other vital information was discussed while I was gone?"

" I'll only tell you if you give me another kiss."

" Are you avoiding the question?"

" Are you going to kiss me and find out?"

L was ready to go into another kiss until he heard the squeaking of a cart coming down the hall. Aiber appeared at there cell bars within seconds.

Aiber: "_Pssst_..Light, come here."

Light went over to the cell bars and kept his conversation in a whisper that only Aiber would be able to hear.

Light: "Any updates?"

Aiber: "It's going to take a few days to get everything you wanted, black powder, and a radio aren't easy to come by, but it should all be here in a week."

Light: " Thats good to know...Any luck with the sleeping pills?"

Aiber: " I'll have them on Tuesday...you only needed 8, right?"

Light: " Yeah, you can actual drop off four of them to Matt and Mello."

Aiber: " OK...and whatever your gonna make in here...be careful, one false move and..."

Light: " Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing."

Aiber: " Alright..I'll see you tomorrow."

Light: " Thanks again Aiber, see you later."

Light walked back to the bed and sat down next to L.

" Are the supplies coming in on time?"

" Yeah, just a few more days."

Light was relieved that the raven didn't hear any of he and Aiber conversation. There were some supplies that L didn't know he ordered, and he knew the raven would be against the danger of his 'side project' if he found out what it was...who it was for...and what it was going to do.

XXX **Lights Out**

It was already dark in the cell, the guards had finished their first rounds, and Light was sitting on the edge of the bed, taking off his prison shoes. L turned off the sink, and made his way over to the bed. He stood in front of Light until his presence there was acknowledged. Light looked up at him, not really knowing what to say, since the raven was just standing there looking at him.

"...L, what's-"

L pushed Light down onto the mattress and climbed on top of him, they gazed at each other through the darkness until L began kissing Light's neck. L noted how quickly Light's body reacted, his arousal was already poking into L's thigh, and Light's hands were quickly roaming along L's sides.

Their lips met. L nibbled at Light's bottom lip, and Light let L's tongue into his mouth, so their tongues could become reacquainted with one another, after spending so much time apart.

The kiss they shared reminded them of how long they had been without each other, sending them both back to the depths of oral satisfaction, and encouraged them to go further into it, creating more heat.

L slowly unzipped Light's jumper, and for Light, it became his breaking point. Light took L's jumper and began removing it, feeling his groin become filled with an intense flood of arousal, that was ready to escape under L's weight on his waist. Every time L shifted, or intentional ground against his lap, Light's hands moved more quickly, pulling L's arms out of his sleeves, and finally lowering the jumper off of his body.

Light quickly reversed their positions, and L allowed Light to lay him down. L felt victorious, he had finally invoked Light's passionate dominance, and now, they were going to make love... finally, Light would reclaim him, remove the bad taste from his mouth, and then imprint his body with the heavenly patterns and movements that's only belong to Light. But Light paused...He was thinking again.

_What am I doing? I can't do this to him yet...it's too soon. But he seems so...ready. No, I have to control myself, it's too risky...what if he has flashbacks or something...what if I hurt him. No, we can't do this yet. But damn it ! I want him now! Again with this selfishness...and it's unfair to just leave him aroused..._

L watched Light zipper up his jumper, and straighten out his clothes...that was a really bad sign, and before L could ask why, Light began kissing L's bare stomach. L felt his insides tying in knots of anticipated pleasure: Light's warm lips kissing and sucking...No, L knew what Light was trying to do, and he had to stop it, the plan would work...they were going to make love, L just needed to push Light a little further, so his brain wouldn't get in the way.

"...Light-kun."

"Humm?"

"Let's skip this part."

L sat up and claimed Light's lips, trying to keep Light's mind preoccupied with the heated kiss, while he began unzipping Light's jumper, for the _second_ time that night. Once again, Light fell into it with all resistance vanishing as he dominated L's tongue, letting out a groan that sounded like was finally surrendering to something. Light quickly removed L's boxers, while L pulled down Light's. L decided to help Light a little more, placing one hand on Light's member and the other on the back of Light's head, so he could lay back and bring Light with him, positioning his body to receive his lover. Once they were in position, L continued to kiss Light and stroked his hardness until the pre fluids began to dip from him, providing a lubricant that would be sufficient enough so they could jump right into it...and skip the other steps.

L let go of Light's member thinking that his lover was finally ready to take it from there. He did, well...at least he try to. Light started by running his hands to L's hips, and positioned himself at L's entrance...But when he felt L's body tensed up, Light froze his movements. L try to relax himself, but it was already too late, his slight tension caused Light to stopped altogether, and L was out of ways to push Light to continue...well, he did have his words.

" Light...I don't think it takes_that much_ thought to make love to me."

" I know, I just..."

" Does Light-kun not want to?"

" Of course I do L."

"Then what is it? Wait..are you tired? If so, Light-kun can switch places with me, and I'll rid-"

L was cut off by Light letting out a groan, and clenching the bed sheets tightly. Hearing the raven talk dirty, and place such a wonderful image in his mind, was not helping his resistance, and fading willpower.

" L, please do not say things like that right now."

"Are we not in a position where such conversations take place?"

" We are in...never mind, I just don't think we should do this yet."

" Why?"

" Because...you're still recovering."

" Light-kun is underestimating my ability to move past what happened."

"It's not that simple L, things like that just don't happen and you get over them that quickly. Anything could happen.... I don't want to end up hurting you."

" You won't end up hurting me...you never have."

"...I still think you need more time."

" Fine, I will not beg you."

".....At least let me-"

"It's OK...I'm no longer in the mood."

L got up and retrieved his clothes from Light's bed, and proceeded to put them on. L was irritated, he had prepared all day for that moment, and now he just needed time to think.

"Where are you going?"

" To bed."

" L...come lay with me."

"Go to sleep Light-kun."

"No, we're going to talk about this."

"There is nothing to discuss, Light-kun clearly believes I am not ready to resume having relations with him, when I told him that I am able to handle it, there is nothing left to talk about. Goodnight."

"....L..."

Light pondered on going to the top bunk, to lay with L...but he stayed in his bed, knowing the raven needed his space. But Light didn't go to sleep, he kept his eyes open staring up at the mattress above him for an hour. After a guard passed by, Light rolled onto his side and faced the wall; still not tired or comfortable trying to sleep without the raven beside him. Light heard L moving, and then felt L climbing down the ladder. Light felt his bed moving slightly, and he knew the raven must have thought he was asleep, and decided to sneak into his bed. Once he felt L settle under the covers, Light rolled over to face him, and pulled L closer to him.

" Still mad at me?"

"No...I understand your reasoning, I was just acting childish."

"How about this...we'll start out slow, and every couple of nights we'll build our way up."

" You want to take steps?"

" Exactly."

"Do you...want to start right now?"

" I thought you weren't in the mood."

" I changed my mood."

Light let out a small laugh, and kissed L's lips preparing to remove the raven's clothing once again.

" Light-kun?"

" Yes?"

" How many steps are there?"

* * *

Its been A MONTH...Look at me, im twitching...ohhh how time flys

Anyway...next chapter (someones gonna die ;) ...a little pressure to escape....Mello finds out some important news...oh and more on Light's side Project ;) thanks to Ichi's genius, I'll be able to describe better it lol....and I think I've run out of things to say..lemon in two chapters, escape coming sooooon

BTW - When I'm M.I.A it's due to a F**** up schedual-which is my fault, but I have a surprise for you...yes, a secret surprise... can you guess what it is ?..

Review !!! It helps me feel better :(.... :)-see


	18. Sweet Ambrosia and Honey Glazed Posion

Hi Wonderful people :)

**Warning: Death..and a Lime?**

**Disclamier: **I do not own death note

* * *

One week quickly passed, and their escape date was approaching. Light finally had all of their supplies, and he knew Higuchi was due back any day now, and Light would be ready for him and Demegawa when he came. Light had also observed how sickly Mikami was. The man was falling apart, and Light thought the man might even die on his own.

On another beautiful note, Light noticed how excited the raven seemed about the approaching freedom, it was wonderful. L would run down the list of cakes, ice creams, and cookies he wanted in the order he craved them, and the order always changed from day to day...or hour to hour...

Even Matt and Mello were excited. Matt worrying about all the different video games that came out while he was locked away, and Mello arguing with L about what types of chocolate were better than others. And all three of them would get mad at Light, because he didn't show any excitement about being able to finally reunite with any addiction...truly, his addiction slept in his arms at night, and he needed nothing else.

But that didn't mean Light wasn't excited as well. Light was mostly ecstatic about spending every moment with his raven, and spoiling him rotten; and also about all the quality time he would have with his friends. Light was also eager to have hot showers with scented body wash and shampoo, and not worrying about shower time limits. He wanted new clothes, and the freedom of being able to be out whenever he pleased. Something else was on Light's to do list...something important. As soon as they all found a quiet place to settle and the air was clear of bull shit and worries, Light was ready to ask his raven the question. Yes, _the question..._

But there was still much to do, still obstacles to overcome. Until they were all out and safe, financially set, and completely off starting their new life, only then would Light be able to breath easy, because he couldn't while he was locked up. He still suffered greatly from his nightly anger and confusion. Light hoped once he got rid of the bastards that were the source of his secret outburst and rage, his nights would bring sleep to him, instead of raw bleeding knuckles, and an unquenchable thirst to kill off those who caused his ravens extreme hurt, and so much emotional discomfort.

**XXX-Breakfast**

L and Light were already seated at the table waiting for Matt and Mello to show up. L held Light's hand as they ate their breakfast, and finally watched Matt approach the table.

Light: "Hey Matt.... Where's Mello?"

Matt: " He's talking to one of his connections, he'll meet us at the bench."

L: " Matt, may I ask how you got that red mark on your face?"

Matt: " Oh that, I only get these when Mello gets worked up at night. Believe me, it's worth it."

L: "..."

**XXX-The Court Yard**

Light, L, and Matt sat at the bench happily chatting about various topics, until they were interrupted by the furious blond yelling Light's name and hurriedly approaching them. If none of them had known Mello, they might have gulped in fear.

Mello: " Light! We have to talk...NOW!"

Mello stormed over and grabbed Light's arm, dragging him away from the benches and out of the earshot of anyone close by.

Light:" Did you find out?"

Mello:" Yeah, I found out alright! I'm so angry I don't even know where to start."

Light:" Start from the beginning."

Mello:"...OK, right before I got here I made a gun deal with a guy who called himself Sam D. One night we met up, made the exchange, and everything went fine, until I was making my way home, and the cops showed up, then I got busted. I couldn't understand how I got caught, I set up every thing so carefully and Sam's snitch record was clean...Well I thought it was."

Light:" Sam set you up...Is Sam actually B?"

Mello:" No, Sam's real name is Travis D. Bane, he's B's partner. I found out that B's been making double profits working for the government, and having Travis do his dirty street work, screwing over gangs all over the city and taking their money...not to mention rating us out so B gets richer for looking as though he magically found us and brought us down."

Light:" So Travis isn't even a true government informant?"

Mello:"No, B takes all the credit for finding the criminals so they don't have to turn over any money they steal from us. As far as I know, the British government doesn't even know about Travis."

Light:" Are they still in Britain?"

Mello:" They've been laying low for a while. Travis got scared when people found out what he was doing with B, so people haven't seen him. But since B's job is located in Britain he can't leave as easily, so it was easy to find him. There's a rumor that Travis is living with B on the out skirts of the city, I have an address back at the cell."

Light:" Now that we know all the info, try not to stress out about it, we'll be out of here in a week, then we can go after them."

Mello:" How do you want to do it?"

Light:" If your friend doesn't mind, we'll rest there for a few hours, then you and I can prepare to make a quick run to B's house. Wait... Is your friend prepared to have company?....I mean, I know it's intrusive for us just to barge in there."

Mello:" Eric's prepared to do whatever I tell him to...he's already getting the equipment together so we can get the ID' s made. The only thing he can't do is pick us up that night. I thought he might be able to get us when we finally make it to the main land, but his car isn't working....I'll just have to put my skills back into action."

Light:" Does Matt have anything to take care of that day?"

Mello:" He's going to get his ID from whatever spot he hid it in, then check to make sure his accounts are active. I think he might be able to get us some new clothes while he's out, then we can meet back up at Eric's house before we all head to the air port."

Light:" Maybe Matt can take L with him, I doubt L wants to sitting around the whole time were gone."

Mello:" Did you even tell L about this part of the plan?"

Light:"..."

Mello: "Good luck escaping from him without being seen that day."

Light:" I'm not worried about that part."

Mello:"...I would be."

**OOO-A few Minuets Prior**

L: "Mello looks angrier than usual."

Matt: "I know what that means."

L: "...More red marks?"

Matt: "Yup."

L: " Have fun."

Matt: " I sure will."

**XXX- The Shower Room**

God it hurt...this love. He killed for it, offered everything he had in exchange for it, risked lying, and betrayed the source of it, just to receive...nothing. No, not nothing, he got to view the sight before him instead, the love that should have been his, the touch that should be on his skin...was on a man who did not deserve that heaven.

Yes, he still loved the auburn god, even after the knife assault and harsh hateful words he received. Even after knowing the only reason Light would argue with his friends on the court yard, was because they were stopping him from attempting another assault. And even recently, on shower room days, when Light would walk by and aggressively ripped out more of Mikami's already shedding hair, he still loved him. And Mikami struggled to banish the image of hate in Light's eyes, when Light would throw the large clumps of black hair in his face, muttering " You dropped this." before walking off.

Oh how this love hurt, more than his withering body, and burning insides that caused him to sometimes spit up blood. His endless coughing at night eventually caused his cell mate Jacob to purposely get caught in a fist fight, claiming that he'd rather go to solitary then stay in a cell with Mikami and risk catching whatever disease he had ...so Mikami was now alone in his cell. He even lost his job in the library because he was no longer efficient, or strong enough to work. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him, all the blood test came back negative, ruling out any disease that would cause such symptoms. The doctors settled on the belief that he was just lacking in nutrition, and gave him vitamins and order the guards to force feed him...since he refused to eat his food.

Two guards would come into his cell during lunch time, and threaten Mikami to eat, laughing at him when he attempted to tell them that his food did not taste right, something was wrong with it. And the guards would tell him he was "crazy" and shove more of his lunch down his throat, holding him down and hitting him if he tried to spit it out. To ease his "crazy" suspicions, they would tell him that if something was wrong with the food, everyone would be getting sick...and no one else was dying but him, so _he _was the problem, not the food. So he continued to get sicker...to wither, as the beauty he once had quickly vanished, leaving him a decrepit mass of hopelessness.

And though he felt weaker than usually, and knew that death had been following close behind him that day, he still found himself in the shower room, feeling too weak to wash himself, and becoming too weak to stand. He was only able to stare through the heavy steam and look across the room at the privet little corner, the corner that contained his emotional slaughter.

Mikami openly viewed the love of his life, washing L, and L returning the favor. Every time Light's wet hands traveled across L's pale skin, Mikami's skin burned with the acid of rejection. Every time Light placed a sweet kiss on the waiting pink lips before him, Mikami's lips trembled from his physical and internal agony. The way L's eyes fluttered shut and his lips would part as Light would kiss his neck and face, making L tilted his head back just enough to receive a little more, Mikami would feel his own eyes flutter, trying to hold in tears of loss.

No one saw the way Mikami shakily slid to the floor, foam and blood beginning to drip from his mouth as he attempted to rest himself against the wet wall...the wall that he knew he would never get up from. And if people did see him, they did not care. The inmates shared one similarity in the shower room, no one cared about any happening unless it directly involved them, and no sight shocked them, be it fights, sex, or death, it was only the business of those involved, and to see such sights were "normal".

L did not see him, and of course Light did not see him...Light had never seen him. Truly, Mikami had always remained invisible to the man, Light only saw Mikami's faults...but never _him_. Light only saw L's pink lips, and pale skin, and wet black hair that framed his face. Light only saw the love in the half lidded eyes of the man before him, not the dying man watching from the opposite corner. Yes, Light's full attention was focused on the beauty in his arms...as it had always been. That beauty, L's beauty, what Mikami always denied existence of, but envied it nonetheless. Every inch of Mikami's shriveled body, envied the taunt lithe body L had. L was alive, he was vibrant, Mikami would even admit that L was radiant if he didn't hate him so much.

What was it? Had Mikami not been beautiful enough...the way that other raven was? Did his heart not feel the same emotions for Light, the way L's did? What made L so different, so deserving that he should not be the one in Mikami's place, dying instead?

Mikami noticed that they began looking down at each others bodies, and a light pink blush spread across L's cheeks as his eyes flickered back to the lover that held him. And Light, whispered something to him, making the pink shade in L cheeks deepen. Mikami wanted to tear his eyes away, run from the sight, but he couldn't because his body had already begun to shut down. Mikami desired to become blind because as soon as L nodded and Light brought them both down to the floor, Mikami feared anymore heartbreak from watching what might happen.

Light sat crossed legged with his back against the wall, and placed L on his lap. L sat facing Light, feet planted on the floor, his pale legs parted with Light caught between them...L's back blocking the view of whatever arousal was between them, but from Mikami's angle, he could still see their faces...still see their love. Light brought a towel around L's hips providing some privacy for them. Mikami still had hope that they would not engage in such intimate touches before his dying eyes, but no, Light started to kissed the man, and Mikami saw Light's hand being to move between their locked bodies.

L's pale legs started to shake in pleasure, hands tightly clenching Light's wet hair, kissing the beautiful man wildly, causing Light's hand to moved more quickly between them. Mikami's wished his senses would finally shut down, that he were blind and deaf, because L's soft moans reached his ears and were the only sounds that registered in his mind. There was no doubt about it, Light was making love to L...with his hand. And they both continued to have an oral type of intercourse with their tongues, as the depth and roughness of their penetrating kisses, increased with every pump of Light's closed palm. L's body seemed to be gradually lifting off of Light's lap, as he continued to quake from the pleasure he was receiving.

At some point, it almost appeared that L suddenly became aware that they were in public, looking very close to his climax, but unsure if he should release it. He looked frantic and nervous which mixed with the ecstasy that swam in his wide eyes as he broke his kiss with Light.

Unfortunately, Mikami was able to read L's lips, they said Light's name, and L's brow knitted, his dark eyes asking Light a silent question, begging his lover for a quick answer. L attempted to look back and out into the shower room, but Light stopped him by placing his other hand on L's face, and brought their foreheads together. They locked eyes with each other and through the intense stare, Light began to nod his head against L's as if reassuring him that it was OK, not to fight it, telling him to...spill over. And with that, the man did. Mikami watched L quickly throw his arms around Light's neck, body slightly raised up and convulsing as he held Light's head against his chest, muffling his groans by burying his face in Light's hair. L was breathing sporadically and Light kissed the mans chest and helped lower L's hips back down. Though Mikami could no longer feel his body and his vision was becoming blurry, he could still see Light licking his hand clean, as though he were consuming sweet ambrosia or the ripe nectar only gods were allowed to sip for pleasure.

Mikami would swear that Light reached a peak as well, observing the relaxed way he pulled L against him, cuddling sweetly against the mans neck as if he was just injected with a honey glazed tranquilizer. That's when Mikami heard Light state a clear "I love you", and he cursed death for prolonging his life, because what was worse than hearing the man you love say those words to someone else? L tightly embracing Light, returning the three words to him while he kissed Light in different places, before settling to lay against the mans shoulder, with his head facing in Mikami's direction.

It was strange, L seemed to look directly at Mikami, but his face held no shock or disgust, nor did hate manipulate his features, no smirk of victory spread across L's lips, and no anger was expressed either. It was so odd...surly the man held some negative feeling towards Mikami that would show itself, but his expression remained blank, continuing to stare calmly as he laid against Light's shoulder. Mikami even began doubting that he was actually still there, that maybe he died three days ago, because L's face was so blank, he might as well had been staring at the tile wall.

Did L's eyes see through him, or pass him? Or maybe L did not see him at all, but was watching death waiting beside Mikami instead. Eventually, Light captured L's attention and helped the man get up because shower time was over and they both began to exit the room...L never looking back at the decrepit form in the corner.

And though some part of Mikami was aware that people were casually walking passed him, uncaring that his body remained on the floor, still and lifeless, he could not get up and follow. No, that wall is where he stayed. Mikami's thoughts begin to scramble, words and images no longer making sense, and his nearly dead heart sped and slowed out of fear of the approaching unknown, and also from knowing that he was no long of sound mind and body.

But one clear thought came through before he was claimed by eternal darkness, the revelation of why L had been deserving of Light, and not he...the dying form in the corner. L's blank stare answered his question. The difference was...L's nature was different. Even the little underhanded pranks he'd played when he first met Mikami, were produced out of an innocent claim over the man he loved, and not because his spirit contained true malice. Mikami knew that if he were the one being held by Light during those moments, and L was the dying voyeur, he would had smiled in victory, he would have sneered in disgust at L for watching them, and he would have let his hate for L be know in his expression.

That's why it seemed odd...because he did not see himself in L, but became aware of his _true self_... through L. And with the loss of his last breath, Mikami welcomed death and the ending of the sight and sounds burning in his mind, the ending of his worthless endeavors, and murderous heartbreak. Because to Mikami, dying alone and loveless...was better than continuing life, after realizing who he truly was.

**XXX-The Cell**

When L and Light got back to their cell, Light stared at L's relaxed body and semi wet hair, and Light knew he wanted more of L. Light waited for the guards to pass before claiming L's lips and bringing them to the bed. Light devoured L's mouth and lapped at his flesh, attempting to appease his insatiable craving for his beautiful lover.

Their bodies were intertwining and becoming heated, as the make out session was reaching new heights. Then Light remembered his conversation with Mello and how he had some questions for L. So throughout the conversation he continued kissing L's face and run his hands up and down L's body....attempting to satisfy both needs at once.

"L?"

" Humm?"

" When you were working for the government, did you ever help bring down organized crime?"

" No, I chose not to deal with that sector, but I always had the option to do so."

" ...and did you ever see the guy that was in the car with B the night you were at the bank?"

" I didn't...it was too dark. But I figured there was a good chance it was the guy B had been dating at the time...though, I never met him."

" Did B mention his name?"

" Yes, I believe it was...Trevor, no, that wasn't it...maybe Tristan, oh wait...it was Travis, yes his name was Travis... Why is Light-kun curious about B's love life and organized crime?"

" I was just wondering..."

" Are you hiding something from me?"

" Yes, I been hiding how bad I want to continue kissing you."

" Light-"

L's lips were seized by Light's, and he grunted in frustration into the kiss at Light's avoiding techniques. L tried to open is mouth to verbalize a protest, but Light quickly slipped his tongue in L's mouth and began another hot invasion. L cursed the gorgeous auburn for his ability to render him incapable of protesting effectively by capturing him in hypnotizing kisses.

But L stored the information away for a later time, he would get Light to tell him what was going on..he just needed to do it at a safe distance so Light couldn't use his charming words and hot mouth to distract him.

**OOO-Ten Minutes Later**

Light and L took a break from each others lips so they could tip toe to the cell bars and listen to the guards speaking down the hall.

Guard 1: " Where was his body?"

Guard 2: " In the shower room, they thought he was just sitting there, but he never moved when they told him to"

Guard 1: "Did they use the defibrillator?"

Guard 2: "They tried, it's too late..he's dead."

Guard 1: "What inmate was it?"

Guard 2: "Inmate 6007... Teru Mikami. The boats on its way to take his body to the morgue."

Guard 1: "Alright, tell the warden I'll get his medical charts from the infirmary."

Guard 2: "I'll tell him right now."

L: " ...He's dead."

Light: "...I heard."

Light grabbed L's hand and led him back to the bed. When they sat Light moved behind L so he could give the raven a massage.

Light let his mind wander as his hands worked L's shoulders, thinking about how one of the men he wanted to kill with his bare hands, was now dead and gone. Light wasn't completely upset that he was unable to eliminate Mikami himself, but he was grateful the man died slowly and miserably, he deserved nothing less than that.

And Light could only hope that the man would pay more punishment in his afterlife...because he didn't deserve to rest in peace.

OOO

L felt extremely relaxed as Light massaged his muscles, and he couldn't stop the small content noises from escaping from him whenever Light hit certain spots on his back. But L's mind began to travel back to what he saw in the shower room.

When L saw Mikami earlier that day it almost felt like he was trying to have a silent dialog. Mikami looked so disconnected, but also in the moment enough to appear confused. His eyes were calculating and empty, and L would swear Mikami was fighting the urge to call out and ask him the simple question of "Why?".

L would have never been able to answer that, nor did he care to try if given the opportunity. L disliked Mikami greatly. Because of that, L did not feel bad for him. Now that Mikami was gone, L just hoped that he would never come across someone else that was like him, and that Light could be more at ease with the anger L knew he suffered from.

**XXX- Dinner Time**

Mello: " Nice job, Matt...I couldn't of done it better myself."

Matt: " Aww, it was nothing, just a few laced lunches...you know, a little rat poisoning on the sandwich bread, a sprinkle in the apple sauce, dash or two in the salad...nothing fancy. Oh yeah, I had a little help from the guy who drops off the lunches, I told him to make sure Mikami got the right lunch so there wouldn't be any mix ups."

Mello: " The guy wasn't suspicious?"

Matt: " No, I told him Mikami requested to have his sandwiches made without cheese, so it was pretty easy for him to get the right one."

Mello:"...Do you think they'll do an autopsy?"

Matt:"Give me a break, they don't care if an inmate dies, I doubt anyone would pay to find out the cause. And if they do, they wouldn't find the poison anyway, I was giving it to him in small doses...so it wouldn't show up, and that's only if they were smart enough to look for rat poisoning to begin with."

Mello: " God Matty, your such a turn on when your bad."

Matt: "Really?"

Mello: "Yeah...I think you deserve a surprise tonight."

Matt: " A surprise.... like actually hearing you say "I Love you" after your through forcing me to deep throooh- hey... Light...hey L."

L: "Did we interrupt something?"

Mello: " Don't you always."

Light: "Must have been a good one then."

Mello: "...Yes...yes it was"

L: " Sorry."

Light: " Did you hear about what happened?"

Matt: "What happened?"

L: " Mikami's dead"

Mello: " That's not a surprise, the man was going to keel over any day now, it was inevitable."

L: " Yes...the signs had been showing for quite some time."

Light: " I over heard the guards saying that they thought he was still alive when they found him, supposedly, he died sitting against the wall in the shower room."

Matt: " Weren't you guy's in the shower room, didn't you see it happen?"

Light: "...I didn't notice him today."

Mello: " The hell...how could you _not_ see a dead man?"

Light: "...I was busy washing."

Mello: "Really...L's blush is saying something different."

L: "We were washing...and I did see him. I caught him staring at me...but it never crossed my mind to think he was dying."

Mello: " Well, the bastards dead now and that's that."

Matt: " Yeah...Karmas a bitch."

Light caught Matt quickly wink at Mello, and a Mello winking back with a smirk. Then it clicked. Light finally understood what/who caused Mikami's death... and what friends he had.

Light turned to L to see if the raven caught the secret exchange between Matt and Mello, but L was busy delicately holding the slab of mystery meat in front of his face and examining it with great interest.

OOO

When dinner was over they all stood to clear their trays and head to their cells. Before Light and L left Matt and Mello for the night, Light turned to Matt to speak.

Light: " Hey Matt...Tell Karma I said thank you if you see him, I owe him one."

Matt looked shocked that Light figured him out, but he smirked and agreed to relay the message before turning to leave.

**XXX ****Lights out**

It was happening again, that anger...that wrath, and Light knew he to push past it long enough to start his project. Light looked at the raven sleeping in his arms and moved him gently, so the man was facing the wall. Light got off the bed and moved quickly in the dark gathering his scattered supplies from different spots in the cell.

Light found it pointless to complete the whole thing so soon, it would only increase the chances of it being discovered, or accidentally going off before it even reached the intended victims. So Light decided to prep the small radio, and the little metal pipe instead, not even bothering to take out the black powder, since it was the most dangerous element.

Light sat in the back of the cell trying to figure out the easiest way to set up the internal structure of the radio...and his thoughts began to run...

It would all be over soon. Thanks to Matt, Mikami was already dead, and that only left the rest. Yes, they would burn...and burn deeply: skin, muscle, bone.... ashes. It would be a small taste of the hell that was waiting for them, of the hell Light would condemn them to.

And those who were fortunate enough to live and see it occur, could use Higuchi and Demegawa as examples, examples of what might happen for hurting those who did not deserve it, like how they hurt his beautiful innocent raven. They would all see: the warden...the guards....all the bastards would see what happens.

And they could watch the flesh slide down the walls..and blood splatter onto their cell bars while they breathe in the smell of rotten burning flesh. Flesh that was rotting long before it was actually dead, and they could all watch wide eyed and astonished, seeing first hand what the inside of evil looks like, even if they see it in bloody chunks. Yes, how wonderful it-

" Light..."

_No...Don't wake up yet_

Light turned around to see if L had been watching him, but the ravens figure was still in the position that Light placed him in. Light briefly wondered if the raven was talking in his sleep, and hoped that it was the case.

Light gently picked up his unfinished project and placed it between the wall and the toilet to hide it. Light put away his small flash light and washed his hands, then made his way back to his bed. Once Light was in the bed he felt lucky that tiredness finally reached him, and he brought L into his arms and kissed him before he drifted to sleep

* * *

The End- Its been great every one, I really enjoyed this.

J/P :P I know I said that the escape pressure would be in this chapter but I devoted the next chapter to that, a long with the lemon...Oh yeah, I'd like to give a shout out to my sister (Hello!! are you happy now) who's been verbally abusing me about my slow updates. One last thing.. wait never mind

Thanks for Reading- Let me know how you feel :)


	19. For The Sake of The Truth

My Blood , Sweat, and Tears went into this Chapter!!!! lots of Sweat !!! LOL...so I hope you enjoy it :)

And Thanks Ichi for the beta work..awesome as always!! XD

**Umm...This chapter takes place the day after the last chapter ended.**

**Warning: Lemon ;)**

I own nothing

* * *

The prison 'alarm clock' went off, and Light and L woke up in bed together. L rubbed his eyes, and Light yawned as he stretched his arms. L tried to crawl over Light to get out of the bed, but Light stopped him and demanded his morning kisses by claiming L's lips. L straddled Light's waist and kissed him happily. As the kisses became hotter...L was reminded of what they were going to do later that day.

"Does Light-kun remember what today is?"

"...Thursday."

"And...?"

"..."

"..."

" I'm just kidding...Happy birthday L."

"It's_not _my birthday."

"...Oh"

Light loved irritating L this early in the morning, and he always got a good laugh out of it. So Light took L's face into his hands and brought their foreheads together just help get the ravens hopes up..and further the irritation.

"Of course I know what today is..."

"Well?"

"Today's the day..."

"Yes...?"

"We finally..."

" ...Go on.."

" Have...spaghetti for dinner. I can't wait, it's the only decent thing they serve around here."

Light watched L's excited look completely flatten, then he quickly pecked L's lips and move to get up from the bed. Light left L sitting on the edge of the bed with a look of absolute annoyance. Then he looked back at him, letting a sexy smile play on his lips, as he turned around to gently pushing L down on the bed and crawl on top of him.

Light couldn't help but to lick his lips as his eyes hungrily ate up the ravens body. He let his hands caress L's thighs and then rest on L's hips, running his thumbs over them. L gasped when Light sent a direct look of lust into his eyes, and began to lightly rock his hips into L's groin. A noise of pleasure escaped from L's throat as Light leaned down and kiss him deeply, causing a spark of arousal to ignite in their bodies. Light slowly pulled away from the kiss and winking at L, before getting up.

" Did I get it right that time?"

L tried to says something, but settled for throwing a pillow at Light face instead. Light chuckled as he recover from the surprise attack and watched L head to the sink to wash up and help cool down. Because L didn't trust himself around his sexy lover after the man purposely seduced him...that early in the morning.

**XXX-The Court Yard**

After breakfast Matt, Mello, L, and Light walked through the courtyard together. Light fell behind the others and stopped in his tracks when he saw Aiber almost running toward him.

Aiber:"Light, I just heard the guards talking. The wardens having one of you moved into Mikami's old cell."

Light:"What ! When ?"

Aiber:" Today...some time after we get back from the courtyard."

Light:" Damn it...Did they say which one of us they were moving?

Aiber:" Which one of you is cell mate 2290?"

Light:"It's me..."

Light took a deep breath so he could think to himself for a moment, he rubbed his forehead as his thoughts formulated into a plan.

Light:" Aiber, can you please do me a big favor?"

Aiber:"Yeah, sure."

Light:"I'm going to write down some instructions for you, and I need you to follow the plan exactly how I write it."

Aiber:" You know, Light...you could always just tell me."

Light:"It's more complicated than that, I'd be wasting time. Is Mikami's old cell mate still in solitary?"

Aiber:" Yeah...he won't be back until Monday.."

Light:" Good. I'm going to get the stuff you'll need to use. Just read the paper carefully before we go back inside...then destroy it when you're done."

Aiber:"Alright, I'll be over there waiting then."

Light:" OK...and Aiber, I know you've been doing a lot for us, but...is it possible for you to get me one more pipe from the wood shop before tomorrow night?"

Aiber:" Yeah, I can have it for you later."

Light:" Thank you, I'll come find you in a few minutes."

Light began walking back to the door, and asked a guard to take him to his cell so he could use the bathroom. As they walked though the prison Light's heart was pounding, he was about to take a huge risk having the guard stand outside the cell while he grabbed different supplies...but what choice did he have?

**XXX – 1 minuet prior**

Matt: "Where's Light going?"

L and Mello turned to watch Light walk through the door and disappear into the prison. L wanted to believe that Light was just going to the bathroom, but something in his gut told him something was wrong.

**XXX- The Cell**

The guard opened his cell, and Light stepped inside making his way to the toilet. Light quickly glanced back to make sure the guard had his back turned away, and once Light was certain the man did, he snatched the paper that had Matsuda's address on it off the desk.

He placed the paper in his mouth and faced the wall as he unzipped his jumper and pulled it down. Light couldn't help but roll his eyes while he sat on the toilet...knowing damn well he didn't have to go. Light took the paper out of his mouth and read it, quickly memorizing Matsuda address, then gave out a loud cough to cover the sound of him tearing the paper in half. This caused the guard to turned his head slightly and then huff in frustration when he saw Light sitting on the toilet..knowing the man would be a while.

Light casually put his elbow on his knee and placed his face in his hand as he sat. Then he proceeded to bring his other hand to the side of the toilet feeling around for the small jar of black power.

When he found it, he unscrew the top and place one of the paper halves in his lap and folded it between his legs. Light let his eyes dart back to the guard as he tipped the jar of black powder into the paper fold and carefully emptied a little of the substance into it. After that, Light placed the jar back on the floor and folded the paper sides firmly so none of the powder would spill out of it.

Light carefully moved his hand to the side of the toilet and felt around for the little metal pipe; grateful that he didn't assemble the radio the night before. Light rolled up the paper with the black powder in it and stuffed it in the pipe, then quickly slipped the pipe deep into his sock. Light folded the other half of the paper and put it in his other sock, then grabbed the toilet paper and got a piece of sand paper that he hid in the toilet paper roll and put that with the paper. Light acted like he was finishing up and flushed the toilet then went to wash his hands, being very careful not to let the equipment fall from him.

The guard still had his back turned, and it left Light with enough time to walk over to the bed a grab a small piece of twine, and the pencil that he hid between the mattress. Light was able to put both objects in his sleeve and then stood at the cell bars for the guard to open it.

Guard: " Are you sure your done?...I didn't hear anything come out."

Light: " Do you eat the food around here?"

Guard: " No."

Light: " You should try it, you'll be stopped up for weeks."

Guard: "...I think I'll pass."

Light shrugged, and the guard escorted him down the hall and back out to the court yard.

**XXX-The Courtyard**

Light walked through the courtyard and headed to the most secluded section. He was wired with worry. The thought of being separated from L for the second time made him want to kill those responsible for the plan, and then scream out with sickness from just thinking about it. For one, L would be sharing a cell with some bastard he didn't know...and that situation wouldn't change until they were able to rework the escape.

And the thought of having to rework the escape after they had worked so hard to get that close to it, no! There was too much at stake for everything to cave in so quickly, what a let down it would be for all of them if this plan failed.

Light's hands shook as he sat down on a bench, preparing to write the instructions down. He took the paper from his sock and placed it beside him, then took the pencil out of his sleeve. His hand moved across the paper quickly and the directions he wrote flowed from his hand at an effortless speed, but his mind was elsewhere.

Light was not calm, but he knew that he need to act as though he was when he told L and his friends about what was happening. Light had to keep himself together. As much as he wanted to scream out his fears and grab L and his friends and run for it, he couldn't. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to start worrying about the escape falling to pieces if the counter plan failed. But no sooner did his mind alert him about calming down did he spotted L walking toward him. Light watched L's concerned expression and began searching his mind to find the right way to say it.... How would he tell his sweet angel that this was happening again?

"Light-kun...what's going on?"

L sat next to Light and Light looked at him...eyes unable to hide the worry as effectively as his next words. But it didn't matter what Light's words were going to be...L already knew the something was up from Light's odd behavior and worried eyes.

"It's just a small complication...nothing to worry about..."

"What is it?"

"..."

" Tell me, Light-kun."

" The warden...he's trying to move me today-"

Light cut himself off when he watched L's expression turn from extreme concern to a fearful anger. L was gripping his knees tightly, and because they were in the courtyard, Light struggled the urge to embrace him... and he wanted to more than anything.

"...I _won't _let them take you from me again..."

"And they won't L...I have a counter plan. Aiber's going to help us sabotage the other cell, which should delay the move for at least a day or two. But that also means that we have to leave tomorrow...since Friday's the only day we can leave."

"...I should have told you sooner."

" What are you talking about?"

" When I met with the warden he displayed suspicion about our relationship...It slipped my mind, and-"

" L, if the warden was suspicious he was going to move us regardless of your meeting with him."

" I know, but..."

" No, L...even if you did tell me, there was no way to have an effective counter plan in place until we knew exactly when and where he was going to do it..like right now. Like I said, its going to workout fine...I just need you to trust me."

" Of course I trust you."

"OK...Then trust the fact that I won't let them keep you away from me again. We're leaving this prison L...even if I have to destroy it first."

L nodded and watched Light stand up, L stood too and they both started walking to Matt and Mello. On their way, Light told L that he would only be gone for five minutes when the guard finally came to take him. But L couldn't help but fear that something could go wrong. For the mean time, L hid his worry and allowed the next steps to play out.

Once Light and L reached their friends the questions were already flying, but Light left it to L to tell them since he had to give Aiber the supplies. Before Light left his friends, he asked Matt for his cigarette box and some matches. Matt regretfully emptied his cigarettes out and Light took the box and placed the equipment he made in it, along with the directions.

Light set out to find Aiber, and found the man near a group of inmates. So he walked through the small group and passed by Aiber, secretly handing him the box of cigarettes that had the instructions, the small pipe, the twine, and the sand paper in it, and gave him the matches separately. Light walk back to his friends and sat down on the bench.

Mello: "Now what?"

Light:"Which one of you have the best acting skills?

Matt:" Mello does."

Mello: "..."

Light: "OK Mello, I need you to create a two minute diversion when we're walking back to the cells. Aiber needs at least two minutes to rig the toilet and an extra few seconds to mix in with the crowd when he's done. The guards are less likely to close the cells right away if there's some sort of commotion, so do it out in the open so that the guards can see you...try to make it last. If you can, make the act as natural as possible but also a little dramatic."

Mello: " So, what exactly do you want me to do?"

Light: " I don't know...Act like something wrong with your stomach...then...throw up or something."

Mello:" You want me to...throw up?"

Light:" If you can."

Mello:" I'll try."

Matt: " It shouldn't be to hard for you Mel, I mean, you do-"

Mello: "Shut-up, Matt."

L: "What does Light-kun need me to do?"

Light looked over to L, and his eyes softened when they fell on him.

Light: "...L, I want you to walk directly in front of Aiber on your way to our cell, and I'll be behind him. Try to block his body as much as you can so the camera doesn't see him go into the cell."

Light:" Alright."

Matt: " Am I the only one without a role?"

Light: " Pretty much. Its better if you just go to your cell and leave Mello behind, they might get suspicious if your helping him."

Mello: " How will we know if everything works out?"

Light: "Aiber's going to stop by our cell later, I'll ask him to let you guys know."

Mello: " So, if we don't hear from him..."

Light: "..."

**OOO**

The bell rang and all four of them took their place in line. Light stood behind Aiber and L stood in front of him. Light glanced back to make sure Mello was further behind them, which he was, then when the line started moving, Light tried to go over the directions in his mind to put himself at ease.

_All he has to do is hook up the twine and the matches to the inside of the handle.. then put the sand paper against the side so the matches will strike and ignite the twine when I flush it...the twine needs to run across the trip lever with the other end of the twine in the pipe._

_And the pipe needs to be inserted deep enough in the over flow tube to block the water. By the time the flame reaches the pipe...the over flow tube should erupt from the reaction and shattering the porcelain...breaking the tank and causing the water to flood the cell....the damage should be sever enough that they have to replace the whole toilet....and that shouldn't happen over night._

Once they were in the building the plan was already in action. Mello stepped from the line and began his part.

Mello:" Oh, god!!...My stomach!"

Guard: "What's wrong with him?"

Guard: "I don't know...why are you inmates stopping get-"

Mello: " Please help!!!...is there- Owwww!!"

Light walked quickly behind Aiber, and watched the man slip into the cell. Light continued to listen to Mello go on about his stomach pains and he resisted the urge to look back.

Guard: "Get off the floor! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Mello: " I think my appendix ruptured...Quick !! Get me a doctor...!"

Guard: " Jake, call Barry, get him to come down here."

Guard: " But..No one's closed the cells yet-"

Guard: " Is everyone in their cells?"

Mello: OHHH!

Guard: " Not yet, but-"

Guard: " Then stop standing there and get the inmates where they belong!"

Mello: "Ahhh....God!"

Guard: "Don't yell at me Adam! You're not my boss!"

Guard: " Screw you Jake, just do as I say before chaos breaks out."

Mello: "Please hurry, I don't think I'll...make it this time. What if I never see my kids again....I wanna see Jimmy again. Lord...and Bertha...sweet Bertha."

Guard: "Hurry up and move!! There's nothing to see here !! Everyone into your cell before you all go to solitary."

Inmate: " You can't send us there just because we're walking slow."

Guard: " Wanna bet, smart ass? You'll be the first to go."

Mello: " I can't hold on any longer, this is it...I'm- BLARGHHH!"

Guard: " _ERRRR _Damn it !!!! He just threw up on my foot!!"

Mello: " ...Wow...I think I'm gonna make it, I was given another chance!!"

**OOO-The Cell**

Once they were in the cell, Light was glad the bars were still open, but when he heard the buzzing sound that signaled that the cells were going to close, his heart was racing. At that moment Light feared that Aiber would be trapped in the cell...and he also hadn't heard Aiber's success whistle. Light walked close to the bars and listened carefully for Aiber's whistle...and he finally heard it. The cell snapped shut and Light looked up toward cell block D and saw the Aiber's hands swinging and snapping between the cell bars as he continued to happily whistled a tune of success.

Light let out a sigh of half relief, because the other obstacle was if everything was hooked up right, and making sure he could keep the guard watching him long enough to flush the toilet...so the guard could bear witness to the fact that Light didn't do anything to it.

Light turned around and saw L standing there watching him, nibbling on his thumb harshly, unable to hide the fear in his innocent eyes. Light hated that look, it made his heart tremble with sadness and created a strong desire within him to do everything possible to extract that worry from his raven. Light walked over to L and forced himself to smile warmly, taking hold of L's hand while he grab a book off of the desk, then led L up to the top bunk. Light wanted nothing more than to alleviate whatever tension L was feeling, but also stay separated from him so when the guard came...it wouldn't look like they really did have something going on between them.

L sat down on the bed and Light turned to him so he could play in the ravens soft hair and speak.

"...You know I'll be back in five minutes, right?"

L just nodded, and Light knew the raven wasn't completely convinced, Light wasn't convinced himself, but for L's sake... he damn sure would act like it. Light moved closer to L, and caressed the side of L's face as he kissed the other side, whispering to him softly. Light reminded L about how sweet and beautiful he was, and tried to keep the mood lighthearted by making small jokes about how he could now get L all the cake and junk food he wanted sooner than before, and told him to stop worrying or else he'd get wrinkles early, all the while trying to keep his own voice from shaking.

Light felt L give a small smile as he joked with him and kissed him, and when he felt the raven was more assured of his return he moved the covers back and brought L to lay under them....truly wishing L could just sleep through it all. Light kissed L forehead and placed the book next to him..just in case he wanted to read. Then he turned to get off the bunk, until he was stopped by L grabbing him.

"Light?"

Light turned back to L, noticing all the sadness and fear had quickly returned to his wide eyes, and Light's heart twisted making him instinctively crawled over and embraced L. Light knew he shouldn't have done that, he should have simply said another convincing "Don't worry." and gave a fake warm smile and left to move to his own bunk; an easy temporary break. But he didn't do that, instead he threw his arms around his love and held him tightly, making L cling to him with the same fearfulness. Light tried to clean up his slip-up by running his fingers through L's hair to calm him, then leaned down to slowly rub his nose with L's, because that _always_ worked...on both of them.

But for the first time ever, the approach backfired and turned into a bigger mistake. This soothing closeness only causes their lips to touch, and Light let out a breath of bitter sweetness as they found themselves kissing slowly, and then increasingly fast, as the depth quickly became desperate and greedy.

It wasn't supposed to happen that way, he shouldn't have allowed himself to kiss L at all, especially in a way that made it feel as though it was the last one. This kiss defeated the purpose of everything he did prior to that. The small jokes, the soft touches, that was all meant to take the fear away from the situation, to make that moment seem like any other they would share and not the final one. But Light screwed up everything, and let his own fear mingle with his inability to deny L, and resist holding him.

Throughout the eager kisses he stopped himself from mumbling "I love yous." knowing that the "L" word was the ultimate finalizing statement beyond all others, and it would only make the situation more unbearable. But even without saying the words, his body was still betraying him. Light felt himself falling forward and he didn't know if he had pushed L's thighs apart, or if L did it himself... because somehow he lay between them perfectly, causing their bodies to form a distinctive love making position.

This was bad, because the irrational side of Light's brain began to wonder if they _just might_ have enough time to do that. And the irrational side disguise itself as the rational side and began to encourage and justify the fearful desire as a way to bring tranquility and tiredness to them. Which according to the fake 'rational' side would make the departure less of a struggle if L was too peacefully tired to protest. Something in Light knew that wasn't his true intentions an that it all came from his desire to devour all of L..and do it quick; just in case he didn't come back. Light felt himself getting aroused which must have caused L to do the same, as Light trailed his hand down the ravens stomach approaching the beautiful semi hardness..._No.._ Light tried to pull away from the kiss and say something, but L made a noise of protest at the loss, and quickly reestablished the kiss.

Light knew he had to be far more assertive than that to resist L, so he tried to make his voice stern and confident so he could convince himself and L that everything was alright. But every time he would pull away and firmly say "It's fine...I'll be right back." he would watch L's brow knit and the formation of an adorable pout that caused Light to give in quickly and reclaim L's lips.... and Light would fall once again into desperate greedy kisses and an increasing need have more of L...before it was too late. But he had to stop before he risked actually making love to L in the middle of the day, with the lights on, when everyone was awake, and being unsure of the amount of time he could actually do that since he didn't know when the guard was coming.

Light was running out of separating tactics, and L was switching his own tactics, cleverly trying to bring his leg around Light's back to flip them and pin Light so he wouldn't leave. Light quickly pulled away from L, and clasped the sides of L's face holding the ravens head firmly but gently, and looked him in the eyes.

"...No more kissing until I get back...OK?"

" OK."

Light watched L tilt his head to the side and lean forward, whole heartedly disregarding their agreement by rubbing his lips against Light's and kissing them sweetly. Light realized he was kissing back and then growled loudly in frustration.

"L, there's no reason for us to act like this. Today's just like any regular day, so we have to act like it."

"If it was a regular day...Light-kun would be kissing me right now."

Light could not argue L's statement...after all, it was true.

"All I'm saying is that there's nothing to worry about, and if I'm not worried you shouldn't be either."

L look down at Light's chest, then placed his hand on the left side of it. L had no trouble feeling the fast forceful beating of Light's heart against his palm, and that told him everything. Light was extremely nervous and he had been trying to hide it the whole time. L looked back at Light eyes and the man looked away, knowing L figured him out..but still tried to lie his way out of L's discovery.

"...That's only because you got me excited. Look, you stay up here and I'll stay down there...just in case a guard pops up."

" Fine...I won't move from this spot."

Light rise an eyebrow at L, and gave him a suspicious look before he caught himself lingering. Light didn't leave anymore time for him to relapse, so he quickly fixed the covers over L and handed him the book, turning to leave once again.

Light got to the floor and prevented himself from looking back up at L, not trusting himself enough to stay down there and not run to L once again. So Light moved to his bed and removed his shoes, and laid down with is hands behind his head...and waited. Four minutes past before Light heard L moving on the top bunk and climbing down the ladder. L already answer Light's impending question before it came.

" I just want some water."

"..."

Light watched L slowly walk over to the sink and grab one of the small plastic cups. L was taking his sweet time letting the water run and then he finally filled his cup and took a small sip, letting his eyes drift over to Light as he stood there. Light quickly walked over to the desk and grabbed another book, so he could distract himself. Once he sat on the bed and opened the book, he could already feel L approaching the bed.

L casually sat down on Light's bed in his regular position. Light tried to ignore him, but he knew the sneaky raven was on a mission ever since he decided to leave the top bunk. Light listened to L take two loud gulps of water and when Light refused to acknowledge him, L asked him a question.

" Light-kun"

" ...Yes."

" Could you please pass me the pillow beside you, I think I left some sugar packets in it."

Light huffed and gave L the pillow, then returned to looking at the words on the page..not actually reading them. Light heard every sound that L made, how his fingers dug into the pillow, the ripping of the sugar, and how it poured into the cup and hit the water, then the swirling of the water against the cup as L delicately tried to mix it.

" Do you want some?"

" No, thank you....I'm not thirsty"

"..."

Light continued to listen to the raven drink, and L's personal conversation about how delicious the water was as he slurped down more, following each each gulp with a refreshing sigh.

L put his cup on the floor and grabbed the pillow Light gave him...he slyly crawled over Light to place the pillow back beside him, but he lingered there, unnecessarily trying to make sure the pillow was exactly how it was before. Light could feel L's body warmth above him, mixing with L intentionally breathing down his neck..and it was driving him over the edge. Before Light could say anything, L 'accidentally' fell on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Light-kun, I-"

"Did it on purpose?"

L opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the sound of a cell closing somewhere down the hall. Light turned his head slightly to listen, his body was tense, and he could feel the tension in L's body as well. They both were frozen as they listen closely for what they thought was the moment they had been dreading, but the noises faded, and silence quickly returned to the hall.

Light swallowed hard and turned back to L, and L looked back at him, the mood automatically turning serious. Light kissed L's cheek and pulled L against him, burying his face in the crook L's neck. L returned the loving embrace and they stayed like that for a few minuets, just listening to each other breath, until Light gave up on his "It's just a regular day plan." and brought L to lay with him. Light didn't care anymore, he couldn't ignore the fact that they were both in need of each other. The need for comfort and closeness rang loudly between them... and it was justified.

Oh, how they knew the feeling of being ripped away from each other more than most people in that prison could claim they experienced. L and Light had to watch the pain in each others eyes as they struggled in vain to get out of the arms of others so they could be reunited. L, knowing the hurt and anger of watching Light get stolen from him, sleeping and waking alone in a cold bed, and the loss of Light's warm embrace. And Light, knowing the hate and pain of being forced away from L, isolated, and expected to survive in the dark with empty arms. Were they overreacting? Maybe. But that reaction was stemming from the darkness of something real, something that they silently swore would never happen again...something painful. So in their eyes, it was justified in every sense, because that fear they shared, it was something they knew and knew well, and the hurt that came along with knowing that it might just happen again.

So they lay there, verbally silent, and let their bodies speak for them. This time, they kissed softly, and laid side by side, hands on each others faces, lips moving slowly and taking longer breaks between kisses so they could make clear eye contact, and let their souls communicate with one another. Yes, their souls spoke, sometimes in a whisper, sometimes in a loud outcry, but they spoke. And that language translated into their physical touches.

Hands through the hair signified that they were there for each other. When one would caress the others face, it expressed the awe they had about the others inner and outer beauty. If one slid their leg farther between the others, it meant that their body's belonged to each other in ever way...physically and spiritually. And when their lips met, and they held hands as they lay, it showed just how much the their bond could not be broken, that it would live on and thrive fully...no matter what obstacle threatened it. And when they pulled each other close, they let their heartbeats play music as they floated off together and left the prison in their thoughts.

L's struggled to keep his eyes open, because the security of being alert and knowing Light was holding him was also causing him to drift off sleepily. But he had to stay awake, fearing that he would wake up to the chill of Light being gone...the loss of the embrace.

**OOO**

It was calming to hear L's steady breath, Light always knew when the man was asleep because L's breathing would become deep and even...peaceful. So Light continued to hold him, wondering when exactly the stupid guards would come..so he could hurry up and stop anticipating the unknown.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Light heard the distant jingling of keys down the hall. Quickly, Light took L's sleeping body into his arms and stood on his bunk to place L on his. L woke when he reached the bed, quickly becoming oriented to the situation at hand. L looked at the cell bars then slowly looked at Light as the faint sound of keys move down the hall. A million words wanted to flow from L's mouth, but all he managed to get out was a frantic whisper of Light's name, and a tight grasp on Light's arm.

Light looked at the bars and turned back to L, noticing that L was holding onto him with a trembling grip; Light couldn't stand it, he hated seeing L in that state. Even though the sound of keys got closer he found himself leaning upward, taking L's faces into his hands and pecking L's lips and face feverishly causing L to lean over the side of his bed and cup Light's face in his hands, trying to whisper phrases of blatant angry resistance.

Light silenced him with fear driven kisses mixed with declarations of love and the promise of his return. But, when the sound of keys got dangerously close, Light was forced to places his hands on L's and remove L's hold on his face, kissing the mans hands as he pull away and slipped to the bottom bunk. L felt disconnected. For a moment, all L was able to do was look at the spot that Light had just left, but then his sense kicked in. In a defeated fury, L pulled away from the side of his bed and sat back on his bunk, placing the book in his lap and opened it to a random page; hating the book, the warden, the prison, and the fact that he had to sit idly and watch yet another burglary..the second stealing of his lover.

Guard: "Inmate 2290....Gather your things, your moving today."

Light:"Why?"

Guard:" Wardens order."

Light:" I don't understand the rationality behind it...but whatever."

Light did not look at L as he got up to get his belongings. After getting some of his clothes and his toothbrush, Light began walking to the cell bars. When Light was finally outside of the cell and the guard turned and began to walk, he couldn't help but glance back inside his cell, catching L looking at him with every emotion that Light was feeling but couldn't display. But L quickly averted his eyes..unable to watch Light leave in totality.

L's wide eyes were angry and fearful and that image burned in Light's mind as he walked with the guard to the new cell. Light also replayed their interaction that took place right before he was taken. Light could still see L's trembling body and hear the whispering of their frantic conversation echoing in his ears.

He could hear himself hushing L's broken protest with kisses and sweet sentences of assurance. The feeling of L's cool hands lingered on his face, and every moment that took place between the time the guard was walking to their cell, to the time the man waited outside the cell...was the epitome of the pressure they were forced to endure while they rushed to hide the love they shared. And that's what it came down to...hiding, sneaking, lying, and struggling to keep the truth from those who attempted to destroy it.

The last image that flashed in Light's mind was the way L turned away, and seeing the anger and pain seep from him, the same anger and pain that seeped from Light. And Light snapped back to the current moment with the determination that no matter what, he had to return to L...not only for the escape, not only to be reunited with his lover..but also for the principle that encased both those reasons...for the sake of the truth..And god smite him dead if he allowed anything to try and destroy it.

Guard:"This is Cell B 42, nothing else changes, same rules, same routine."

Light casually began to walk through the cell and stopped the guard before the man left.

Light:" Wait a minute, you guys didn't even bother getting me new sheets."

Guard:"You'll get new bedding when we're ready to get it for you."

Light:" Were the floors even cleaned? Look, I know there was a sick man in here and-"

Guard: " How am I supposed to know that...Do I look like the maintenance man?"

Light: " No, but I figured you would know if the proper health precautions were taken. You know...to uphold the standard of living."

Light finally reach the toilet area and looked inside of it.

Light:"_Uckk! _This is disgusting..there's still piss in here....for god sake..."

_This better work__._

Light lifted his foot and placed it on the toilet handle to flush it, then made his way over to the sink to wash his hands...even though he didn't need to do that since he never touched the toilet with his hands.

Guard:" You complain a lot for someone who's in no position to do so."

Light:" Yeah, well, just because I'm an inmate doesn't mean I should be forced to live in barbaric conditions."

..._what's taking so long_

Right before Light could internally panic, a rumbling sound from the toilet caused him to naturally turn his head.

Light:" ...The hell is that?"

Guard:" I don't know what it is..Move out of the way."

The guard open the cell and made his way to the toilet. Before he could look inside of it...The sound of something bursting stopped him. They both backed away slightly as the toilet began to shake, followed by the porcelain to the tank shattering in thousands of pieces that flew out in every direction.

Light quickly turned to cover his face as pieces of porcelain hit his body. Light could hear the sound of water gushing from the broken tank, and then the remnants of the tank collapsing onto the toilet bowl breaking the seat. Cold water pooled around his feet, and when Light finally looked at the damage he felt like time was slowing. He could faintly hear the guard yelling on his walkie talkie for someone to hurry up and come down to the cell.

And Light just stood there, his peripheral vision fading out the guard wiping the shards from clothes and cussing in anger and confusion. His sight only fell on what remained of the toilet, as body went cold and his mind whispered the only thought he had..._It worked._

Light was snapped back from his dream state when he heard people walking down the hall. Light was startled to see that the warden showed up with one other guard.

Warden: "What the hell happened here?"

Guard: "I don't know sir, it just burst or something."

Light was forced to backed up as the old man stormed passed him and walked deeper into the cell and scanned the damage. The man looked awe struck...like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The warden walked over to the decimated toilet and shook his head as he looked at it, then loosely pointed at Light but continued to look at the toilet while he spoke, voice sounding accusing and surprised all at once.

Warden: "Was it him...did he do this?"

Light looked over at the guard and gave the most believably innocent look he could muster. The look was half shock and half a look that said "You're going to tell him the truth, right?" The guard looked at Light and then at the warden.

Guard: " No...I was standing right here the whole time, he only flushed it."

Warden: "You're telling me all he did was flush the toilet..and then this happened?"

Guard: "Yes sir..I brought him here like you ordered me to. There was no time for him to do anything because he hadn't been in the cell before this."

The warden stooped down and picked up a large piece of porcelain and studied it, then tossed it back to the floor. The old man stood up and walked through the wet floor so he could speak to Light.

Warden: "What made you flush the toilet?"

Light: "There was still urine in it."

Warden: " ...Well, you got lucky young man, but don't get comfortable back in that cell. You'll be moving first thing Saturday morning, as soon as that toilets fixed. Do you understand me?"

Light: "Yes, sir."

Warden: "And don't think for a second that I won't get to the bottom of this. I might be old, but I'm certainly not senile..and _you_ young man, have not succeed in pulling the wool over my eyes. Nor will you ever."

Light: "..."

The warden turned to leave but changed his mind and stopped, back facing Light. All Light wanted to do was go back to L. He was tired, and he wished the old man would drop it and shut-up, his voice was giving Light a headache.

Warden: " I've dealt with prisoners like you before...and you all have the same cocky attitude. You think I don't know what goes on around here, like the things that happen in some of these cells at night...I do know, and if your engaging in that behavior you should be ashamed of yourself."

Light: " Ashamed of what behavior, sir?"

The warden snapped his head in Light's direction, old eyes displaying fiery anger, and shock that Light spoke back to him. Light looked at him with a blank face..but inside he was swirling with a hateful coldness. His hands were balling into fist at his side, half wanting to send the man to his grave for saying something like that, and the other half knowing he should have kept his mouth shut...but he couldn't help it.

Warden: " You know damn well what I'm talking about, and I shouldn't have to tell you that manipulating other people is wrong, that's what your conscious is for. But since you're a prisoner, I suppose you don't have one. Ray...Hurry up and get him out of here, then contact the plumber and tell him to be here first thing Saturday morning...I want to watch him fix the toilet myself."

Guard (Ray): " Yes, right away sir."

Before the old man walked away, Light heard him mumble something about wanting to be the one to move Light, just so he could ensure his obedience.

Light gathered his clothes and his tooth brush, mildly noting that it was way over the five minute time bracket. Light walked down the hall with the guard that had showed up with the warden. It was the man that escorted Light to his cell the first time he came to the prison _Ray Pember._ And Light noticed that the man kept turning his head to stare at him, and by the time they reached the cell, the guard opened it and stood there looking from Light to L before he went off to assist the other guards with the clean up. Light saw the man around the prison all the time...but what was ironic was the fact that it was that particular guard that they would be ambushing the night after..Ray was the only one doing rounds on the first floor at the time they were going to leave.

Light's shoes were soaked and small shards of white porcelain clung wetly to his jumper...but all he really noticed was L sitting on his bunk bed. L slowly got up eyes unwavering from Light's, then let out a strangled sigh of relief as Light threw his prison clothes and tooth brush on the ground and hurried over to meet L's waiting embrace. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck, both of them breathing heavy as the kisses each others lips and mumbled love and nonsense between each breath.

They stood there hugging and kissing as though they hadn't seen each other in three million years, or like Light had been away at war and he finally returned safe. L walked backwards to the bed and sat down and Light knelt on the floor before him hands holding L's side, as he gazed deeply into the coal eyes that looked back at him. Light kissed L's lips again before finally letting his head fall against L's chest with sound of relief, and L let his head rest on Light's as they sat there...because they had made it.

**XXX**

After Light changed out of his wet clothes, L got him some water while Light fixed the bed so they could lay in it. There was a mutual aura that surrounded them and placed a feeling of slight shock in the cells atmosphere. It almost felt like they both survived some type of horrific accident, and they were too amazed that they lived through it, to be completely at ease about being alive.

But regardless, they relaxed each other. L sat up and let Light lay his head on his lap so he could massaged Light's temples and played in his auburn silk. Within five minutes L watched Light quickly drift to sleep...knowing the man had every right to be exhausted after such a draining day. So L stayed awake and watched him.

L's eyes traveled from Light's gorgeous face and down his toned body, then L noticed Light's hands. They were slightly bruised, and the bruises were far worst than they were when L first noticed them. L was disappointed with himself for once again forgetting to discuss the cause with Light. And L knew that whatever was happening with Light's hands, it was happening at night...when L would finally fall asleep. So L made it a priority to finally find out what was going...because he couldn't stand knowing that Light was suffering from something, while he was off dreaming sweet dreams.

**XXX-Dinner**

Eventually, Light woke up and was able to get the pipe from Aiber when the man came by. During the short visit, he and L thank the man again for all his help. Dinner time came and L and Light walked to the cafeteria to meet their friends, still seeming somewhat dazed about what had occurred that day..and also what they knew they had to do the next day.

Matt: " You guys OK? You both look-"

Mello: " High."

Matt: " That was_not_ what I was going to say."

Light: " We're fine...just tired I guess. So, do you two feel ready for tomorrow?"

Mello: " Yeah. We're all set."

Matt: " Are you guys ready?"

Light: " Mostly...there's just a few things left to do, but we also have plenty of time tomorrow. When we met at the bench will go over everything again."

Mello: " Why are you so quiet, L?"

L: " I was just thinking that it might be a good idea if we all get a lot of sleep tonight...since we don't know how long we'll have to stay awake."

Matt: " That does sound like a good idea..."

Mello: "But, Matt...We had plans tonight."

Matt: " We have 'plans' every night, Mels."

Mello: "So...? What's your point?"

Matt: "..."

**XXX-Lights Out**

Light lay awake in the bed for an hour, mind racing and adrenalin coursing relentlessly through his person. Light's emotions had finally caught up to him, and developed into a hot anger that forced him out of bed and to the back of the cell. Light forced himself to rush through his project and finish it...because the more time that passed and the more thoughts that accumulated in his brain he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else. So Light picked up his finished project with shaky hands and hid it behind the toilet then kneeled on the floor to think.

How dare they! For the second time they tried to take him from L. Light didn't know what he would have done, he knew he couldn't survive the occurrence twice. How would he live with empty arms? Even if he was able to see L during the day, Light couldn't endure being unable to hold him. Just the thought of what would have occurred if Aiber never found out, if Light remained uninformed of their plan, or if Light's quick counter plan didn't work.

Light knew in the back of his mind that he would have attempted to murder every last one of the guards and the warden if they moved him and something end up happening to L. It scared him to think that anything could have happened earlier that day, any possible slip up and it was over, their escape, and his to ability fully protect L. He was so close to losing the raven.....so damn close.

And because of that, Light was angry. He allowed the new anger to mix with the anger he already had about what happened to L.

So Light pounded his fist into the floor, and they bled...but he didn't care that they bled. Every scrape and open cut let out more of his anguish, his fear, his hate...his rage. And he was almost to the point that he got to most nights, when he could not feel his fist nor his body. Light was approaching a type of adrenalin high that would lead him straight into the place of solitude... a dark void. There were no inmates there, no friends, no distant family a million miles way...no beloved L. It was just Light Yagami in the dark, with a numb body and a feeling of wrath that clogged his airway and only allowed him to breath through his open wounds.

Deep breaths only occurred with the spilling of more blood from his hands, and with the sound of his bones ready to break from the constant impact...but his body was too numb to tell him to stop. He didn't stop, how could he when there was so much he felt he couldn't get out.

**OOO**

L woke up alone in Light's bed, instant panic washing over him when he realized Light was not beside him. L sat up and looked into the darkness of the cell making out what looked like Light's body kneeling on the floor. L began to hear the sound of something hitting the floor, and Light's heavily breathing...then he remembered.

L quickly got to his feet and hurried over to Light's aggressive form on the floor. L fell to his knees in front of Light and struggled to keep Light from hitting the floor by catching Light's hands and attempting to prevent them from touching the concrete. Light's hand were wet, and the metallic smell of blood filled L's nose as Light continued to struggle with L to free his hands and continue his angry assault.

L was shocked that Light didn't seem to notice that he was trying to stop him, the man never looked up to acknowledge L's kneeling before him. But Light was slowly giving up, his hands were losing their battle with L's, and he began to stop his struggle. When Light finally looked up and noticed L there holding his hands, he abruptly ripped his hands out L's and turned away.

" Light..."

"I...I didn't want you to see me acting like this..." Light said, horrified at his being caught.

L felt horrible, Light must have been struggling in that state for weeks while L slept peacefully through it. L made his way over to Light and embraced him, he could feel himself repeatedly kissing Light's cheeks and asking him, _why he never told him? _and Light responding to him saying that _there was nothing to tell_...begging him _to go back to bed _and_not to lose sleep over his ridiculous behavior_. L told Light that he would _never leave him like that_ and Light soon gave up his resistance and pulled L into his arms. L listened to Light's sporadic breath and the man apologizing numerous times for pushing him away, telling L that he was didn't know what was wrong with him. Light also told L that he would attempt to explain it..but not at that moment, all he wanted was to hold L; because that in itself was enough to bring him back from his anger. And Finally, Light fell silent. L accepted that it was to much for Light to try and verbalize how he was feeling in that moment, so he sat there with his lover and held him instead.

L could feel that Light had been sweating, so he wiped Light's brow, and blew lightly on his face to help cool him down. L unzipped some of Light's jumper to help the heat escape from Light's body and bring the man's body temperature down to comfortable level. After some time, Light's breathing was normal, and his body was calm and he kissed L's cheek as they sat. L got up and gently took Light's wrist, helping Light to his feet and leading him to the bed. When Light sat on the edge, L walked over to the sink and wet a face cloth with cool water so he could clean Light's hands. L could feel Light's eyes on him, and when he finally made his way back to Light he wasn't surprised that the man watched his every move.

L started by wiping the blood away from Light's hands. Light didn't flinch when the cloth would touch the open scrapes on his knuckles; he just sat still as a rock and watched L. L flipped the cloth over to the clean side and started to wipe Light's neck and brow, pulling more of his jumper away so he could reach more of the auburn's back and some of his chest. L stopped his movements when he felt Light beginning to caress his face and mumbled a thank you.

Light continued to touch L's skin softly, and L couldn't help but lean in closer for more, because it felt sensational. L looked at Light's eyes, then L kisses Light's lips and pulled away, but Light moved forward and took L's lips again wanting more kisses. As their lips joined together, and their tongues slipped softly into each other mouths, L could feel Light's hands moving onto his legs, but then Light stopped the kiss to look down, seeming completely fascinated with L's thighs all of a sudden. L tilted Light's chin upward and their eyes locked in the darkness, then L kissed Light's lips and got up. Light had a confused look on his face when L left him...but his eyes began to widen when he saw what L was doing.

Light was completely mesmerized as L stood before him and started to removed his clothing: jumper falling to the floor, under shirt being lifted and tossed to the ground. Then L paused when he saw Light stand up and walk over. L shivered when he felt Light run his hands down his bare stomach. Light's expression was reveled in the dim hallway light, his face held a look of serious love and lust, and L looked back at him with the same look. Light kissed L's neck as L began to unzip Light's jumper and remove Light's clothes. L's eyes struggled to stay open as Light kissed his body, filling L with a drunkenness that made his head roll back and allow Light to suck on his Adams apple.

After helping Light out of his clothing, Light stood naked before L, then he and place his hands on L's waist, and L placed his hands on Light's shoulders so he could keep his balance as Light removed the last article of clothing. As soon as Light was finished pulling down L's boxers he recaptured L's lips and placed his hands on the back of L's naked thighs and rubbed them. Without breaking the kiss, L held onto Light's neck and allowed Light to pick him up, then wrapped his legs around Light's waist while Light carried him through the dark and over to the bed.

There was a silent understanding that they both had, the understanding that it was the last night they would be in that bed...and behind those bars. One of two thing could occur the night after, they could escape with their friends and be on their way to a new life, or they could be shot down in the process of giving their all to do that. Life or death. Either way, they were going to connect their bodies that night, push past each barrier one at a time: the pain, the anger, and the fear. It was about them in that moment; what they already had and would fight to _have_. And they both knew that the love they made in the past, and the love they would make in that moment....was far deeper than any wounds they had.

After Light pulled back the blanket, he laid down and let L lay on top of him. L brought the blankets up to cover them and then began his consumption of Light's body. L kisses up Light's chest, stopping to lick and suck on each one of Light's nipples. The soft nubs became hard and pert against L's tongue and he pulled back to blow on them and rub them gently with his finger tips. L could feel Light stomach muscles tightening and Light's hardness twitching as it waited patiently against the back of his thigh. L did not want to tease Light, nor did he want to wait himself. So he went under the covers and kissed down Light's stomach, stopping at Light's member. L took Light into his mouth and sucked on the tip then glided his teeth across the length, feeling Light's hips buckle slightly as he played with him.

Light finally allowed his hand to creep into L's hair, running his fingers softly through the raven tresses, and watching the blankets move up and down as L worked his hot mouth around Light's manhood. Every time L would stop to moved his tongue around Light's head, Light would feel his body convulse in rapture, and after a few minutes of L's bliss full mouth, Light reached down to stop L...whispering to his love that he needed to be inside of him. And he felt that L purposely left him wet with saliva, and L crawled up his body and positioned himself, taking Light's lips in a heated kiss.

Light was amazed at L's ability to transform his body from one extreme to another; and do it quickly. L caused Light's complete numbness to vanish as though it never occurred, then replaced it with hypersensitivity to every slight movement, feathery touch, sweet taste and alluring smell, not to mention the beautiful sight of the angel before him. As they kissed, Light was able to feel the coolness of the sheets beneath him, L's soft hotness on top of him and the fabric of the blankets that coved them. Light felt L raise his hips, positioning his entrance above Light's erection, then with an exhale of breath against Light's lips, L took the tip of Light inside of him...then forced his hips down completely.

Light almost wanted to stop the whole event, he truly didn't think he could handle that feeling of being inside of the tightness that strangled his members with such intense pleasure, that Light wanted to cry out things that he wouldn't even understand. Light's head was thrown back in an instant shock that caused his eyes to roll and his breath to speed up. And when his raven decided to raise his hips again and slowly let them fall, Light couldn't help but call out L's name flowed by a bunch of gibberish. He whispered half Japanese and half English...and something else no linguist has ever heard.

Yes, Light knew he was back in his heaven, back in his raven, the utopia that he and L create when their bodies were merged. And Light struggled to stop his hips from buckling upward, he wanted L to take his time getting use to the sensation before he participated. And even when he did begin to thrust into L's hotness he prevented himself from slamming into L the way he use to...wanting so badly to do so, but also wanting to make love to L gently, since it was the first time they had done it after more than a month of waiting.

So they started out slow and gentle, kissing deeply and taking their time to try and wrap their head around the extraordinary deep love that they shared, and the incredible feeling that came with the physical expression of it. At some point, L could tell that Light was purposely being gentle with him. And yes, if felt wonderful..but every time L began it increase the speed and depth, he would watch Light eyes widen in the dark with his mouth agape, looking at L as though he couldn't believe L was doing that, then he would feel Light grip his hips with shaky hands and slow them down.

Then Light would prevent both of them from moving for a moment, swallow deeply, then go back to thrusting upward just enough to glide softly against L's prostate and send shivers through L's body...and he did it slow. But L wanted all of Light..knowing Light could do his body like the sex god he was, a god that could bring L to that forbidden heaven that reached into a world that was not meant for mere humans, but Light would bring him there anyway, almost as if he believed L belong there just as much as the other divine beings.

So L pulled away from the kiss and leaned back a little, pinning Light hands against the bed so his love couldn't stop his hips. He spoke to Light through the darkness and blatantly told him _to stop holding __back,_ then L's listen to Light gasp deeply because while L told him that, he also slammed his hips down harshly to show Light that it wasn't against the rules to do the same, and before Light could recover, L started to move at the pace he wanted to go. And after Light got over the shock, he finally couldn't stop himself from joining L, buckling his hips quickly to oblige L's wishes.

They rolled their hips in perfect unison, rising and falling together as their bodies merged seamlessly, and the sound of their thighs meeting in the air echoed in the cell. They gave everything they had in them to the other, allowing each one of their connects to be deep and full. They held hands, and their lips never parted, unless L leaned back while he rode Light's body. Sometimes, L would force Light's midsection deep into the mattress and keep him there. Light always knew what L wanted when he did that, and he loved giving it to him.

Light would break away from holding L's hands, and hold down L's hips more, forcing himself deeper in his raven, then make short deep movements back and forth so he could grind hard against L's back walls, rubbing his sweet spot with hot friction. Light would hear L repeat a breathy "Yesss, Light..." and then rake his nails across Light's lower stomach, then eventually run his fingers through Light's hair as he leaned down to moan "More." against Light's lips before they continued their wild kissing.

And Light gave him more, as he basked in his personal heaven. Light was in a place where he got the privilege to be deep inside of an angel, his angel. L was not the common angel that sat back and strummed at Light's body like a simple harp, no, L orchestrated every nerve in Light's body and twisted them into a symphony of absolute euphoria. And when they kissed Light would purposely pulled away from it, so he could hear the music L made.

L's moans were sweeter than the song of the ancient sirens, and they would envy him if they heard the sounds he made. And he watched L's body illuminate the cell with a angelic glow. When L would move back Light would let out a deep groan of visual satisfaction because he could see how L's legs would open like the soft petals of an exotic flower, exposing the soft sac and hard erection that was beginning to weep slightly onto Light's stomach...dripping like hot sap.

So Light massaged L's member with his hand, knowing the man was close to his release, and Light, wanted them to cum together. Light lifted his hips and rotated them into L tight orifice, suspending L's body in the air as he pumped his love's member and demanded the spilling of the hot syrup that L was on the verge of releasing onto Light's stomach. And Light loved the sound of L calling his name and feeling the hot liquid spill on him..causing Light to release inside of L, and allow L's walls to finish consuming him.

L collapsed on top of Light, both breathing heavy, and quickly searching for each others lips so they could whisper between kisses. And they continued kissing until they fell asleep.

**OOO**

The cell was quiet. L was still positioned on top of the man he loved, as they both slept peacefully in the spot their love making concluded. L was half asleep as he lifted his head to turn it and lay more comfortably on Light's chest, but as he moved something outside the cell caught his eye.

L tried to blink the blur away from what he thought he was seeing, but sure enough, L was staring straight at a guard who stood frozen as he looked back at L. L stayed completely still, praying that he was having a nightmare, but his eyes never left the threat that watched him. L only looked down when he felt Light sir slightly beneath him emitting a soft content sigh as he shifted his body beneath L's and wrapped one of his arms around L's back more securely. Light moving also exposed more of their nakedness, as the blanket disturbance exposed one of Light's bent legs and bare hip. But the auburn continued to sleep in innocents, never waking to see the crises at hand.

L looked back at the guard and caught the man slowly reaching for his walkie talkie, causing L to instinctively place his hands behind Light's back and pull Light into his arms; glaring at the guard who was daring to blow the whistle on them. L's heart felt like it was jumping out of his chest, knowing the man had every intention on bring down what he and Light struggled to maintain. All off their hard work and effort was about to be undone as soon as the man pressed the button....that was it, it was over. But instead, the man lowered his hand and let his arm fall back to his side, staring at L once more before he continued to walk down the hall.

**OOO**

Ray didn't know why he didn't tell on them, why he didn't break up the two and throw them in solitary. Or maybe he did know. There was something about those two, something that he hadn't seen in a long time. In almost all cases when the inmates were caught in sexual acts or anything that resembled it...the inmates would break _themselves_ apart, physically back away from each other in shame and guilt that they had been caught. The process of separating from the shame...detaching from the other as though it were one sided...like they never knew each other. Those two did not do that...in fact, it was the quite the opposite.

He was also shocked at the looked that he receive from the black haired man, almost as though Ray should have felt guilty for even contemplating the idea of enforcing the rules...doing his job. And still there was a fear there...but the man refused to back down, holding the brunette protectively like he would have fought to stay right there no matter what the cost was. And the brunette he held...he was something else. He carried himself with a dangerousness, and without a doubt felt strongly for the black haired man. And something about the brunette made Ray uneasy because he seen that dangerousness before...10 years prior. And Ray was still trying to get the blood off of his hands after he had to shoot the owner of that dangerousness, knowing deep down that the only thing that created that danger in the first place...was the mans need for revenge. Maybe that's why he didn't tell, because he didn't want to cause another tragedy, or be faced with the obligation.... to end one.

* * *

(shakes head)-I'm so disappointed LOL if your wondering why the chapter took so long...blame the lemon. I wrote it over about seven times...( stares off into space)..and I'm still not satisfied :'''(

umm..feel free to review if you have questions, comments, confusion, concerns ...complements :) LOL J/P

Next chapter: Someones getting out of solitary a little angry :O..And the beginning of the escape. XD

BTW: There will be more lemons in this..one after the next chapter...

Thanks for reading


	20. Until The Last Minute

_Pssst..._It's me...-_-...I'm just going to slip this chapter in here like I haven't been M.I.A for two months..._shhhh..._to tell anyone I'm here.

Thanks Ichi...so happy that your back XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The bell rang, and Light struggled to open his eyes. The dim light hurt his pupils, causing him to squint and rub the burning pain away.

Light rolled over only to find an empty spot next to him, and the blankets cold. Blinking, he turned his head to look at the sink area.... nothing...L was not there. Light sat up, heart racing and cold air sending chills up his naked backside.

"L!"

He knew it! The bastards came and stole L while he was asleep. It was a conspiracy, and every one of those damn guards were in on it....how could they do this? It was so under handed, so low...so-

"Yes, Light-kun?"

L appeared peeking over the side of the top bunk. Light looked up, and then sighed with complete relief, quickly standing up so he could kiss the upside down raven.

"Don't scare me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing up there anyway?"

"Reading."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours."

"L, you know if you woke me up I would have kept you company."

"I know, but I wanted you to have the proper amount of rest."

Light kissed L again, and then rubbed the back of his neck feeling his muscle strain at the awkward kissing position.

"Come down here, it's hard to kiss you when you're hanging like that."

L disappeared again and Light sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him. When the raven came down he was already groomed dressed for the day, and Light stared at him with soft eyes as L sat down beside him, leaning to kiss Light's lips with his soft ones. Before Light could get a hold on L's body and bring him into an embrace, his eyes shot open when he realized he was still naked and unprepared to leave the cell for lineup...and he had less than two and a half minutes to do it all. Light huffed in frustration, and pecked L's lips before flying around the cell trying to get himself together.

L continued to sit and watch Light get ready. He felt that he and Light still had a lot to talk about, given his discovery of Light's nightly habits...but he decided to wait to discuss that until they weren't under so much pressure. He also decided not to distress Light by telling him what happened the night before. But L still thanked the gods that the guard cut them a break. He wasn't sure if anyone else would have done that, and as L watched his lover put on his clothes he knew more than anything else that he and Light were prepared to give their all to get out that night. L was not ready to give into the odds...to death. Yes, he and Light shared many beautiful moments in that prison, a beauty that was created in the most horrid of places, but he didn't want it stop there. L knew if they came that far already, surviving all the pain, the hurt, bypassing permanent separation twice in the same day, and not allowing outside factors to discourage their hope for a bright future…that they could…No, they needed to get out that night. And whether or not luck or the gods were going to aid them, they were still going to fight every obstacle that got in their way, because if it came down to it, L refused to die without trying.

**XXX-Breakfast**

L and Light stood in line to get their breakfast tray, but as they began walking to the table Light looked around and noticed that Higuchi still wasn't back from solitary.

…_This isn't good, if he doesn't show up today, how will the plan work?_

L: "Good morning, Matt, Mello."

Mello: "Good morning, L."

Matt: "...."

Light: "Something wrong, Matt?"

Matt: "Oh... I'm just great..."

L: "You seem tired."

Matt: "Who me? No, I got a whole half an hour of sleep this morning, I'm fine."

Mello: "Stop whining, Matt. If you didn't try to break our plans last night you would have gotten more sleep."

Matt: "Mello, you kept me up until seven o'clock."

Mello: "Yeah, and I'm proud that you were able to keep it up that long…you barely got sof-."

Matt: "Do you have to embarrass me too?"

Mello: "You shouldn't complain then. In fact, you should have cherished every moment...like when I flipped you over and-"

Light: "We are trying to eat here."

Mello: "Yeah, Matt, have some common courtesy. You guys have to excuse him; he forgets his manners when he's tired."

Matt: "But, I didn't, you…grrah!"

Matt gave up and angrily ate his meal, then looked up and noticed L staring at him.

Matt:" Don't give me that innocent look, L... I know what you did last night...I could smell it right when you stepped in here."

L: "...Really?"

Mello: "Don't listen to him, L. We could only smell it when you sat down."

L's expression turned into a frown, as he slowly lifted his underarm so he could sniff and see if they were right.

Light: "Will you guys leave him alone, he smells fine."

Mello: "Of course you're going to say that...he smells like you."

Light: "You're both impossible; remind me to stay away from you when you're lacking sleep."

Mello: " Fine."

L:"...Light-kun?"

Light: "Yes?"

L:" Do I really-?"

Light: "No"

**XXX-Courtyard**

Light: "Ok, let's go over this again."

Mello: "We're not stupid, Light."

Light: "I know that, I'm just making sure all of our bases are cover."

Mello: "They are…Matt and I will try to get out of the cell before you and L, then we'll split up. He's going to the camera room and I'll be waiting in the blind spot in the front hall...oh…I'm sorry, the side hall on the left."

Light: "How could you forget something like that?"

Mello: "Jeez, I was just joking, lighten up....Light."

Mello burst into laughter at his "light" joke, slapping Light on the back as he walked to sit in between L and Matt. Light caught L trying to stifle a chuckle behind his thumb, and when L saw Light staring at him with a serious look, his smile flattened. Light sent L a smirk, which was a code telling L that he was allowed to smile and laugh as much as he wanted...so he did.

Mello: "Oh...he can get away with laughing, but I can't?"

Light: "Yes...now, where were we?"

Mello: "We weren't anywhere; we already know what to do."

Light: "What about the-"

Mello: "We know. The sleeping pills...get a grip, Light"

Matt: "Yeah...it's not like we can die or anything."

Everyone stopped and glared at Matt, giving him looks that said, "I can't believe you just said that."

Matt: "What? I was just trying to lift the mood..."

Mello: "By reminding us that we could die?"

Matt: "Yeah..."

L cleared his throat to loosen up the tension and refocus the group.

L: "Once we all meet in the hall, Light-kun will give Mello the uniform and then he and I can go to the warden's office, while you two get on the boat."

Light: "...."

Matt: "...."

Mello: "...L, your not-"

Light shook his head and waved his hand frantically behind L's back, alerting Mello to keep his mouth shut. When L noticed Mello looking passed him, he turned around and saw Light quickly run his fingers through his hair, looking around as if he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. L let out a _humm_ sound and looked back at Mello who quickly turned to Matt and tried to start a conversation.

L: "I'm not what, Mello?"

Mello: "Huh?...oh, I can't remember what I was going to say...it probably wasn't important."

Matt: "Is it ever?"

Mello: "Don't piss me off Matt...I'm not in the mood."

Matt: "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

L: "Light-kun, do you think a spear key to the wardens office will be on the guards ring, or should we prepare to break in...?"

_That's a good question..._

Light: "...Well, I'm not really sure, L, but I guess we can think about that later. For now, what type of cake did you say you wanted when we're out of here?"

L: "_Light-kun_, this is not the time to discuss cake...but now that you mention it, I could go for some strawberry cheese cake, with whipped cream, and maybe three cherries on top…but not four since it may overpower the taste of the whipped cream and become completely part of the desert instead of an added surprise...have you ever encounter that problem Light-kun?"

Light: "Umm…yeah, all the time, cherries can be tricky."

_That was close...if he gets his heart set on being with me during the escape, its going to be even harder to get him on the boat with Mello..._

L: "Are you listening to me, Light-kun?"

Light: "I'm sorry, could you repeat it?"

L:"...I asked you about your whipped cream preference...the tub, or the can?"

Light: "Aren't they...almost the same."

L:" Of course not. Their consistencies are completely different, and there's also a sharp contrast in the quality of taste."

Light: "Will you teach me about them then?"

L: "Well...You could always try both kinds as they are, or they could be added to multiple deserts so you can see the differences in a variety of combinations."

Light: "I kind of had something else in mind."

Matt and Mello watched Light and L's faces inch closer and closer to one another as their conversation was quickly leading to other levels...so Mello decided to jump in.

Mello: "Hello? We can see you...and so can every other bastard out here."

Matt: " At least when me and Mello do it, we don't actually try to "do it"

Mello: "Frick'in amateurs, learn how to control yourselves."

Matt: "Yeah."

Mello and Matt high-fived each other in victory, finally catching Light and L's in the sin that they were always verbally punished for, and they both took the small victory in with satisfaction hoping to one day have more to add to the list.

**XXX-Shower Room**

Light and L stood together, their concentration focused their manual washing and also their personal thoughts about the fact that it would be their last shower in that horrible place. L glimpsed around the shower room seeing familiar faces that were preoccupied with the same bathing task, feeling nothing but grateful at the thought of never seeing any of them again. But L's eyes also stopped to scan a face of someone who was becoming a distant nightmare in his subconscious…the devil. This was not the evil entity described in the holy text...but the devil he knew. And that monstrosity stared back at him with psychotic eyes, eyes that were not only as cold as the day L first stared in them, but they had crazy written on the surface of them. L's stomach began to turn; as he watched the man's eyes wander over him, sizing him up. And Higuchi just stood there in his towel, not even washing himself, just watching, his body language screaming out for something else.

L turned to the oblivious Light, glad that the auburn had not noticed the creature watching them. L did not want Light having an outburst that might land him in the hole…it was not the day for that...or any other mishaps that were going to prevent them from leaving that night. Also, Light was much calmer than he had been for the last few days, so L didn't want Light's nerves tied up because of anger. So L had a plan to keep it that way...calm and oblivious. L quickly rinsed the soap off of his body, and tied the towel around his waist; feeling very uncomfortable without it. Then he asked Light a question.

"Light-kun..?"

"Humm?"

"May I... wash your hair?"

L watched Light make a questioning expression at the sudden request, but then the man shrugged and agreed.

L positioned Light so that the man was facing him. Then L picked up the soap and lathered his hands and placed his hands in Light's hair. Once L had a soothing rhythm in the auburn locks, he watched Light's eyes close as he massaged his scalp. L quickly looked in the direction of Higuchi, the man never moved, face never changed, still watching. It was nerve wracking, not to mention the fact that L felt increasingly nauseous as the man stared. L heard Light make a noise, and he moved his eyes back to Light to calm himself and keep Light from following his gaze, because then he would want to know what L was looking at.

L looked back at Light just in time, because the man opened his beautiful eyes. L thought of something to say to keep Light from looking around, as he still tried to watch Higuchi from the corner of his eye.

"Let's move over here so I can rinse the soap out."

L moved backward and placed Light under a shower head. The soap was washed away from Light's hair, as the water poured down and covered his body. L saw Higuchi move, and he couldn't help but look at him directly. He regretted looking in his direction, because Light caught on quickly.

"L, what are you staring at?"

L looked back at Light and suppressed the anxiety rising in his body.

"Nothing"

"..."

Light moved out from under the shower head and wiped away the water dripping into his eyes from his wet hair. Then he looked back seeing Higuchi walking toward them.

_So that's what L was hiding...._

Light felt his blood pressure rising, all he could think about was the nerve the bastard had approaching them after all he did. But Light tried to take a deep breath using all of his control to stop himself from lunging at the beast.

_I Just have to stay calm…he'll be dead first thing tomorrow morning...control, control, control._

Before Higuchi was within arms reach, Light grabbed L's hand and moved L in back of him, blocking L's body from Higuchi's sight.

"What do you think your doing over here_?_" Light asked from between clenched teeth.

Higuchi: "I have a deal to make."

"Get out of here_..."_

Higuchi: "I'll leave when we come to an agreement."

"No, you're leaving right now_._"

Higuchi: "Listen, I'm not leaving without that Cupcake you're trying to hide. Now give him back to me… before I-"

"_What the hell did you just say!?"_

L was still holding onto Light's hand feeling Light beginning to let him go so he could walk closer to Higuchi. L knew there would be another fight unless he stopped Light, so he pulled Light back, tugging on the mans wrist to keep him from moving forward. Light allowed L to do this, but it didn't stop Light pointing harshly in the creatures face, or yelling threats at him. L could feel Light's body shake with anger every time he spoke. Several times he tried to get in front of Light to place more distance between Light and Higuchi, but every time L would try to move from behind his lover, Light would hold him back.

During the bitter exchange of words L couldn't help but notice that the abomination was stepping closer, and when L looked downward he caught Higuchi reaching for something in the back of him. Something shiny glittered behind Higuchi's back. And before L knew it …his instincts took over.

Without thinking, L used all of his strength to quickly knock his lover to the floor, and then wince when he felt the blade drag across his side. L looked up with anger, feeling Higuchi's hot breath on his face, and as Higuchi retracted his hand and attempted to take the blade away, L caught it, yanking it from the man's grip and looking down at it with hate and disgust, noticing that it was the same knife Higuchi took from him… that day. The reality of what Higuchi attempted to do hit him, knowing that the man sneakily tried to kill the god sent gift that he loved more than anything…_his Light. _This fact made L want to stab the man, causing his hand to tighten around the blade, holding it down by his side, preparing to strike the cold heart of the evil that just attempted to murder his lover.

Hate and wrath seemed to control L's hand as it began to rise so he could impale the devils chest with it, but before L could make a move, his hand and was caught by…Light. The auburn shoved Higuchi backward, yelling the most obscene things L had ever heard Light say. Then L felt Light embracing him, and he was talking to him, but L was not registering what Light was saying. All L felt was cold blood rushing through his body and Light's hand trying to get the blade from him. Finally, L let Light take the knife, eyes watching Higuchi over Light's shoulder, as he held Light's body close to his feeling both of their hearts pounding, but out of rhythm with one another.

Light felt like he hadn't let out a breath ever since he hit the floor, but at that moment holding L he allowed himself to breathe in. With out letting L go, Light reversed their positions turning around and viewing Higuchi. Light didn't know how his expression came across to the man, but it was enough for him to back up, linger for a moment, then sneer in anger as he mumbled something, and sent a hand motion to someone in the shower room…almost as if he were telling them to stand down. And Light had no doubt that he was motioning to Demegawa. That realization angered Light even more. What were they thinking? Did they assume they could kill him and then take L?

Once the man left their presence, L began asking Light if he was OK, and Light held him close answering the question with a "Yes, L, I'm fine" and thanking L for saving him. Light kissed L's face and was finally able to as L if he was OK...and L nodded into the embrace, but as Light continued to hold L, he felt drops of water running down L's side, and when he went to wipe it away, he felt L flinch. Light pulled out of the embrace to look at what he hoped was water on his hand…but crimson covered his fingers instead.

"He…cut you." Light muttered angrily.

Dread took over Light's body as he carefully took a step away from L, wanting to see how bad the wound was, but L quickly covered it with the towel. Light could feel his heart speeding up again, eyes widening as he watched the side of the white towel slowly turn red.

Half of Light wanted to quickly find Higuchi and cut each one of the man's fingers off…one at a time, but L came first.

L looked at Light's frightened expression, and he wanted to reassure the man that it truly wasn't as bad as it looked. But he soon felt Light gently take hold of his sides trying to keep L in place so he could lower some of the towel and see the gash. L had to stop him, because he heard the door open.

Light let out a frustrated sound, then bit his lip as he forced himself to hide the knife in his towel, loathing the fact that he had to wait to get back to the cell before he could tend to L…and also that Higuchi was going to skip away free and alive for another 21 hours.

Before the shower heads turned off, Light rinsed L's bloods off of his hand and wrist, and then followed L out of the door and into the changing room. When they made it there Light changed quickly, eyes never leaving L as he watched the man hide the bleeding cut behind the clothes he was putting on. Light finally slipped the knife into his sleeve, then they both left with the rest of the inmates and made their way back to there cell.

**XXX-The Cell**

As soon as the cell bars were closed Light turned to L, seeing that a little bit of the blood was seeping through his jumper. Light walked up to L and went directly for his zipper, but L attempted to stop him.

"It's only a small cut."

"Even if it was just a paper cut, he still…God, look what he did to you! I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

Light took L's hand and brought him over to the bed, then attempted to make him lay on it, but L was resistant.

"Shouldn't you be the one laying here? He tried to kill you, Light."

"I know, and if it wasn't for you...I would be dead right now. But I already told you, I'm fine. And I'm also not the one suffering from the physical repercussion of Higuchi's actions."

"How can you say that when your sitting there shaking."

"I-"

Light cut himself off, preventing his words from explaining to L that he wasn't shaking from being in shock, but from anger. And instead of letting that anger fill his tone, Light took a deep breath and then lowered his eyes as he spoke his last words.

"Just let me..."

Light heard L make an aggravated sound and then he was caught off guard by the impact of L's breathless embrace, the intensity causing Light to lean back a little as he took the raven into his arms. They were still and silent for a moment, and Light buried his nose in L's feathery hair, understanding that L was physically telling him that he was worried about him. And the way L was holding him show the degree of L's fear over what could have happened to Light. Light finally gave in…but only after he was able to patch up L's side.

"Can we compromise?"

L pulled away to look Light in the eyes, then nodded as he kissed the auburn's lips and finally allow Light to continue.

Light helped L remove his under shirt, and once the man was finally stretched out sideways on the bed, Light was able to see the extent of the gash in his side. It was about four inches long, spanning from the area above L's hip, traveling upward in a curved line toward his back. It was a thin line, and it was shallow, but Light was still outraged that it was there in the first place. Blood continued to dripped from it, and Light headed to the sink and got a clean face cloth and soaked it with warm water and soap, and a dry one to put help put pressure on the cut and stop the bleeding. Light also grabbed a book off the desk before he headed over to the bed.

Light sat and got to work. First he applied pressure to the cut with the dry face cloth, causing the bleeding to slow down. When Light was satisfied with the blood finally slowing, he got the soapy cloth and cleaned out the cut, wringing out the soapy water directly on it. He didn't hear L make a noise of discomfort, but he knew the feeling of the soap mixing with his open cut stung by the way L's abdominal muscles tightened.

Light mumbled an apology and caressed L's stomach as he patted the water away, and dried the area. Light looked up at L before he dressed the wound, seeing that the raven was staring at the wall as he continued to lay in the fetal position and allow Light to tend to him.

Light opened the book and retrieved the bandages he kept hidden there...the bandages that would have never been in the cell if it weren't for Higuchi in the first place. Light wanted to openly groan in anger just thinking about the bandages origins, and how he was once again tending to another gash caused by the same inflicter of the previous ones.

But Light still forced his mind to focus as he took out three of the bandages and some of the gauze that was also given by the nurse. Instead of using the bandages to cover the cut, Light folded the gauze neatly over the laceration and used the band-aids to tape it in place. Given the supplies he had to work with Light felt he did a pretty good job, but he also knew it would have to suffice until they were able to get to Eric's house and then he could tend to it more properly. Before Light got up to clean up the supplies and wash his hands, he placed a light kiss on the spot that now covered L's cut, and rubbed L's back.

After a few minutes Light got up and went over to the sink, washed his hands, then filled up a cup of cold water so L could drink it. When he came back L sat up and took the water, thanking Light for his sweetness, and when Light sat next to him, L began drinking the water with one hand, and running his fingers through Light's hair with the other. Light felt a calmness wash over him as L ran his fingers in his hair, and when L offered Light the cup so he could have some of the water, Light took it, and drank it in a daze letting it go down cool and smoothly, before handing it back to L so he could finish it.

It was true, L had a distinct way about him that could neutralize Light's intense feelings, and iron them out to a calm tranquility that could either put Light in a comfortable sleep for a million years, or keep him suspended in a high for an eternity...just sitting there. But Light's mind was still racing.

How could this happen again?...And again Light failed to stop it. It wasn't fair, and it was another reason that L had to get on the first boat out. Light couldn't risk it any more, if they got caught while still being in the prison, not only could they get shot down, but if they lived, the warden would make it a priority to make their lives a living hell, and L was not deserving of any harsh treatment. Light would be damned it he was going to let L be at the mercy of the wardens "punishments."

Light had a feeling that if he was with Matt during the escape, he would be calm and focused on what he was doing, feeling at ease about L being safe with Mello. Light wasn't one to think negatively, but he couldn't stop himself from bubbling internally with the somber thought of not being able to be with his love in the end, not embracing him as they moved ahead into a new life. But realistically, anything could happen, and he wanted L to be far beyond the prison walls if it did.

Light was snapped back from his thought when he felt L caress his cheek.

"What are you thinking about?"

"…Laying with you."

L stared at Light curiously, with worry beginning to dance in his orbs. Light quickly kissed L's cheek and began moving up on the bed. L zipped up his jumper then followed him and they placed their head on the pillow so they could curl up together. Before Light got completely settled, he took the knife from his sleeve, looked at it, and shook his head with annoyance, then placed it under his pillow.

In Light's mind, he knew that he wouldn't actually stick to his "compromise", he would rest for few minutes, but he still had some preparation to do, so sleep was not an option.

**OOO**

L slipped out of Light's embrace and sat on the edge of the bed, watching the auburn swim deep in a sleep of exhaustion. L felt somewhat disturbed, and a part of him wanted to wake Light and ask him questions.

Why? Because L saw it, that look in the sweet sepia eyes. And when L saw it, he felt it paralyze him, and fill him with the same feeling that Light eye's were expressing. Empty. The empty look that L saw once long ago before he and Light acknowledged their love for one another, and harbored around the truth. The look that Light was unable to guard all the time, and L would catch it…but then…it finally disappeared, and passion, intense love, and happiness filled them instead.

Why was it back? Yes, it was just a few seconds that L saw it…but he couldn't help but wonder what Light was thinking about when it happened.

L was disappointed in himself for worrying so much over a simple look, but what that look use to mean was heartbreaking. L dared to wonder if Light was having doubts about them making it out alive that night. That seemed to be the only plausible explanation. But if that was the case…was Light not aware of the fact that no matter what their fates were intertwined, if they lived and made it out that was ideal, and they could continue and expand on the beauty they created, and if the where trapped and taken back, they would still suffer the same punishments together…even if they weren't physically within each others reach. And if they died, L would be right beside him, not allowing Light to leave the earth alone, or arrive in the underworld by himself, they would embark on all of it together, and because of that, there should have been no cause for that look to sneak out…because L would never leave Light empty…or alone.

L turned back to look at Light once more, then got up to find the sleeping pills that were in the top bunk mattress. L knew that there was still much they had to take care of, so he planned out his day to crush the pills into powder, check the rope and finish binding it, rip the sheet to make the gag, and prep the cell for departure.

OOO

After L was finished crushing the pills, he placed the powder into a torn piece of paper, folded it, and secured the sides, then hid it with the rope and gag inside of his pillow case. Then he scanned the cell for any thing else they would need to take with them during the escape. L looked through all the books, then through the chess box, stumbling across the white queen and remembering he and Light's first chess game. L smirked and took the piece from the box, wanting to keep it.

Once L went through everything his eyes fell on the toilet. L walked over to it and examined the sides making sure there was nothing he was forgetting to grab. Then he saw a small jar. L bent down and picked it up, the jar had no label, so he opened it and looked inside. It contained a black substance and the smell finally reached his nose as he held it up. It was gun powder, and once L realized what it was he was finally able to piece together how Light caused the mini explosion for the toilet.

But one question still remained, why would Light have black powder in the first place? The wardens plan to separate them was sprung on them very suddenly, so Light would have had to have the powder already in the cell before then. Also, there was very little powder left, which didn't add up, because it would have only taken a small amount of powder to cause the toilet to shatter…to much of it would have done far more damage and most likely have killed everyone in that cell at the time. L's curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to see if there might be something else that Light was hiding over there…

---

Light abruptly awoke from his sleep, feeling a rush of urgency flood his body as he wiped his face, wanting nothing more than to know how long he slept, and what time it was. He spotted L crouching on the floor near the toilet...looking at something.

_God…No…_

It was the scariest sight Light ever saw. It was like seeing an innocent angel getting ready to open Pandora's Box. Light knew it was foolish to scream out and tell L to put it down, and if he ran toward L the same out come could happen; L could get startled and end up dropping the radio. The only other option was to risk walking over and taking it from him, which was just as dangerous, because if L turned that knob before Light got to him…

Light quietly got to his feet and soundlessly walk across the floor, adrenalin making him feel like he was walking on air, voice gone and stuck behind the apple in his throat. Light held his breath and knelt quietly behind L...praying like he never prayed before. Carefully, Light leaned over L's shoulder and then placed his hands over L's, feeling L jump a little from the surprise contact. That was OK, because Light clasped the radio firmly before it could fall, just like he planned.

Light slowly lifted the radio out of L's hands and brought it over his head and placed it on the floor. L turned to look at him, thumb nail now in his mouth and toes wiggling, but was quickly embraced by a frantic Light who held L tightly mumbling 'thank yous' to the gods as he kissed L's face.

L returned the embrace with only one arm, because the other was supporting his thumb against his lip. He was confused by Light's actions at first, but then it all made sense, and L didn't blame the man for acting so afraid. Now that L understood what he had been touching, he was a little freaked out as well….not to mention full of questions.

"Why do we need an explosive device?"

"It's…a diversion for tomorrow; it should create enough confusion to delay some of the warden's attention once he realizes we're gone."

"I see. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're right, I should of…"

L was still filled with many questions, but he kept his mouth shut and settled for enjoying Light's warm arms instead, the embrace that once again reminded him that they beat the odds and lived through another close call. Also, L wasn't totally convinced that the devices only purpose was to cause confusion, so he decided to keep an eye out for what Light was going to do with it.

Light didn't know how many scares he could take. What made the latest one the most frightening, was the timing. If he hadn't woken up when he did…it would have been too late. Maybe it was just dumb luck, or a coincidence that his eyes opened at that time, or maybe the gods had something to do with it, knowing that the life that radio was supposed to take, was not the beautiful one that he held in his arms. Either way, they were still safe, and alive…and that's all that mattered.

**XXX-Dinner**

When Matt and Mello watch Light and L sit down at the table, they would have sworn they were dealing with imposters. The happy excited friends that they left only eight hours ago were now quiet and looking extremely up tight. They watched L play with his food and Light drink his water with his head on his palm, looking around the cafeteria with a blank expression, but also with a tense body language. Neither Matt or Mello knew what happened to their friends that day, but they still tried to snap them out of the dreary mood that they were in.

Matt: "So, which one of you is playing sick?"

L: "...I'am."

Mello: " Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Light: "What do you mean?"

Matt: "Well Light, if you confront the guard about L being sick, he's more likely to call for back up before he enters the cell."

Mello: "Only because you do have a reputation around here. You know, the sneaky, can't be trusted…always getting into trouble-"

Light: "Ok, I get it. But I'm a better actor than L, I can make it more believable."

Matt: "Which is all the more reason for the guard _not_ to believe you."

Light: "....You have a point, Ok, so L will confront him."

Mello: "If you're so worried about L's acting, have him practice. Go ahead L."

L: "What should I say?"

Matt: "Just say _'Please help him! He's sick!_ Something like that."

L: "OK." L cleared his throat and prepared to say his line. " 'He won't get up, he needs help'.....How was that?"

Everyone just stared at L blankly, letting his monotone voice that lacked even a sliver of passion ring in their ears, no one really knew how to respond to the performance, so instead they all just mumbled quick false complements to L about his acting, then went back to their meals.

**XXX-The Cell**

Light and L put all their escape equipment into place, making sure they got the flashlight and some lose twine. As they were finishing up, L saw Light place the knife back into his sleeve.

"Are you planing to kill him?"

"If he doesn't cooperate, there's no other option."

"..."

Light watched L's expression turn from questioning to extremely concerned.

"Look...If he gets away not only are we going to get caught, but so are Matt and Mello. I'm sorry, but our lives are far more important to me than his."

L sighed knowing without any exception that Light was right. A part of L wished that the night before didn't happen, then he wouldn't feel so much sympathy for the man if he did end up dying.

"Don't worry, I won't do it unless it's absolutely necessary. Lets just hope it isn't."

Light watched L nod in acceptance, then they continued to finish up their task, and waited for lights out.

**XXX-Lights Out**

Before Light and L got on their own bunks, they shared a kiss on Light's bed. They allowed the darkness to caress their figures, and the silence to be broken with the sound of their lips moving together. There was no turning back; the time had come for them to take the biggest risk any man in that prison could possibly take.

But first, Light let his emotions get to him. He felt like all the angst and worry he had been placing in the back of his mind was now attacking his body. His anticipating nerves were controlling his tongue as it sucked and lapped L's, and his fingers were controlled by his uncertainty as they clasped the sides of L's jumper and held the raven in front of him, and most of all, he let his fear run though his limbs as they urged his hands to begin unzipping L's jumper, and then ease L backward so he could climb on top of him.

All of the rules that Light put into place for he and L the day before about not over reacting, and not making things seem like the last time…Light was breaking, and he didn't care.

There was a part of Light that was extremely selfish, and that part wanted L with him the whole way through. That part of him, craved to be the eyes that would watch and make sure L was OK during the escape, it cried out for the opportunity to be the one arriving on the main land with him the moment they were truly free, over all, that part just didn't want to be separated form his raven. But Light was not going to grant that side of him satisfaction, as much as he wanted L beside him, he wanted L's to have freedom and safety first…and that's why his body reacted with eager intention, because what if it was the last time….

Light pulled away from L and tried to gently push up some of the man's under shirt, being careful not to disturb the gash. He was hungry to take the ravens clothes off, he knew they still had time….they could still make love and have plenty of time to spear…maybe they could do it twice.

---

Light's touches were hypnotic, and the way his lips kissed L's stomach made L want to help Light do whatever more he wanted. The worst part was how Light knew to attack his navel, rendering him helpless and open to everything, but still, L was hesitant. He felt caught between loving the passion and wanting Light to dominate and consume every piece of his body, but the logical side of his mind wouldn't push away the memory of what happened twenty four hours prior.

L wanted to play it safe, just like he did after they were caught, he went straight to the top bunk and sat there, afraid that Ray would come back and change his mind, or worst, that the guard who came after him wouldn't be as kind. So L decided to put his desires on the shelf and unleash them when he and Light were far away from the hell that they were in, as much as he hated doing it, L stopped Light from any further advances.

"Light-kun, I think we should wait."

Light didn't cease his movements as he respond to L's statement, which almost made L change his mind and let the man continue.

" …Wait for what?"

"Wait until we get out."

"We can do it then too."

"I just... don't want us to get caught."

"Since when has the possibility of getting caught stopped us?"

"Since we _did_ get caught…"

Light stopped his kissing and looked up at L waiting for the man to continue.

"What do you mean?"

"The guard saw us while you were asleep…he ended up cutting us a break."

"Ray?"

"Yes"

"...."

Light let out the biggest sigh his lungs could muster, while letting his head fall on L's stomach, wanting to throw a temper tantrum that would wake up the whole facility.

The new knowledge of what Ray did for them didn't sway Light's desire, nor did it make Ray's life seem anymore significant, but out of respect for L's wishes, Light reluctantly complied to L's request to wait. But still...Light was sure L would agree to at least one round if he knew he was getting on that boat with out Light…but Light wasn't desperate enough to tell him that, then nothing would get accomplished.

After a few minutes of L playing with Light's hair, Light finally got up and laid in the proper position in his bed, then L sat up, and looked at him, hoping that he wouldn't regret making that decision. After a few minutes of just sitting there, L got up and headed to his own bed, climbed up the ladder and got under the covers. They both laid in silence and let the hours pass as they waited for the final hour to strike. The hour that would either lead them to a lifetime with one another, or to the last minutes of their lives.

**OOO 12:45 A.M**

Light took his place in front of the toilet and laid there, while L stood at the cell bars and waited for the approaching footsteps. L's hands trembled as they held onto the cell bars, but he was ready. When he saw the shadow of the man approaching L shot his arm out and spoke.

"Please!...he needs help."

Ray quickly approached the bars.

"Ray: "...What's the matter with him?"

"I woke up and found him lying there...I can't get him up."

Ray hesitated before he peered past L and into the cell, hearing the figure on the floor groan and cough in the dark.

L watch Ray's face and noticed the man looked as though he were deciding what to do.

Ray: "Alright...Put you're hands on the wall. Move and I shoot."

L: "Yes sir."

L did what he was told, watching the man open the cell and step inside cautiously. The guard walked passed him and toward Light.

Ray: "Are you alright?"

"I...don't know."

Ray kneeled down beside Light and offered his hand to help him up. Light took the man's hand... then quickly shot out his other hand and knocked Ray into the wall, stunning the man for a moment. Light quickly pulled the gun from the dazed guard's holster and pointed it at him.

"Get off the floor and put your hands up. Don't try anything."

Ray shakily pulled himself up, shooting a look over to L when he saw the man grabbing what looked like a rope.

Ray: "Look… you don't want to do this."

"Shut up, I'm going to give you some simple instructions, and if you follow them, you'll come out of this alive. Got it?"

Ray: "..."

Ray quickly looked to the opening of the cell, thinking about running for it...

"Don't be stupid...you'll be dead long before you make it to the bars. Now turn around and put your hands on the wall...hurry up." Light hissed.

Ray followed the orders, but was still not ready to keep his mouth shut.

Ray: "Listen, you already know what will happen if you go through with this. If you let me go now... I swear, I won't-"

"I didn't think the words shut-up meant continue talking."

Light grabbed the walkie talkie and pointed the gun into the back of Ray's head, so the tip of it dug into his skull.

"I'm going to press the button, and when I do your doing to tell whenever guard that's listening that your bringing inmate 1031 to the infirmary, say any thing besides that... and I'll kill you.

Ray:"Alright..just don't shoot."

"I won't if you do it right, so if I were you...I'd make it convincing."

Light pressed the button, and Ray swallowed hard to clear the fear in his voice, then he spoke into it. "Adam, Tom...I'm bringing inmate 1031 to the infirmary."

Voice: "Alright Ray. Copy that."

Light released his hold on the button and then spoke to L. "L, I need you to take over, shoot him if he moves."

L took the gun from Light, keeping his eyes on the guard. Light went over to the toilet and took off the top of the tank, then headed back to the guard. Ray turned to see what Light was doing, but then noticed that Light had something raised high above his head.

"Wait! Don't !What are you-!"

'_Crash!'_

Ray hit the floor, out cold.

Light watched as the man collapsed by his feet, then proceeded to put the top of the tank back.

He bent down and began to take off the man's clothing. L started to poured the pill powder into the man's mouth, wincing as the man coughed. Soon, the unfortunate guard lay in his boxers and undershirt on the ground. L hogtied him, then stuffed his mouth with a sock and secured it by tying a long piece of ripped sheet around his head.

Light dressed himself in Ray's clothes, placing the whole uniform over his own prison uniform, and fitting his feet into Ray's shoes. It was a tight fit, but Light still managed to walk fine. Light noticed that Ray had his wallet in the back pocket of the pants, but decided not to open it since he would be wasting time. Light combed his fingers through his hair then placed Ray's hat on his head, before helping L lift the man and carry him over to the bed, placing him on Light's bunk and covering his whole body under the blankets.

Light ran to the back of the cell to get his project and carefully placed in on the floor at the entrance of the cell before he took the gun from L and placed it back into the holster, along with his flash light, then grabbed the hand cuffs off the belt. Light turned to L and began kissing him deeply as he placed his lover in the cuffs.

"When you hear me clear my throat, I want you to stop walking but don't turn around, OK?"

L nodded and pecked Light once more before he took a deep breath and walked out of the cell. Light, grabbed the radio and took out the keys, following L out and locking the cell behind him. Light held his project in front of him, feeling hyper vigilant, noticing every sound and movement. He tried to keep his head somewhat downcast, since he didn't yet know if Matt had made it to the camera room yet.

When they passed cell A57, he cleared his throat and watched L stop, then kneeled on the ground as if he was going to tie his shoe, but instead pushed the radio under the cell bars, making sure it was deep enough in the cell that it wouldn't be noticed when the next guard shift did rounds. Once the radio was in the darkness of the cell, Light stood, cleared his throat and he and L began walking once again.

They made it to the end of the cell blocks, and then entered into the hallway that would lead to different parts of the prison. They took a left, passing by the cafeteria entrance, and then passed the maintenance closet, and also the hallway with the side door that would lead to the court yard. The main offices were at the opposite end of the hall, so they could avoid bumping into any guards.

They soon came to their destination and took a right down a dark hall that was mostly illuminated by one glowing exit sign. They were hoping to see Mello and Matt already waiting there, but instead, they just saw Mello.

Mello: "I have to find Matt."

L: "How long has he been gone?"

Mello: "Almost six minutes."

Light: "Wait. If they found him we would have heard about it by now, they probably would have sounded the alarms. Let's give him one more minute, and if he's not back I'll go...I'm the only one dressed right now."

Mello: "I swear.... if those fuckers touch him, I'll-"

???: " Mels...I didn't know you cared so much."

Matt appeared out of the shadows of the hall.

"Matt, where the hell...what took you so long!?" The blonde stage whispered.

Matt: "Someone was in there...I had to wait for them to leave."

Mello: " Were you able to replace the tapes?"

Matt: " Yeah...the surveillance tapes from Monday night are playing, and I destroyed the ones from tonight."

Light: " Good...now we can get going, we're already pressed for time, the boat will be out there soon."

Light began taking off his uniform, revealing his usual prison attire. Matt started taking of his guard uniform as well, handing pieces of it to Mello so he could get dressed, watching the blonde flip up his long hair and hide it in the hat. After Mello was dressed, he tossed his prison shoes to Light. The auburn put them on and secured the gun, checking to make sure it was loaded. Mello and Light both turned off the walkie talkies, cautious of the fact that they could go off while they were in hiding. Once Light was done, he took out the guards key's and casually turned to L to remove the handcuffs. He released L's hands, then placed some of the twine loosely around the keys to keep them from making noise, then placed them in his sleeve. Light took a deep breath then mentally prepared himself to stay calm.

_If I have to use every persuasive tactic I will...but he might just comply without me having to._

Light: "OK, L, I want you to put these clothes on."

L: "Why?"

Light: "There's been a slight change of plans. Matt's going to stay with me, and your going with Mello."

L: "No."

Light: "L, we _don't_ have time for this."

L: "I'm aware of that, and that's why _I'm_ staying with _you, _and _Matt_ is going with _Mello_."

Light: "...Matt has to stay with me because he's the only one who knows how to get through the kitchen, and he going to help me break into the computer."

L: "Matt can tell us how to get through the kitchen, and as far as the computer….What does Light-kun think I was doing for a living?"

_Why does he have to be right, right now?_

Light: "Get on the boat, L."

L: "No, I'm staying with you."

Light: "L, you're making me very nervous."

L: "That's too bad."

The thought of having L stay with him was making Light feel shaky, though no one noticed in the dark lighting of the hallway. He knew he had to convince the raven to get on the boat, it's was the only way he could move through the prison calmly. Light sighed and turned to Matt and Mello who were watching with amused expressions that flat out said, _I told you so_.

Light: "Will you guys excuse us for a moment?"

Mello: "We only have a minute."

Matt: "Actually, we have five."

Mello: "You're not helping, Matt."

Light took L's hand and moved away from Matt and Mello to speak with him privately.

Light: "I promised I would get you out of here...and if you stay behind with me, and something happens-"

L: "And if I go and something ends up happening to you...it will defeat the whole purpose of being free if Light-kun is not with me...and I do recall telling you that we were in this together."

Light: "We ARE in it together."

L: "Then let me stay with you."

Light: "No, L...you're going."

Matt and Mello heard the low bass of Light and L's whispering voices in the hall. They watched as Light would pull L into his arms, and L would break free and grab Light's face and shake it in his hands…kiss him...then shake him some more, almost like he was trying to force Light to get it through his head. And Light would hold L's wrist to keep them from shaking his him, then L would embrace Light, and it would repeat from the beginning.

Light: "L…we'll be right behind you...you'll barely notice we're gone."

L: "I said _No_...and you're now the one wasting time arguing with me."

Light: "Alright fine, but you'll be missing out."

L: "On what?"

_Here goes nothing._

Light: "Mello told me there might be enough time to stop at a convenience store while you guys are waiting. And since we have Ray's wallet, you could possibly get some of those cream filled Twinkies you like."

Light watched L's eyes turn from hard and narrow, to wide and childlike, and Light knew if the "secret weapon" didn't work, nothing would.

L: "You mean... the Vanilla Dottily Tingles that- "

Light: "Melt in your mouth with every bite…yes, those ones."

Light rolled his eyes, appalled with himself for allowing L to brainwash him with Twinkie slogans.

Light: "You know that you can only get them if-"

L: "Fine, Light-kun, you win…give me the clothes."

Light: "Finally."

Light happily handed the raven the uniform and the shoes, and kissed him on the cheek in excitement...because Light won. It took everything he had, but he still won, and because of that, L was on his way to freedom.

L took the clothes and looked down at them with a smirk, and then...

"Matt, catch." L tossed the clothes at Matt and he caught them. "Get dressed. We decided to have you go first."

Light: "What! No we didn't. I can't believe this!"

Matt hesitated, looking at L and Light for a finally decision.

L: " We're out of time, Light-kun."

Light: "....Fine...just go."

Matt: "Are you sure?"

L: "Yes, we are."

Light: "..."

Matt quickly got dressed as Light huffed and crossed his arms, waiting for every one to get situated. Then Light reluctantly walked with L over to Matt and Mello so they could get the information they need about the kitchen.

Matt: "All you have to do is get into the cafeteria and go behind the serving station and into the door that leads to the kitchen. Once you're in there, there's going to be a row of ovens against the wall, and at the end of them there's another door that leads into the pantry. Hide in there. When you hear the guys come in, wait for them to enter the pantry before you try anything…I hid the heaviest skillet in there so you can use that on them. It's hanging on the left wall behind a white towel along with the rope and gag....you might want to keep a set of handcuffs just in case."

Matt handed the set of hand cuffs to Light.

L: "Is there anything else we should know?"

Mello: "Yeah, I'm going to park on the side street near the dock, when you get off the boat take right and look for Maylar St. I'm going to flash the headlights when we see you."

Light: "Look…If you don't see us within ten minutes-"

Matt: "We _will_ see you."

Mello: "Yeah...you both just better get there in one piece. That means none of that mushy stuff like kissing in the halls and shit...this ain't one of those dumb-ass movies where you can makeout at inappropriate times and still get out OK."

Light: "Whatever, just get going before we all get stuck here."

Mello: "We'll see you on the mainland."

L: "Alright."

Everyone nodded, avoiding the words "good-bye" because they all wanted to make it a priority for it not to be goodbye, more like "see you in a few". So Mello began walking, and Light and L watched Matt give them a lazy salute before striding down the hall.

Mello: "I can't believe Light let L get away with that.... If you ever tried to pull that shit at a time like this...your ass would get smacked. "

Matt: "...What kind of threat is that? You smack my ass all the time."

Mello: "You know what I meant...god, Matt, get your mind out of the gutter."

Matt rolled his eyes.

Light let out a deep sigh and turned to start walking, trying to clear his head and focus. Light wasn't pleased that his initial plan to have L go first didn't go through, but that selfish part of him was secretly happy to have his raven with him, so Light stopped and held out his hand with out turning around, feeling L take his hand so they could begin their venture. As they walked, L turned to Light to speak.

"Is Light-kun upset with me because I love him more than Twinkies?"

Light stopped walking, and then brought his lips to L's in a quick passionate kiss, pulling away a little to look in his eyes and speak. "I can never be upset with you..."

L lips turned into a wide smile as he responded to Light's statement. "Well...Mello will be mad at both of us if he finds out we were kissing at inappropriate times."

"I won't tell if you don't...besides, it's not like we're planning to stop and have sex on the warden's desk or anything."

Light and L both stopped to looked at each other sneakily, letting the thought soar and finally settle in their minds before smiling...truly wishing there was time for that.

* * *

-_-…..Whats going to happen?

Review!!!!!...Because I miss getting those....( twitches from being review-less)

Thanks for reading!!! XD


	21. Make It

Great Job Ichi, Thanks You. XD

Warning: Brutal Violence, Language, Lemon.

* * *

Mello and Matt slowed their steps as they watched the new shift of guards begin to enter the prison. They both cut down a hall, hoping to avoid being seen. When the majority of the new guards passed by, they came out of hiding and got in the end of the line so they could mix in with the other guards that were exiting the prison.

When they got outside they followed silently behind the guards walking through each check point. As they approached the boat they lingered behind the others, watching them enter the boat cabin, and when they were all inside, Mello entered followed by Matt. Mello remembered the boats set up from when he'd first come here. He walked quickly through the cabin hall and grab Matt's arm as he pulled the man into the tiny bathroom, locking the door behind them. They decided to keep the light turned on and tried to maneuver themselves in a comfortable position, knowing that they would be in there for the whole twenty minute trip. As they finally settled down, they heard a knock on the door.

Guard: " You in there Ben?"

Matt prepared to speak, remembering how the guard they tied up sounded, and trying to mimic the mans deep raspy voice.

Matt: " Yeah..."

Guard: " Hurry up, I gotta pee."

Matt: " It's going to be a while..."

Guard: "Just let me in Ben...It will only take a second."

Matt: "Go in a bottle."

Guard: "Guess I'll have to...jeez...._greedy ass bastard._"

Mello and Matt heard the guard's steps leaving from in front of the door, listening to him mumbling about how selfish Ben was. Mello sighed and continued to stand in the corner next to the sink hoping no one else would come along.

**XXX Whammy**

Light and L began approaching the brighter side of the hall, slowing their steps as they leaned against the wall and came to a stop to listen for any approaching footsteps. They both stood there finding it hard to breath, afraid that their breath would be heard by anyone approaching...even though logically that was impossible if they weren't breathing heavy.

Light closed his eyes and stood flat against the wall, swallowed hard and counted to three in his head, then quickly peeked down the next corridor to see if anyone was there...it was empty. Light grabbed L's hand and held it firmly as he led the way down the hall. They continued to stay close against the wall staying alert as they headed back toward the main hall. One of their biggest challenges would be getting past the main office where most of the guards lounged around and did nothing for the night.

They passed the corridor to the cell blocks, then came to a set of double doors that would lead to the main offices of the building, including the wardens office, which was at the end of the hall. Because the doors were shut, they both stayed outside of them and prepared themselves to go through.

Light looked at L, and L stared back at him for a moment then looked through the fogged glass window of one of the doors, nodding back at Light and expressing that he was ready. Light let go of L's hand and quietly opened one of the double doors, poking his head through to make sure no one had stumbled out into the hall within those two seconds. Light began going through the door motioning with his hand for L to follow, he did, and let the door shut silently back into place. They were in the main hall. The next task would tricky since the main office door was open, and at any moment someone could walk out and see them.

Both L and Light heard the laughter of the men inside the office, which in turn made them freeze in the middle of mapping out the best way to get past the doorway. The sound of chairs moving backward and people moving around caused L to quickly grab Light's wrist and head back through one of the double doors. Light followed L into the corner of where the door met the wall and L squeezed his way into the corner and Light push close up against him, turning his head to make sure no one was coming down the old hall they just came from. They held their breath as the voices and laughter arrived at the other side of the door. Light tried to gently push closer into L, anticipating the door opening and hiding their bodies behind it. The trick would be heading back through the door once they group of guards got on their side, so if one of them happened to look back, they wouldn't see two inmates huddled in the corner.

The door opened and Light and L turned into statues as the door began to close and hide them in the corner.

Guard: "I can't believe you said that Rick, I love my wife to death. Hehheh, how could I cheat on her with Sara?"

Guard: "You cheated on her with Bill."

Guard 1: " _Shushhh, _don't say that so loud. And that was different...it was harmless fun, I mean, gimme a break, we were young. "

Guard 2: " That's true, we did have fun back then..You know what? We should call up the guys, maybe get together next weekend and catch up on old times..."

Guard 3: "Only if you don't bring the video camera...I almost got into trouble for that."

Guard 4: "Oh yeah, I remember that...haha..."

The guards finally passed through the doors, and once the door began closing, Light quickly peeked into the window of the door to make sure the coast was clear before darting back through the door with L. Light was on adrenalin overdose because even though some of the guards passed by, they still had to check to see who was left in the main office so they could finally pass it.

Light slipped the knife out of his sleeve then rubbed it against his jumper, clearing off any finger prints or smudges. He backed up and stooped down next to the doorway so he could secretly expose the knife in the door and use it to capture the reflection of who was inside of the office. Light studied the reflection carefully, seeing that there was one guard in there with his back turned somewhat away from the doorway, as he sat and filed paperwork. Light knew it was now or never, so he moved quickly passed the doorway without L, successful making it to the other side. Light looked at L and they both waited for a moment before Light checked the knife again and made sure the man's sixth sense didn't kick in. Light saw that the man was still filling then nodded to L to jump across the doorway. L took a deep breath then leaped onto the side Light was on. Light quickly grabbed his hand and started moving down the hall.

They approached the warden's door immediately. Light took the keys from his sleeve, unraveling the twine, then checking to see if there was a key that looked like it would go to the door. As Light began testing keys, L kept his eye down the opposite end of the hall focusing on windows of the double doors to see if there were any guards heading back that way.

Light knew he need to move fast since they were completely exposed where they were standing. After multiple failed attempts to open the door, Light wiped his brow in frustration, and tried to steady himself and open it. L continued to look back and forth between Light and down the hall, then he saw two figures on the opposite end of the double doors.

" They're coming."

"..."

Light finally took the knife and tried to wedge it between the lock and turn the key at the same time. He moved it back and forth slightly scraping the wooden frame. Light heard the guards coming closer. Right before L could alert him that they were opening the hallway door, the lock clicked and Light quickly swung the door open and entered the room.

L followed in behind him, then Light shut and locked the door as quietly as possible. The room was dark, and L wasted no time heading toward the desk so he could start on the computer. Light took out the flashlight and zoomed in on the file cabinets, walking over so he could start looking for the paper versions of their files.

L's fingers moved fast on the keys, trying different combinations and codes to bypass the security systems in the computer, while Light looked into the file cabinets, opening up each one and scanning the tabs of the file names. Light found Matt's file first, taking out the folder labeled _Jeevas, Mail, _then Mello's file, tagged _Keehl, Mihael_, then L's , and further back was his own. Light pondered on shredding them, but then he remembered how loud the shredder was, and it would also be easy for any smart person to look in the basket and try to piece them back together, so he settled for placing them in the front of his jumper.

He heard L make a sound of success and in the glow of the computer screen Light could see L smirking.

" Did you get in?"

" Yes..I also found out that our files are in a share drive, and this is the master computer."

" So if it's deleted on this computer-"

" It's also deleted on all the others in the prison."

"...Perfect."

Before victory could be totally achieved, Light heard footsteps coming down the hall.

_Damn it..._

Light stooped down and took his gun off of his ankle, expecting the bastards to barge in and try to seize them. He slowly walked toward the door with the gun pointed at it.

"L, get under the desk."

L quickly finished deleting the last file, then turned off the monitor and slid out of the seat and under the mahogany desk. Light waited in front of the door seeing shadows moving under the doorway.

Guard 1: " Do you think Roger took it?"

Guard 2: "I don't know, but if he did, I'm taking it back."

Guard 1: " Alright, I'll meet you in the office then."

Guard 2: " OK."

Light heard keys being inserted into the lock, then watched the knob turn, feeling paralyzed in his position and his mind blanking out. Light finally willed himself to get against the wall, deciding to hide behind the door when it opened. But then he registered what the guards said, if he was looking for something, he most likely was going to look on the...desk.

_...L …_

The door opened, and the light was flickered on as a man entered into the room. Light peeked out from behind the door seeing the guard standing in the middle of the floor looking around the room. Light got the gun ready, but then thought about how loud the gunshots would be, then he thought of stabbing the man, but that wouldn't be any better...eventually the guards would come looking for him...but what else could he do if the man found L?

L sat still, feeling his fate being sealed as the shadow of the man got closer and closer. As L held his breath, he was surprised when he was suddenly in complete darkness, and heard the door shut.

Guard: "What the hell... Jake, is that you playing around!?...damn bastard, I'll teach him."

L heard footsteps moving away from the desk and release his breath, then he heard the door open and close. L crawled out from under the desk and stood up as Light turned the flashlight on him.

" Are you alright?"

L nodded then walked over to Light so he could peck the man's lips and hug him. Light kissed his forehead and spoke.

" Let's go, we should be much safer in the kitchen."

Light walked toward the door and put his ear to it, listening for any signs of a guard in the hallway. When he heard silence, Light turned the knob and opened the door halfway, then locked the knob, and stuck his head out, double checking the hall. It was clear. Light left the room with L right behind him, then shut the door, turning the knob to make sure it was locked.

Light hoped that the second time they passed the main office it would be much easier than the first time. And it was. Light flashed the knife studying it quickly, seeing that no one was in there. At first Light was overjoyed, but then it struck him. He didn't know about where some of the guards were located during their trip to the cafeteria. Light pushed the worry to the sides of his mind then looked through the windows of the double doors, pushing one open so he and L could exit that part of the hall.

L moved at the same pace as Light as they walked down the hall. He felt good about there chances of making it out that night, even though they still had forty minutes before they had to take on two other men.

**XXX The Boat.**

Mello and Matt stayed huddled in the small bathroom, Mello looking bored and Matt uncomfortable. As if things couldn't get any worse, they heard another knock on the door. But this time the voice was different.

Mello: ..._fuck__._

Guard: "Hey, Ben, is Ray in there with you? I mean, I'm not accusing you guy's of doing anything..I don't care if he is...It's just, well, I haven't seen him."

Matt deepened his voice tone and answered.

Matt: "...He's in here."

Guard: "...Oh, alright...you know Ben, you should really get that cold checked out, you sound terrible."

Mello and Matt rolled their eyes as the man left, and waited for the last 10 minutes of their trip to freedom.

**XXX Whammy**

Light and L approached the cafeteria doors. Light was surprised when he found them unlocked, fearing that some of the guards were in there having a late midnight snack...though, there was nothing really good to snack on as far as the prison food went.

They shut the doors behind them, and started walking in the darkness of the large room. They could see the searchlights illuminating the windows and moving in different direction, but it was dark enough that they needed the flashlight to see were they were going. He shined the flashlight on the serving station, but before they could get any closer to it L stopped and grabbed Light's arm. He'd heard voices in the kitchen. Light looked at L with question as to why the they'd stopped walking, but then L motioned for Light to listen and took the flashlight from him so he could turn it off. After a moment, Light finally heard it.

Guard 1: " Damn...there is nothing to eat in here..."

Guard 2: " Make a sandwich."

Guard 1: " Nah, I don't like the sandwich meat here. I just need to start bringing my own lunch again."

Guard 2: " What? Barbra doesn't pack your lunches anymore?"

Guard 1: "Not since the day I told her that her cooking sucks."

Guard 2: " Haha, nice one idiot. Now your going to starve."

Guard 1: " I'd rather starve then die from her cooking. Anyway, let's go, I still have a lot of work to finish."

Light and L looked at each other, then ran down one of the rows of tables and hid underneath one. They heard the guards leaving the kitchen, and Light crawled backward as the light from the kitchen began to shine on the spot they were hiding in.

_...So much for the kitchen being safer...._

As he moved back, he bumped into the leg of the table, causing it to make a horrible screeching sound on the floor.

Guard 1: " Did you hear that?"

Guard 2: " Yeah..."

Guard 1: " Do you have your flashlight?"

Guard 2: " No, I left it in the office, but I'll go turn the lights on so we can check it out."

Guard 1: " Alright."

Light quickly crawled next to L, and whispered in his ear.

" Hurry, find another table to hide under."

" What about you?"

" Don't worry about me, just keep moving. Head for the serving station... _NOW_."

L no longer felt Light's presence beside him so he allowed his adrenalin to make him agile enough to slip from under the table he was under and silently crawl in the darkness across the floor and under the next table that was closer to the serving station. L quietly let himself become hidden amongst the chairs, then quietly pushed one out of his way, preparing to move to the next table.

The lights came on.

L bit his lip as he watched the feet of the guards walk across the room, each one taking a different direction as they searched around the room and under some of the tables. Because L was under the tables on the side of the room, they did not see him when they peeked under the tables in the front, or when they moved back some of the chairs, but that didn't mean they wouldn't eventually get to where he was.

L watched the guards walk down a row of tables that were a few aisles away and L crawled out from under his and made his way to the next one. L crawled on his forearms and nuzzled his way under the next table, already pushing the chair out of the way so he could escape again. L was closer than ever to the serving station, so he scanned the location of the guards, then slipped out from under the table and darted for his destination.

Light steadied his hands on the table leg. He kept his actions silent, and moved at top speed, beginning to sweat as he felt the guards voices get closer...but he still wasn't done.

_Just a little more...there..._

Light moved to the side, and scanned the floor to see which way the guards were facing, then he rolled out from his table and moved under the next one, heading to the front of it, since the guards were now closer to the back. Light could see the serving station close to him, and took a deep breath and a quick glance at his surroundings before he made his move.

L was now hidden behind the silver backing of the food counter, trying his best to listen for the foot steps of the guards. Without looking behind him L backed up, moving away from the end of the counter and closer to the middle of it. L could hear the footsteps of the guards getting close and he pondered on just heading into the kitchen, but then....L was snatched up in someone's arms, held firmly against their chest, and his mouth and nose covered by their hand. A surge of fear ran through L's blood, freezing him at first, but then he tried to turn out of the person's grasp. But the soothing sound of a familiar _shhhh...its me_ landed gently on his right ear.

Light let him go and L looked back at him as Light motioned for L to follow him to the kitchen door. They both crawled over, and Light closed his eyes a moment before standing up a little to see where the guards were. Light stooped back down and pushed the door open just enough for he and L to crawl in.

Light let L crawl in first, then he followed in after him, both of them scanned the kitchen, then got up and stood next to the door. They listened carefully so they could hear if the guards were through searching. And then...

_Crash!!_

Light bit back a smile as he heard the guards conversation.

Guard 1: " _Shit!_"

Guard 2: " Is that all it was..a lose screw?"

Guard 1: " I guess, they really need to invest in better tables."

Guard 2: " Hah, your telling me...well, come on then."

After they heard the guards lift the table back up and fix it, L got on the floor and looked under the door, seeing the light go out in the cafeteria, and hearing the door shut after the guards left. L stood up, hearing Light sigh with relieve.

" That was close..."

L nodded, thinking to himself about how skilled Light was in making quick plans in impossible situations. They walked past the ovens and the island in the middle of the huge kitchen, then came to the pantry door, and went inside.

Before Light shut the door behind them, he used the of the kitchen light to help expose the light switch in the pantry. Light saw one light bulb hanging in the middle of the small room, along with a string that he pulled to turn on the light. When the light came on, L shut the door and sighed heavily as his back fell against it. Both of them noticed the cool temperature of the little room, but Light was the first to comment on it.

"It's chilly in here. "

" Yes...it is."

Light rubbed his hands against his arms trying to generate the heat he felt like he was losing. He quickly spotted the white towel and took it off the hook, then grabbed the black skillet off the wall, watching the rope and gag fall after he removed it. The skillet was heavy, just what Light needed to take down the men that were on their way.

Light finally took the chance to look around the room, seeing all the can vegetables and soup stacked sloppily on metal shelves. Light's eyes came to rested on L, watching the man as he sat down on the floor. Light retrieved the gags off the floor then turned the lamp off before he walked to the raven. Light moved to sit beside L, placing the skillet on the floor next to him, then he told L to come closer to him so they could keep each other warm.

L crawled on him and sat across his thighs, then rest his head against his chest, hearing the files in Light's shirt make a crinkly sound as he settled. L let out a tired sigh as Light wrapped his arms around L's body, rubbing L's arms trying to lock in some of the heat. Then Light brought his knees up some, tilting L in his lap as they adjusted themselves and curled up together.

Light could tell that the man was tired. And to further prove that, he heard L yawn against his chest. Light also knew that L had gotten far less sleep than he did for the last two days, so he wouldn't had been surprised if L crashed into a deep sleep right there in the pantry.

Light felt like he didn't deserve to be as tired as he was, but regardless, he still felt exhausted, and the cold air wasn't helping... only causing him to curl up tighter with the lover in his arms. After fifteen minutes, Light let his head rest on L's, keeping half of his mind alert, and trying to convincing the other half not to shut down. Light tried to fight sleep away, and mentally keep track of time, but the minutes began to run into one another..and soon, he was nodding off, joining the raven in a mild slumber.

**XXX The Boat**

Matt and Mello felt the boat come to a stop. They listened closely for the footsteps of the guards beginning to exit. After briefly waiting for silence, they finally opened the door and walked out . They walked down the small hallway, and came to the door that would lead to the deck, opening it slowly and trying to avoid being seen by any guards that were still on the boat. The last guard was already half way down the dock and then..

Pilot: " Why are you just standing there?...get going."

Mello quickly turned around, his temper getting the better of him. " Listen old man, you better watch your fuc-"

Matt smoothly interrupted, grabbing Mello's arm. "We were just leaving, sir."

Matt pushed Mello out of the door then glared at him for being insubordinate in that situation. Mello shrugged it off, and walked onto the dock with the red head. They kept their heads down and walked down the dock together, seeing other guards already getting in their cars and leaving to their homes, so they slowed down their steps so the could allow the majority of them to leave before walking through the parking lot.

" How does it feel to be a free man, Matt? "Mello asked.

Matt stretched his stiff muscles and yawned. " Feels good...I haven't seen this place in two years."

They were alone in the street, walking in the night. Mello began noting all the cars that were possible candidates. He spotted a black Audi that wasn't flashy, and walked over to it. It was also unequipped with an alarm system and in good condition. Matt followed him to the car, then looked around seeing a red BMW, gawking at it until Mello burned his dreams.

Mello: "You know if we try to take that, we're just asking to get caught."

Matt:" It's in perfect condition"

Mello:" So? We're only going to ditch it once we get to Eric's house."

Matt:"...Fine."

Mello tried to open the doors, checking to see if any of them were open. They weren't.

He started analyzing the door lock while giving Matt orders. "Alright Matt, take off the license plates and trade it with someone else's. Actually, start switching a few of them around, mix up at least three of them... take some over to the next street."

Matt grinned. "Gonna have fun throwing the police off?"

"Yeah, just take the gun case with you. Wouldn't wanna lose your fine ass."

Matt snapped off a salute." Yes, sir!"

Mello rolled his eyes at Matt's sarcasm, then started working on the driver's door, while Matt started on the license plates.

**XXX Whammy**

Before Light could fall into a deep sleep, he was rudely awaken by a loud bang in the kitchen. As L sat up, Light whispered in his ear. "Stand close against the shelf."

L nodded, grabbing the gags and rope, then heading over to stand against the shelf.

Light picked up the skillet then stood up against the shelf opposite of L. As they waited they heard squeaking wheels get closer to the door and Light braced himself to get ready to strike the first person that came in.

The door creaked open and a two shadowy figures entered the room.

_Crash!_

Light hit the first one in the back of the head, watching the man's service hat fly off his head. He heard a yell of pain...but the man wasn't knocked out.

The second man quickly went for the light and turned it on. The man was built, and his face was rough and mean, wearing the same blue and white uniform as the other man, both uniforms labeled with the same"Meals On Water" logo located above their name tags. Light charged toward him but the smaller man tackled Light to the floor. Light fell back, dropping the skillet, as the man fell on top of him, knocking his head back into the lower shelves. Light's heart was racing when he saw the other man run over to join the man who was on top of him, both of them trying to get in a few hits. Light knew they were making a lot of noise, and he was afraid if they made anymore, the guards would come.

L watched Light fall to the floor, and ran over to help him, pulling the bigger guy off of Light. The man turned around when he felt L grab him, then got off the floor as L backed up. The man sneered at L and took something out of his pocket. It was a box cutter. L took a deep breath, and quickly walked to the door and took hold of the doorknob, shutting the door, knowing that there was going to be a lot of noise made.

The man started towards L. The raven looked around for a weapon of his own, but the only thing he came up with was a can of food. L threw it, then ducked when the man lashed out to cut his face. L dropped to the floor and side swiped the man with his leg, causing the guy to lose his footing and fall down hard in front of L, losing his hat in the process. As the man lifted his head to get up, L sent a direct kick to his face knocking him back down. L cast a glance at the scuffle in the back of the room. Light was still fist fighting on the ground with the other man. L gripped a can of food and crawled next to the other man, sending harsh blows to the man's head with the can, but the man struggled beneath him and smacked the can out of his hand.

L could see the man trying to grip the box cutter and regain control over it, but L yanked it out of his hand and threw it, not bothering watch as it slide under one of the shelves. The man struggled and grasped L's arms reversing their positions, then L kicked up into the other's chest causing him to loosen his grip. L began moving away from the man, but fell to the floor as the stubborn man seized his leg. The man flipped L over onto his back and dragged him backwards.

L felt himself go into panic mode as the food guy pinned him to the floor, then started to strike him. L quickly blocked his face with his forearms, sending a kick to his opponents stomach. L's skin was crawling with ridged apprehension, trying to keep the walls of reality from falling in on him. But the more he felt the man hitting him, the more L felt like he was no longer in the pantry fighting for his life with Light, but in the shower room...with the devil.

L faintly heard Light's voice telling him to "hold on" saying that he would be right there. L tried to hold on, continuing to block his face with one arms and hit the man with his other limbs, but that just made the man angrier, to the point that the man was beginning to curses at him screaming " I'll kill you!" as he hit L.

Suddenly, the angry man viciously ripped L's arms away, pinned them down and grabbed the smaller man's throat. He began to tighten his grip, tearing the cheap material of L's jumper.

L felt himself fading far from the pantry, and being cast back to the wet tile floor. He began to hyperventilate. He opened his eyes and tried to remind himself that the man was not Higuchi. His vision became hazy. The faster he tried to breath, the quicker the image of Higuchi became solid.

L felt like the room was spinning. He desperately took in a burning breath, and called his lover's name.

Light heard L call for him, igniting his nerves in a twisted agony. Light could hear it in L's voice, hear the fear, and the undertone of plead. Light knew L wasn't in the pantry anymore, but staring to relive the worst day of his life...and in knowing that, Light felt his heart collapse. Light's desperation to go to L gave him the strength to head-butt the man on top of him. The man sailed back, clutching his head and cursing Light with a renewed ferocity.

Light used the moment to retrieve the skillet. He stood above the man and swung it down with all his might. The man finally stopped cursing.

Light quickly ran across the room and sent the skillet sailing into the other mans head. The man yelped in pain, letting go of the raven and, allowing him to crawl out of the way.

Light watched the man clutch his head and slowly crawl away...but Light was far from done with him, he was also beyond furious.

Light stepped over to L, who was wide eyed and panting deeply as he sat on the ground. Light tried to sound as sane and calm as he could, knowing truly that he wasn't either. Light refused to ask L if he was alright, because he knew damn well that he wasn't.

Light squatted down in front of L, and gently turned L's cheek so his eyes were on Light...instead of the bastard on the floor.

"L...I'm going to drag the other man into the kitchen, then I want you to start getting dressed, after that, start unloading the food and I'll meet you out there."

Light watched how L stared at him for a moment, then he nodded, eyes still displaying a sort of mental disconnection. Light hated it, hated that he wasn't in the position to comfort his lover, but he knew the quicker he was through with the other man the quicker he could properly address the issue at hand. Light watched L's eyes drift back over to the groaning man who was failing to recuperate, then Light got up and helped up the raven. Light hurried over to the unconscious man and dragged him quickly out to the kitchen as L grabbed one of the hats on the floor and followed Light out. Light took the body over to the kitchen door, then brought over the food cart and blocked the doorway just in case a guard tried to wander in. Because L was now on the opposite side of the kitchen, Light knew he wouldn't be able to hear what was about to happen in the pantry...and he didn't want him too, the man was traumatized enough and he didn't need to witness the next occurrence. Light walked quickly through the kitchen and headed into the pantry, shutting the door behind him.

Light picked up the skillet and narrowed his eyes at the man who was now resting against the back shelf. The man looked dazedly at him, beady eyes rolling back. He tried to spit at Light, failing miserably as his head rolled back and forth against the shelf.

Man: "You stupid bitch...they're just going to catch you (cough) ..stupid...What? You gonna kill me now, mad that I beat your little friend?...(groan) You can't kill me...stupid son of a (cough)."

Light watched him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, then sighed and put the skillet down on the floor.

Man: " Just what I thought...you don't have it in you, sis-."

Light: " Shut up and take that goddamn suit off."

Man: "What??"

Light bent down and took out his gun, then pointed it directly at the man, seeing fear finally beginning to surface in his expression.

Light: " You heard me, take it off."

The man's eyes began to focus as he stared at Light with a twisted expression of disbelief and horror, then he slowly looked down at his suit, then looked back at Light, then looked down slowly once more, hands shaking as he pulled down his zipper and weakly pulled his arms out of his sleeve. Light was becoming impatient, so he flicked the safety off of the gun, watching the man look up when he heard the click.

Light: "You're not moving fast enough."

The man heard the chilling sound of Light's voice become even more threatening behind his teeth. The man's mouth fell agape, as he kicked off his shoes. He lifted his body up to pull the rest of the suit off. He now sat in his boxers on the floor, beginning to shake from a mixture of fear, and being cold.

Light: " Now toss it to me."

He leaned forward and tossed Light the shoes and the suit. He sighed in relief as Light put the gun away. It was a short lived sense of security, because Light had picked the skillet back up.

"....Dear God, please." The man whined, facial expression matching the begging sound of his voice.

Light step forward, raised the skillet up, and turned it sideways, watching how the man held his hands up to block his face looking up at Light horrified.

"...I guess God can't hear you.."

"No!"

_CLANG!_

The skillet crashed into his skull, causing Light's hands to fly back so far that the skillet hit the light bulb and shattered it. Light continued beating him in the dark. He let his rage control the speed and strength of his hands...allowing the sad sound of L's call ring in his memory...because the man hurt him...the prick was literately trying to kill him, not to mention how the man caused L to have a painful flashback...and for all that the bastard was going to hell.

Light struggled to breath, allowing his last deep breath to fuel the last blow, feeling the skillet crack open the man's cranium, and sink deep into the softness of his spilling gray matter. Light let go of the skillet, leaving it in the mess that had once been a man. He stood in the dark for a moment trying to regain his breath. He quickly found the suit on the floor and put it on, securing the files in the suit before zipping it up, then he stomped his feet into the sneakers.

Light pulled out his flashlight to look for the towel that was thrown on the floor. He found it and wiped his face of specks of blood and sweat, then he flashed the light on the man. The skillet already falling out of the crushed head and sliding to the floor.

It was a gruesome scene...but Light felt no guilt, and no shock that it was his hands that did that, that caused dark blood, broken bones, and gray tissue to spew from the head of a stranger. Yes..it was Light's hands that spilled the mans blood, and ended his life..but in Light's eyes, the man deserved it..Why? Because that's what would happen to anyone who hurt his raven...they ended up in hell.

Light cut his eyes from the scene, then stepped over the glass on the floor as he made his way to the door, taking a deep breath to regain his composure and let some of the anger leave his body, before picking up the hat on the floor on his way out to finally check on L.

Light opened the door and stepped out. L was unloading the boxes of food from the crates, dressed in the other mans clothes. L looked back at Light with wide eyes, stopping to turn around and face Light. Light began checking L's face, seeing what type of damage was done. Light was shocked that L allowed him to do this, given to the fact that L was usually resistance to Light tending to him, but no, L allowed Light to check his face...which luckily had made it out without any bruises, only his neck was slightly red. Light began checking L's arms, knowing that it was L's arms that were mostly getting hit. Then Light heard L speak.

"..I didn't mean to alarm you, I thought I had it under control."

Light watched L look down, then he gently grabbed the sides of the ravens face, causing him to look at him again.

"L.. I know why you reacted that way, and you had every reason to. He would have killed you... do you know what I would have done if he succeeded?"

L's brow knitted as he placed his hands on top of Light's and then pulled Light into loving embrace, feeling Light kissing the side of his face. They stayed like that for a moment, and when Light was convinced that L was calm, he whispered to him.

"...Ready to get out of here?"

L nodded and kissed Light's cheek, before breaking the embrace.

"Hold on Light-kun, let me tie this one up and put him in the pantry."

"...I'll do it."

Light grabbed the man's feet and dragged him back through the kitchen. When Light reached the panty door he opened it, then dragged the man to the back of the room and placed him next to the dead one. Then he took out the cuffs and cuffed both of the mans hands to the bottom of the shelf. The man groaned, beginning to regain consciousness. Light huffed in aggravation and kicked him hard in the temple, watching the man go out cold again.

Light finished the job by putting the gag in the man's mouth, feeling that it was pointless to tie him up. Then Light stood up and stretched. He yawned and left the room, shutting the dead figure and the semi-alive one in the chill of the dark... letting the shadows of the the underworld creep up and take it from there.

Light walked back through the kitchen and helped L stacked the crates back on the cart, straightening things up. After they were done, Light cleaned himself up as well. He hid the gun and flashlight in the suit's pockets, then adjusted his hat to shadow his face. Before leaving, he fixed L's hat as well, brushing back his feathery hair to better hide it under the cap.

Light decided he should carry a crate, to shield his face better. Anxiety was invading both of their bodies, because they both knew it was the final stretch...at least in the prison. L came up to the door and Light moved past him, turning around so he could open the kitchen door with his back.

"Ready ?"

L nodded. Light took a deep breath and opened the door. They traveled in the dark again, maneuvering the cart carefully through the cafeteria and remembering which spot to avoid as they headed to the cafeteria door. Light didn't hesitate to open one of the doors to get out, looking through the holes in the crates to see if any guards were in the hall. One was. Light could see him standing against the wall farther down the hall, talking on his cell phone, but Light didn't freeze. He and L kept moving at a steady pace, not going slow, and not having and unnecessary fast walk that could have looked suspicious. Light knew they needed to get passed that guard and make the turn to the hall of the main entrance to get out of the prison.

When they got closer to the guard Light held his breath as he adjusted the crate in his arms, lifting it up further to hide his face more, seeing L lower his head behind the handle of the cart. Then they began to pass the guard.

Guard: " I- I know that Sam. What? Of course I'm not, You know that I work twelve hours a day...there isn't even time for that...Will you stop yelling!?"

Light and L passed the annoyed guard and kept their steps even. They began approaching the hall leading to the main entrance. They took the turn, seeing their gate to freedom...and also seeing a glass cut out in the wall that had a guard sitting behind a desk reading the paper.

Light and L thought they could just pass him, assuming that because they were the "food people" the guard would buzz them out without hesitation.

The guard lifted his head from reading the newspaper. "Hey!"

Light and L froze in their tracks, as Light turned with the crate still hiding his face, attempting to acknowledge the man without having to speak.

"You forgot to sign out."

Light was afraid to approach the window and get any closer to the man, but fortunately that fear didn't translate into his calm act as his feet carried him over to the window. He watched the man slide the glass open and put out the clip board and the pen. Light picked up the pen, and peeked through the crate as he found the name on his uniform on the list.

" If your looking for the time...it's 2:10." The guard went back to his paper.

Light muttered a deep thank you and quickly wrote the time down in the box. He walked back over to L, then waited for the buzzing sound that would grant them freedom. After a few seconds Light started to panic, and pivoted a little to see what the guard was doing. He saw that the man went back to reading his paper, and on top of that, Light could faintly hear voices beginning to come down the hall. Light cleared his throat loudly. The man peeked up from his paper and saw at them standing there.

"...Sorry 'bout that."

_BUZZZZZZZZZ!!!_

L and Light moved quickly as the heavy door opened for them and let them out. The night air quickly hit their faces smelling salty and chilling their skin with coldness...but still smelled fresh.

They now moved with quickened steps as Light followed L down the ramp and along the high barbed wire fence. The searchlights from the watch towers swirled around every few seconds as the wind picked up speed, almost seeming to try and push them back toward the prison...but they kept going. A guard inside a post, had already opened the fence for them to get through the check point.

It was exhilarating, hearing the wind howling like it was trying to scream out and tell on them. The wind befriended the searchlight that was trying to blur their vision and illuminate their faces, to expose them as the fugitives they were. But Light and L weren't having it, as they continued down a slight slope and approached a small grassy area paved with concrete leading them to the dock.

Light and L saw the boat directly ahead of them. They almost wanted to run to it when their feet hit the wooden planks. As they walked, the wood beneath their shoes amplified the sound of their footsteps as the walked across them. They finally came to the boat, not seeing another person on the deck of it. L rolled the cart onto the deck, and Light quickly put the crate down so he could bring up the back of the boat and lock it. L quickly untied the rope from the wooden dock post. They both jumped a little and refrained from turning around when the heard a man call out from the boat cabin.

" You guys ready!?"

Light called out without turning around " Yeah!"

"Alright."

Light glanced back to see where the man was, but he'd disappeared from whatever spot he had called out from, so Light turned fully and checked to see if anything else need to be secured. In no time the boat began to move away from the dock and L and Light both made their way toward the cabin.

They took different directions as they crept around the cabin. Light stayed close against the cabin wall and peeked into the windows. He looked into the first one, only seeing darkness. He moved to the next, making out what looked like a toilet that was slightly exposed from the light in the cabin. Light finally made it to the front of the boat taking a quick look and seeing the pilot steering the boat...and the best part was that he was alone.

Light walked back to the back of the deck seeing L turn the small corner as well, then Light spoke.

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No. Did you?"

" No, my side was clear."

" Good, then we only have to worry about the pilot once we arrive."

Light took a look around the deck, then decided to sit against the door of the cabin instead the risk of going inside.

The cool air blew against his face as the boat picked up speed. He reached up and took L's hand, sitting him on his lap so they were facing out to the ocean. Light could feel L shivering, so he wrapped his arms around him. Light rested his chin in the crook of L's shoulder, breathing in the mans scent as he swayed them gently, hearing L sniffle as the raw air invaded his nose.

Their eyes stayed fixed on the prison, watching it move farther and farther away. The light's in the prison glowed dully through the window, a deep orange color that reminded them of hellfire flaring in the darkness. The dark structure of the prison was outlined by the glare of searchlights swarming around it like the souls of the dead. And the backdrop of the sky, showed misty clouds surrounding the facility, like a thick miasma, fogging the prison's existence and placing a veil up between it and life beyond it. That same fog seemed to act as a tight fist, holding the prison and keeping everything in...but Light and L were out.

Light began to internally rejoice as he sat there placing warm kisses on the neck of an angel, feeling L do the same to his hands, as he cuddled against Light's arm and chest. Light knew that if there was any ounce of beauty in that prison during his stay... he had extracted it, removing it from the holds of Hades, sneaking it passed the Cerberus, and now traveling down the river Styx, bringing it back with him to the world. And in that world, he would watch that beauty flourish, viewing pale skin glowing in the sun, and thriving in fresh air, living free, and far away from Whammy.

L remembered that Light once sworn that moment would be a reality, that they would be looking back at that facility and letting it fade far from them. And there they were, no longer viewing the prison from internal walls, but looking back at it...moving away from it. Free. They were free, and just saying the words in his mind didn't seem real but it was.

Six months prior, L would have never thought that he _L Lawliet _would be sitting against the most gorgeous man in the world, wrapped up in the warmest arms, being kissed by the softest lips, and all of that was taking place out side of the facility that L was condemned to spend most of his life in. L couldn't lie to himself, before Light came he truly he had no reason to leave from behind those bars. L had no one. What would he had escaped to? A life of destitute, a world of more loneliness, no money, no family, and not a friend in sight.

L supposed he could have tried to start over..slip back into his familiar roles under a new name, in a different part of the world... maybe, but what for? His old life, was just a makeshift formulation of a real life. It was time spent just to apply himself, distract his thoughts from what he really wanted and couldn't seem to have. But now...

He turned around to face Light, seeing his sepia eyes glistening beautifully in the dark, wind blowing his auburn silk around his face. They stared at each other, and L moved some of Light's lengthy bangs out of his eyes as they sat there. How could he explain his gratefulness to the man? How could he tell him how he felt in words?...he couldn't. Words would do no justice relaying his intense emotions, because language was far too mediocre as a mode of description. L continued to stare at him, feeling a spark of passion hit his cheeks as Light reached up to cup his face. Light peaked each of L's cheeks and L decided to rest his head in the side of Light's neck, wishing there was a better way to express what he couldn't seem to get out. Light sighed and wrapped his arms around him for the duration of the trip.

**OOO 15 minutes later.**

They felt the boat slowing down, and Light got up and looked around the corner. The boat was approaching the dock.

" I'll be right back."

" Do you need any help?"

" No, it will only take a second."

Light walked to the side of the boat and retrieved a rope that was laying on the floor. He picked it up and walked inside of the cabin. Light was not in the mood for any long drawn out altercation so he took the fire extinguisher off of the wall and headed to the end of the cabin. He heard the man humming quietly to himself. When the boat came to a complete stop and the engine was turned off, Light opened the door and stormed inside. The man whipped around.

" Hey! your not Josph-"

_CLANG!!!_

Light watched as the man fell, crashing his head against the wheel.

Finally he pulled the unconscious body up against the seat, wrapping the rope tightly around the mans body and the chair. Light watched the man's head hang forward, then he looked around for something to gag him with. When Light found nothing useful, he decided to rip the man's sleeve and used the material to tie around his mouth. Light checked the rope, just to make sure it was knotted securely, then walked out of the room and turned out the hall way light, checking each little room to make sure there were no other lights on. Light stepped out of the cabin, and began walking with L off the boat.

They saw a small building and figured it was probably the control center. They walked down the dock reaching the small parking lot as they glanced around and looked for the side street that Mello said he would be parked on. They took a right and started walking through the parking lot, passing parked cars, thankful that the place was empty, no drunks stumbling about, and no curious boatmen that might forget how to mind their own business.

They grabbed each others hands and walked out of the parking lot. They turned down Maylar street, walking and waiting for the flashing headlights. As they walked farther down the street, they stopped when they seen the flicker of headlights flash at them twice, noticing the smoke that was leaving one of the windows. When they reached the car, Light held the door open, allowing L to enter first. Mello cleared his throat as he looked at them through the rear view mirror.

Light: " What?"

Mello: " It took you guys long enough...what the hell were you doing in there?"

Light: " I'll tell you what we _weren't_ doing..."

Mello: "And that is?"

Matt: "Wait a minute. _We_ didn't do that, the car smelled like that when we got in here."

Light: " ...Sure."

Matt: "....Can we go please?"

Mello rolled his eyes and put the car in drive, pulling off the curb and into the street.

As they drove down the streets heading to the highway, Light looked out the window, watching store fronts and streetlights go by. It felt weird being in a car after so long, and what felt even stranger was traveling in the middle of the night in a county he hadn't been to before.

Light felt cold finger tips on his cheek, and slowly Light's cheek was turned, eyes meeting the closeness and deep depths of L's, as the man began to close in the space and connecting their lips. Light excitedly kissed back, then L pulled away from him, only to go back into the kiss.

It was an electrifying kiss that gained momentum with every sweet peck. When their tongues met, Light felt himself being taken far from the current world and diving into the soft caresses and wet warmth of their ministrations. They indulged in their first kiss outside of prison walls, refilling each other with the energy of their passion, the same passion that spark the escape plan in the first place. They used the kiss to shaking off some of the negative feelings that were left over from the prison, allowing the falling debris to melt in the heat of their connected mouths. Light knew he and L should have slowed down, knowing that L didn't need to do much to get him excited...but Light was too lost in their connection to even attempt to become grounded.

Matt flicked the ashes off his cigarette and looked in the side mirror. He grinned as L straddled Light, beginning to sit up on his knees and take Light's face in both of his hands so he could pin Light's head to the back of the seat and keep him in place as they continued to kissed. Matt couldn't stop himself from chuckling, never seeing L act so...aggressive, and on top of that, seeing Light struggling to contain himself. The auburn's hands trembled while they searched for the best spot to rest on L.

Matt shook his head, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Mello glanced over, seeing the grin on Matt's face. " What so funny?"

" Nothing..."

" Oh God...are they making out back there?"

"Yeah."

Mello took a good look in the rear view mirror then looked back at the road, shaking his head and smirking as he mumbled the words " Of course" under his breath.

**OOO**

To Light, it seemed like they had been driving forever, even though it was only thirty five minutes into their trip to Eric's house. Light looked around the car seeing Matt snoring away against the window, and Mello driving with one lazy arm one the steering wheel, and the other arm on the windowsill so it could supported his head in his palm. So Light continued to run his finger's through the hair of the raven in his lap as he watched the dense trees go by past the window.

Light: " How many miles is it?"

Mello: " A few."

Light barely had a chance to sigh before he heard the car make a rumbling sound.

" What was that?"

L sat up and looked at Light, concern beginning to surface in both of their expression. They heard cursing from up front. "Damn-it, this shit better not breakdown."

When the noise got louder Mello was forced to pull over to the side of the road. He sighed heavily as he pulled the lever to pop open the hood and got out so he could see what was wrong. Light and L go out and followed him, watching Mello look under the hood. " Shit..."

Light: " What's wrong?"

Mello: " The transmission blew."

Light: " Great...now what?"

Mello: " Well, I don't think we should wait around and find out what else can happen."

L: " Is it possible to walk it?"

Mello: " Yeah, it's only two miles away...if we go now, we can get there by four o'clock."

Light: " We can't risk walking on a main road..as empty as it is, we can still bump into a cop."

Mello: " You're right..guess we're hiking tonight. Do you still have the flashlight?"

Light: " Yeah, I just hope the batteries hold up."

Mello, walked around to the passenger side of the car and swung the door open, watching Matt lean to the side, almost falling out of the car. He leaned over and slapped the red head. " Matt, wake up."

Matt: " Huh...Are we there?"

Mello: " No, the car broke down...we have to walk the rest of the way."

Matt: " You can't be serious..."

Mello: " Why would I lie? Check the glove compartment and see if there's anything in there we can use."

Matt huffed and stretched his arms mumbling under his breath about how if Mello listen to him about stealing the red BMW this would have never happened.

Mello popped the trunk open and walked to the back of the car, seeing if there was anything they could bring with them. When nothing struck his eye as useful, he slammed the hood and walked to the side of the road where everyone else was standing.

" Matt, was there anything in the glove compartment?"

" No...just some napkins and some other junk."

Mello huffed then started angrily up the path heading into the trees, followed by Light and L, but Matt stopped them.

Matt: " What about the car.?..are we just going to leave it there?"

Mello: " Oh, no, I'm going to put in my pocket so we can take it with us....what do you think we're going to do with it?"

Matt looked around, studying the area. There appeared to be no lake to dump it in. He shook his head and walked up the grassy slope and begun walking with the group.

They started out strong, walking through the woods with Mello leading the way, who also held the flashlight and illuminating their path. They all hid the fact that they were slightly uneasy when they heard the noises and movement of whatever creatures were watching them trek through the dark.

But they still tried to make small talk about the troubles they faced during the escape informing each other of some of the occurrences, and keep their minds off of how uneasy they felt; but after a while, everyone was getting restless.

Light: "Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?"

Matt: " Yeah Mels...I swear I saw that same log three times."

Mello: " I know where we're going... I ran through these woods a thousand times..."

L: " Why?"

Mello: "You know how cops are, they never know when to give up on a chase....but I beat their asses every time."

Matt: "....Except when they finally caught you."

Mello: "Matt, why do you have to ruin a good-ahhhh_hhh_!!"

The three remaining men ran over to where Mello had previously been standing. They discovered he'd slipped down a steep slope. Matt quickly yet carefully slide down the slope and knelt beside him, picking up the flashlight that the blonde had dropped and letting it scan over his body to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

Matt: " Are you alright?"

Mello: "Yeah."

Mello took Matt's hand and started getting up, brushing himself off as he stood. When the began walking again, Matt noticed the blonde had developed a limp.

Matt: " Is it your ankle?"

Mello: " I'm fine, Matt"

Matt: " ...No your not. Sit down so I can take a look at it."

L called out from the top of the ditch. " Is he alright?"

" I'm fine!" Mello called back.

Mello rolled his eyes, and made his way over to a large rock, sitting on it as Matt took Mello's leg in his hand and look at it. After a few moments Light called out to them.

"Is it broken?"

"No...it's just sprained. I'll have to put ice on it when we get there, then wrap it. Come on Mello."

Matt turned around and knelt down so Mello could get on his back, but Mello just looked at him like he was crazy. " I can walk, Matt. I don't need a piggy back ride."

Matt huffed in frustration, then turned around and lifted Mello bridal style, causing the man to squirm in his arms.

Mello:" Put me down, Matt!!"

Matt:" No, your acting ridiculous. You already know you can't walk fast anymore...you'll just slow us down."

"..."

Matt:" Stop acting like a tough guy and get on my back...or we'll leave you here."

Mello:" Please...You guys wouldn't survive one minute with out me."

Matt:" And you couldn't survive without us, now hurry up."

Matt leaned over, letting the man reluctantly climb on his back.

Light: "You guy's ready?"

Matt: " Yeah...hey, where's L?"

Light looked around him, then spotted L's figure sitting on the ground the normal way most people would. And Light knew just from seeing that, that L had lost the last little bit of steam that he had. Light walk over to him and knelt down beside him.

Light: " Want a ride?"

L: " I'll weigh you down."

Light: "Yeah, your probably right. I forgot you weigh over 600 pounds, you might just break my back."

L smirked, getting Light's sarcastic message. So he agreed, pecking Light's lips and got on the auburn's back. Light lifted L with ease and secured L on his back, then walked over to Matt and Mello.

Mello: "What happened to him?"

Light: " Nothing...he's just special."

Light started walking ahead hearing Mello mumbling about how spoiled L was, causing L to turn around and stick his tongue out at him.

Mello: " Matt...your going to let him get away with doing that to me?"

Matt: "Uh, yeah."

Mello sucked his teeth and rested against Matt back as they started walking.

After twenty minutes of walking, the path was becoming clear and more defined, and they could see street lights way off in the distance. Light could hear the raven breathing evenly in his ear, knowing the man was still asleep. And when Light looked over toward Matt, he saw the man trying to hide his exhaustion as he continued to carry the sleeping Mello.

Matt: "Hey, Light, wanna trade for awhile?"

Light couldn't stop himself from laughing at Matt's question, struggling to get out an humored "No thank you." followed by his laughter calming down.

"Why do you find that funny?" Matt groused.

Light: "Because, I have the luxury of feeling like I'm barely carrying anyone. Plus, I can do without the headache of Mello yelling in my ear when he wakes up."

Mello: "...I am awake."

Light: "..."

**OOO**

After walking what seemed like forever, they came out of the woods and onto a sidewalk. They continued down a dimly lit street passing suburban houses and hearing dogs barking in the distance. Light was extremely happy when he heard Mello direct them to the house that was across the small street. It was a small yellow house with a nicely kept lawn, not flashy, yet not a run down shack.

They all climbed up the stairs, and Mello got off of Matt back so he could ring the bell. The noise woke L, who then crawled off of Light's back as well. They were constantly looking back to make sure no one was watching them. Finally a voice called out from within. " Who is it?"

" It's me dumbass, open the door." Mello yelled.

The door swung open revealing a pleasant looking man with short brown hair and fair skin, he was average height, and had a lean build to his body, wearing a navy blue long sleeve shirt and dark jeans. He had small hazel eyes, and thin lips. He stared for a moment, then spoke. "...Boss."

Mello stepped in first, followed by Light and L, then Matt. Eric moved back so everyone could get in before he shut the door. Light was shocked. The tiny house was nothing like he thought it would be. For some reason Light imagined a dump, full of beer cans and potato chip bags, and a variety of drugs covering the table. But it was the complete opposite. Light scanned the nicely decorated living room that had a brown leather couch that faced the matching love seat, and a matching armchair that sat near them. A glass table was placed between the love seat and the coach, holding a pile of magazines and a crystal candy dish with no candy....just potpourri.

All of that rested on a turquoise and brown rug that matched the turquoise color of the living room walls, walls that had some decorative paintings on them, mostly paintings of ocean scenery. When Light scanned the rest of the living room his eyes saw the doorway that led to the olive colored kitchen. Further back was another doorway which probably lead to the bathroom and the bedrooms. Light was at ease about their stay...he truly would have hated bring L into a chaotic environment, but instead it was nice, comfortable, and relaxing.

Light watched Mello hobble over to the couch and flop down on it, sprawled out and ripping off his hat, while kicking off his stolen shoes. L and Light took the loveseat, and Matt squeezed into the small space that was left on the couch. Mello kicked his feet up on Matt's lap, allowing Matt a chance to take his injured ankle and examine it.

Light watched Eric go into the kitchen, the he came back into the room placing a coaster down on the table and handing Mello a glass of vodka, and four milk chocolate bars. Eric walked over to the end of the couch to place the pillow under Mello's feet and the ice pack on Mello's ankle, but Matt took it from him and did it himself.

Eric sneered at him then sat down on the armchair, which was closest to Mello. His eyes skimming over everyone's faces...then landing happily on the blonde.

Eric: "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Mello: " I was getting to that...this is Light and L, and this is Matt."

Eric: " Its nice to meet you, Light and L."

Light: " It's nice to meet you too. Thanks for taking us in on such short notice."

Eric: " Well I've been prepared for your arrival for a while now, so it's no problem. "

Eric turned to Mello, who was chomping away at his chocolate, then he leaned over and touch the mans golden hair as he spoke. " Your hair grew...it's nice."

Everyone could see that Mello was in his own world with his chocolate, not even acknowledging the man, but Matt noticed and glared at Eric. Eventually, Matt got irritated enough to lean over and pat Mello's hair down, releasing it from Eric's hold. " Yes...It's very nice." He ground out.

Eric sat back in his chair, sending a death stare at Matt before quickly switching gears and turning happily to Light and L. " So, Light, L, what do you guys drink? I have vodka, coffee, and tea."

L: " Tea will be fine."

Light: " I'll have the same."

Eric: "Alright...and what do you want..umm..what's your name again?"

Matt: " My name is Matt, and I'll have vodka on the rocks, thanks."

Eric: " I hope you weren't about to light a cigarette, there's no smoking in here."

Mello finally came out of his own world and snapped at Eric. " Stop being a jackass Eric, he can smoke if he wants.."

"..."

Matt smirked slightly, then proceeded to light his cigarette. Eric rolled his eyes, then turned to Light and L. " You guy's must be hungry, I have some left overs if you want some."

Light had forgotten all about food, but as soon as he heard that he could have some, his stomach went crazy with hunger.

Light: " That would be great."

L: " Excuse me, Eric. Would you happen to have anything... sweet?"

Eric: " Yeah. I have a box of oatmeal cookies, more chocolate bars, and...I think I have a box of Twinkies."

L's eyes lit up at the mention of all the confections he could have, then watched the man enter into the kitchen to get them. He couldn't wait, his hands twitched, and his mouth watered with anticipation. It had been so long since he had felt the sugary sensation of cookies in his mouth, or the melting of a Twinkies on his taste buds.

No, they weren't wholesome bakery goods straight out of the oven, but they would certainly suffice until he could get the real stuff. When the man reappeared, he had brought the boxes of treats with him, including some chocolate bars that Mello quickly snatched off the table. L excitedly reached for the box of Twinkies, but then Light grabbed it, and the box of cookies as well.

Light: " I think you should have some real food first...just because I didn't say anything about you not eating dinner, doesn't mean I didn't notice."

L: "But..."

Light: "You can have as much as you want after you eat something with nutritional value."

L was ready to attack Light and take back all the treats he'd stolen, but then he saw Light reach in one of the boxes and grab _one_ cookie. Light reluctantly offered it to L, then L took it and quickly and scoffed it down, dropping crumbs on the leather seat.

Light watched L finish the cookie, shaking his head at the fact that L lucked out. Not only did he get to win the argument and stay with Light in the prison...but he also was going to have those goddamn Twinkies regardless of the fact that he turned down the bribe to get them.

Light wiped his hands on his pants, remembering that his hands where in dire need of washing, so he looked over to Mello.

Light: " Mello, where's the bathroom?"

Mello: " Down the hall on your left."

Light got up and headed to the back off the room, glancing back at L who was already digging in the Twinkies box.

Light: " Why don't you come with me, L?"

L: "..."

Without looking at Light, L closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from snapping at the auburn, then he got off the couch and stormed passed his lover to the bathroom.

L walked angrily down the dark hall passing the staircase and some other rooms. When he came to the bathroom, L opened the door and turned on the light, taking in the bright yellow color of the walls, then briefly glanced at himself in the mirror. L felt content that he looked the same as he did six months ago, though his hair had grown a bit.

He quickly turned on the hot water and some of the cold, then grabbed the bar of soap and began scrubbing his hands. L could feel Light standing next to him in the doorway, and when L was done he wiped his hands on the yellow towel and tried to move passed Light, but the man blocked his path.

" Light-kun is in my way."

"Aren't you going to wait for me?"

L raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"No."

L tried to pass Light once again but the auburn continued to get in his way, as he listened to Light try and make up reasons to prevent him from getting back to the living room.

" Can I at least have a-" L quickly ducked under Light's arm and headed through the door, turning around and pushing Light into the bathroom, then he closed the door shutting Light in, leaving the auburn dumbfounded.

"-kiss?"

Light sighed and smiled to himself as he started to wash his hands, knowing exactly why L was in such a rush to get back to the living room.

_And he said he loved me more than Twinkies..._

Light looked up into the mirror not really remembering the last time he saw himself in one. Light studied his reflection, he was pleased that the prison didn't take to much of a toll on his appearance. Yes, he might of lost one or two pounds, and his skin wasn't as tanned, but other than that he look the same way he did before he went in, besides the slightly longer hair.

L went back into the living room, and hurried over to the couch to grab a Twinkie out of the box, not caring that his friends were chuckling as they watched him inhale it. L heard the bathroom door open at the same time he noticed that his tea was on the table along with a bowl of sugar. So he crumbled up the wrapper and placed it down in his shirt, picking up his cup of tea, and filling it with sugar before stirring it casually to look less suspicious.

Light entered back into the living room sitting back in his seat and looking over at L who was pleasantly drinking his Earl Gray tea, paying Light no attention. After some time of staring at the raven, L finally turned his attention on Light.

L: "Why are you staring at me?"

Light: " You have something on your face. Here...let me get it for you."

L's eyes widened as he felt Light wipe away the wipe cream on the side of his mouth, then look at it on his fingertips.

Light: " Humm...what's this?"

L: " I don't know, Light-kun. Perhaps it's the cream from the tea..."

L saw Light about to say something more, but then he was saved by Eric coming into the room with three plates. He placed one in front of Mello, Light and L. The meal was steaming hot. Each plate had a baked potato, a piece of baked chicken breast, and a side of broccoli drizzled with butter..and it was all real, none of that fake rubber magic meat that they served at the prison. Light and L both thanked the man, then Eric's voice interrupt their first scoop.

Eric: " Would you look at that, there isn't enough food for you friend here...sorry."

Light watched Eric's mouth struggle to control the devious smile that was sprouting, and Light knew that the jealousy wasn't going to stop at just Eric's refusal to feed his friend's boyfriend. Mello turned to Eric, then huffed in frustration.

Mello: " Why do you have to be like that Eric?"

Eric: " Be like what?...there really isn't enough for him."

Mello: " Fine whatever...here Matt, have mine, I just want chocolate anyway."

Matt: " No, it's OK, Mello."

L: " You can have my dinner as well, Matt."

L turned his head when he heard Light clear his throat, glaring at him for trying to sneakily give away his dinner.

Matt: " Really you guys, it's fine. I'm not hungry."

Mello just stared at Matt, sending him a stern look. Matt sighed and finally moved the plate in front of him and began eating the food. Light followed suit and began eating as well, noting how the food tasted especially exquisite because he hadn't eaten any thing like it in six months. Before taking a bite of broccoli Light glanced over at L, who was just staring at his plate, then Light said his name, causing L to look of at him, then pout as he picked up his fork and start eating his meal.

After they were finished eating, Eric took their plates. Light was shocked that L ate 75 percent of his food, and within no time the raven was clearing his throat and looking over at Light, wanting his dessert back. Light smiled and handed L the boxes, watching the man try and decide which he should consume first...finally settling on eating one of each at the same time. Light saw L take a bite of the Twinkie and then put his hand out to offer Light some of it. "Have some?"

Light took a bite of it, actually enjoying the sugar filled treat, then watched L finish it off. Light turned his head and watched Eric come back in the room and sit down.

Mello: " Eric, where's your car?"

Eric: " I finally got Elroy to fixed it for me. He's actually dropping it back off in the morning."

Mello: " Where was he when I needed him?"

Eric: " He came back early from his trip...I would have tried to let you know, but since your here a week early, it doesn't matter now. Why? Do you need the car later?"

Mello: " Yeah, I have some stuff to do."

Eric: " Alright...Oh yeah, I washed the clothes you left here that night. They're in my closet."

Light noticed Matt's questioning expression, seeing the mans face fill with suspicion, but Mello turned to him, almost as if he knew what Matt was thinking, then he shook his head, and Matt nodded accepting his answer.

Eric rolled his eyes at another failed attempt to get on Matt's nerves.

Matt: " Light, do you still have the files?"

Light: " Yeah, hold on."

Light unzipped some of his suit, then pulled out the files and put them on the table. Mello reached over and grabbed his, then Matt grabbed his. After some time L grabbed his off the table too, but Light did not. Mello began reading the notes that were written about him out loud.

Mello: " 'September, 26, 2012: Inmate 1213 was found on the floor heaving and calling out for help. Inmate indicated that his death was inevitable and spoke of his family; background check did not identify any such kin. This inmate is now raised to a level 5 under suspicious pretense. According to the Disciplinary Protocol Text chapter 7 article 67416, prisoner should no longer be eligible for job opportunities until he his dropped to level 2 or lower. Adam Delaney - '.....

"Oh please, he was just mad that I threw up on him. What about you Matt, have any comical notes worth reading?"

Matt: " Nope, I was always good."

Mello: " No you weren't....you were always naughty when the lights went out."

Matt watched Eric bit his lip in anger, then Matt took a sip of his drink to hide his smirk.

Mello: " Light, aren't you curious to see what type of info they were keeping on you."

Light: "I'll read it later, I don't want to think about that place right now."

Eric: " If your tired I can take you and L to guest room. We can make the ID's tomorrow after you guys are rested."

Light: " OK."

Eric: " Boss, you can sleep in my room...and Scott can take the couch."

Mello: " MATT..will be sleeping with me in your room. You can take the couch."

Eric opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out, he sadly got up, then switched gears smiling a Light and L becoming the sparkling host again.

" Well, I'll take you guys to your room then."

Light and L got up and followed the man out of the living room and into the hallway. Eric turned on the light to the stairwell and they climbed the stairs up to the second floor where there was a small hallway with three doors, one at the end of the hall and the other two facing each other on opposite walls. When they passed the other door they saw that it was another bathroom, and the other was a closet.

Light and L entered the guest room, it was a decent size, painted a rusted red color, with cream color curtains that flowed from the one window in the room. The bed was queen size, which to them, was a complete luxury compared to the thin sized mattresses that they had previously been forced to sleep on.

The bed had a cream colored comforter that matched the curtains, and big fluffy red pillows to complement the walls. The floor had beige color, wall to wall carpeting, and there was one full length mirror on the door of the closet, with a chair positioned next to it. Near the window was a dark wooden dresser with a TV on top of it. Last but not least there was a night stand next to the bed, with a small lamp on it, and a small trash can on the floor.

Eric: " This is it...just make yourselves at home, do you guy's need anything?"

Light: " Do you have a first aid kit?"

Eric: " Haha, no. But I have everything that would go in one, hold on, I'll go get the stuff for you."

Light: " Thanks."

Light watched Eric leave the room, then joined L in flopping down on the bed. The bed was more than comfortable, and if Light were an overly sensitive person, he would have cried just because he was so happy to be on an actual bed. Light wanted to close his eyes and just sleep, but he still had other things to do first. Light got up and headed to the door.

" I'll be right back."

L nodded and watched Light leave out of the room, then L got up to open the window and let some of the night air come in.

Light walked down the stairs and saw Mello and Matt still sitting in the couch. Mello was sipping his drink, ankle now wrapped up.

Mello: "So...have you come up with your escape plan yet?"

Light: " It's not an escape plan, I'm just going to get up after he's asleep."

Mello: " And what if he doesn't go to sleep? You did tell me he's an insomniac."

Light: "Believe me, he'll be asleep."

Mello: "Oooohhh, so that your escape plan, nice."

Light: "Whatever you're thinking, that's not it. Anyway, just meet me in the living room at eight o'clock."

Mello: " Hey man, I'll be here, it's you I'm worried about..I mean, that kind of plan sounds exhausting for the both of you."

Light: " That _isn't _what the plan is."

Mello: " OK...I'll be sure to remember that when I start hearing L-"

Light: " _Goodnight_ Mello."

Light turned to leave, but then Matt's voice stopped him

Matt: " Light, haven't you realized that all your 'Let's hide it from L plans' haven't worked...this ones no different..you're going to get caught."

Light: " This one _is_ different. One, I'll be gone way before he's awake, two, I'm going to have to tell he where the money came from anyway, and three-"

Mello: "Number three, he's going to beat your ass when we get back here...bottom line."

Light: "..."

Mello: " Matt, remember to get me some popcorn tomorrow, I think that's going to be the best argument yet."

Matt smirked, obviously in agreement. Mello's laughter followed Light out of the living room and disappeared once he reached the hallway. When Light climbed the stairs and walked up to the guest room door, he bumped into Eric coming out of it.

Eric: " I left the stuff on the bed. Some towels and some face cloths are on the chair. There are some spare t-shirts in the bottom draw of the dresser and some jeans that should fit you. L might need a belt, that's in the closet. Some new packs of under clothes are in the top draw and whatever else you need just help yourself....oh, and new tooth brushes and soap are in the bathroom."

Light: "...Oh, alright."

Eric: " Oh yeah, something else you might want is in the bedside table...you know, just in case you need it. Mello told me how you guys are...don't worry, I don't mind."

Eric winked at Light before he started off down the hallway, and Light feared whatever exaggeration Mello told Eric about them. Light shrugged off the awkward interaction and decided not to draw any conclusions until he actually looked inside the table.

Light opened the door and his eyes quickly found L sitting on the bed, happy as ever with a cookie in one hand and a Twinkie in the other. Light closed the door behind him, then spotted a pile of different size band-aids, some cotton balls, and a bottle of peroxide on the bed.

L looked at Light, then at his snacks, then at the first aid equipment on the bed before rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

" Can't we do this in the morning?"

" No...It will get infected if we don't take care of it."

Light walked over to L and then sat on the bed, grabbing the bottle of peroxide and some of the cotton balls. Light began to unzip the jumpers. As Light he did so, he heard a rustling noise from inside the jumper... then a wrapper fell out. Light picked it up, and watched L bite his thumb nail in innocence, attempt to put on his acting skill, and even if Light didn't know L, he still wouldn't have believed him.

" What's this, L?"

" I don't know where that came from. It must have been in there when I put on the suit."

" What a coincidence....The man was eating the same brand of Twinkies, that you've been eating all night."

" It's a small world Light-kun, many people enjoy the same types of food."

" Whatever you say, L, whatever you say."

Light chuckled and kissed the soft lips before continuing to undress him. L pulled his arms out and finally laid back. Light pushed up L's under shirt seeing dried blood clinging to the man's skin outside of the bandages. Light figured the cut must have opened up when L was fighting with the food guy, so he gently removed the old dressing and began cleaning it out with the peroxide. After Light was done he, he placed the new band-aids over the cut, then threw everything he used in the trash. Light sat back on the bed, and saw that L was holding something in his hand.

" Is that...What I think it is?"

L held it up and Light took it from him, unable to hide the smile that quickly made its way onto his lips.

" You kept it."

L smiled back at him, and took the chess piece back from his lover, looking down at it in his hand, smile beginning to fade as he looked at Light. The atmosphere in the room was beginning to shift, temperature dropping quickly, swirling around them like the wind flowing threw the window. Their heartbeats could be heard drumming in their chest as they looked at each other, sepia penetrating coal and vice versa.

Time stopped, freezing them in an intense gaze. And after a few seconds the aura radiating off of them began to shift in reverse, releasing them and acknowledging the realness that was them, allowing them to take deep breaths and lean in at the same time; capturing each others lips and holding onto that kiss as though bliss were the only thing that hung heavy in their hearts. Their hands shook as they held each others faces soft tongues licking at equal soft lips, parting them like the curtains that allowed moving air to wisp around them, beginning to lift the bed off the floor, and causing it to hover.

Light climbed on the bed and slipped his hands onto his lovers hips, sliding the material away from L's body and letting it fall onto the floor. The same floor that seemed like it was 6 feet away from them. They were high; rising far off the floor in the air and twisting about, as they began to trip out on each other. Light released his clothing as well, watching the naked angel sit up in the bed, waiting for Light to take him. The bed side table must have been floating in the air with them, because Light was able to reach over to it and grab what he had assumed earlier would have been lubricant..and it was.

Light took L's thighs into his hands, pushed L's legs all the way back into the pillows, spreading the man then folding him. Light took a minute to look down at the soft puckered entrance that was blushed pale pink, unable to resist dipping his head down and gliding his tongue against it, kissing and lapping at it, hearing L make noises that he swore he never heard before. Light slowly made his way up to L's sac, taking each side gently into his mouth, and caressing it over with his swirling tongue. Light could hear L's whimpers bouncing and echoing off the walls, as the mans hands fell into his hair, traveling across Light's scalp and down Light's neck. Light kissed his way up L's hardness, and sucked the tip hard before releasing it and licking over the small slit.

L's head fell back against the soft pillows, looking up at the ceiling, not shocked that he was almost able to touch it. Yes, one of L's hands guided Light's head as the man gave him wet pleasure, and the other hand was above his head scraping the ceiling and trying not to crash into it. But soon L could feel the vibration of Light voice against his member as the man picked up speed, saying something about how he was able to taste L, telling him he taste sweeter than honey, groaning against L's hardness and asking for more of his sweetness.

L's eyes widen feeling the bed rising a little higher bring him face to face with the ceiling as his back arched and his hips began to buckle, his thighs shook in Light's hands, and before he knew it...he popped, along with the ceiling that was now removed as they burst from the room and traveled out into the night, hovering above the house and feeling the wind begin to spin the bed on its side.

Light heard L cry out, feeling the man releasing hard into his mouth, spilling hot sweetness into every crevice of his oral cavity. Light consumed it, even licking the excess that was dribbling out of his mouth. The taste of it caused the madness of lust to heating up Light's blood and attack his groin. He felt his heart start to pound out of control as he grabbed the lubricant and covered his member with it. Light didn't wait for L to recover, he needed to take the man before the bed fell out of the air, and before the wind turned against them. Light crawled on top of the man, taking L's hips and positioning himself between spread angel's legs, looking at the man panting and glowing brightly beneath him.

L looked up at Light from behind his bangs blushing and biting his bottom lip, in that moment, the wind stood still... then it began to turn slowly in reverse. As L looked into lust infested sepia, his breath shuttered, because things were about to get intense. L felt Light's cold wet member probing his entrance, then, the man slid into him quickly, causing both of them to emit heighten moans at the invasive sensation. L decided not to wrap his legs around the man, instead, he held up his own thighs and allowed Light to plunge wildly into him without restraint. Light push him further up the mattress, then stop to pull L's legs back toward him, preventing him from getting away. L dug his fingers nails into his thighs, trying not to lose control over his voice, but Light must have known he was trying to be quiet because he pushed into him harder making L unable to hold his tongue.

The bed began to morph. Not longer a soft mattress but a fluffy cloud that supported the intensity of the deep pounding that was happening on top of it. Light could see L griping at the cloud mist as his hips began to meet Light's thrust. Light then positioned L so that the back of the mans knees rested in the crook of the forearms, causing the lower half of L's body to be lifted in the air, and Light felt himself slide deeper into him...Light couldn't take it. Light's thighs went weak as he felt the wet tightness of L's internal portal sending direct ecstasy into his member and spreading into his stomach, creeping into ever part of his heated body. At that point, Light didn't know how far up they were, or what would happen if they fell, but as long as angel legs stayed spread open and Light was allowed work is way into L's hot core, he knew that nothing could cause them to fall...and because of that, Light picked up the pace, loving the way L screamed his name when he did.

**OOO Downstairs**

Matt and Mello looked up at the ceiling as they heard the banging noises above their heads, accompanied by muffled sounds of Light's name being yelled out. Then Matt looked back at Mello.

Matt: " Is this what it's going to be like when we live with them?"

Mello: " Why do you sound surprised? You know they're closet freaks. Now where were we?"

Matt: " We... were just about to go to sleep."

Mello: " You're so cute when you try to distract me...now get back under those blankets."

**OOO Upstairs**

L took in quick gasp of air every time Light glided into him, causing his eyes to stare at his lover in a love struck gaze. They were steadily rocking upward now, stars illuminating their bodies as the wind swirled around them like a tornado. L knew that Light had him ensnared in such a way that the man could ask anything of him and he would agree, a simple nod of his head, and a low moan was all he could get out, but it would still be a '_yes, Light_.' A complete slave to his love for the man, unable to stop Light from infiltrating not only his insides, letting Light's member kiss his sweet spot, but also venturing past that as he slipped pleasure all the way into L's bones, causing L to get shaken and turned out to the marrow.

L noticed that Light had a habit of being very verbal when he was on top, the dominance and passion going to his head, making him crazy with sweet speech and lustful sentences; and L loved it. L would hear Light call him _his angel_, mumbling beautiful words that caused L's breath to catch as he experienced quick jolts of organismic pleasure that rolled in and out of his body like the wildest waves in the ocean. It was beautiful, feeling the twirling breeze tip toes against his exposed thighs, watching in dance up Light's chest, blowing up the mans skin and cooling down the hotness that they were encased in. And when Light would lean down and kiss him wildly, L felt full; filled up to the rim with the thick feeling of heaven, building up in his stomach and climbing into his chest whirling within it, turning L to a mush, like the clouds that couldn't retain anymore water...on the verge of bursting.

Light's heart wouldn't slow down, and as he placed his forehead on L's. They looked at each either, Light's eyes held an intensity, starlight dancing in their bright orbs, knowing that they were freer than the heavily bodies that were probably staring down and watching what they were doing on that cloud.

When Light whispered against L's lips saying, '_Come with me, L'. _L felt their cloud begin to shake violently in the air, as he spoke back to his lover say the only thing he could...'_Yes, Light_'. In that moment, time stopped again, wind becoming a breeze, causing the cloud to tilt, then flip them upside down. They hovered for a moment...then down they went; as butterflies invaded their stomach from plummeting from the insane pleasure that caused them to fall fast out of the sky. Both of their inside breaking at the same time, making them leak a little for the first hundred feet down, then erupt in a gush of constant spurts as they hit the earth in a crash....Light squirting hard and deep into his lover, and L spilling hot and heavy onto Light.

Light and L tried to catch their breath between kisses, finally connecting their noses and feeling their shaky breaths hit softly against each others faces, bodies trembled as the engaged in their personal intimate touch that was softer and sweeter than the anything. Light heard L make a small noises of pleasure as their noses rubbed slowly, and then the mans spoke to him without stopping their intimacy...and also closing his eyes on his way to a deep sleep.

"...Thank you...Light."

" Why are you thanking me?..."

" Because...you freed me."

" No, L....it's the other way around..."

"But...you-"

"_Shushhh_...you're my angel L.....Just accept it."

* * *


	22. Wake Up Call

Here's another one, only becasue you all have been so good to me through out this whole thing. Thank you so much !!!.

Don't mind the grammar, I'm giving my beta a break...she deserves it after the last 40 pages.

* * *

If the sun were to rise any brighter that morning, it may have blocked and blinded the truth from the world, deterring the attention of humans of all colors and creates, and allowing them only to see the beautiful orb bouncing off the blue horizon, instead of the ugly truth that was brewing in the middle of the sea. Demons flapped and flocked to the place, preparing for what was to come, waiting patiently near the sun...that still rose brilliantly.

**OOO**

As usual the bell rang in the prison waking the inmates up a 7:30 sharp, and all the men behind the bars, regardless of cell block, crime type, or status, left their bed in conformity; abiding by the laws of the institution...even the harshest inmates conformed, like in cell block A 57.

Demegawa: " Hey, Higuchi, wake up. There's something in here."

Higuchi: " Huh...Well bring it over, let me see."

Demegawa: "...Looks like a radio.."

Higuchi: "I can see that, stupid..but what's it for...who's it from?"

Demegawa: "Hold on...there's a piece of paper on the bottom."

Higuchi: "Hand it over.."

Higuchi snatched the paper from Demegawa, letting the man hold the radio as he sat on the edge of the bed and unfolded the paper.

Demegawa: "So whats it say?"

Higuchi's eyes skimmed the paper as he read the word.

_**….Surprise!**_

The mans pupils constricted after he read the word, thinking he was having a heart attack, and damning himself for not being cautious enough. Then and image of a man with sad dark eyes flashed in his mind, followed by the red fiery eyes of a smirking brunette...and his final words stumbled out.

Higuchi: "Dem..Demegawa DON'T TOUCH THA-"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**XXX The Kitchen (5 minutes before)**

Two guards entered into the kitchen hoping to get out the large cans of mixed fruit, and pull out the left over oatmeal from the day before and heat it up to serve for breakfast. When they entered the room they saw boxes of food all over the floor, as if the food guys never put the food away.

Guard 1: " What is this? How could they just leave all the food in the middle of the floor like that?"

Guard 2: " I don't know...It's extremely lazy if you ask me. Well, lets hurry and get the boxes in the pantry, we can unpack them later since we're behind schedule with breakfast."

Guard 1: "You're the one who forgot that it was our turn to cook this morning..."

Guard 2: " Hey, lets not point the finger...lets just do this."

Each man took a box into their hands and walked toward the pantry. One of the guards opened the door seeing how dark it was...how cold. The guard put down the box and walked over to turn on the light. Then he stepped on something.

Guard 1: " There's glass on the floor."

Guard 2: " Glass?"

Guard 1: "Yeah, I think the light bulb fell out....the light won't come on."

_????: Ooohhhh eeerrrrooo_

Guard 2: "Did you hear that..?"

Guard 1: "It's coming from further back."

_???:Help..please..._

Guard 2: "Who's in here?"

Both guards placed their hands on their holsters ready to grab their guns and shoot, but instead, one of them pulled out his flashlight and shined it on the spot he heard the voice. They saw an unclothed man on the floor squinting into the light, trying his best to move his body.

Man: " Please help me, my head...it hurts."

The guards began to walk over to him. The man on the floor began to squirm turning his aching head, and with the illumination of the flashlight...he saw it. The man screamed out in horror seeing his partners head crushed like a rotten orange, and the guards scream soon joined his, but nobody could hear them over the chaos that was happening on the cell blocks.

**XXX Cell Blocks**

_AHHHHH HELP HELP HELP_

_ (Cough Cough)_ _WHAT HAPPENED??? WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION! _

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??? THERE'S …..BLOOD EVERYWHERE!!!!_

_ (Cough Cough) __WHAT WAS THAT, IS ANYONE HURT??_

_AHHHH SOMEONE PLEASE, I CAN'T SEE.....GOD..PLEASE (Cough Cough)_

_ HELP ME _

_I CAN'T BREATH  
_

_ MY ARM...MY FUCK'IN ARM...SHIT!!!_

_THEIR DEAD!!!!...THEY BLEW UP...OH MY GOD, WHY WON'T ANYONE DO ANYTHING??_

_ (Cough Sneeze)_

_RONALD LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME DAMN IT...NO..CAN YOU HEAR ME???...RONALD, YOUR DEAF, RONLAD..IM SORRY...._

_ STOP CRYING PETER...IM TRYING TO GET YOU SOME HELP...JUST HOLD ONTO ME_

_ MY SKIN!!! IT'S BURNING AHHHHHHHHHH _

_EVERYNONE JUST STAY CALM!!_

**XXX- Cell blocks ( A, B)**

Guard 1: " Nick...Please don't make me go in there, I can't...I can't handle it..I can't-

Guard 2: " You coward, hurry up and get all the guards down here, we have a crises on our hands..you good for nothing bastard !"

-

-

Guard 3: " What is wrong with you Sam? Why are you trying to opening that cell?"

Guard 4: " It's Ray, he's in here."

Inmate: "Help us you monsters!!..You did this on purpose..you're trying to kill us ALL!!!"

Guard 3: "What are you talking about? Ray went home last night, hold on, WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, I TOLD YOU PEOPLE TO BE QUITE, CALM DOWN IT'S UNDER CONTROL...What were you saying?"

Guard 4: " Ray is in this cell rolling around on the floor."

Guard 3: " Tell me you're lying..."

Guard 4: " Come over and see for yourself..."

**OOO-Pantry**

Man: " They killed him...get me out of here...get me _Out!!!!_"

Guard 2: "Don't worry, I'll uncuff you. Who did this..."

Man: " Get me out!!! What if they come back for me...They'll kill me too!"

Guard 1: " My god...He's starting to seizure."

Man: " Hurry up, I-eerrr"

Guard 2: "Were losing him Edman...Hurry up and help me. Stay with us, sir, hold on..."

**OOO-Cell block C**

Guard 5: "Someone get all the medical staff, people are hurt. Lee, who are you taking out of that cell?"

Guard 6: " ...Benjamin"

Guard 5: " Ben....What happened?"

Guard (Ben) : " Sound the alarms... They escaped..."

**OOO-Front Hall**

Guard 1: " Their dead in there, contact the police!!! He was murdered!!!"

Guard 2: "What are you yelling about, we know the inmates are dead, now will you help us-"

Guard 1: "No, listen to me, there are two dead men in the kitchen....his head, it's bashed in..and the other one...he. My god, I don't think I can go back in there...we tried to save him, but he just went limp in my arms..I...I couldn't save him."

**OOO**

Some were left without sight, hot sparks and ashes splashing like sand into their eyes, leaving them blinded, forever. The eyes of those who watched the pain of others in awe and satisfaction, now leaked endlessly, crying dirt and blood filled tears. And those who once turned blind eyes to injustice, now were blinded from everything.

Some of the ears that once heard the cries and screams of the desperate, now desperately called out to hear their own voice, unable to hear the loud shrieks they started to emit; deafer than the day they pretended not to hear those who scream for help.

A few of the bodies that stood still and refused to aid as they sat and watched another human unable to defended themselves, now ran fanatically in boxed in circles, completely mobile and able to move about to try and save... _themselves_. Or, they were now disabled, unable to get another chance to reverse their idle standing when they watched the helpless...now became helpless, watching the manifestation of their own suffering. Burnt limbs bared the scars of selfishness, and sizzling blood leaking from veins that once nourished limbs that could have done so much...prevented so much.

And the mouths that stayed silent, along with the tongues that wiggled an whispered as they witnessed the innocent get taken advantage of, now screamed out louder than the wind that howled merciless outside the walls, blending with the wails from within a facility, the same institution that almost seemed to be sinking under the weight of old demons that now perched heavily on the roof top and watch towers.

Were the demons always there? Just hidden by the beauty of the sun? Or were they drawn there by the magnetic energy of exposed madness now coming to a head. Well, wicked smiles surely spread on their faces while singing to the tune of wild wind and the sound of lives lost and broken.

Maybe the demons were called upon to suck the screams from their mortal minions, and help them drown in their own malevolent cages. Mortals and demons alike...they found their voices...but only when it came to calling out, and speaking out...for themselves. And only on behalf of what was lost, did they find their voice... too late.

And could this dare raise the question of whether or not the burnt death of two rotting bodies got a better fate than the ones who got to live through it, now physically ruined. Or was the death of the two a fair end to the treachery they bestowed on the innocent...would they continue to burn long after coagulated blood rested on charcoal walls, and twisted faces.

**OOO**

The warden stormed in an hour later, out of breath as he scanned the cell blocks looking at the smoke clearing out, and the wet floor from the sprinklers being on. Roger could hear distant coughs from the cells, moans of sorrow echoing everywhere, sniffles, and blubbering men unable to hold themselves together. Roger felt at a loss, not really knowing what happened, just phoned by a hysterical guard who told him to come as soon as he could. Roger quickly spotted the guard named Lee and the man approached him quickly.

Warden: " The hell happened here?" Rogers voice was so icy and sharp that it could have sliced the tongue of any man who didn't answer quick enough.

Guard: "Their..."

Warden: "Spit it out you idiot."

Guard: "Their missing."

Warden: "What?? Who!!"

Guard: "Inmates 2290,1031, 1213, and 2100."

The warden barely let the man finish before racing down the hall to see for himself. He stopped briefly in front of cell A 57, seeing melted cell bars, burnt walls, and pieces of limbs scattered everywhere. The warden covered his mouth and nose to keep from vomiting as he continued to race down the hall. The guard raced after him.

The warden entered cell A 63 feverishly ripping the covers off of the bed, and turning the mattresses over, finding nothing. The man headed to the desk and pushed off all of the books, and the chess game, knocking all the pieces out of the box. Then he headed to the toilet yanking off the tank top and throwing it to the floor, smashing it, before looking inside the water and digging his hand in the tank....looking for something, anything that would give him a clue about how they made the bomb, or how they got out of the cell. Then he felt something and pulled it out of the water, quickly looking at it's shiny surface. It was the thicker side of a nail clipper. Roger screamed out in anger kicking the tank with his foot, then the toilet handle fell off, hitting the floor hard, and something dropped out of it. The warden dropped to his knees and crawled on the floor to pick up whatever fell, seeing the other half of the nail clipper....initialed _RR._ He gripped them in his hands, stunned at the realization that it was his, the conniving jerk stole it from his desk, while he was still in the room. Roger finally noticed the small jar of black powder that was near the handle.

Warden: "You fools...how could you let this happen...." he whispered, voice dazed and distant.

The warden got off the floor pushing past the guard and headed back out into the corridor. Roger walked down the hall quickly heading to his office, disregarding all of the medical staff that he saw treating inmates in different cell, not even looking at the distorted cell that had one maintenance man cringing as he cleaned up the bloody burnt mess. Roger walked into the main hall clutching the nail clipper in his hand, then he heard someone call to him.

Guard: " Sir, the Meals On Water company just called, talking about a lawsuit and-"

Warden: " Shut-up, I don't want to hear it!"

The warden turned to the guard, throwing the nail clipper hard at his face, silencing the man with pain before turning around and heading back toward his office. Roger took out his keys and opened his door as he saw one of the guards hurrying to go somewhere with a file in his hand, then he called for him when he opened his office.

Warden: : " You! Get in here now."

Guard: " Yes, Sir?"

Warden: " What is that?"

Guard: " The report, sir, but it's not completely finished because-"

Warden: " Give it to me."

The warden snatched it and flipped though the papers in the manila folder, skimming over the number of people injured and affected. His eyes looked over the amount dead, on the run, and the amount of physical damage done to the prison. Then he read the quick synopsis of what happened and how the guards were ambushed, and then he looked at the guard.

Warden: " Michel, do you think you do your job well?"

Guard: "...Yes..to the best of my ability, sir."

The warden aggressively snatched the mans collar and pulled him close, speaking low and coldly in his ear.

Roger: " Really?....I have three prisoners blinded, four who are completely deaf, all six of them plus three others are suffering from second and third degree burns, ten other inmates complaining of chest pain from smelling the toxins..a dead man in the pantry with a bashed in skull, another one who just died from an aneurism after waking up and seeing that. Four damaged cells, two guards who were found drugged and tied up, not including the boatman who they found this morning. Two prisoners blown to bits and pieces...and four dangerous inmates on the run...now.... finish telling me how well you've all done your job.

Guard: "…"

The warden roughly let go of the mans collar, then slammed his hands down on the desk.

Warden: "Contact everyone, get every squad on the case, helicopters, dogs and all. Release all of their information, I want them caught and put to death, here at this prison, not anywhere else."

Michel: "But, sir, we can't find-"

Warden: " Do it goddamn it..and do it _now!!!_"

Michel quickly left the room, and shut the door behind him. The warden lowered his head and leaned on the desk with one arm, wiping his face with his palm trying to calm himself...then the door opened. Roger looked up, seeing Ray enter his office wearing regular street clothes that the guards gave him to wear. Roger let out an exasperated sigh before speaking.

Warden: " I don't understand, what could have possibly possessed you to go into that cell without coverage?...How could you be so foolish?"

Ray: "...."

Warden: " I could have expected this from Benjamin, but not you Ray, not when you've been my most loyal and trusted guard for more than ten years...I guess all of that's down the drain now."

Ray: " I don't care how you feel about me. I'm tiered of being a pawn in your corrupted side show anyway."

Warden: "...The hell are you talking about?"

Ray: " It's the truth, this place is like a sad circus, and not because of the inmate, it's because of you."

Warden: " I do my job young man, obviously you forgot how to do yours. _Humph_, Whats sad is that I now know that I'm not speaking with the same dedicated hero that save my life...I wonder what happened. You were so cut throat back then, killed a man dead in his tracks in the name of justice...and now your just as bad as them."

Ray: " Shut-up Roger! I don't need you out of all people criticizing my actions...and I didn't kill him because I wanted to...if you really want to know, I think they received the worst case of _injustice_ than anyone here has ever had...thanks to you."

Warden: " Thanks to me? Please, don't make me laugh, they brought it on themselves."

Ray: "Maybe their initial actions caused for some type of punishment...but they didn't need to go on suffering the way you let them. You knew Roger...you saw what was happening to Tabius, but no, you let him sit there and die."

Warden: "Be quiet, he killed himself, it wasn't my fault."

Ray: "And that's exactly what you told his family when they wanted answers....You lied to them and said he was in counseling. You told them he was getting help...knowing damn well that you let him sit there and suffer. Do you know that we had to sit and listen to him breakdown crying every night...while you got to sit behind your desk and-"

Warden: "You think I care..Tabius is dead Ray, move on, it's over. Your the one who's feeling guilty..you shot Shawn, not me."

Ray: "To save your pathetic life!...and it honestly would have never come to that if you would have just-"

Warden:"What?...let them continue violating the policy..let them keep engaging in immoral behavior. It was horrible, all I did was put an end to it!"

Ray: "You could have gotten Shawn help for his anger...established some sort of group to help inmates deal with those types of situations...or actually get Tabius some therapy to help him emotionally..instead of lying about it."

Warden: "Do you want to be the warden? Since you think you can do my job better than me."

Ray: " I would."

Warden: " Ha Ha...and this is coming from a person who fell right into the trap of two misbegottens then let them escape. I bet you'll even try to justify their horrible actions after they killed and jeopardized the lives of so many inmates. All of those people are dead and hurt because you were negligent and let loose a psychopathic murder. You've become extremely stupid, Ray. And honestly Tabius and Shawn have nothing to do with the current issue, only.... that it may have caused you to go off your rocker."

Ray: "You act like I handed them the keys...and it has everything to do with them, I can't completely explain it, but in some twisted way it relates back...only this time, those inmates won...and you didn't"

Warden: "Won!!! Who's side are you on?! And I'll have you know that they haven't won anything! Their asses will be back here in five hours top...and you!-"

Ray: " Have a good day, Roger."

Ray turned to leave opening the door, but the warden hurried and grabbed the mans shoulder turning him around so Ray was facing him.

Warden: " Ray... If you walk out of that door, _don't_ come back."

Ray: "I won't"

Warden: " Good, because if you do, I promise, I'll have you locked up along with them....on the grounds that you were an accomplice to their escape, no _real _guard would open a cell alone in the middle of the night, unless they had an alternative motive. And because of the things you've said to me...theirs plenty of evidence to show that you helped them.... you despicable dirty TRAITOR!!!"

Ray: "I said _Good day!!!_"

Ray jerked his shoulder away from Roger turning back around and slamming the door shut, leaving Roger alone with his own power trip.

Roger took a deep breath, wiping the sweat from his brow, then focused his attention on finding the four culprits that escaped. They wouldn't win. Roger knew that Whammy had a reputation..no one ever escaped successfully, and those four men might have gotten through the gates but in a few hours, they would be back in the pen...hopefully on their way to the lethal injection table, or maybe they should all just stay in the dark until the go crazy and die. Roger had plans for their return, excited about having them back, because they would be back...

Roger, turned on his computer, wanting to check the files to make sure the guards were sending out the proper information, then he would send out emails, and make more calls to the national, and international news stations, sending the pictures, names, heights, weights, and aliases, everything; including their family and friend ties. And to make it better, Roger was even going to make sure they would be put at the tippity top of the international most wanted list, even if he had to exaggerate their lethal capabilities and frighten the public. He knew it would make the head lines until they were caught, if he moved fast enough they just might cancel all the flights for the day and stop travelers from leaving. No stone would be left unturned...and the images of the electric chair flashing in his mind inspired him to move quickly, wishing he could watch all of them fry to death...if he had it his way of course.

Roger smirked and opened up the inmate tracking list, scrolling down to look for the numbers of each one of them...but, it wasn't there. Roger blinked a few times, scrolling the mouse up and down, checking and double checking everywhere, he knew it was there..it had to be. But after a few minuets of searching, he still couldn't find any of the files...

Roger quickly turned around and went to his file cabinet...searching for the names and the numbers of the fugitives, but they weren't there. Roger ponder on calling in all the guards to see if one of them may have took the files so they could contact the police or something...but then he thought for a moment, racing to the door and checking the lock, and the surrounding area around on the door frame, then he saw it. Scratch marks. The bastards broke in...

Roger couldn't control his outrage, darting over to the computer and pushing it off of the desk yelling out harsh words, then grabbing the sides of his head in anger, while falling to his knees....they made a fool of him, an absolute fool. What was he going to send to the media? What information could he tell them, except his mental description. What would the nations that had their inmates housed there think? That he was an incapable old man that lost his touch..no, this couldn't be.

As Roger continued screaming on the floor, then door to his office opened.

Guard: " Sir...someones here to see you."

The warden looked up seeing the guard standing next to a man holding a clip board, dressed in a cap and a white uniform, chewing and popping his gum as rudely as a gym teacher.

Service Guy: " Yeah, Hi. I'm here to install the new toilet. I'll need you to fill out-."

Warden: " GET OUT! GET OUT!!! GET OUTTTT!!!!! NEVER MIND, MICHEL GET BACK IN HERE...YOU IMBISILS...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE HAD NOTHING TANGIBLE TO SEND OUT THERE....YOU LOSY PIECES OF SHIT...YOUR ALL FIRED...I"LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE POOR HOUSE...EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU STUPID MAGOTS. NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ME, NO ONE!!!!!!

Guard: "...."

Service Guy: " So... should I just have someone else sign off then."

Warden: "ARRRRGGGGG!!!!!"

Many did not know it...never making the correlation between their role in evil happenings, and the price they paid for it, only asking why but too afraid to recall an connect the symbolism...where they would surely find the answer.

**OOO**

The morning was not a typical one, no one left their cells for breakfast, they were instead brought a few slices of bread and told to drink water from the tap. So they all sat in their cells, shocked stupid and listening to what was going on. Guards still did their rounds from time to time, but their concentration mostly fell on restoring order to the facility, and making sure the clean-up was done before dinner. The guards would also take it upon themselves to make the lunches and dinner for the day, not risking anyone being let out to go to their prison jobs...not until everything settled down; and that probably wouldn't happen for a few days.

**XXX-Cell Block D**

Only one man laughed in enjoyment that morning, a handsome one, that peered out of a cell on block D, continuing to whistle through out the morning as he always did, but the tune was very jolly like he couldn't hear the echoing sadness of the cells below him, and if he did, he rejoiced in it, in some strange way; as he began reminiscing about a certain odd black haired man and his determined brunette lover, also recalling a loud blond and his chain smoking red head boyfriend that use to try and haggle him for cigarette discounts.

The man chuckled to himself as he remembered hearing the soft low pitch moans that were echoing up form cell A 63 two nights ago..no doubt released from the mouth of a usually quite owl eyed man. And he was not as shocked as he recalled the deep dirty talk he heard in the darkness of a cell across the way on block C...that was nothing new. But what was funny, was how all four of them seemed to engage that way because they knew what they would be doing the next day...lucky for them they succeeded.

But then his smile faded...remembering one of the causes of the chaos that day. Still smelling the rotting fumes of the two perverts that got their guts torched and splattered on the wall. He knew the horrible acts they committed, and he shivered silently knowing the only story that hit him was the one involving the owlly man know simply as L. And he was glad that two of the nastiest men he ever knew were discombobulated masses now residing in trash bags...Yes, what a befitting end.

What angered him the most, was how they became what they were...rapist. Also meaning that their status as such, flew under the radar...since they did not come into the prison with that title marking their record, and that all their victims in the prison were too emotionally destroyed to speak out and tell anyone.

He knew Higuchi was serving two life sentences for the murder of his four co-workers; a corrupted business deal gone awry. And Demegawa, one life sentence for a setting his fathers car ablaze while it was in motion, killing his father...for stupid reasons the man use to laugh deeply about as he sat at his lunch table and gobbled down his dinner...a dangerous pair they were; one, who couldn't think for himself, and the other...in constant need to ruin lives, exercise power, and satisfy his sexual appetite.

But the good news was that the four former inmates would surely go down in history, as the four lovers that escaped from Whammy International, not before turning the place upside down and setting the place sober... long before their shadows were completely faded off the walls.

And because of all that, he hoped to never see them again, not in there anyway. He would root for their safety and complete success from behind those bars, inside that prison, in the middle of the sea...sending out a whistle of congratulations for every day they remained away from that hell people dare call a prison. Who knows, maybe one day he would be free and run into them again..nah, he probably wouldn't...but at least he could brag about once knowing them, speaking of them as one would speak of a legend. In years to come, they would become a fairytale whisper, and the prisoners would gather round and listen, all ears and wide eyed, some stupid enough to try and replicate a perfect master plan...they would fail. Simply because they most likely would lack the fundamental component that the originals had...not only the genius, but a connection of depth, friendship, and determination, and love that happens once every million years...hell, their love was so great, not even the prison could hold it.

And the smile finally returned to his lips as he closed his eyes and whistled a tune...a melody that if translated into words, it would say that he wished them the best....and hoped that Whammy wouldn't continue holding onto them, by plaguing their thoughts. And lastly, a message to the brunette to take good care of odd owlly one.

Guard: " What the hell are you whistling about?"

Inmate: " Nothing much...I can just tell that it's a beautiful day outside."

Guard: " Oh really, and how would you know that?"

Inmate: " I just know."

Guard: " Whatever..sick bastard...."

**XXX**

No one bothered the old man as he sat in the darkness of the video room, playing and replaying the video from two days prior, seeing inmate 2290 and inmate 1031 walking to their cell. He paused the video at the image of one of the inmates slipping into cell B 42. He couldn't make out the mans face, nor could he see his face when the program was fast forwarded and the man quickly came out of the cell behind another inmate...walking off of the camera shot. But still the man replayed it thinking he'd see something different, wanting so bad to see his face so he could find the accomplice that he always new had to be there in order for the other two to succeed that day.

A few times when he focused on the inmate 2290, he would swear he saw the man smirk wickedly at the camera, maybe even wink quickly. And the more Roger watched it, the more he felt enraged and incapable of wiping the smirk off of the bastards face, as he mumbled at the screen incoherent responses to the mans video mockery; that always seem to shift and transform the more he played it...becoming more and more evident....more devious.

Oh how he hated them, each one of them. But he did feel kinda bad for the black haired man, knowing he was a lot like Tabius, in the way that he would soon get his heart broken by a manipulative little shit. The evil brunette may have broke him out, but the story would play out correctly. Fate wouldn't let them be together because their connection was birthed on tainted grounds. Roger wouldn't be surprised if they found the poor odd mans body curled up in a ditch somewhere...strangled a mutilated by his "lovers" hands. Yes, Light Yagami was a heartless killer, one that needed to be put to death, and after he was taken down, the others would fall as well.

But Roger also had a back up plan, if he didn't get them back right away...he would not fall and look like a fool because of that. No, they would come back even if they looked a little different, even if they claimed they didn't know what was going on, there was plenty of scum on the streets...plenty of stand in's. And because of that, he would rein victorious even if truly, he didn't get back the originals. Because no one escaped from Whammy..no one. And more so, no one made Roger look like any thing but the dedicated and sharp warden he was....but that didn't mean he still wouldn't try to get back the real ones...

_Knock knock_

Warden: "Come in."

Guard: " I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but the reporters are here...none of us have said anything besides what you ordered us to say, but the press is waiting to hear directly from you."

Warden: " I'll be there in a moment. What information did you send out?"

Michel almost wanted to take a step back, the wardens mood and voice shifted severely. First he was a outraged man wanting to fire everyone, now he was a calm rational authority sitting in the dark as though nothing major was happening...as though lawsuits weren't in the works, and like murders weren't truly on the lose, and dead people weren't waiting on the dock to get taken to the morgue. Michel gulp silently as the old man finally turned his chair around to face him, then the man smiled with the light from the screen illuminated his face...it was creepy.

Warden: " Well, Michel?"

Guard: "Oh yes...We sent out the names that we got off of the roll call sheet...and some video footage that showed them on previous days."

Warden: " Very good. You know Michel, I like you, you've stayed calm and loyal through this whole ordeal, how would you like to be chief of staff."

Guard: " Chief of staff?"

Warden: " You know, the head honcho...my right hand man."

Guard: " But..Ray-"

Warden: " _Ray_ has been relieved of all his duty's here..So how about it?"

Guard: " Well, I'd be honored sir."

Warden: " Wonderful, so lets discuss our first order of business."

Guard: " Ok..."

The warden got up from his chair walking over to Michel and putting his arm around he mans neck so they could walk together like they were best friends.

Michel: "What would you like to discuss sir?"

Warden: "Nothing too major, I just want you to start a little side search for the runaways. But for now lets just go talk to the cameras."

Guard: "..."

**OOO-Earlier That Morning**

Mello crept up the stairs at eight thirty, shocked that Mr. " You better be ready at eight" was still asleep.

Mello quietly opened the door to the guest room and looked it. He saw a two naked forms sprawled out, both snoring away like sleep was the best thing they ever had.

Mello:" _Psst_ Light, get you ass out of the bed...we're late."

Light didn't wake, and Mello was getting impatient. Mello quietly enter the room deciding to make things fun. He walked up to the bed and raised his hand high above Light's rare end, ready to send his hand flying down...but Light caught him.

Light:" Don't you _dare_"

Mello:" Then get up."

Light:" No, come back in an hour."

Mello:" Light, I swear I'll wake him up if you don't-"

Light:" Alright already. I'll be down in five minutes."

Mello:" Fine...You can only blame yourself for this. If you weren't up half the morning enabling your 'escape plan'...you would be rested."

Light:" Just get out."

Mello:" It was your idea to get up this early."

Mello walked out of the room, and Light yawned sleepily. He sat up on his elbows looking down at the sleeping beauty beneath him. Light lean down and kissed the mans chin, wanting to continue to melt in the warm soft skin of L's body...if only he could sleep in that day.

Reluctantly, Light tried to get up, but froze when L began to lightly grip his forearms running his thumbs across them, eyes opened in small slits.

"Where are you going?"

" To the bathroom."

" mmmm (Yawn) Was Mello just in here?...I thought I heard his voice."

" You were probably having a nightmare...go back to sleep."

"...You were keeping me warm."

Light kissed the half sleeping man, then removed himself from L's lazy grip, getting up and fixing the blankets neatly over L's body. Light watched L turn over and curl up on his side, and close his eyes completely.

"...Light-kun tucked me in, as though he doesn't plan on returning."

Light decided not to respond to him, he knew it would be pointless. One, L was already on his way back to sleep, and two, if he continued to converse with him he would certainly wake up fully. Light sighed, then turned to start heading to the dresser. Then he stepped on something and muffled a painful yelp of profanity. Light bent down to pick it up, seeing that it was he and L's chess piece.

" That's what you get, Light-kun....for leaving me..."

Light turned and looked at the man who was mocking him. Seeing L's eyes still closed and a small smirk on his face, then Light watched the smirk disappear as L began drifting back to sleep.

Light placed the chess piece on the nightstand, then went to grab his towel and clothes and headed out of the room, glancing back at the man in the bed...then Light smiled before shutting the door.

_I guess I did deserve it._

* * *

Yes..there is still lots more to this story

However, AWW MAN....who am I kidding!!! I'm freaking out! the summer is almost over, my b-days in 7 days ( I'll be officially old -_- where's my cane....and the wine) , and I can smell the stench of schoo it makes me want to vomit!! *sighs, and sheds two tears*

Not so happy right now...I'm losing time....* Runs to the corner and turns back the clock*

Anyway, Review if you like :) it might delay my seires of depression filled anxiety attacks.

Thanks for reading

_

* * *

  
_


	23. Time Passer

Light hurried downstairs, slicking his hair down with a wet hand. Mello lounged on the couch eating a bowl of chocolate colored cereal. Light was thoroughly surprised as he looked over the clothes that Mello was wearing. He didn't get a good look at them when Mello came up to their room earlier, but the man looked amazing. Light tried not to stare at him for too long as he entered the living room. He sat across from him, switching off his surprise and applying a look of annoyance.

"You rushed me down here so I could sit and watch you eat cereal?"

Mello barely looked at him. "No, we're waiting for Elroy to get here. He's driving me you and Matt to his house so we can switch cars, so Matt can use Eric's for the day."

Light frowned. "Where's Matt?"

"I let him sleep in. He was working hard last night... if you know what I mean." Mello gave a quick wink and sipped down a spoon full of slightly soggy cereal with a smile.

" I don't want to know what you mean." Light said, with a slightly horrified look.

" Oh please, we had to sit and listen to you and L getting it on last night...what's the difference?" Mello said with a smirk.

Light blushed lightly, stumbling on his words to find his excuse. " Well ...We...I-" He was saved from complete embarrassment by a voice from the doorway. " Mello?..."

Matt stood in the doorway in only his boxer shorts and a white wife beater as he rubbed his eyes and unintentionally licked his lips as he stared openly at the tight leather pants that Mello was wearing, gawking freely at the small black vest that didn't completely cover the blonde's stomach and drooling slightly as he watch the black and silver rosary hang loosely around the man's neck.

" Mello...can I speak to you in the room please." Matt drawled.

" But I'm eating..."

"Now, Mello!"

Mello sucked his teeth and put his bowl on the table. As he got up his pants made a slight squeaking noise as he shuffled over to Matt. " Damn. A man can't even eat his Chocolatey Cocoa Squares without interruptions." He muttered.

Matt grabbed Mello as soon as he was close enough and dragged him off through the door that led to a guest room.

Mello screeched, "Matt ! What the hell! I...Oh...Ohhh yeah...that's right!"

Light sat on the couch eyes widening with every muffled sound and sex driven curse word that he heard...sheer trauma. As Light sat there frozen he didn't notice Eric come in the room, until he heard the man drop the plate of pancakes on the floor. Eric's jaw practically hit the floor as he stood there immobile. After three minutes, Eric had the will to move. Light wish he hadn't.

_**Crash!!!**_

Light ducked as the plate that had previously lain on the floor sailed into the wall behind him, shattering into a million pieces.

Eric screamed, nearly breaking Light's ear drums. " Scott!! You fucking bitch! How dare you screw him in _my_ bed!!! _Again!!!!_"

Light slowly sat up watching Eric rush back into the kitchen, face steaming red as he mumbled angry words.

_Do I dare ask him to make another round of pancakes for L?_

_**Diiiingggg Doooong**_

_Great..now that guys here and their still in there going at it...jeez, what else can go wrong today..._

**XXX**

L walked along the city sidewalk alone. Streetlights flickered on then stabilized. There were still people out, faceless people, hurrying to get to their destinations before the darkness consumed the sky. It seemed like he inhaled one deep breath and with his exhale, a blanket of navy blue quickly swept the sky, placing him in the darkness with faceless people that all specialized in having guarded strides.

He passed by an alleyway, the regular kind, with a big rusty green dumpster and some broken brown beer bottles. But a warmth enveloped him as he passed it, causing him to stop and look down the small street. Something seemed to be drawing him deeper into it, like a portal leading to another world, something familiar. Instead of smelling dried piss and garbage, a sweet rosy scent entered his nose..he knew that smell. L walked into the alleyway determined on finding the source. He knew what he would find even though he couldn't see it yet.

Passing what seemed like endless brick walks, L stumbled across a open doorway, so he entered it. It was dark inside the room, and as he continued walking he was stopped by what felt like bars. He began to panic, feeling is way across the length of the bars for an opening, but there wasn't any. L turned around looking for the exit, knowing what he was looking for was not going to be in such a place. But the exit had disappeared. As he stood in the dark he realized he was caged in a room, and before for he could call out to for help, the lights came on. He squinted his eyes at the bright spotlight that revealed that he was in a prison cell, _his _prison cell, and when he looked beyond the bars, he saw a wooden chair with a man strapped to it.

"Light!"

The auburn was blind folded and gagged, arms and legs fastened tightly to chair, and a metal head contraption clung relentlessly to his forehead. L ran to the bars, yelling out Light's name trying his best to break down the bars that kept him from the man. But soon, a figure appeared behind Light. Slowly standing up and placing his long black gloved fingers on Light's shoulders. The man had a black satin sack on his head that hid his face, but the voice L head.... he knew who it belonged to.

"You want him back?" the man said with amused curiosity.

"_Don't _touch him." L said between clenched teeth as he gripped the cell bars and shook them.

"What? You mean like this?"

The masked man dipped his head low and and lifted up some of his mask revealing the lips that were kissing and nibbling at the exposed skin on Light's neck. Causing Light to squirm and struggle away from him.

"Mmmm...He tastes so sweet, like sugar."

"Stop it! Get away from him!"

"Hey, L, do you know what happens when you melt sugar?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well...he's sweet like sugar, so maybe if I pull this level." The man walked over to the wall, and placed his hand on the red handle.

" Don't !"

" I think I'm going to do it..." The man said with an invisible smirk.

" Don't do this...please!" L begged.

" But we're turning him into caramel...then we can split him fifty fifty."

" You can't! He'll die."

" You're so greedy L...didn't you mother ever teach you to share?"

As the mans voice faded, a flash of light shot through the room, and the sound of electric pain could be heard with the muffled sound of Light's screams. Darkness was all that could be seen as the voice came back.

" Oops... I guess I over cooked him...Oh well, you can have him back now."

**OOO**

L rolled around the bed, kicking and screaming. He rolled off the side of the bed and received a nasty awakening, knocking his head into the sharp corner of the beside stand. He curled into a ball and clutched his head in pain. As the pain subsided, he took a hoarse breath, trying to forget the nightmare that had put him in this position.

He opened his eyes and took in the warm sunlight. There was a faint sound of birds chirping outside. L took in a deep breath, feeling a wave of uneasy fill his body, not only from the dream, but also from forgetting where he was, and whos bed he was sleeping in.

For months his eyes always opened to the sight of dank walls and dim lighting, boxed in concrete and forced to cope with a sore back from a hard bed. But now, the sun invaded his vision, and the sound of an ear piercing bell was replaced with bird songs...making him almost afraid to move. L finally decided to sit up fully, feeling the soft cream blankets fall around his lap, while taking in the sight of rust red walls and off white curtains. Yes, that was it, he was at Eric's house, in the guest room, with...Light; they escaped. L looked at the spot Light had occupied last night. It was cold and empty.

L shook off the left over terror of his nightmare, and stood up. He was naked. A rush of recollection invaded his thoughts as images of hours before attacked him showing him Light's hard body and wind dancing on his skin, and his lover's voice whispering sweetly above him. The thoughts cause L to look down at himself, seeing his patched up side, and love stains coating his thighs and stomach.

L walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of worn blue jeans and a baggy white T-shirt. He pulled a clean towel off the top of the dresser and wrapped it around his waist.

He took a second look at the empty bed. Light was probably downstairs with everyone else. He stepped into the bathroom, which was an orange color, decorated with blue accessories, including a blue shower curtain. L turned on the shower then stepped in, half noting that it was his first shower that he had completely to himself. When it was warm enough he grabbed the soap and started washing himself, as his thoughts pounded on other things.....like the dream he had, and why B was in it.

**XXX The Car**

After Light and Mello left Elroy's house and parted ways with Matt, they drove through the suburban streets and headed to B's house. Mello was insistent on bobbing his head to the loud rock music, blonde hair moving back and forth to the beat.

Light looked at him with irritation, tired of the beat already. They had been listening to it the whole time since they'd left. He finally sneaked his hand to the radio and shut off the noise that Mello swore was the best song he'd ever heard in his life. Though the musical mess ceased at the climax of the song, Mello continue to move his head to the beat, taking a minute to realize the sound was only in his head.

" Why'd you turn it off?" He said with a frown.

Light leaned into his seat, stretching. " It was giving me a headache."

" Loosen up, you'll enjoy life a lot more." Mello scoffed.

" I do enjoy life." Light said as he crossed his arms and turned his attention to the window.

" Have you come up with a plan yet?"

" No, I'm just making it up as we go along." Light stared at the houses as they passed.

" That's really living on the edge...I like it."

" There's no way to map this out, all we have is an address. If B is there we'll just go in and attack, if he's not, will raid the house and rig it."

" But I want to take care of him myself."

Light turned his attention back to the immature sounding man.

"We're not going to sit there and just wait for him to come home. He'll die either way, at least be grateful for that."

" Um. You know Light, you never did tell me how you felt killing that man."

Light quickly turn to Mello, mouth struggling to keep from revealing his surprise as he watched the nonchalant man continue to drive.

"What man?" He asked, face all innocence.

"The one you killed last night."

"You knew I was going to do it, I couldn't just let Higuchi-"

"I'm not talking about Higuchi." Mello said patiently.

"Well, Demegawa-"

"No...not him either."

"Then I don't know what your talking about." Light said stubbornly.

"Come on Light, stop playing the stupid card, that shit doesn't work on me."

"…."

"You killed someone else last night...I could tell when you got in the car with L."

"Don't be ridiculous." Light muttered.

"I'm not."

Light closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the seat, hoping Mello would get the hint.

The blond pressed on. "Did you shoot him?"

"....No."

Light turned his head toward the window and opened his eyes, watching a bike rider zip passed the car. "I...split his head open with the skillet."

Silence settled throughout the car. Neither spoke for another couple miles.

Mello broke the silence. "You don't regret it...do you?"

"How could I? You should have seen what he did to L."

"...I guess that's the difference between you and me."

"What are you talking about?" Light asked curiously.

Mello fiddled around, apparently looking for something. "Well...I've done worse thing to men in five minutes than you did to one man in the same amount of time. The thing of it is, I did it for myself, for money...status. I don't regret my actions either..because it taught me something."

"What?"

"If your gonna to kill someone, you better have a damn good reason. And back then...I really didn't have one. At least you did it for unselfish reasons."

Mello pulled a loose cigarette from the glove compartment and lit it. He didn't smoke, but he certainly felt like having one now. He cranked the radio up, drowning out the thick wall of seriousness they had built.

Light said nothing and resumed staring out the window.

**XXX-Eric's House**

L walked down the stairs expecting to hear voices coming from the living room, but silence reigned instead. He walked through the living that seemed untouched, cleaned up from the night before, though the files were still on the table, and a broom was left in the corner with a pile of glass.

L made his way into the green kitchen. Eric was washing dishes and mumbling angrily under his breath. L looked at the clock on the microwave, and his heart sped up with anxiety...where was everyone? It was ten o'clock in the morning and none of his friends were in sight. Eric finally noticed him, angry voice turning high pitched and happy. " L ! your awake, did you sleep well? Are you hungry?"

" Yes, I slept fine...Would you happen to know where Light-kun is?"

L could tell the man was about to lie. His happy demeanor had turned neutral with a defensive twitch in his lip, all the while taking ample amount of time to answer.

"Umm, he said he would be back in a few hours, he's with Mello. They never told me where they were going."

" How could they be so reckless!? They know the whole country is out searching for us right now...and the authorities will continue to do so until we're caught."

" Don't worry, they're pretty smart. They'll probably be back before you know it." Eric dried a dish and carefully placed it on the drying rack.

" Are you sure you don't know where they went? It would help greatly if I wasn't just going off of my gut instinct and I actually had an idea of where to search."

Eric looked up, his face uneasy. " No they didn't say. But, L, I hope your not thinking about going out to search for them..."

"..."

Eric waved a wet knife at L. "It would be more dangerous for you to go out alone, you don't even have a phone, or a ride..or any money."

L ducked, avoiding the knife. " On the contrary, there is still money in Ray's wallet, I'll use that."

" What if they come back before you? You'll never know their safe. You could be out there for hours...it's better if you just wait here."

" If I stay, I'll never know their in danger until I hear it on the news....when it's too late."

" How about eating something first, and then decide." Eric stalled.

" Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

L turned to head back to the living room, but Eric's voice stopped him in mid step. " I made banana pancakes with chocolate chips..and there's enough syrup to give a whole army a sugar rush."

L bit his lip, feeling his stomach rumble at the luring mention of his favorite breakfast. He couldn't lie, he was kind of hungry....But what was odd was the simple fact that it was his _favorite_...

_Light must have put him up to this...._

" Thanks...but I don't like pancakes."

L smartly turned his back and attempted to leave again, but Eric's voice broke through his will power, causing him to turn around and watch the tragedy that was about to take place.

" Alright, I guess I'll just throw them in the trash." Eric said, taking the pan off of the stove and over to the garbage.

L turned around. "Wait..."

Eric paused, dish almost ready to dump the food. Yes?"

"...I suppose I could eat one, there's no need to be wasteful."

Eric smiled and placed the pan back over to the stove. " Have a seat."

L walked over and sat at the wooden table, watching Eric make him a plate. The man put on the scrambled eggs and sausage, then the two large pancakes speckled with chocolate chip and traces of chopped banana. Eric finally placed the plate in front of L, along with the bottle of syrup, then he went back to the cabinet and pulled out a tea cup and grabbed a tea bag and placed it inside the cup, along with some streaming water from the kettle.

Eric brought over the hot tea, and the container of sugar then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice along with two cups he got off of the counter, then he sat across from L, pouring both of them a glass of juice.

L looked at the feast, close to drooling. " Thank you. I don't believe I've ever come across anyone with such incredibility hospitality."

Eric smiled. " Oh, I just don't believe in having guest and having them go without anything."

L began eating his meal, loving every bite of it, and cursing his lover for throwing another curve ball at him. He even enjoyed the sausage and eggs, drenching them in syrup. In between a bite, L looked back up at Eric seeing the man stare out the window, eyes showing a deep heaviness that couldn't be mistaken as happiness. " Eric, how did you meet Mello?"

Eric turned his sad eyes back on L, then he cracked a distracted smile.

" Oh...it about four years ago. Mello and I met in New York. We were both part of the American Mafia, but we were on rivaling sides. He had just made his way to the top, becoming the boss of his group, which also means he was a cocky brat that was on a power trip.

Anyway, he decided to infiltrate our hideout. I was at the time, working under a man named Rafael Leetus. Well, one night we were all siting around discussing our next move to take down Mello's branch, then the door busted open, and gunshots were fired at everyone, killing my boss and all of my friends. I escaped into the bathroom and tried grabbing the guns we stored behind the medicine cabinet; but none of the guns had any bullets.

I backed up and fell into the tub, and two of his men barged into the bathroom and pointed their guns at me. I thought it was over... but then I saw Mello. He had a gun in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other... and a pair of the saddest eyes I think I'd ever seen.

I don't know why he decided not to kill me, but at some point as he watched me sitting in the tub, he started laughing and then he offered me an ultimatum. He said I could either come to his side, or he'd shoot me. You can obviously see what my answer was, but he did say that the moment he got the feeling that I would betray him, he would kill me. I'm indebted to him for sparing my life, and I swore that I would do anything for him; and I meant it"

L took a sip of tea before giving Eric his attention again. "It's hard to picture Mello being so cruel."

Eric laughed. " Believe me, he's changed a lot since he was taken to prison. I'm actually really surprised at the change. Anyway, eventually things got crazy in New York, and the cops were closing in on us quick, so Mello decided to leave the country for a while. He told us that he was going home, and that he would be back when things settled down.

I asked him if I could come with him, and he agreed. So we packed up and left to Britain. Little by little the some of our group came over as well. We all scattered around the country making connections with local gangs and trying to make as many trades as we could before we went back to America. We made so much money that I was able to get this house, and it became sort of a safe haven for everyone in our group."

"Will you sell it if you guys go back to America?" L asked.

"As far as I know...I'm not going back. Mello said he was thinking about leaving the Mafia.. There's nothing over there for me anyway. I am kinda of worried about him though. I know if he tries to leave there might be trouble, it's risky getting in the Mafia...trying to leave it is a whole other story."

"Is there a way to remove yourself from the group..without getting into trouble?"

" I guess he could disappear. But still...even if he flees to a different location they can still find him. But who knows...with friends like you and Light, I'm almost positive he'll be just fine."

Eric gave an almost convincing smile, but L could still see a sting of hurt in the creases of his eyes. So L gave a small smile back and continued eating his meal in silence. When he was done he picked up his plate in attempts to wash out the dishes he used. Eric quickly got up and took the dish from him. " Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it."

Eric took the dish from L and placed it in the sink. L thanked the man again, then left the kitchen trying to formulate the best plan to find out where Light had run off to. As L climbed up the stairs his mind ran through every suspicious conversation that Light had avoided in the past, all the times the man would ask something and refuse to speak of the origin that the curiosity was birthed from. Then L remembered....

_No, he wouldn't go that far...or would he? It wouldn't be wise to assume he wouldn't do something so risky, however...if he did go after him...What am I saying, Light doesn't have enough information about him to try something like that..._

L went back to his guest room, eyes quickly falling on the black screen of the television. He turned it on and switched through, getting a station that was playing some sort of cheesy Saturday morning cartoon, one with a malnourished polar bear in a corny yellow plaid scarf and a red sweater. L continued to surf though the channels until he came across the news station, then he slowly walked backward and positioned himself on the bed to watch. Within no time a pretty newscaster was reporting on the happenings at the prison.

**T.V: **This is Rebecca Clidell reporting breaking news: I'm here at the Whammy International Maximum Security Prison. We just got confirmation that the amount dead after the fugitives escaped is four. We haven't received word on the condition of the other inmates, but we do know that the bomb was apparently planted inside of a first floor cell, killing the two inmates who resided there.

Two more men were found dead inside of the kitchen, though we haven't been informed of who these men are or why they were there. We're going to cut to a public statement given just one hour ago from the warden of the prison, Roger Revile.

**Roger:** As we have all witness to the tragic murders that have taken place here, we are unfortunately reminded of why facilities such as Whammy were created. But I will say this with confidence. By no means have these four heartless men won.

With help form the public, we can get these murders off the streets and back where they belong. Keep in mind, these men are extremely dangerous. Each one of them are mass murders and one of them is a serial rapist.

They will kill you if you come in direct contact with them. So please, if you see one of them do not proceed to take matters into your own hands, call the police right away.

**Rebecca**: Images of the inmates have been released on video. According to officials, a power outage caused by the explosion has cut off the electricity and shut down the prisons main computers. However, this video was given to us as clue to the physical identity of the four men along with their names....

-

L watched the video clip play, and a slight smirk reached his lips when he saw the quality of the tape. It was a horrible distant black and with image that captured he and Light walking together down the hall. The best part was that their faces were blurred making them look like a million other people.

Matt and Mello's footage was even better, catching the two sitting in the cafeteria eating dinner, but their faces were so indistinguishable that it didn't matter that the footage was even given.

L still got up and shut off the T.V not wanting to hear another word.

_Mass murders...a rapist...he's desperate liar._

L began to process all of the information that he heard, remembering that the reporter said that two inmates were killed from the explosion, and L knew right away who it was. He knew why Light killed them, truly it wasn't a shocker to L to find out those other men in the kitchen were also dead. He almost wanted to yell at the television, beg it to tell him something new.

L couldn't be shocked and he couldn't get angry...at least at the true parts of the situation, because Higuchi...the devil was dead, and so was his bastard minion Demegawa. And for some reason, knowing that made L feel like his shoulders weren't as weighed down and his spirit wasn't as torched. Not to mention the fact that Higuchi was now one less person able to cause harm on anyone else in he prison...in the same way he harmed L.

Most of all, L had been given plenty of fair warning, simply because Light always told him that he would kill on L's behalf. Yes, killing was wrong, he didn't need an ethics book or the bible to tell him that, but L wasn't going to turn on his lover for it, he just needed to make sure Light didn't make it a habit. And now..L had to make sure that they didn't find his lover and condemn him for doing it.

L also knew that if Light and Mello were caught it was over. He quickly walked down the stairs heading into Eric's room to find Ray's clothing. He found the clothes thrown over a chair, and the wallet on the small table. He grabbed the wallet and opened it, seeing that it was empty, except for a few I.D's.

_Mello must have taken all the money..._

L huffed in aggravation, trying his best not to allow the empty wallet to put a dent in his plan. So he left Eric's room and began heading to the front door. Then it opened before he could reach for the knob.

"L...."

_**Flashback**_

"Matt, after you through getting your money situated, I think you should go to the house and wait there with L. All four of us shouldn't be out roaming around today."

"Just say it Light..." Matt huffed.

"Just say what?"

"That you want me to _L-sit_?"

" I'm not going to respond to something that stupid."

"Because it's true?"

"No, because that's an absurd accusation. Anyway, Eric agreed to lend us some of his luggage, and go out to get whatever we need, so if you guys really need something..ask him."

"Yeah right." Matt said with sarcastic smoke leaving his mouth. " And what if L leaves before I get back?"

" That shouldn't happen. I had Eric make his favorite pancakes..that should buy you some time."

_**End flashback**_

L huffed as a certain red head stepped in. "Matt...where are they?"

" I don't know." Matt said breezily, lighting another smoke.

"Don't lie to me Matt." L began to step closer to Matt and Matt backed away from him reminding himself that he would never be in charge of " L-sitting" again.

"I'm not lying. They took me to some guys house and let me take Eric's car for the day, then they took off."

L flickered a look at Matt that clearly said "_You think I'm really going to believe that?_" L sighed in defeat, not knowing if he could truly sit there and wait around all day.

" If you want..we can go out to the mall and kill some time. I was supposed to get us some clothes anyway." Matt said from behind a cloud of smoke.

Matt knew he told Light that they would stay in the house for the day, but he made the offer to L regardless, just to waste some time and be away from Eric. "Do we have money for that?"

" Yeah, we do."

"...How much?"

Matt grinned. "Its rude to ask isn't it."

L frowned and followed Matt to the door until Matt stopped him. " L, are you really going outside with no shoes?"

**XXX B's House**

The car ride to B's house was...different. They drove for forty-five minutes getting farther and farther away from the city until they passed wheat fields and hills. The more they drove the more they stopped seeing other people...and the farther apart the houses got until they didn't see anymore.

After another hour they reached a dirt lane. Mello drove down it until they finally pulled up to a house that was hidden in the woods near a deep lake. The last house they had passed was miles away.

As they parked on the dirt path Light's eye unintentionally widened at the vast size of the house. It wasn't a mansion but it was large with white pillars holding up the front, and a gray stone exterior with heavy crimson ivy crawling up the sides, giving the house an 18th century manor feel. Though it was possible to have two whole families live there, the house was simple enough in structure that it didn't stand out too much.

"Do you think he's here?" Mello said as he got the bag of extra large trash bags from the glove compartment.

"I don't see a car in the drive way..." Light said distantly. The house had a dark feeling surrounding it. He didn't much like the looks of it. "There aren't any light's on either..."

Mello pulled a gun out of the compartment and handed it to Light. "Go ring the bell, if no one answers then signal me."

Light got out and walked up the path, vaguely noting Mello as he reached into the back of the car and pulled out a crowbar.

Light walked up to the door, fall air scratching at his smooth skin and turning his cheeks a light rose color. _If he's home I'll have to make up an excuse as to why I''m here...I wonder if he has an alarm system?_ He mused.

Light climbed up the steps and prepared himself to ring the bell, clearing his throat and placing his hand on the bell, pressing it twice.

Light stood there for 30 seconds. When nobody answered he turned to the car and gave a slight wave of his hand for Mello to join him. Mello exited the car, and walked up the path standing next to Light on the porch.

" Let's go." The blonde said tightly.

Light pulled him back. " What if he has an alarm system."

" Don't worry." Mello said looking into one of the windows. "We won't be able to get in this way, he has a pad lock. Lets go to the back and look for a window."

" Fine."

They stepped off of the porch, looking around to make sure no one was watching them in the trees, then walked along the side of the house until they got the the enormous back yard.

"Talk about living it up, I wonder how many people they entertain back here." Mello muttered.

"Who knows..." Light said, sweeping the area with a careful eye.

Mello walked onto the wooden deck and headed to the window that was next to the door, placing his palms on it and pushing upward. "Stand back, I'm going to break the glass."

Light stood back as the man in front of him took the crowbar and ran it into the glass.

_**Crash!**_

Light watched Mello stick his hand through and unlock the window and lift it up. "OK, lets go."

Mello went in, fitting his skinny body through the open window and unlocked the door. Light stepped in behind Mello, hand close to where he had stuffed his gun.

They looked around them, seeing that it a hallway that they had ended up in. They quietly walked out and headed into the hallway.

"Hum... lets see now. If I were a fucked up detective were would I stash some cash?" Mello wondered out loud.

" I'll start looking down here."

" OK, I'll be upstairs, yell if you find something." Mello found the stairs in the kitchen and went up, leaving Light on his own.

Light decided to open the first door that he saw. When he did, he found a bedroom with a king size bed and yellow blankets. The walls were painted cream and they had black and white pictures of abstract designs hanging on them; it didn't suit the room. As Light walked in, he couldn't help but note that the majority of what he saw was a contradiction to the exterior beauty of the house. The room was poorly decorated with clashing colors and mix match future all of which was tasteless and inconsistent.

The man had a Victorian style dresser in the same room as a contemporary bed frame, it was was embarrassing. If he didn't hate the guy he might had offered to stay there and help fix the place up a bit. Light pushed his disgust aside and decided to continue with his task.

_Maybe he stashed it in the closet._

He opened up the closet doors and began tapping on the walls to see if there were hollow spaces, but there was nothing; no safe either. So Light headed to the bed, looking under it for any sign of hidden treasurers or devices that might control the where abouts of the money. Still, he came across nothing.

As Light stood up he noticed a painting that was different from the rest. It was a replica of the famous Salvador Dalí painting that had a the image of three melting clocks in a warped looking world. What was it called? Oh yes, it was The Persistence Of Memory. Light walked up to the painting and examined it, shaking his head at what he was about to do.

_What am I doing? The safe wouldn't be back here, that's just so...typical. Oh well, doesn't hurt to try._

Light moved the painting to the side which only revealed more of the wall. He sighed and moved the painting back into place.

_OK, now I know better than to underestimate him._

As soon as Light said the words something caught the corner of his eye. Light looked up an saw that the ceiling fan had rotated a bit. It was an odd occurrence that left him thinking he was imagining things.

"Light! Get up here, some weird shit is happening!"

Light ran out the bedroom and ran down the hall. He passed the front door and darted up the stairs, skipping steps along the way so he could get there faster. He searched down the hallway and walked toward a door that was open, finding Mello standing in the middle of the room that was set up like a library. The blonde had his gun out in front of him.

The walls were covered with shelves that had books that reached from the ceiling to the floor, and the sections were labeled by topic. There was also an old grandfather clock that stood in the back of the room, next to a black leather arm chair. And the floor had a nice burgundy and cream oriental rug. Light made a side note that the library at least looked better than the rest of the house.

" What's wrong?" Light asked, scanning the room.

" The clock...the hands started spinning around all of a sudden, then it stopped."

Light walked over to the old clock, seeing that both hands were on the twelve, so he tapped the glass with his index finger to see if it would do anything else. "When did it happen?"

"Right before I called you."

" Did you touch anything?"

" Only a few books. You don't think I activated an alarm do you?"

" No, but I do think this is exactly what we're looking for." Light tapped the clock again.

" You think the money's in the clock? If that's the case we mind as well go home, you probably couldn't fit more than three grand in there."

" No, I think the clock is the combination lock. I think the picture I moved has something to do with it."

Mello looked up." Ok...run that by me again?"

As Light spoke he began to open the side panel of the clock so he could access the the dials and begin to test his theory.

" There's a famous picture downstairs that has clocks in it, and each clock shows a different time. If I'm right, then those times might be the combination to this lock." Light closed his eyes and recalled each time that he saw.

" Light, I know the man's smart, but, aren't you giving him too much credit. Isn't this a bit far fetched."

Light didn't respond to the man, instead he began to enter the first set of numbers by winding the clock from the dials in he back.

_Lets see, the first clock said 7:50. It might be to blatant to try the exact time format, so maybe if I enter it in by the minutes opposed to the hours...then 7:50 would actually be 1:50 and 3:00 would be three minutes and 60 seconds making it 12:03. And 6:05 is 6 minutes and five seconds..making it ..._

_Click__._

Mello tucked his gun away again and sighed. "I can't be believe you just did that..But...umm..what just unlocked?"

"Down there." Light pointed at the floor.

The rug had shifted. Light moved it, revealing a board that had moved to the side, uncovering a small hole with a key in it. Mello picked up the key and huffed as he held it in his hand. " Great, we have a key that goes to nothing."

Light waved him off. " Don't get discouraged just yet. We might be looking at the door with out realizing it."

They both looked around the room, feeling slightly overwhelmed by all of the books they saw. Then Mello had an idea. "You said that the picture was famous right?"

" Yeah..so what?"

" So maybe B's a smart ass...the door is probably behind a section of books that has to do with art."

Light nodded. " Sounds logical."

They both got up from the floor and searched around the room, looking through different sections, until Light found the art books they were looking for. He started pulling them off of the shelf looking at the wall to see it there was a key hole of any sort.

" Find it?" Mello called.

" No..."

"..Jeez, this guy is a freak."

"Maybe we're just looking in the wrong section. What about psychology?"

"Why that section?"

"Well, the picture downstairs is called The Persistence of Memory, so the first thing that comes to mind is well... the brain."

"Oh yeah."

Mello got up and headed directly for the section that he saw the psychology books. Then he threw the books to the floor and exposed some of the wall. "I found it!"

Light got up an stood beside him as Mello stooped down and unlocked the door. Mello turned the key and stood up, grabbing the shelf and pulling it out toward him. The wall opened up like a door revealing another door that had a typical combination lock.

" Leave this part to me." Mello said as he began entering different combination. It seemed like all Light did was blink before the second door opened revealing a dark room that had money stacked to the ceiling.

"Chaa Ching!! Yes, we did it! Good work Light, I knew we were friends for a reason." To add emphasis to his excitement, pounding Light in the back with a fist before entering the room.

"I feel so appreciated..." Light said sarcastically as he followed Mello into the room and waited for Mellow to hand him a garbage bag so he could start swiping the money off of the shelf.

"There must be at least fifteen million in here. Who knows what he has in his bank account...too bad we can't get that too."

" I know, but this should be enough for now."

As they continued bagging the money, Mello would exclaim over this or that. Light tuned him out, calmly filling his bag. Distantly, he heard a noise. He paused and looked up. "...Did you hear that?"

Mello looked up from his enthusiastic bag stuffing. "Hear what?"

" I though I heard something fall down there."

Mello made a face at him."...Uh huh...your probably just hallucination, either that, or your having flash backs of the noise you were making with L last night."

Light glared at the man, then began filling his bag again. After a moment, he heard voices. "Mello, they're here." He said, slightly panicky.

Mello tied off his bag. "...You stay up here and finish getting the money, I'll go down there and greet them."

"Wait, you shouldn't go by yourself."

"I'll be fine, just find a window somewhere up here and drop the money in the backyard then bring it to the car and wait for me, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Mello dug his hand into the his back pocket and grabbed the car key's tossing them at Light before leaving.

Light watched Mello quickly leave the room, then he tied all of the plastic bags and finished getting the remainder of the money. _I hope he knows what he's doing._

Light grabbed the five full bags of cash and hauled them out of the small room then out of the library, trying to ignore what he heard going on downstairs. He could hear the voices of two men, questioning why Mello had a gun to their head.

Light ran into what looked like a den that was at the end of the hall, then he open the first window he saw. He looked down and saw that it was a clear path of grass on the side of the house, so he stuffed the bags through the window and let them fall to the ground, after the last bag, it dawned on him that he wouldn't be able to make the jump, so he had no choice but to go down stairs and see his lover's enemy...truly, Light had no problem with that, he would have preferred it that way.

**Downstairs**

" Why are you here and what do you want?" A blacked haired man asked, his voice rasping slightly. Mello turned the safety off on the gun and smirked as he spoke." I don't want much...just your life."

The man beside the other spoke up. "Wait, killing us isn't going to solve anything!"

Mello frowned at him. " You shut-up, since when did you became a rational thinker?"

" I know your angry, but the only thing I can offer you is an apology."

" An apology? A fucking apology!' I'm Sorry' is not going to change anything that we went through Travis!"

Travis yelled back at him. " Neither is murder...you'll just go back to Whammys!"

_**Bang!**_

Mello shot Travis's right shoulder.

Travis fell to the floor clutching his arm in pain. "Ahhhhrrr!!!..rrrr!!!"

" Travis !" His mate tried to help him, but Mello intervened.

"Stay right there B. As for you _Sam_ I advise you not to threaten me with something that was your fault in the first place."

" Do you want your money back or something? I can go upstairs and get it for you if-" B started.

Mello grinned. " Too late...I got that already."

B and Travis shared a look.

" Alright fine...so what you went to prison for three months, your out now right? Isn't that enough for you..I mean, it's not like you were innocent in the first place." Said Travis.

" You're both stupid, you think I'm only here for myself...your also the reason my friends suffered so much."

" What! We had nothing to-"

B interrupted him. " Wait, Travis." B held up his hand to silence the man. "What's your friends name, Mello?"

Mello didn't know why he was hesitant to say it, but it almost appeared that B's had brightened up in a wicked way. B's whole face changed when he mentioned it; like Mello was entering dangerous territory.

" Is his name...L?" B's lips began to stretch into a smirk.

Mello tightened his grip on the gun. " What the hell is so funny about backstabbing your friend?" He said uneasily.

B burst into laughter. : " Oh my god, this is rich!" he gasped, "You know L? L Lawliet? Oh don't tell me you were his cell mate or something!" He guffawed.

"That's none of your business." Mello shifted. The man was clearly insane.

B smirked. " Oh, but it is. If you really insist on killing me, at least tell me if you hooked up with him, I mean..sending him to prison was probably the best thing I could have done for the little hermit."

" You sick heartless- "

A gun fired from the opposite side of the room.

Blood flew from the back of B's neck. B fell to his knees and clutched his head, cursing. Everyone turned to look at the direction of where the bullet came from. Light walked over from the stairs, a chilling expression on his face.

" I've heard enough of your bullshit...the next bullet's going right in your mouth." He ground out.

Light passed the bleeding Travis and the slightly stunned Mello and stood directly in front of B. B sat on his knees and stared into his soon-to-be killer. Light studied the man's face.

B had dark cold eyes, and stringy skimpy black hair. His skin was on the rough side but it was kind of pale and blotchy. Light went so far as to think that the man could possibly be a poor impersonation of L if he really wanted to; but he'd be a very ugly version.

"Would you like me to shoot through your teeth? or do you want to open your mouth instead?"

" Neither. Actually, I'd rather know how L got such a handsome...friend. Were you really able to bring yourself to care for him...or did you use him for convenience? Like I did?"

" Shut-up, I'm nothing like you."

" Haha..well, I guess that's good to know. Good for L, I mean. ha..ha."

Light clenched his teeth and began to tug on the trigger. He was interrupted by the sound of a rifle. Three bullets flew past his head. Travis sat in the corner, reloading the gun that had been hidden in an umbrella by the door. There was a sneaky grin on the man's face.

B launched himself at the distracted Light, pushing him backward. B pulled at Light's arm, fighting for the gun.

Mello sent two bullets toward Travis, who had crawled behind the door frame. Travis poked his head out long enough to send return fire before hiding again. Mello dodged them and hit the floor. He crawled closer to the door frame that was hiding Travis' body. Travis poked his head out again, then paused when Mello was nowhere to be seen.

Mello leapt forward, knocking the gun out of Travis' hand. Travis screamed as Mello landed on his arm. Mello drew his gun out and slammed it into the man's forehead, cutting the screaming off. Mello got up and dusted himself off, then shifted his focus to Light and B, watching them knock over vases and break the wooden desk as they fought over the gun.

They were moving so quickly that Mello hesitated before attempting to shoot, knowing he might just hit Light instead of B.

Light felt B take hold of the gun and force Light's index finger to pull the trigger sending a round of bullets through the air, emptying the gun barrel.

Light yanked the gun away from B then sent it smashing hard into the side of the man's face. B spun to the floor, dazed.

" Light! Hurry up and get the money to car, I'll be out in a minute." Mello called out.

Light knew he was in no position to argue so he let out a frustrated grunt and ran to the front door, swinging it wide open and running down the front steps.

Mello dug into his vest pocket looking for his extra bullet. He cursed as he patted himself down. The bullets were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, B grabbed him from behind him and they both went down to the floor.

" Travis...Fuck'in get up and call the cops...what the hell are you waiting for!?" B screeched.

Mello threw B off and lifted his head up. Travis was crawling to the phone. Mello took a chance and fired, destroying the phone with his last bullet.

"Damn it!" Travis cursed.

B fought to keep Mello pinned down. " Where's the gun, Travis!? OOOOUFFFF!"

Mello kneed the man in the stomach and pushed him off. Mello set the record for crawling as he went for the door.

Travis met him with the rifle. " Your not going anywhere you-"

The window behind him shattered as bullets flew through it. Travis dropped to the floor, giving Mello the chance to get up and run.

Light waved at him. "C'mon Mello, lets go!"

Light ran back to the already running car, Mello right behind him. Mello ducked into the drivers seat and stomped on the pedal.

Light took a deep breath as they sped down the driveway. "You know their going to follow us, right?"

"That's exactly what I want them to do." Mello said tightly, ramming his foot on the gas. Light barely avoided whiplash.

Mello looked in the mirror. " Hurry up and put your seat belt on." B and Travis were already running to their own car.

Mello gave a terse grin. " That's right fucker's come on...Let's play!!" He shifted his eyes back to the road. Light struggled to put on his seat belt and look behind them at the same time.

B's car was struggling to catch up. "Here they come."

"Good." Mello slowed down, watching B and Travis catch up.

"What are you doing!?" Light said, trying his best not to rip the seat as his fingers dug into it.

"Getting rid of them... for good." Mello said, still watching the mirror.

The two cars began approaching the main dirt road. Mello stepped on the gas again. B did the same thing, coming up right behind them.

_**Eerrrrttt!!! Slamm!!!**_

Light and Mello jolted forward, swerving dangerously close to the dense trees. B sped up and lined up beside them. Mello looked over and saw that B had his gun pointing out of the window and aiming at Mello.

"Give us back the money!!" He yelled.

Mello yelled right back at him. "Fuck you !!"

B fired wildly, nicking Mello's window frame.

Mello swerved to the side, bumping into the side of B's car. He hit the brakes hard, falling behind B quickly.

"Light, take the bullets out of the glove compartment and...oh never mind."

Light was way ahead of him, and had already crawled in the back seat with the loaded gun. Light rolled the window down and carefully aimed at B's tires. He cursed as Mello hit a pot hole, throwing his aim off. He settled down again and took aim...then fired. B's tires burst, causing the man to nearly swerve off the road.

"Light, you got them!" Mello exclaimed.

Ahead of them, Mello could see they were coming to the end of the road. The lake was already in view, its surface shining brightly. Mello began to put his plan into action.

B's car slowed down sharply, dangerously close to the side of the road. A deep gully yawned only feet away from the edge of the road. On the bottom, part of the lakes edge showed.

Mello pressed his foot on the gas and charged toward B's car. Mello sent the car colliding, denting both badly. He pulled back and watched as B's car slowly began to tip toward the gully. It finally went, dropping down into the cold water.

Mello kept on driving, not bothering to stop and check if B had survived or not. He took a quick glimpse in the mirror. Smoke rose where the car had fallen. "Elroy's going to be so pissed that I messed up his font end..." He muttered to himself.

Light stared out the back window. " Do you think they survived the crash?"

" Even if they lived through they initial crash they would of drowned in the water...there's no shore for them to crawl to."

"Still.... "

" What are you worried about? They're dead Light...they're not going to crawl up and find us."

" I'm just saying, we don't really know."

"Look, we'll head back to Elroy's and pack the money in some suitcases....then we'll take a cab from there to Eric's..."

Light gave a noise of agreement, eyes still fixed on the side view mirror; even though they were far from the scene by then. He couldn't let go of the feeling that something wasn't right. " Mello? Don't you think it's odd that they didn't try to shoot us before we crashed into them?"

Mello groaned. " Light... you're paranoid. Here take this...it will calm you down."

Mello dug his hand under the seat and came up with a small bottle of Brandy and passed it to Light. The auburn took it gingerly. " Uh, thanks..."

" Just save me a few sips."

**XXX -The Mall**

Matt pulled into the mall and parked. He pulled out his wallet and handed it to L. L opened it and found that it had over 5 thousand dollars in it. Cash. "Isn't this a bit much?" He said with raised eyebrows.

" You'll probably need it." Matt said. L shrugged and opened the car door, but Matt stopped him before he got out. " Here L, put this on."

He handed L a blue cap and L took it and placed it on his head...mumbling about how no one else was forced to wear hats but him. Matt counter attacked with the fact that no one else had a feature that stood out as much as L's.

**OOO**

The mall was busy, full of grungy teens and moms looking for sales. L refrained from looking at people for long periods of time, knowing that he shouldn't draw any attention to himself, but still, people seemed to look at him anyway. "Why are they staring at me?" He asked Matt.

"I don't know..maybe it's the way you walk." Matt shrugged.

L narrowed his eyes at the man, refusing to straighten out his back, and walk like " regular people" for the sake of satisfying humans that meant nothing to him.

As they looked around, Matt spotted a store called Red Haze that he knew Mello would have probably gotten his clothes from. Leather pants hugged the hips of male mannequins, and gray and black fur vest covered up the chest of fake female models.

At the same time, L spotted a Burberry store Light would probably like. Truly, L had never seen the man in anything except a prison uniform, a security guards attire, and a blue service suit; but just from Light's personality, he could tell he was possibly a button up shirt and slacks kind of guy. When L really thought about it, the auburn could have probably gotten away with any type of clothing, from hooded sweatshirts and jeans, to tight turtle necks, not to mention lavish looking business suits that complemented his broad shoulders and tight body...L couldn't stop himself from becoming dazed at the thought of seeing Light in something so sophisticated...and the idea of slowly taking the material off of him, then using his red silk tie to--

" L, did you hear me?" Matt snapped his fingers in L's face.

" Huh? Oh...what is it?"

Matt sighed. "I'm going into this store."

" Well I'm going into that one."

"We shouldn't split up."

" Why not? We can cover more ground that way."

" Fine, well meet back here in an hour."

" Fine."

L entered the Burberry store, automatically getting stared at form the sales people, who seem to turn their nose up at him, as though he wasn't dressed like someone who would shop at a store like that. L ignored them and headed over the pants rack, looking through the different sized jeans until he spotted Light's size.

L took the artificially faded fabric off the rack and held it up to get a better look. They looked good, grayish in color, straight legged but not too tight. He could definitely see Light wearing them, so he flipped the price tag over, biting his lip when he saw the price.

"_285 pounds!...I can't believe they would charge this much for a single pair..."_

L shrugged it off and decided to make an exception; Matt did give him a lot of money to work with, so he put the jeans on his forearm and gathered more that had the same type of style, just different in color. L moved over to the shirts, remembering that they were heading into the winter, so he picked out different types of sweaters he thought Light would look good in.

A black one with a silver zipper and pockets, a brown one with a round neck line so Light could wear button up shirts beneath it. Soon, L's arms were filled, and for some reason, he wasn't annoyed by that. Boxes of plaid boxers and packets of socks were grasp in his hands, and his arms were covered with T-shirts and slacks. A pair of black Swede boots with laces sat on top of the pile next to a pair of sporty white sneakers, and behind that sat a light brown leather coat. But the time he got to the register L had to struggled to get his everything on the counter.

" Will that be all?" The cashier said happily. L didn't know if the man sounded so please because he knew L was about to spend so much money, or because L was finally done shopping in their store, either way L nodded and watched the man ring up each item.

"That will be 3,000 pounds."

L dug his hand into the back pocket of his jeans and retrieved the wallet Matt gave him.

" Debit or credit?"

" Cash."

As soon as L said the word the man looked at him suspiciously almost like he wanted to say, "Who the hell travels with that kind of money in cash?" But the man just took the money and held up some of the bills to the light, making sure it wasn't counterfeit.

As the cashier bagged the clothes, L looked at the clock behind him. He still had fifteen minutes to get his own clothes, and he knew that wasn't going to take anywhere as long as it took to get Light's.

After L finished, he hurried through the mall looking for a store that would sell his type of clothing. Seeing that every other store was for women, or similar stores that had clothes that he would have worn, L began to get discouraged, until he saw Fenwick's, a British version of Walmart.

He walked into the store feeling instantly comfortable because it was snob-less and people didn't glare at him like he didn't belong. He passed the jewelery and perfume section, and headed to the men's clothes section. Within no time, he saw the type of shirts he was looking for. So he grab ten white long sleeve shirts, a white hooded sweater, five pairs of baggy light blue jeans and a pair of black sweatpants for bed. He also headed to the shoe section and snatched up a pair of black and white converse sneakers. Not to far from the shoes was the section for underwear which he also grabbed... purposely forgetting to grab socks.

When he was done he headed to the register, standing behind an elderly woman who was taking her sweet time counting out exact change for her purchase of a dozen cans of cat food. " What did you say the total was, dear?..I must have forgotten."

The cashier sighed and repeated, "5 pounds, ma'am."

When L finally got to the cashier, he could tell that the young man hated his job. The man spoke to him in a droned irritating voice as he rung up L's clothing.

"Would you be interested in donating three pounds for the aah..um mm..oh yeah, the orphan fund thing that going on?"

"...Sure..."

" 223 pounds."

L handed the guy the money and waited for him to bag his clothes before he headed out of the store in search of Matt.

L found Matt sitting on a bench struggling to open up a hand held gaming system, also wearing a pair of orange color goggles...they actually suited his face.

Matt looked up. " Wow...what did you buy?" He said,

L stood in front of him with eight bags in his hands. " Just a few things...and you?"

" You know..just some stuff. Ready to go?" Matt said.

" Yes, right after I get some ice cream from the food court."

Matt sighed and got up, following the excited man through the mall so he could get his frozen dessert.

**XXX-Eric's House**

When L and Matt got back to Eric's house, L wasn't surprise that Light wasn't there yet, even though he hoped that his assumption was wrong. L claimed up the stairs and entered the guest room, throwing the bags on the floor and crawling into the bed to wait.

_1 hour later._

L laid on the bed counting the moments that passed him, the seconds that didn't acknowledge the fact that he was monitoring them, waiting. The way the sun shined through the curtains showing him that it was now late afternoon and heading into the early evening. Still, it was not the _light_ that he wanted to see. L let out a deep breath and rolled onto his side facing the nightstand. He curled his legs up into his chest and wrapped his arms around them, all the while eying the chess piece the floated above him... staring down at him, mocking him? Not quite, but maybe it was giggling about the fact that L should have been outside enjoying the fall air..while searching for his lover, instead of laying in the bed like a useless lump.

L closed his eyes instead of looking at it. Not soon after he heard a knock on the door. L's eyes sprung open..._Light_. L quickly sat up and cleared his throat, waiting five seconds before he answered so he didn't sound like he was sitting there waiting. " Come in."

" Hey L! I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some lunch." Eric stepped through the door, carrying a tray of six small sandwiches and a cup of steaming tea, a bowl of sugar, and two slices of chocolate cake...with white frosting.

Eric ignored the clear look of disappointment on L's face, knowing that the man was expecting someone else to come marching through the door. Even still, Eric carried on with his initial reason for bothering the man. He set the tray down on the bed.

"Did you bake this today?" L asked.

" Yeah, I know you like cake and stuff...So..."

" You're too kind."

" I already told you...it's no trouble. It's actually nice to have someone else to cook for."

The troubled look that L saw earlier in Eric's eyes came forward in his expression, along with his statement.

" I used to think that Mello would be the one I would do all of this for...that one day we could stay here and not have to worry about all of this bullshit.

I should have know it would never fall in my favor. You know sometimes I think back on the day we first met and I think...I would have been better off it he just shot me."

L looked up. "...I'm sure you don't mean that."

"....Actually..." Eric stopped himself.

L didn't know what to say to that, it was clear that the man felt deeply for Mello, but, what words could L possibly say to comfort him.

" Listen to me rambling on like this...Well, dinner will be ready in a few hours, hopefully they'll stumble in here before that so I don't have to reheat it."

Eric sent a halfhearted smile back at L before opening the door to leave. Before the door closed L called out to him.

" Eric...Would you like to eat with me?...I could use the company."

Eric nodded sadly. " ….Ok, sure."

**XXX 3 hours Later.**

Light walked up the hallway stairs looking out the window that was positioned on the wall of the first miniature landing. _Why didn't I notice this window before?_

Light knew deep down that he was just standing there to buy himself some more time, seeing how the sunset in a dark purple color and witnessing the street quieting. No, the sun set was not very magnificent, no romantic hot pinks blazing the sky and no fierce yellow heating up dark blue and send electric orange through it; just a bland fall of night wash. So Light stopped himself from yawning and continued to ascend the stairs.

As he walked down the hall and approached the guest room door he quietly turned the knob and peeked inside. L was packing one of the luggage bags while watching the five o'clock news. Right before Light got the courage to go in, he felt his heart freeze when he realized what L was listening to.

**T.V. **Rebecca: "..charges have been filed against the prison for the death of two coworkers that were apparently attacked by the fugitives while dropping off food.

_Two...But I only killed one of them..._

Rebecca: "One man was found beaten to death with a cooking skillet and the other suffered sever head trauma and died latter in the morning. The executive director of the Meals on Water company has released a direct statement about his thoughts on the murders and about the lawsuit he hopes will successfully follow. He was quoted saying the following:

"There is no excuse that can be made on behalf of the prison....the problem isn't how the prison officials have acted, it lies in how they failed to act, and for that they should pay dearly for the lives we have lost."

Rebecca: "We're going to cut to reporter Jonathan Crowley who is outside our studios asking the public about their thoughts on the matter."

Rebecca: "Jonathan?"

Jonathan: "Thanks Rebecca. What's your name sir?"

Pedestrian: "Peter."

Jonathan: "What do you think about the lawsuit that has been filed against Whammy International?"

Pedestrian:" I think its the right thing to do. The guards didn't actually kill the guys, but they should have had better safety regulations and a tighter security system to prevent that type of situation."

Jonathan: "And what about the fugitives, what would you like to see happen to them?"

Pedestrian: "I think they're all animals and they should be slaughtered for what they did."

Jonathan: "Well, there you have it. Rebecca?"

Rebecca: "Thanks, Jonathan. Coming up will have the latest up dates about the stolen vehicle that was found on highway 47 and what officers are claiming is a clue to the where about of the prisoners. This and more coming up. Stay tuned.

Light heard L turn off the television..then Light began to reconsider facing him.

_Damn it...he probably thinks I'm a monster now...I can't face him yet, I need more time to think about how to explain it to him..._

Light took a step back and began to close the door, but L's voice broke through his escape.

"Light-kun...."

_How long did he know I was standing out here?_

Light let a large breath travel through his nose as he looked up to the hall way ceiling not understanding why it was so difficult to face the raven at that moment...but Light put on the calmest face he had, hoping L wouldn't see through him...like he always did.

Light entered the room and shut the door behind him, placing the suitcase down by his feet. He even stayed near the door, not actually expecting himself to run out of the room if things got difficult, but still wanting to give L the space he needed. He wouldn't have been surprised if L didn't even want to look at him.

L folded the last shirt and placed it in the travel bag, then turned to meet the bright eyes that he loved so much, but instead he saw the raw empty look that he hated. L tried not to react to the gaze that Light was unleashing.

They looked at each other for a long time, until Light finally turned his eyes away form L's coal colored stare and his mouth decided to attempt to explain his action...his murderous ways, and for the first time, his soul prayed for something else. Until that moment there weren't any occasions where Light questioned L's feelings for him, but now it was an internal issue..and Light's actions, his very nature was the threat, not the warden, not the guards, not even death, it was Light that could ruin everything. But still his soul trembled with whispers hoping that the whispers reached L's souls, and that the raven understood him, before his mouth made the words.

"L...I know what your probably thinking, but-"

" How would you know what I'm thinking.... if you haven't bothered to ask?"

Light looked back at him, processing L's words and dissecting the tone of his voice. L didn't sound angry....or guarded, but he did sound distant.

" You're so secretive, as much as we've been through...I still feel like you leave me out of everything."

Light fought against the urge to lowered his eyes feeling more vulnerable than he had ever felt with the raven. He felt like he was melting into the beige carpet wanting to become hidden in the small fibers...because L was right. As open and honest as he encouraged L to be with him, he was in fact hiding many things from him. All of the words he thought he was going to say, seeped through the pores in his skin, leaking out like a slimy sheen that glistened on his dull speechless lips, gluing them shut.

Light felt L approaching him, he almost wanted to reject the mans closeness, move to the opposite side of the room, not even deserving to be in the presents of the purity that he loved so much. " Why do you hide things from me?"

"...I didn't want you to become disgusted with me for knowing the thing I've done. And I know I'd be lying to you if I said I wouldn't hesitate to do them again...I wanted to protect you L, and part of that, was not letting you know the extent I would go to make sure those people would pay for what they did to you."

"...You thought I would look at you differently?"

Light turned his eyes away.

" Do you?"

L stared at Light in astonishment, did the man really believe that he wouldn't love him after what happened? If anything, L felt grateful; but he wouldn't tell Light that, then the man would never stop killing. L didn't know what such a gratefulness made him as a person, a bad one maybe, but how else was he supposed to feel...

" I can't condone your actions, Light-kun..but.." L bit his lip, as the words he wanted to say left him.

"Of course I don't look at you any different. I just don't want this to become a habit. You can't kill everyone that has cruel intentions against me."

Light sighed an uttered a quiet " I know" as he stood before the man.

" But, if you really want to know what I'm angry about...It has nothing to do with those men."

Light looked back at his lover questioningly.

" I'm more upset that you try and sneak off without telling me where your going. You can't expect me to assume that your safe when every other stations talking about how their looking for us."

" I'm sorry, L...I just...well, I know if I told you, you wouldn't have wanted me to go, or you would have wanted to go with me, and I would much rather you didn't know and stay here where I knew you would be safe."

" What were you out there doing that I would have supposedly objected to?"

Light looked down at the suitcase, then picked it up and placed it on the bed next to the other luggage. L followed him then watched Light sit on the bed.

" Open it." Light said.

L's eyes gleamed green as he opened the suitcase and looked in it's contents.

" Money!...Light-kun..do you know what this means?" L said excitedly.

"That we won't be sleeping in cardboard box."

" Well, yes, but-Wait, how did you get this?" L's voice went from excited back to mono toned and serious.

"...Mello and I paid a visit to B's house."

" You...went to his house?"

Light nodded and watched deep concern cover L's features.

L slowly grabbed the sides of Light's face, looking the man over, checking his neck and patting down Lights arms, lifting up the mans shirt and looking at his chest.

" L...I'm not wired"

" That's not what I'm looking for..."

"Then what are you-"

"Did he harm you?" L said with fear swirling in the darkness of his eye's.

"No...I'm fine."

"Is he... dead?"

"I'm not sure...his car flipped over, but we didn't stick around to see what else happened."

L moved away from the auburn and turned his back beginning to nibble his thumb. "Light, we need to leave the country as soon as possible."

"Whats wrong, L?"

L turned around to look back at Light.

"Listen to me...I don't _ever_ want you to go back there."

"....OK, L. But why are you-?"

"Because, he'll kill you! You don't know what he's capable of...and if he finds out that your connected to me in anyway...he'll..." L took a deep breath before he continued to speak. " Light....B once took everything from me. But during my time at Whammy...I got everything back, plus more. And if he knows that...he'll take try and take that too."

Light's brow knitted, what the hell was L talking about? Did he accrue more money when they were in prison? Did he have another home waiting out there some where? With an exasperated sigh and a shake of his head Light finally verbalized his confusion. " L, you completely lost me. If you got everything back...why didn't you say anything?"

L snapped his head in Light's direction, sending him a glare that was anger filled and bitter. Light watched L walked up to him, thinking that all the man needed was a knife to complete the hostile look he was carrying. L took hold of Light's shoulders pushing Light down on the bed and climbing roughly on top of him. Light could feel L's long fingers digging into his shoulders and he looked up at his lover with eyes that were becoming soft with understanding.

Light figured out why L was so angry..he wasn't the best with expressing things so Light being slow must of irritated the man.

" Must I spell it out for you?"

Light began to sit up forcing L to sit back with his knees on the bed as Light pulled the man into his chest. " No...I understand now."

Light heard L sigh into the embrace, frustration leaving from him like the air he was releasing. Light kissed the top of the man's head feeling flattered that he meant so much to the man. Furthermore, Light also realized that part of making sure that nothing happened to the angel in his arms, also meant making sure nothing happened to Light Yagami.

"I don't want you to think that I'm not grateful that you risked your life to get back the money....I just..."

L moved his head so that his face was against Light's chest, muffling his words and eventually silencing him in a comfortable warmth.

" Don't worry, L. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon, and we don't have to come back to Britain, unless you want to."

" I won't want to...believe me."

L lifted his head so he could finally kiss the lips of the gorgeous grace that held him. It felt good to kiss him after waiting and worrying all day. But before he could get into it deeper, Light broke the kiss to speak.

" Is that a Burberry bag over there?"

" Yes...I bought us some clothes today."

" Really? Let me see." Light said excitedly.

" No. I don't think you deserved them now."

" Come on L..let me at least see a shirt or something."

" No...I'm actually considering taking all of it back, it will teach you a lesson."

" A lesson, about what? I'll just by it all back anyway.." Light said with a wide smile.

" I _don't _like Light-kun right now."

" That's too bad."

Light gave out a small laugh as he leaned in to kiss the mans lips...until he heard something outside the door.

" Matt...will you pass me the goddamn chips, stop hogging them." said a harsh whisper.

" Mello, this is boring, we've been sitting here for 20 minutes...they're not even fighting anymore."

" They will. Now be quiet before they hear us."

"...Too late"

"...What?"

Mello looked behind him. The door was open and an angry brunette towing over him.

"Oh, heeey Light...what's up man?" Matt said innocently.

Mello swallowed. Hard.

**XXX ???**

"You're awake..."

"Where am I..? What happened."

"They... got away."

"Travis...Why can't I move my legs?"

The man beside the bed bowed his head. "The accident...it severed you spinal cord, the doctors said that you probably won't walk again."

" No...this can't happen, I....!"

" I'll take care of you...I'll make sure you-"

No! I want them dead, Travis...I want L dead. He needs to pay for this!"


	24. Split

It's me, I'm here!!! Hello? is anyone out there ( echoes in the distance) DX

**OK so my beta spruced up the last chapter, so you should defiantly go back and read the comical additions that she implemented into the story :) allot funnier than the original, and it runs smoother too...very nice Ichi. Thanks. ( Oh and thank my beta for everyones new name, very creative.)**

This chapter is...intense, and un-betaed. but I swear I cleaned it as good as I could. The consistent beta-ing will be back on track starting next chapter.

**Hope you enjoy it, it's my favorite.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was late afternoon, and some of the luggage waited patiently at the door, obediently. Everyone was equip with their drivers license and passports. Mello was now know as _Dieter Konrad Vladinovich,_ L was now _Ruzaki Hideki_, Light Yagami, now named _James Walter Barrington _and of course Matt was _Mr. Evan Davenport, _which was his fake name even before everyone got theirs.

Earlier that day, Mello and Matt had taken the additional money that Mello and Light got from B and added it to Matt's account for safe keeping; only keeping a few hundred for taxable items like food until they got to the hotel. They also picked up everyone's plane tickets before heading back to the house. And once they got back, everyone scattered around Eric's house finishing up packing, waiting for the hour to strike when they all would be taken to the airport.

They all had decided to stay at a nice hotel in Moscow called the Izmailovo Alfa Hotel. It was close to the airport and sat near a historical park in which it was named after. Yes, they were finally ready to leave.

**XXX Guest Room (1:00 pm)**

Light opened one of the suitcases to make sure everything was there, eye's smiling for his lips as he scanned the clothes that L had bought him, top notch designer jeans, and distinguished shirts, Light had to admit, L had great taste, which was a slight contradiction to the way L dressed himself. The plain white shirt and the baggy light blue jeans said nothing about the man's ability to match colors and styles so well, for Light at least. But still, L's plain clothes suited him well, and Light truly couldn't imagine L being a fashion-holic anyway. Light was stopped in mid-thought as Mello barged into the room.

Mello: "Light, are you coming to the store?"

Light: "Yeah, are you ready to go?"

Mello: "Pretty much. Does L want anything?"

Light: "I'll ask him when he gets out of the bathroom. Is the store close by?"

Mello: "It's down the street, we could walk there."

Light: "OK, I'll be down in a minute."

Light watched Mello leave the room, and then he continued to zipper up the luggage bags. The door creaked open, and Light turned to see L enter the room.

"L, do you need anything from the store?"

"…The store?"

"Yeah, I'm going to run and get some stuff before we head out."

Light watch L's disposition transform from casual and calm, to intensely startled. L walked over to Light, eyes displaying a soup like mixture of murky worry and minced angst, and then he spoke softly but firmly to him.

"Whatever you need to get, you can get it at the airport."

"L, once we get to the airport we won't have time to go hunting for stuff. And if we get it now we can go strait to the hotel instead of stopping to get it. Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

L didn't know how to answer the question, he didn't know why he was worried either, but the feeling he had in his stomach roared out with silent fear, crawled up into his throat and blocked his airway. Not only that, he also knew that he couldn't go with Light, they all made it appoint to only go out in pairs since three people ran the risk of being spotted easily.

Light saw the hesitation in L's eyes, causing him to bite down hard on the side of his tongue as his heart gave out one harsh beat. _What is wrong with him?_ Light walked up closer to L and brought up his hand to run through L's soft feathery hair, surprised to see L block his attempt and back away, before turning his back with a sigh.

"...L..."

"Your right, I'm over reacting. Just come back quickly."

Light stayed silent as he looked at L's back, he didn't want to leave the room on such an intense note, so he walked over to L and took the mans hands, holding them tightly, as he leaned over and places quick fun kisses on random spot on the ravens face; two on his forehead, three down his left cheek, one on his chin, four up his other cheek, two on his temple, and one long one on his lips. When their lips parted, L opened his eyes slowly; unable to stop the smile that he felt heating up is cheeks.

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

L nodded as Light pecked the space between L's eyes before letting the man's hands go and heading to the door. L stood there in silence, felling his stomach beginning to flip inside out with worry, but he suppressed it so he could sigh deeply through his nose, hearing the front door shut downstairs. L found himself looking at the window, walking up to it and pushing the cream curtains back. He watched Light walk off the porch with Mello, autumn leaves crawling carelessly around their feet as they began to walk quickly up the street. When they were out of L's sight he closed the curtains and walked to the door of the guestroom, opening it to leave. He actually didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts at that moment.

When L reached the downstairs he could smell something sweet baking in the oven, wondering how Eric still managed to squeeze in time to bake food when they were going to leave in an hour. L sat on the couch and reached over to get a magazine to help detract his mind from feeding the horrible feeling in his stomach. L opened the magazine and spotted an article about the top ten spots to enjoy desserts in Paris, so he read it; storing the information away for safe keeping and future references. L looked up from the magazine when he saw Eric enter the living room; the man looked startled when he saw L sitting there.

Eric: "L, why do you hold things like that?"

L: "Like what?" L said as he looked back at his raised arm that held the magazine delicately in front of his face.

Eric: "…Like it's dirty."

L: "Well...this is how I feel comfortable holding things."

Eric: "OK, I just didn't want you to think that I don't clean the house or anything. Anyway, I made you something."

L: "Really?" L said flatly, failing to sound enthusiastic. But for some reason, Eric didn't notice.

Eric: "Yes, I made you some chocolate chip cookies to bring on the plane, but you can have some now if you want."

Before L could say anything Eric disappeared and quickly came back with a plate of four large cookies, and a pitcher of cold milk and a glass. As L watched the man pour the milk, he felt kind of insulted, what did Eric think he was, a child? The only thing that was missing from the snack was a color changing twirly straw and some happy face napkins.

L bit his thumb and suppressed his irritation, he was still going to eat those cookies regardless, and drink the milk, not to make Eric happy, but because they were still _chocolate chip cookies_, and damn it...it might make him feel better.

L took one of the cookies off the plate feeling that it was still warm. He bit into it not realizing that he did it aggressively, and that Eric eyed him with slight surprise.

Eric: "I guess that means you like them."

**XXX**

Mello: "It's frick'in cold out here." Mello said, wrapping his hands around his half bare arms.

Light: "No one told you to leave the house wearing that. You should invest in real clothing, especially now that we're heading to Russia."

Mello: "Whatever...you're just jealous that I look good in this stuff, and you can't get away with wearing it because you're too…"Mello looked Light's muscular and perfectly proportioned form up and down before spitting out the last word.

Mello: "Bulky"

Light: "Oh really?"

Mello: "Yeah…like a bag of bricks." Mello mused thoughtfully, as Light rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the street.

They we're coming to a main street and as they turned the corner Light looked in the shop windows. He saw a vintage looking art store with old windows and a rustic looking door. Before he could take in the art displayed in the window, the next storefront was already in his vision. It was a jewelry store. Light scanned the diamond rings imbedded in blue velvet cases, gold necklaces hung on decorative cast iron racks, and silver and platinum bands wrapped nicely around the fingers of white porcelain mannequin hands.

One band quickly caught his attention, it was white gold engraved with a woven almost Celtic design, and it had a yellow gold trim...it was lovely; and Light knew it would have been even more dazzling upon the ring finger of a certain raven. Light didn't realize he had stopped to look in the window until Mello called out to him, using his code name.

"James...James!"

"Oh…sorry, where's the market?"

"Across the street."

Light looked across the street seeing the small building surrounded by a busy parking lot. He and Mello crossed the street and headed into the super market. The doors slid open and they entered, seeing the produce section first. Light looked up and read the signs, wanting to find his aisle as quickly as possible so he didn't look like a lost soul that had no clue what he was in there for.

He found his aisle in the middle of the store, eyes feverishly searching for the right shampoo and soaps...amongst a whole bunch of crappy ones with cheap scents, and rash worthy ingredients. As he searched, his mind was not thinking twice about where Mello had run off to, until he felt someone's eyes on him.

Light looked over seeing a man standing further down the aisle near the razors. The man was holding a shopping basket and dressed regularly. Light looked more closely at his face, and finally understood why the man was looking at him. It was like time was moving fast around him but Light's body couldn't keep up with it...with reality.

Their eyes stayed in a lock down, and Light could tell by the look the man was giving him, that it was exactly what he was thinking about doing to Light, bringing him back to Whammy; because if Light wasn't mistaken the man's name was Adam...one of the guards.

_Come on Light...hold it together. Just find Mello and leave._

Light turned his eyes back to the shelf as if the man wasn't even there, then he picked up a random bottle of shampoo and casualty began to walk down the aisle, still feeling the mans eyes on him, and also believing that he heard the mans footsteps walking distantly behind him.

Light tried not to increase the speed of his stride, but hearing the man behind him was putting him on his toes, as his eyes resisted looking back and focused on finding Mello and getting out of the market. Light was grateful that he found Mello already in line, his hands were full of chocolate bars and two sodas. Light walked in back of him and whispered to him.

"Mello, we're being watched. We have to get out of here."

"By who? A cop?"

"A guard, just put the stuff down follow me out."

Mello dumped the chocolate on the bottom of a magazine shelf and put the sodas down on the floor before taking a quick glimpse of his surroundings. He spotted the man and from the corner of his eye he saw that the guard was on the phone, staring them down hard as he spoke. Mello felt himself shudder as he caught up with Light and exited the market.

Mello: "He's calling the cops, we have to run."

Light: "Run where? If we run we'll look more suspicious."

Mello: "It's too late for that! He already knows who we are."

Adam: "Hey, you two, stop right there!!"

Light and Mello both began running through the parking lot, bumping into people that were headed in their direction. They got cursed at from mothers with baby carriages and men with their wives, but they never apologized for running to beat time and save their lives. The patter of step could be heard behind them. Light looked back seeing not only Adam running after them, but three other men.

It was like his brain exploded in his skull, and gray goo was clogging his ears because he could barely hear the faint sound of yelling, but he couldn't zoom in on specific word they were saying. Light's hard steps fell in sink with Mello's, even though he was slightly behind him. Light watched Mello bump into a man and knock him down, falling on top of the man before getting back up as if he never fell.

Man: "Hey! watch where your going you piece of crap!" The man yelled from the ground that was far behind them at that point.

Light: "You alright?" Light called to Mello.

Mello: "Yeah, come on, I know a place we can lose them."

The only time running became difficult was when they ran into the street and cars almost hit them. Light half noticed that they were running down a street full of houses, taking every twist and turn that would lead to another block. He was afraid, and when they reached a secluded alley Light stopped to catch his breath.

Mello: "We can't go back to Eric's house..."

Light: "I know...just let me catch my breath." Light let his back fall against the brick wall before he doubled over trying to slow down his breathing.

Mello: "No, we have to keep running...look, there's an abandoned barn in the marsh lands a few streets over, we can hide in there...then I'll call Eric."

Light: "Call Eric? How?"

Mello: "Do you remember that guy I knocked down?"

Light: "Yeah, wait a minute...you had enough time to do that."

Matt: "Come on, we have to keep moving."

Light forced himself to stand up straight and start running again. The sound off sirens in the distance making his heart beat faster than was healthy.

_This is what I get for not using some of that prison time to exercise..._

**XXX Eric's House**

After Matt and L finished bringing the rest of luggage to the front door, they stay on the couch and waited for Mello and Light to finally come back. It had been an 35 minutes since the two had left to go to the store, and according to L's calculations it should have only taken a 25 minutes and thirty two seconds to make the trip and come back...and the extra thirty two seconds was slack time just in case they stopped to look at something unnecessary.

They were both getting impatient, because they all needed to get to the airport in a timely fashion; not to early and not to late. And at the rate they were going, they were most likely going to miss their flight...unless Mello and Light barged in the door within that next 20 minutes. L stopped himself from mumbling worried words by using his thumb to mute his voice, and put his teeth to work on something constructive...like nibbling through his own flesh.

Matt just sat with his elbows on his knees, playing some game on his _PSPX7_smoking cigarette after cigarette, cursing loudly from time to time if the game ticked him off. And Eric, well, he just popped in every so often to cast disgusted looks in Matt direction and bring L a cup of tea.

**XXX The Barn**

As they ran into the barn, Mello and Light both took hold of the heavy brown doors and began to push them shut. The doors were rusty, and Light wished he had an oil can to shut up the screeching squeak of the door hinges, fearing that the sound would echo across the field and alert their hunters. But they used they same amount of force to bring the doors shut, getting dust and other small debris in their faces as it fell from the top of the door.

After they shut the doors they both looked behind them and tried to find something to block the door with. Light looked around in the airy barn and saw two old tiers, and lots of wooden beams on the floor.

Light: "We can use these."

Mello and Light grabbed the ends of the beam and brought it through the door handles then they hauled over the tiers and rolled them against the door.

Mello: "I don't know if this will be enough to hold them off."

Light: "Even if we do, we'll still be trapped in here." Light said, shaking the left over dust out of his hair.

Mello: "That's only if they find us."

After Mello finished his statement he heard voices off in the distance.

Voices: "They went that way."

Mello: "Damn, there goes that hope."

Light: "Now What?"

Mello: "Help me get the rest of these beams; we have to buy some more time."

They both brought over everything they could carry blocking the door and building up a fortress between them and the outside. They began to hear voices outside the door, then banging noises. Both Mello and Light hit the floor when they heard gun shots being fired; some of which shot right through the wooden walls. Light crawled over to the wall near the door and peak through the small crack in the wood. His eyes widened when he noticed that there were mostly civilians that were outside threatening them, a bunch of men with guns, crowbars and hatchets. And the cops weren't even there yet.

Man 1: "Come on out you murders, we know you're in there. We finally caught you."

Man 2: "Yeah, and the reward for finding you is going to pay my mortgage this month. Ha Ha Ha."

Adam: "Light, Mello, just come out peacefully. We don't want to use force. The cops will be here any second, so you mind as well turn yourselves in."

After listening to the men threaten them, Light finally spotted a single cop car driving through the field.

Mello: "Shit!"

Light: "We have to get out of here." Light whispered over to Mello. Then his heart stilled and sank sickly in his stomach, when he heard Adams voice again.

Adam: "Light…we already caught L and Matt. In fact, their in that cop car right now. So there's no reason for you to keep hiding, everything you want is out here….with us."

Light: "L..."_They caught him_. Light began to sit up on his knees and put his hands against the barn walls, contemplating on running out there, and going to his captive angel.

Light: "Mello…they got L." Light said distantly.

Mello quickly crawled over to Light and took hold of the man's shoulders, pulling him away from the wall as he spoke harshly.

Mello: "They _don't _have L…they're lying Light, it's a ruse. You know damn well he's safe at Eric's house, now come on."

It took a minute, but Mello was finally able to pull Light to his feet and bring him to the back of the barn.

The back wall was covered with flat planks of wood, and there was also a small hole at the bottom that a cat could fit through. Mello got on the ground and looked through the hole, seeing that the back of the barn lead to the beginning of the wet lands. It had tall dense reeds and it looked wet and muddy, but if they could get out of the barn in time, they could surly hide amongst the tall vegetation and still have a chance.

Mello: "Maybe if we get rid of these boards we could...Do you smell that?"

The smell caused them to both look up at the ceiling, hearing the sound of creaking wood.

All of a sudden, a support beam fell fast from above, knocking Light down and trapping his body beneath the burning wood; missing Mello by mere centimeters.

Mello: "Light!"

Thinking quickly, Mello took off his vest and ran to Light's side, smothering the flames with the material until they were gone. Mello could see some of the burns on Light's skin, since the flames ate right through the lower part of the man's pants. What was worst was the blood Mello saw flowing from underneath Light's legs; the wooden beams cut through his skin and maybe deep into his calf muscle.

Mello: "Light, hold on, I'll get you out."

Mello quickly looked up and spotted another fire that had started in the front of the barn, knowing it wasn't going to take long before the fire reached where they were. Mello tried to lift the heavy wood off of his friend, but Light began to yell out in pain as he moved it; causing Mello to stop.

Light: "Don't!…Don't move it yet, it's stuck in my leg."

Mello: "But Light I-"

Light: "Mello…call them (cough)...tell them to get on the plane without us."

Mello sat on the floor beside Light watching how the man's eyes glistened from held back pain. Mello's hands shook as he held the phone in his hands. Taking glimpses at the burning barn as his hands dialed Eric number.

Light watched silently as Mello put the phone to his ear, he could feel the heat around him from the blazing flames, and his leg feeling like it was pretty much amputated, even if it wasn't really; his chest also hurt when he tried to move, knowing his ribs were probably broken. Yes, Light was certainly in hell.

That was it; he was going to die in that barn, hiding from the cops, and away from his sweet raven. Light could feel his heart being sliced clean down the middle at the thought of never seeing L again, never holding him again…leaving him alone. Would L be angry with him? Would Matt take care of L? Would L stay with Eric? God. And if they did stay with L, would they be suitable companions? Would they protect him?

Then Light looked at Mello, seeing that the man had his face covered with his hand as he sighed and waited for someone to answer the phone. Light knew they were all friends, but Mello was the most like him, and Mello also had a lover of his own that he could still get back too…it wasn't too late for him. Also, because Mello was like him in a lot of ways, he was probably the most fit to stay with L…

**XXX-Eric's House**

Soon after the last pour of tea water and last dirty glance, the house phone rang, and Eric ran to answer it. L and Matt listened carefully at Eric's edgy voice; both concluding at the same time that the person he was talking to was Mello.

L and Matt both looked at each other before shooting out of their seats and literally running into the kitchen.

Matt: "Give me the phone."

Eric backed up, still holding the phone to his ear and speaking to Mello as if Matt wasn't there.

Eric: "Are you sure Boss? ...OK but you know if you need me to pick you up...oh...I see-"

Matt: "Eric, GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

Eric: "So you'll meet them there...oh no, that wasn't Scott talking, that was the television...alright _alright_....fine."

Eric shoved the phone into Matt's hand, calling him something profane under his breath. Matt flipped him off before quickly putting the phone to his ear.

Matt: "Mello, where are you?"

Mello: "Matt, listen. Me and Light bumped into an old friend of mine, he's going to take us to the airport. We're running late so I told Eric to just take you and L, and we'll meet you there.

Matt: "Come on Mello, where are you _really_?"

Mello: "I'm not lying, we really-"

Matt: "Did Light put you up to this shit?"

Mello: "What? Matt-"

Light: "Let me speak to Light so I know it's not one of his 'little plans'." Matt said with seriousness.

Mello had gotten quiet for a minute, and Matt could have sworn he heard Mello whispering comforting words to someone, Matt's blood cells flipped and froze when he heard someone's voice in the background...it sounded pained and frightened, was that…Light? Matt looked over at L seeing that the man was stepping closer so he could talk to Light whenever Mello decided to put the man on the phone, but then Mello's voice came back on the line.

Mello: "He can't talk, he's in the bathroom. Look Matt...We have to go. I'll see you at the airport."

Matt: "Wait a minute, Mello! We'll pick you up…just tell us were you are!"

Mello: "For fuck sake Matt! Trust Me! ...Please."

Mello sounded desperate and pleading, and all Matt could get out was a shaky "Alright" before listening to Mello's last request.

Mello: "Promise me you'll _both_ get on the plane."

Matt: "Alright...but what about you?"

Mello: "We'll probably be the last to get in our seats, OK."

Matt: "...OK. Mello, L really wants to speak to Light, can you please put him on the-..Mello? Hello?...Hello?..shit..he's gone."

**XXX- The Barn**

Mello hung up the phone, seeing the fire get closer to the back of the barn and Light struggling in vain to remove himself from under the heavy beams. The voice of officers could be heard outside, and the sound of helicopters over head. Mello knew the only hope he had left was to break through the back wall and drag he and Light into the marsh to hide out until they officers believed they were dead, that's only if they didn't die first.

Light: "Mello...just go, I'm not going to make it this time, I-"

Mello: "Shut-up Light, stop taking and help me get you out!"

Light: "I can't, I'm stuck (cough, cough) hurry up and get out of here before you burn to death!"

Mello: "I'm not going to leave you behind..."

Light: "Mello please, just go...you have to (cough) watch over him for me, I don't want anyone else to do it…"

Light: "No! I'm not doing shit…_your _going to do it, do hear me, Light? He needs you, not me. Think about what will happen to him if you don't beat this...don't you want to keep your promise to him?"

Light: "Yes..."

Mello: "Then come on, on the count of three turn your legs and I'm going to pull your arms."

Light: "...Alright"

With that, Mello took Light's arms and closed his eyes as he braced himself and counted.

Mello: "One...Two...Three."

**XXX- Eric's house**

Matt sighed and hung up the phone, knowing L's chances to speak with Light were long gone. So they stayed quite for a while causing annoyance to tunnel under L's skin as he and Matt stood there looking at each other, then L finally pushed himself to speak.

L: "Well...what did he say?"

Matt adjusted his goggles and took a cigarette from behind his ear, lit it, and took a pull before answering.

Matt: "He wants us to go to the airport...they said they'll meet us there."

L: "You can go. I'm going out to search for them. They couldn't have gone far."

Matt: "No, we have to stay together...if they said their going to the airport then that's where their headed."

L quickly turned his head to look at Matt, eyes as round as planets and his voice monotone, yet it still had a sharp curious edge, an edge that threatened the border of a stab worthy anger.

L: "And you... really believe them?" L didn't care if his anger was beginning to shine through, the situation had gotten critical, and Matt was beginning to piss him off.

Matt took a minute to answer him, knowing that L was in no mood for merry-go-round answers, so he told him the exact answer...honestly...kind of.

Matt: "Yes."

L walked up close to him so they were face to face, eyes connected and inches apart.

L: "I'm glad you have such faith in their words...but I don't. So I won't be accompanying you to the airport so we can both sit there in vain. Something happened to them, I know it."

It only took a millisecond before Matt's temper began to flare up.

Matt: "We have to trust them!"

L: "Right now there is no 'WE'_." _L turned and started walking away from Matt, putting his hand up in a loose dismissive wave as he shoved his other hand in his jeans pocket and walked away.

L: "Do what you want, Matt. But I'm-" before L could finish speaking Matt had grabbed L's arm and forced L to face him.

Matt: "_We're_ going to the airport right now_. _So stop being stubborn...because it's not the time for that." Matt spoke his words with a heavy tongue, voice stern and non-negotiable.

L glared at the man as he spoke.

L: "If they don't show up there....I swear-"

Matt: "Stop acting like you're the only one who would have something to lose."

L's eyes widened as Matt's grip on his wrist became slightly tighter as he spoke. L knew the man wasn't truly trying to hurt him, but at that moment, L couldn't help but react on impulse...because he and Matt were truly not on eye level.

L: "First of all, if you _were_ acknowledging the fact that you do have something to lose...you wouldn't object to the option to search for them...second on all-"

L snatched his wrist out of Matt's grip then aggressively pushed the man away from him, causing Matt to stumble back and bump into the kitchen table, intense seriousness now clouding L's next words.

L: "-Do _not_ put your hands on me..._ever_."

It was Matt turn to have widened eyes as the red head began to realize that he did invade L's personal space.

Matt: "….L, I'm…sorr-"

L: "Save it. If we're going to the airport... lets go."

L finally stormed out of the kitchen and Matt waited a moment before following. Inside, Matt was angry with himself for acting so hostile with his friend...but he was also grateful that he got L to agree to go the airport. It was unwise for them to search for Light and Mello if they had no leads and no true knowledge about if they were actually in trouble, and he just knew to trust his gut...to trust Mello, because the blonde and brunette would show up at the airport, Matt was sure of it.

As L walked into the living room, he saw Eric coming through the front door.

Eric: "Are you alright L? You look upset."

L: "I'm fine. Are you ready to go, Eric?"

Eric: "Yes, I took the liberty of putting the luggage in the car while you guys were talking."

L mumbled a dry thank you as he walked passed Eric and out the front door. Eric followed him out, slamming the door in Matt's face, making Matt bite his tongue to keep from verbally lashing out at the hateful man.

They each got in the car. Matt sat in the backseat, not caring that L took the front because he didn't want to sit next to Eric anyway. And L sat in his regular position, knees close to his chest, and the tip of his thumb on the verge of having the first layer of skin breaking, because for the last hour and a half his teeth were merciless when he gnawed at it.

L felt his stomach swirling like a whirlpool, yelling at him for being in that car, Light was somewhere in that city, something was binding him. There was no time for him to regret not going with Light that day, but he still did regret it.

That dread he felt earlier, it was not his imagination, it wasn't his "separation anxiety" as Mello and Matt like to put it; it was real. L swallowed hard and looked out the window with expectation, the expectation that he would see Light and Mello walking on the sidewalk... see them safe and ready to leave Britain.

However, none of the souls they passed were the ones he was looking for, and they sure weren't the _particular _soul that L's soul was connected with... always conversing with. One thing did catch L's eyes, police cars and a fire engines soaring down the main street and turning a corner. L's body was on edge as he struggled to view where the emergency vehicles were going, but they were pretty much gone by the time L realized that they were there.

But at least there was still the airport, there was still...hope. And if he did not see them there, L knew that he would not leave that county without them.....without Light.

**OOO**

The airport was busy like any other one, and after L and Matt got through the check points, and their luggage was already boarding the plane, they sat in the terminal near their gate, hoping that Eric was in the process of giving Light and Mello their tickets and, well, the rest was self explanatory.

But time refused to wait for them, and soon, their plane was ready to be boarded.

Matt: "Come on Ryuzaki."

L: "I already told you, I'm not leaving this country without Light."

Matt: "And I told you that they said they would be on the plane last...they're running late."

L: "I guess I'll be running late with them. Get on the plane, _Evan_, I don't think you need me to do that much."

Matt leaned down and grabbed L's arms firmly, pulling the man to his feet, as he started to pull him toward the gate.

L: "Matt! Get off of me! I'm staying here."

Matt: "Your acting like a child, get on the plane, Ryuzaki! Stop making a scene."

L: "You're the one pulling me against my will. If you let me go, there wouldn't be people watching us."

Matt: "I'll let you go if you agree to get on the plane."

L looked at the man as he took a ragged breath, hoping that Matt would finally come to his senses, and let go of that faith and trust bullshit...but he didn't, and L could see security eyeballing them...reminding him that they were still fugitives.

L: "Fine, Evan."

Matt's angry eyes softened as he let L's arms go, then he turned his back, knowing that L would follow him and give his ticket to the flight attendant. And he did. They walked through the plane attachment entering the plane and finding their seats.

L flopped in his seat, reluctant to put his seat belt on because he wanted a quick escape just in case he didn't see Light show up at the last second, but again, time betrayed him. L heard the flight attendance's voice break through the loud speaker taking about putting on the seat belts, and soon after, one of the attendances came down the small aisle to check his seat belt (putting it on for him, since L failed to do so).

He could feel his heart breaking down into a million sobs as he heard the plane door seal shut. Then he felt the engine rumble slightly like a heart murmur, as his failed to catch his breath from wanting to scream. L looked over in Matt's direction, feeling shocked and paralyzed, catching the man's eye and staring hard at him, because the plane was moving....and Light and Mello, were not on it.

**OOO**

When the plane arrived it was evening time and L thought he would be in shambles, but he wasn't, he was still breathing strong, and it may have taken him 5 hours to calm down and recover his logic, and devise his new plan, but he had a new plan. Everything was going to be fine he would get his lover back in one piece. He would find Light and Mello, because the first thing he was going to do when he got to Russia... was head back to Britain.

L let a clam feeling wash over him as he walked off the plane and reached the airport terminal, his insides were placid, not screaming anymore, but humming quietly. And when Matt finally showed up at his side, and they waited for their luggage to circle around for pick up, L spoke to him civilly...not letting an ounce of anger enter his voice,

L: "Matt, I want you to withdraw some of my money."

Matt: "I know what your trying to do, and I won't do it....they'll come, L. Lets just go to a the hotel and wait-"

L grabbed Matt's forearm and shifted him roughly so that they were face to face, his anger coming back full force.

L: "I will _not_ waste one more minute listening to your wishful thinking...I'm going back to Britain."

L's tone had a powerful layer of rough resentment in it, a resentment that clearly said "_I'm Fucking fed up with you" _but Matt didn't care, he wasn't giving in.

Matt: "Unfortunately, I have the money, and I'm not giving it to you so you can wander around Britain for nothing. It's stupid if we split up, because when they come...you'll be the one missing."

L: "Your being unrealistic...they are not coming, Matt, how many times must I say it. They're in trouble and they need our help. Now, will you please give me my money before I lose my patients with you."

Matt: "No." Matt stated simply.

Matt moved out of L's hold and walked away from him. L was so upset that for five minutes his luggage circled around the conveyer belt before Matt finally picked it up for him. L felt like he was losing all of his sanity, because if Matt was refusing to allow him to go back, the only thing L could do was wait. So he did.

It took everything L had to quiet the horrible feelings he was carrying, but in the end, he allowed trust and faith to consume him, whispering and telling him not to leave that airport until Light and Mello showed up...until his lover got off one of those planes and returned his warm embrace.

Oh, how powerful trust and faith were, they were so powerfully that they caused L to hold fast at every gate that had an incoming plan from Britain. Five hours past until L began to lose the bit of faith and trust that he adopted from Matt's endless supply. And when the last plane came up empty of a Light bright and gorgeous, L thought he might crack, especially when Matt finally spoke to him.

Matt: "Come on L, I don't want you to have to sleep here tonight…you probably won't get much sleep."Matt turned his back on L and began walking away.

L: "How dare you...How dare you act like this is a joking matter! Withdraw my money right _now_!"

Matt just kept walking, knowing that L had no choice but to follow. Matt had a strong will, not even L's shaky voice could pierce it completely. But the hurt and sorrow in the man's voice did quake at his will a little, almost to the point that he wanted to second guess his stance on the situation.

No, Matt was not giving into him. L was spoiled; used to getting his way when Light was around, but Light wasn't there, and Matt did not have the same soft spot for L that Light did, so he wouldn't let L's stubbornness win him over, or worst, _push_ him over.

Not only that, it was just plain dangerous for them to go back. And if he let L go by himself, Matt would never forgive himself if something happened...and he would also hate it if he and Mello were not reunited because L's persistence on going back and potentially missing them.

L followed mindlessly behind Matt, staying about 10 feet away from him at all times. L was speechless, broken maybe. Thoughts phased in and out of his mind that maybe he was walking there in Moscow safe and free, when Light might be in B's grasp, or heading back to Whammy, and all L was doing was walking behind his friend that refused to acknowledge the fact that his trust and faith was a mistake, that they made a mistake even considering going a head with the original plan of getting on the plane.

Matt was crazy, that's what it came down to, and for L, all he had to do was concentrate on getting Matt wallet and breaking the pin number to his bank card. It was too bad it had to come down to that, but nothing would stand between him and finding his Light...nothing.

They took a cab to the hotel, and when they got there Matt ordered a room and forced L to share it with him, saying again that it was better that they didn't split up...and also adding the fact that he didn't trust L not to creep off and try to find a way back to Britain. Matt also told the bell hop to be on the look out for Mello and Light, paying for a separate room in advance, so they could just sign in and come up.

So they dragged their luggage to the 6th floor and into room 127. Matt entered in first and L just lingered in the door way.

L peered into the room with empty eyes that were refusing to show the extent of hurt that resided within his body. He took a minute to scan the room. It was an ugly room, with bright white walls and dark blood colored carpeting. The two beds ran parallel to each other with a nightstand in between. The night stand contained the usual; a phone and some menus, and a hotel directory.

Each bed was covered in a comforter that displayed abstract geometric shapes: red and black spheres, blue squares and tan pyramids. And all the furniture was black and contemporary in design to compliment the cheap "artsy" feel to the room. A small flat screen T.V rested silently in the farthest corner of the room, near the window that was dressed with curtains that matched the busy bed spreads. Next to the window was a small round table with two chairs...where Matt was currently sitting as he lit his cigarette.

L looked to the right of him seeing the bathroom starring back in his face, so he walked all the way into the room and shut the door behind him, turning on the fluorescent bathroom light. The bathroom was plain and typical. The sink and large mirror were directly across from the door so L saw his reflection right away. The toilet was up against the wall next to him and the tub was on his left side.

Most of all, the bathroom was just white and cold; the most color in the room came from the labels on the small complementary soaps, but....even those were pale sad pinks and pathetic washed out blues.

He turned the light out miserably, then reluctantly shuffled over to the bed closest to the bathroom, where the overly excited blanket waited for him. L wanted to rip the blanket into a million geometric pieces...but he couldn't. So he put the duffel bag on the floor, and sat on the bed, bringing his knees up and tucking them under his chin.

After sometime of biting his thumb until it bled lightly, L heard the T.V come on, and Matt's voice interrupting his worrying.

Matt: "You have blood on the side of your mouth..."

L: "So...?"

Matt: "So.... you should stop biting it so hard...you might avoid damaging the nerves."

L: "...Matt, can you please limit the amount of times you speak...your voice is beginning to irritate me."

Matt: "I don't know how Light puts up with you when you act like such a-"

Matt was cut off by a flying pillow that knocked half of his unlit cigarette to the floor. Matt swore as bent down and picked up the broken piece of cigarette, watching the tobacco fall out of it and land right back on the carpet.

With that, L pushed himself back on the bed and laid down on his side facing the wall letting his lungs fill up with the second round of abusive fumes of second hand smoke, and his ears ring at the verbal squawking on the T.V. He tried to block everything out, and focus on his next plan.

_If I wait until he's asleep...I could take the bank card and leave before he wakes up...wait....what of he hid it in a less obvious place than his wallet?...._

L was beginning to fall into an uncomfortable sleep, stomach turning, jittery nerves, and shallow breathing accompanied him to the lost land that people enter when they fail to dream, a place where even the stupidest of mental images neglected to go. But one thing comforted him, the thought of seeing his Light again.

**OOO**

Two hours passed by, and L was waken by the sound of the hotel door closing. L sat up, eyes still closed, and mind still asleep...but he was awake enough to call out Light's name. Something in his blood told him that his love had arrived. However, the feeling of desperate foolishness painted his face soon after, because when he finally opened his eyes he saw Matt...and only Matt.

L swallowed down his disappointment, struggling to look at Matt as a whole without wanting to regurgitate his despair and spit it up over the side of the bed spread. When he finally calmed down his redden cheeks, he looked at Matt with flatten features and angry eyes. L was half surprised when Matt came over to the bed and brought over a Styrofoam container and placed it next to him.

"Here...I brought you something to eat."

"I don't want food, Matt. I want my share of the money; I thought we already went over this."

"We did. And I'm still not giving it to you."

" ..."

Matt stood next to the bed as he spoke, watching L sit up further in his crouch position to listen.

"I think you need to re-evaluate your perspective on the situation. Look at it this way, if Light and Mello were lying, they were probably doing it for the sake of protecting the both of us..."

"....Your point?" L hissed out.

"I'm saying that they did us a favor. If they told us where they were we would have went to rescue them and would have gotten caught in the process...it was easier for them to escape without our interference."

"You're a bit slow, Matt. Obviously I knew they were lying about their location right when you told me....and I've been telling you that for the last 12 hours, but you failed to consider that. Now that you finally caught up to me and concluded that something _may_ have gone wrong or that they _might_ be in trouble, how could you possibly still believe that they escaped whatever trouble they were in...if they never said what it was exactly?"

"Because, I know."

"The only reason that you feel so reassured is because you actually go to speak to Mello....I never got to speak to Light, and I also think you're lying to me."

"Oh yeah? About what?" Matt said with a defensive tone, fingers itching to light up a "help stick" so he didn't lose his cool.

"You heard something...something was wrong with Light and you know about it."

"How could you accuse me of something like that-"

"I saw your face when you were asking to speak to him...you looked disturbed by something."

"So?"

"So…What did you hear, Matt?"

"The noise in the background could have been anything." Matt said, attempting to turn around and sit on the other bed, but L's voice stopped him.

"You're avoiding my question. I want to know _what _you heard, not the verification that you did hear something."

"It doesn't matter."

"You heard his voice, didn't you? Something was wrong with him, that's why he didn't come to the phone...you've been keeping this from me."

"….L, try to stay rational. Mello made me promise that we would stay together, I don't know that the voice I heard was Light...but I do know that they'll both come here and find us, and they'll do it soon."

To Matt, it was like L never even heard what he said, because the mans eyes were unwavering with a slight shock and determined pain…and when L spoke, it made Matt want to stab his eardrums repeatedly until he was deaf, because the words L spoke were hurtful. Not only that, they were birthed from hurt and confusion, and Matt realized he was the one who caused it...to L...out of all people.

L: "Why would you do this to me?" L got to his feet and walked closer to Matt, not paying attention to the fact that Matt was struggling to stand his ground.

L: "We're supposed to be friends!" Matt was stunned silly when L grabbed his shirt in his fist and shook him several times as he spoke, causing Matt to unintentionally take a few steps back. When L finally backed Matt against the wall, his balled fist transitioned from gripping the front of Matt's shirt to pounding on his chest with the sides of his fist, all the while repeating the vocal double edge pain and making Matt take hold of his arms to stop him." ...Why would you do something like this !?"

"I...L stop it."

"Why would you not tell me he was hurt, and then bring me here?"

"I.... told you I don't know if he was really hurt..."

"You liar...aguh!."

The raven finally lost his voice to anguish, falling against Matt's chest, causing Matt to freeze from a flash back, remembering the same situation playing out when he stopped L from running after Light on the courtyard that day. With slight hesitation Matt finally embrace the man feeling guilt slice sharply into the underside of his arms the tighter he held him; L being the object that sent electric regret into Matt's body.

Matt's arms held L in a hug, trying to comfort his friend as much as he could and knowing it was his fault that he saw that side of the man. But it would be all worth it in the end when Mello and Light finally came there...he just hoped they'd get there soon.

L was silent as he loosely returned the embrace, his eyes looking at the wall in front of him; vision blurry for reasons that he would never admit to. But as L adjusted his hands behind Matt's back, hope gathered it's way into L's heart, and he spoke that hope out loud; as he allowed his arms to move more comfortably down Matt's back, so the hug could be felt more, and match his deceiving words better....

"I apologize, you've probably been right this whole time...and I've only made things difficult."

"It's OK. Let's just forget it happened and try to enjoy our stay here."

"OK. I'm going to the bathroom... then to get some air."

L walked away from Matt, leaving the man in the main room as he entered the bathroom and shut the door. L's back leaned up against the bathroom door as he looked up and viewed his reflection in the mirror. He turned sideways to quickly lock the bathroom door. Then he walked up to the sink and turned it on, letting the cold water run on full blast.

L brought his hand together so that his palms were facing upward, then he studied the lines on his hands for a moment, before reaching his left hand into his right sleeve and using his thumb and index finger to gingerly extract Matt's bank card.

L held it up in the light with his finger tips, reading the fake name on it and memorizing the digits, and then a bright smile graced his lips. Because he had done it...how easy it was, as soon as he though all hope was lost, he felt the card in Matt's back pocket and it was easy sailing from there.

L finally opened the bathroom door, seeing Matt lying on the bed playing a game on his PSPx7 with a cigarette in his mouth and a cup of Brandy in his hand, relaxing. L pondered on taking the duffel bag with him so when he got to the airport he would look like a regular person, but, maybe it was better to travel light.

So L turned to the door and opened it, hearing Matt interrupt his escape.

"Aren't you going to take the room key so you can get back in?"

"Why do I need the key if you'll be here when I get back?"

"Hum. That's true; well I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright."

L walked all the way through the door and damned himself with every step.

_That was a careless mistake on my half, he could have easily seen through my plan...and if I don't leave quickly.... he might do just that...._

With haste L walked through the hallway finding the elevator and rejoicing that it opened up right away. As he got on, his ears tuned in to the sound of a door closing some where down the corridor that he had just come from, some where near his room.

The elevator doors closed. L closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pressed the lobby bottom 6 times in a row, trying to speed up the process he knew he had no control over.

When the elevator dropped down to the proper floor L almost ran to the front desk immediately asking the man if there were any cabs that he could call. When the man told him the time that it would take, L asked him about the walking distance to the airport, getting angry when he saw the man almost laughing at his question. But L knew he had to keep moving.

Right when L gave up on the man and decided to head for the front door, he heard the elevator make a ding sound, naturally and with a hint of paranoia L looked over and saw the angry/casually Matt walking slowly off of the elevator.

What could he possibly do? He didn't know if he should of started toward the sliding doors, push someone out of a cab and tell the cab driver to go as fast as he could...or should he walk in defeat up to Matt hand him the card and apologize in shame... doing nothing was an option as well, L could have just stood there helplessly at the information desk and waited for Matt to walk over and...No! L decided to go with the first option, he had to try.

L started toward the glass doors, willing himself not to look back as his feet transported him across the industrial carpeting and through the first set of sliding doors. He couldn't see any cabs outside, but maybe if he walked quickly enough to the main street he could flag one down before Matt-

L was halted when his shoulder was caught by someone. He immediately turned around to face who he thought was Matt, but it was the font desk man instead.

Bell Hop: "Excuse me sir, I thought you might be interested in our mobile van service-"

L: "I'm not interested." L ripped his shoulder out of the man's hold as his eyes feverishly searched the area for Matt. He was startled when he saw the red head creep up behind the sadden bell hop.

Matt: "There you are Ryuzaki, I thought I told you too stay in the room." As Matt spoke he walked around the bell hop and gently took L's arm, attempting to guide the man away from the exit, but as he expected he met L's resistance...though, Matt was prepared for that.

L: "Evan, what did I tell you about putting your hands on me?"

Bell Hop: "Is there a problem here?" the service man said, actually concerned for L's safety, figuring that the man was probably so abrupt earlier because he was trying to escape an abusive relationship...now everything made sense.

Matt: "No, everything's fine sir, it's just that my brother is a little unstable and he gets confused easy, so he has to be watched constantly to avoid losing him."

Bell Hop: "Oh, I see."

L: "I'm _not_ ill, now let me go!"

Matt: "Come on Ryuzaki, let's go back to the room and we can get you more of your medicine." Matt said with fake concern and award winning care.

As Matt pulled L forward, L backed away and began to pull his arm out of Matt's hold. Matt was already annoyed with the man, so when he felt L break free he immediately tripped him and causing the man to fall forward and onto his stomach with a thump.

Bell hop: "Umm…was that necessary?"

Matt: "Yes, he can be very difficult when he wants to be."

As Matt spoke he leaned down and grabbed L's shirt by the nap of his neck, not caring that the man twisted and turned as Matt tried to pick him up bridal style.

L: "I will not allow you to carry me."

Matt: " _Shussh_ it's alright Ryuzaki, there's no need to yell out, do you remember what we talked about...'quiet voices'"

L: "Why are you doing this? Just let me go find them." L said desperately.

Bell Hop: "Are you looking for someone?"

Matt suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the nosy bell hop, but he answered anyway.

Matt: "Yes, he's looking for his friends." Matt leaned over to the bell hop and whispered.

Matt: "His imaginary friends…"

L: "What!"

Bell Hop: "Oh. Well good look finding them. O...K"

The man said to L in a loud voice, and separated syllables that the ignorant would use to speak to a deaf person.

Matt mumbled a thank you and told the man to call his room if he saw L wandering around trying to escape (Of course he had to cover L's mouth as he said this).

Matt ignored the squirming man and quickly carried him to the elevator, waiting patiently for it to open. Once it did, the people who came off of it looked at them strangely, seeing L being held like that in public. But once on the elevator Matt released his arms from around L and let the raven fall hard on the floor, making the elevator drop a little as it moved up.

Matt: "Give me back the card, L."

L: "...."

L looked at Matt with anger as he sat on the floor and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger tips, before he looked down, then reached his hand to his back pocket and retrieved the bank card, holding it between his thumb and index finger and flinging it like he was feeding a rotten piece of meat to a hawk.

It hit Matt in the chest, so he huffed and picked up the card, watching L get up and move past him as the elevator door opened. L shoved his hands into his jean pockets and headed to their room and Matt followed annoyingly behind him.

Matt: "We need to talk."

L: "I have nothing to say to you, you'll be wasting your breath."

Matt: "How are we supposed to survive this if we can't even trust each other?" Matt said as he opened the door to the room and stepped inside.

L stayed silent and walked in behind him, walking over to his bed and sitting on it.

Matt: "I have to say...It was a nice try though." Matt yawned and flopped down into the seat next to the window, kicked his feet up onto the seat across from him and lit a cigarette. "This doesn't have to be unpleasant; we could actually enjoy our stay here. There's a pool, a spa, you know, things to help you chill out. They should be getting here soon, so just calm down."

L rolled his eyes and huffed loudly as he placed his scabbed thumb back to his lip. Dried blood flaked off into his mouth, tasting like metallic misery, but he didn't care, he just sat there atop flat triangles, cubes and squares, feeling equal to the shapes beneath him...like two dimensional trash.

**XXX That Night**

L crept out of his bed and quietly walked over to the sleeping Matt, hearing the man snore loudly as he lay on his stomach and drooled lightly on the pillow; dreaming in a sleep deeper than even the fairytale creators could comprehend. Silently, L reached his hand onto Matt's covers and gently pulled them down, hoping to reveal the back pocket that he watch Matt place the bank card in.

L brought his hand to Matt's back pocket, holding his breath as he touched the jeans...and then...

" Err...umm..stop Mello...not now."

_Gross._

L yanked his hand away from the man, wanting to run to the bathroom and wash of the insinuated filth. But he decided to try one more time, hearing the man settle back into sleep.

L went in quickly this time, touching the rim of Matt's pocket and bringing his fingers inside of in. But nothing was there.

_What?…I was sure it was in this one_.

"L...If you're not over here because you're in desperate need of cuddling, then I suggest you go back to your bed. And I don't think Mello and Light would appreciate us hooking up anyway...you know?" Matt said with his head still turned away from L.

L spat out a harsh disgusted noise from the back of his voice box, and walked back to his bed, saying something along the lines of " The day I sleep with you will be the day Mello gets his virginity back."

**XXX**

Three days passed and Light and Mello never showed up. Matt's disposition was slowly edging toward the boarder of worry, but he hid it, because he began to concern himself with what was happening to L.

The man never left his bed unless it was to take a shower, then he would lay back down, and sleep. They didn't talk, and Matt also hated the fact that all the food he brought for them to eat, L would push it away from him, not even bothering to make up an excuse as to why he didn't have an appetite. It made Matt anxious to see L refuse food so consistently, and finally on the afternoon of the third day, Matt was fed up with it.

Matt: "L! Eat the goddamn food, its _stake_ for crying out loud! "

L: "…."

Matt: "Fine, you don't want stake? Then at least eat the stupid bread."

L: "…."

Matt: "What? You want some freak' in jelly or something to put on it? Huh?...then here."

Matt took the jelly packet off of the table and threw it over to L's bed. But the man never turned over to retrieve it, and instead shifted a little so that the jelly fell off the bed.

Matt: "Fine, starve, I don't give a damn. Just don't feel bad when Light comes in here and you look like shit."

Matt shifted in his seat and pulled out his lighter, but then frustration got to him, Matt slammed the lighter down on the table then got up from his seat, grabbing the bread out of the bag and headed over to L's bed.

Matt crawled onto L's bed and flipped the man over on his back so they were facing each other.

L: "What do you think your doing?" L said with calm annoyance.

Matt: "Feeding you so he don't keel over and die, now open up."

L: "Would you kindly remove you hands from my shoulders and go back to your side of the room."

Matt: "No, you're going to eat something."

L: "You wouldn't- mmufffrralllssttopprrmmaatttt."

Matt took a piece of the bread and forced into the man's mouth, holding his hand over L's lips so he couldn't spit it out. L tossed his head back and forth trying to shake Matt's hand off his face, causing Matt to accidentally scratch the side of L's cheek with his fingernail, making dark red marks that appeared across his face, but Matt didn't care.

Eventually L lost the struggle over his mouth and was forced to swallow the substance; gaining a few struggling bruises in the process. The bread was dry and scratched his throat as it went down, it also made his stomach automatically rumble as it settled into his body.

L: "I can feed myself! I don't need you too-"

Matt: "Just shut up and eat it."

L: "You son of -murrrrffffffuuuufffff."

It continued on that way until the majority of the bread was gone, leaving a small rough crumbling piece in Matt's hand and a flabbergasted, facially marked up L. As Matt made his way off of L and stood beside the bed, he felt bad when he saw the red marks that he left on the mans skin, damning himself for being so rough...but also damning L for bruising so easily. L sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, panting and glaring up at his friend.

L: "I can't believe you."

Matt: "You don't have to; just remember that every time you refuse to eat you'll be going though that."

Matt turned away and resumed sitting in his spot next to the window, he turned the television volume up and-

L: "I want to watch the news"

Matt sighed and turned the channel, believing that it was the least he could do. For a few minutes they sat and listened to local news updates, and then one of the news casters said something that sealed L's fate.

T.V. "In other news, the hunt for the Whammy International fugitives has now come to a close. After more than a week of searching and a number of faulty leads, the British police say that they finally found three of the runaways hiding out in a home on the outskirts of the city, and were forced to shoot all three apron arrival. Officers have told us that before one of the criminals attacked them, they actually confessed to killing off his partner out of anger, saying quote " I shot him because he didn't know how to listen, then I burned his body in the woods, and I'll never tell you where exactly."

Though the body has not been recovered traces of blood and gun powder have been found in the house. All three men were rushed to the hospital after attacking the officers, and announced dead upon arrival.

Fortunately all of the officers are safe and only suffering from minor injuries. When we come back we'll see footage of an interview with a Japanese woman who claims that her 22 year old nephew was poisoned and killed by one of the fugitives during his time at the prison. She claims to have known the man that killed him, because she lived in the same apartment building with him and witnessed the murder that got him in prison; all this and more, coming up.

L's hands found their way to his face as he covered his eyes with his hands and slowly wiped them down the length of face. He was trembling, body shaking as he sat with his legs folded on the end of the bed. They found Light and Mello, and now they were dead.

Matt: "Their lying! They lied that's not them, that's not..." Matt screamed at the T.V. "I won't believe this shit. What they said doesn't even make sense. L, did you here what they said? They said three of us were found and one died, well, two of us are here, so who the hell is the third person? Huh? They didn't even show pictures or footage of the bodies, it's a lie!"

L: "Did it ever occur to you that the third person is Eric? And the dead one...Mello or Light could have said that to keep us safe." L's voice was starting to break so he swallowed hard pushing down the tears that he felt attempting to silence him.

Matt: "Mello and Light wouldn't allow Eric to die for nothing, it wouldn't be fair-"

L: "Eric was loyal to Mello, and he would rather die with him than watch Mello die alone. And I...I could have done something, but I wasn't even loyal to Light I...let him down."

It was too much to bear too much pain to swallow; L slowly got up from his bed and headed to the door.

Matt: "L, where are you going?"

L: "I need some air."

Matt: "Wait, let me go with you."

L: "No! I want to go alone. Just stay away from me."

L quickly left out of the hotel room and slammed the door, Matt ran up to the door and opened it, yelling out when he spotted L half way down the hallway.

Matt: "L, wait!!"

It was too late, the raven haired man was already on the elevator and heading down to the lobby, Matt didn't know if he should have followed the man or if he should have let him be, but something told him to follow. Matt ran back into the room and searched for his jeans and sneakers, everything was scattered everywhere. Matt sat on his bed and put on his jeans then put on his sneakers. After he was finished he grabbed his striped sweater and headed to the door, then he changed his mind.

Matt paused at the door, and then looked down as he banged on it with his fist, frustration filling him like hot water. He walked back to the window and looked out into the city. Maybe Mello and Light were dead, maybe L was right the whole time and Matt was too trusting.

Matt swallowed hard and pulled out a cigarette, he didn't want to believe that he made a fatal mistake like that, that he was the one who sent his lover to his death by being selfish of his own safety, and careless about believing in Mello's tough will.

Yes, Mello was tough, that was for sure, but he wasn't invincible, and Light, he was a genius, but he wasn't unbeatable.

All four of them had been living off of luck since the day they met. And luck was as inconstant as the wind, and as unstable as the weather, and now, Matt stood alone, just like he did before he met L, before Light came, and before he fell in love with the blonde.

Matt's eyes were burning behind his goggles, threatening to become smothered in tears. Why didn't he listen to L, he should of went back for them. Oh, and L, he probably hated Matt's guts, Matt wasn't even sure the man would come back to the hotel, but then again, he needed his money back so...of course he would come and get it. But would they stick together, truly, they had been the first two friends out of all of them, so...of course they would stay together.

But then again, Matt did basically help shovel Light into his grave...and...Mello his only lover, he basically buried him.

He had nothing left now, and…was there a reason to keep going if all he had was money and freedom, no one to share it with? But L, he couldn't just leave the man, and they were friends after all. God…how would he go on with out Mello? He didn't know what to do.

Not only that, but he felt like he owed it to Light not to let L fall through the cracks, he owed it to Mello too…Wait, what was he thinking. Maybe they weren't dead; maybe-

Matt was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the phone ring. He was going to ignore it, figuring it was the bell hop telling him that L escaped…but Matt walked over to the phone anyway, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Davenport?"

"Yeah…"

_To be continued....._

_

* * *

  
_

_Yes a cliffhanger...literally ;)( you'll find out what that means)_

Does anyone remember what I wanted for Xmas last year? Reviews!!!! This years no different. XD. It would certainly make me feel Good!!!

**Next Chapter:** What does L mean when he says he plans to keep his promise to Light (Fate intertwined and the Underworld) What the??? And who is Matt's surprise visitor(s) is it the cops?. And will Matt and L ever be able to patch up the tension of a broken friendship and piece it together with rebuilt trust or will it only get worst?

….And whats is L doing with that chocolate syrup...oh, oh I see..nice ;)

Thanks for reading

Happy Holidays.

-Rage


	25. The Empty Taste of Gray

Sorry about the wait...been very very busy :(

disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

* * *

_Ring._

Matt ignored the annoying phone.

It rang again.

Matt finally ran and picked it up. " Hello?"

"Mr. Davenport?" A bell hop he'd seen earlier asked.

"Yeah."

"The two men you were expecting have arrived, would you like me to send them up?"

Matt paused.

" Sir, are you there?"

" ... Yeah, send them up."

" Right away sir."

Matt slowly hung up the phone and flopped back on the bed. He couldn't believe it. They had made it at the last moment

Within two minutes, there was a knock at the door. Matt didn't know if it was an illusion because he missed Mello so much or not, but he got up from the bed hoping that he wasn't dreaming, praying that it wasn't a scam, and that it wasn't really the cops or something. Matt slowly made his way to the door, and looked through the peek hole. Then he swung the door open.

" Hey...miss me?" Mello said, smirking.

Matt stared at him. " Mels...you made it."

"Duh, jeez Matt your-"

Mello had no time to finish his insult, because he was captured into Matt's arms and held tightly, slightly crushing the white box that he was carrying. As they hugged, they backed up into the room, falling onto L's bed. Kisses quickly accompanied their embrace.

Neither one of them seemed to notice the lonely auburn on crutches that was watching them from the doorway. Seeing Mello and Matt kissing like that made Light's heartache for L. The auburn male hobbled his way over to the bathroom door and opened it, no caring if he caught his love on the toilet or not.

"L?"

Matt heard Light's call for L and paused in mid kiss, slightly losing his hold on Mello and sitting up.

" Where's L?" Light asked..

Matt noted how hollow and broken the man sounded, like and empty tin can that was rusty and neglected. Before speaking Matt eyes skimmed over Light's body noticing that his looks matched his tone, airy and fragile; like he would blow over if the air pressure in the room decided to shift.

" Did he go to the store or something?" Light said quietly, mind half there and voice half stolen.

" We have to go find him, he just ran off not to long ago. Come on Mello we-"

" Ran off? What do you mean he 'ran off' why would he just leave?" Light said with unmonitored irritation.

" He was upset, the news said that you both were caught and killed on the spot."

" Do you know if he took any money with him, or luggage..." As Light spoke he noticed L's shoe were still there.

___Great...and he's barefoot..._

" He didn't. He said he was going to get some air, but he told me not to follow."

Light bit his bottom lip, before turning around and limping out the door.

" Wait Light, we'll come with you."

" Just stay here in case he comes back." Light snapped, beginning to feel more in the moment and filling quickly with agitation and worry.

" Wait man, at least let us go instead we can walk faster than you." Mello called.

Light didn't listen he was already going at top speed on his crutches, pondering on ever possibility of where L could have gone. Correction, where an ___upset_L would have gone. Light got onto the elevator and waited impatiently for it to hit the lobby floor. When it finally did, Light went straight through the entrance and asked the first person he saw if the seen L.

" Excuse me, have you seen a man with messy black hair and jeans leave here?"

" A lot of people walk though here." The man shot back.

Light's brow mashed slightly, not feeling up for the smart-aleck's bullshit. But he kept calm in his tone.

"Well, he walks kind of hunched over."

" And?"

"___And_ he might not have had any shoes on." Light growled.

The man stepped back. " Oh yeah, left here about ten minutes ago."

"In which direction?

"That way." The man pointed to the left and Light started walking. The air wasn't bitterly cold but was still chilly, and snowflakes were beginning to fly around. The street was busy and the traffic was atrocious, but Light kept on in the direction he was headed. He began to wonder how L could even mange to get so far without any shoes on. Surly the mans feet were freezing.

When Light failed to see his raven walking, he stopped several people and asked them if they had seen L. No one had. He even stopped in several bakery to see if L had stop to eat something, but it was only a waste of time. After ten minutes Light began to enter the second stage of panic mode, huffing out loud to release the tension in his chest, seeing it come out in a cloud of cold air, and a prick of pain from the cracked rip. Light knew he was almost to the point of calling out L's name in the middle of the streets like a crazy person.

_L...where are you?_

******OOO Izmailovskiy Park**

The park was getting nicely decorated with snow light snow draping itself on top of naked branches. Night was falling quickly, the air turning biting cold. Here and there people were packing up and leaving, tracking the fresh snow up as they left.

L passed by couples holding hands and walking carelessly toward the exit. Laughter filled the air... sweet laughter. L envied the lives they had, the grace they displayed as the love they shared exploded outward like the snowflakes that hit his skin, and though their love was warm to them, it froze L like the frosted water that fell from the sky. L's love, his heart and soul, was gone now, far from the land of the living, taken by the evil they were so close to leaving behind. How cold it was. L briefly wondered if it was warmer where Light was, then where he was at that moment.

L didn't know where he was headed, but he did know that he would recognize his destination when he saw it. He need a place that had a view, somewhere up high, overlooking the beauty of the park, maybe with water below it, somewhere that was worth stopping and looking at.

He wished Light was with him, you see, they were supposed to have gone to the park. Light promised that they would go there first thing when they arrived....so L being there, upheld some of that promise, even if it was a little late.

L also made promises. One being that he promised himself that no matter what, he would share the same fate as Light, not allowing him to descend into the pits of the underworld alone, and never allowing Light to be empty. And again, L knew he was going to uphold half of that promise, even if it was a little late.

L felt water on his face. Melted snow perhaps? No, this water ran warmer and streamed quicker than snow. It hurried down his cheeks smooth, and heavy. L wiped it away, but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't stop flowing. L stopped walking to gain his composure. For some reason he couldn't breath, long drags of air were needed to maintain his lung capacity, and before he knew it he was down on his knees panting and struggling to stop the resilient water from dripping down his face. L's nails dug into the ground, clenching wet soil, and snow in his hands; bangs covering his eyes as he sat on his knees and bit back the army of emotions that were attacking his eyes, and body.

L half noted that his feet were barely feeling any sensations, except for the pain of the cold, but he didn't care...he wouldn't need them after that night anyway.

He willed himself up, noting his mud covered jeans and shaking hands. He blew out a heavy breath of hot air and swallowed deeply before proceeding on, his eyes quickly saw a trail that was blocked off by a sign that said that it was dangerous and that people weren't allowed to take that direction. The path led to a steep incline, and to reinforce that the place would lead to a deserted spot, untouched snow lead the way. L started up the small trail, holding onto skinny trees to help him make the trip to a place that he hoped was his view, the view that overlooked the park and made it worth his visit.

**OOO**

Light felt a strong wave of nausea develop in his stomach when he stopped at the park entrance. There was very little daylight left and the park looked intimidating and ominous. Light followed that feeling, allowing it to twist his insides tight as he hobbled on his crutches through the deserted tree infested area. The rational side of his mind yelled at him, screaming at him about how illogical it was for him to enter he park being half crippled and only fifteen percent sure L was even there. But his soul decided to override his mind, choosing not to yell but overpower his logic using emotion instead...the dread he felt was intense, guiding him down the lightly snow paved path.

Before Light knew it, he was going faster, well, as fast as the crutches would allow him. Light was petrified, unknowing if he would find the raven in a safe state. Light wasn't stupid, he knew L better than anyone, and one thing that he knew about the angel was that if L believed he was dead, then he might just....Light refused to say it, refused to believe L would due exactly what Light would have done.

There was nothing Light feared more than losing him, and if that day came, Light would be right behind L, the only difference would be that Light was probably going to the dark depths of hell, and L would be where all angels go, but the initial passage that lead them to death would be the same. Light still prayed that he was wrong, that L was just taking a barefoot stroll and not trying to...

_Bare foot? _Light looked down at the snow, there were foot prints, literally, the impression of human toes, and they lead to a trail that was off the main one.

___It's him, he went up there...but why would he...no... don't tell me..._

Light screamed out L's name finally abandoning his crutches and tossing them to the ground so he could start up the incline.

___Just this once L...hold on..._

Light struggled up the path, grabbing onto shrubs to prevent himself from falling backward. He forced himself to put pressure on his gashed leg, and pain invaded the right side of his chest from leaning down so much; reminding him that he would definitely need to take more pain relievers. Yes, it hurt at first, but the pain he felt in his leg would never ever compare to the pain he would feel if he couldn't get to L.

" L... where are you !!!???"

******OOO**

L sat on top of the small peak, seeing the sun take it's last breath as it plunged down into the west. The sight was pleasant, serene, yet only touched by the beauty of cold, when L looked down, he saw a deep cavern, a stream of water ran nicely below him, rushing like his thoughts. His toes, hurt something terrible as his feet bleed freely from stepping on pointed sticks and sharp thorns, and the cold, did not numb them quickly enough if anything the cold air and snow made the pain worst. but he still scooted to the very edge of the peak and let his legs dangle from it. Maybe if he moved a little more he could get closer to the depth beneath him, taste the fresh water that ran simply because that what it was meant to do. Yes...just a little more he could fly down to the bottom, because that were Light was, he was in the bottom of the steam waiting, an the first thing L would say when he saw him, was that he was sorry, sorry for not being there, sorry for letting Matt talk him into staying in Russia when Light need him in Britain; sorry for letting him die alone.

L looked up to the sky took one breath and prepared his body for his "slip" off the edge.

...Light.

Light reached a clearing in the woods, crawling up the rocky incline and pushing his way up the slippery slope. Up ahead he made out a form, and he screamed out L's name knowing it was him, Light raced to the spot his saw the man, and when he reached him, Light saw him jump.

"L!"

-

-

-

Light leaned over the peak, arms hanging off the edge as he clasped L's shirt in his hands. L looked up at him, eyes void and face still and lifeless. Light used all his strength to keep from letting his lover crash into his death, and then Light whispered down to him.

" L...grab my other hand."

L didn't move, he just keep looking into the depths of Light's eyes as if he was staring at a ghost.

" L ...I won't let you fall, just grab my hand...please."

Emotionless, L slowly brought his other arm up and allowed Light to grab it. Light took L's hand and held it tightly, taking a deep breath before he spoke again.

" Good. Now try to grab onto my arms so I can pull you up." Light panted.

L's movements were sluggish and he struggled to get a good grip on Light's arms as Light took hold of the rim of L's jeans holding his breath as he pulled L upward, and finally....onto the tip of the peak. Safe. Light pulled L onto the rock and moved him far away from the edge scooting them both back ward. L still had a blank expression on his face as Light pulled L into his arms, Light could feel tears streaming from his eyes, he was so scared, two point three seconds away from having a splattered/ drowned L. And he wouldn't let L get away with scaring him. Light pulled away from the embrace, still noting that L was unresponsive to him, but he didn't care, Light grabbed L's shoulders and shook him lightly as he spoke frightened words, and allowed tears to free fall from his eyes.

" The hell were you thinking! Have you lost your mind?"

"...."

" Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again! I don't care what you thought happened to me." Light watched L's eyes slowly turn toward the peak, staring at it as he finally spoke, even though his voice was soft and hunting like he was speaking from another world.

"....I slipped."

" Stop lying! I saw you jump, jumping and slipping are completely different!. And look at you...you have no coat, no freakin' socks on, no shoes...come here."

Light slid L closer to him, then let go of him so he could take off his black boots and then removed his wool socks, hiding his grimace at the pain off pulling off the tight material around his ankle. Then he took hold of one of L's feet, carefully scanning it for lodge twigs or glass before gently sliding the sock on the man's foot, then he repeated the same step for the other foot. Once he was done putting the socks on L, Light removed his brown winter coat and help L putt it on, followed by the black knitted hat that he was wearing. Light ripped the hat off of his head and leaned over to L, pulling the stretchy material over the ravens hair and covering his ears. Light allowed his hands to linger on the sides of L's head as he pulled the mans faces forward and placed kisses on his chilled lip, warming his face with his palms.

Light didn't know why he was surprised when he felt L kiss him back with desperation, almost as if Light had just rescued him from a deep coma. Light heard L muttering his name against his lips, arms starting to outstretch and wrap around Light's neck as warm tears mixed with Light's now cold ones. Light wiped away the sad steams from their eyes as he continued kissing the soft lips he loved so much.

It was emotional both of them sitting in the cold snow kissing and teary eyed trying there best to come to terms with what just happened and why.

Light slowly broke the kiss, looking at L through the dark as he spoke. " Let's get you out of the cold."

With that Light began to gather L into his arm's and scooped him up. He refused to show the fact that the gash in his leg stung as he put pressure on it. Light only took three steps with L before the raven noticed that something wasn't right.

" You're wounded, aren't you...what happened?"

"It's fine"

"No..it's not. Put me down, let me carry you down instead."

" No. your feet are nearly frozen. You need to stay off of them."

"..Light, at least tell me what happened in Britain."

" Tonight...I'll tell you tonight, I promise."

L was going to protest, but decided against it, knowing he couldn't force the man at that moment.

Light pushed past his pain and carefully making his way down the slope. He went slowly, slowed not only because his leg wouldn't allow fast movement, but by the hidden trees in the growing darkness. It took some time, but Light finally made his way down the trail, seeing his crutches on the ground as he past by them. L didn't see them, and Light was sure if the man did, that he would force Light to resume getting assistance from them. But Light walked by them as if they weren't the mode of transportation that he relied on for all those days.

******XXX – Flash Back (Four days Before)**

"What are you doing Light? Get back in bed." Mello snapped.

Light frowned. " No..I can walk, I'm leaving with or without you today."

" If you don't get your puny ass back in that bed...I'll call Eric." Mello threatened.

Light looked at Mello, seeing two of him instead of one, but still, he gave both of them the finger as he took two steps toward the bedroom door, before stumbling onto the floor and hearing Mello sigh and call out for Eric. Light struggled in vain to get off the floor, feeling feverish and dehydrated. Everything spun quickly, and when Light's eyes finally focused, he saw Eric standing there with a loaded needle. " Does he need another dose?" He asked.

" Yeah, then we can wrap his leg again." Mello eyed Light's leg. "Do you think he's getting an infection?"

" I hope not. But you did said the beams were rusty...and you did drag him through the mud and leave him there..."

" Shut up, what was I supposed to do?" Mello said as he bent down and gently flipped Light over.

" No...you're not putting me to sleep again. Get it away from me!" Light yelled as he struggled to get away.

" Calm down Light, hold still. You're fucking delirious." Mello pinned the struggling man to the floor, not without some difficulty.

"No, no!...Stop, we need to leave Mello! I have to make...sure he's ok!" Light stuttered.

"Shush..it's OK Light, as soon as you heal a little more you can go to him....This will pinch a little." Eric bent down and jabbed Light's arm.

" Don't- !"

Light felt his arm get stabbed, and a cold liquid enter his body. He didn't even realize that his nails were digging into Mello's shoulder, as he helplessly tried to cling onto something real before unconsciousness took over his ability to stay put in reality.

_...L...I'm sorry._

**XXX**

Light reached the park entrance with L still in his arms, seeing cars drive past and people walking quickly since the snow was falling heavy. Light knew he couldn't make it back to the hotel on foot, and even if he could, the socks he gave L were only going to generate a small amount of heat, before the cold ate away at L again. So Light stepped out into the street and flagged down a cab.

Light placed L into the cab first and watched the man move over so he could get in.

" Where you headed?" The cabbie asked.

" The Izmailovskiy hotel."

The driver took off, and Light sighed as he held L. The man looked weary and out of it. They sat in silence until they got to the hotel. Light paid the cab driver and grabbed L and entered the hotel.

**XXX-The room**

As they approached the room, L looked up at Light with sad eyes, opening his mouth in attempts of avoiding a long stay in the room.

" Light-kun, I-"

Before L could finish, the hotel door opened and revealed Mello. "Where were you guy's? We were just about to go look for you."

There was a pause. "We took a walk." Light said dismissively, before moving past Mello and into the smoke filled room.

"Where are your crutches, Light?" Mello said, frowning suspiciously.

"...Crutches?" L said, looking up at Light as the man put him on the bed.

" I left them behind...I don't need them anyway. Mello, can you bring me a few lukewarm towels?"

" Yeah sure." Mello muttered as he walked away.

"Make sure they're not too hot." Light called after him.

As Mello entered the bathroom, Light quickly took the socks off of L's feet and looked over every cut and scrape and checking the color of his toes. They were red in some parts and pale in the other, but they weren't black or purple, which Light was thankful for.

" L, can you move your toes for me." Light asked softly.

L winced a little as he moved the cold appendages, feeling the icy pain shot up his legs. As his toes finally reached their mobile limits, he saw Mello return with the wet towels.

" L, what happened to your feet? Why the hell were you outside without shoes...in the snow?" The blond asked.

" It started snowing ___after_I left. If I had known it were going to snow, I would have brought my shoes." L lied smoothly as he rolled his eyes and looked away from the man, hiding his embarrassment by covering it with an irritated look. Actually, he ___was_ irritated, in no way was he in the mood to explain his actions that day. And to make things worse, the blonde wasn't finished interrogating him.

" Still, how could you just leave your shoes behind...didn't you watch the news today, I'm sure the weather man mentioned that. And your all muddy, what were you doing, rolling in puddles? Jeez L and what abou-"

Light couldn't help but intervene, sending Mello a very threatening look, eyes narrow and dark, shaking his head ever so slight as he gently wrapped L's feet with the wet towels. The look quickly silenced the man.

No one noticed that Matt was watching the exchange, feeling his blood rage hot at when he figured out what happened. Matt almost wanted to walk up to L and slap him hard across the face. He didn't think Mello understood why Light stopped him from asking questions, but Matt knew right away.

Matt watched how L carefully leaned down and tilted Light's chin up then kissed the mans lips softly, letting the kiss get deeper until he earned a small noise from Light, and had the man basically trembling at his feet. Not basically, literally. It was disgusting, seeing how Light melted silently into L's kiss, as his eyes hid behind L's now cupping hands and flowing black bangs.

Oh yes, the two of them had major secrets, dark ones. And that kiss, that was L's "thank you for keeping our secret" kiss; as he wound the love slaved Light more tightly around his pinky finger. Was it manipulation? Using charm and infatuation to cloud Light's reason and defile his better judgment, or maybe Light never had good judgment when it came to L. Either way Matt was sickly disappointed in the both of them.

Matt wanted to hit L, let him feel a piece of the hurt that Matt would have felt if the man succeed...the selfish, selfish man, how could he? And Light needed to be smacked as well, just for encouraging such secrecy, instead of encouraging L to talk about it and have real conversations; if not for that past occurrence, for the future if things like that ever happened again...god forbid.

When L pulled away from the kiss he saw how dazed Light was. Light looked back up at L, letting his eyes lose their protective flare and send a message of "_don't worry"_through his gaze. And L ran his fingers through Light's hair as Light continued to take care of his feet.

---

Light knew that he and L had yet another secret between them, something incomprehensible to an outsider at a time like that. It ___wasn't _something they could just blab out over afternoon tea or a casual supper, or something that could be received civilly without judgment.

Even stating the word was suicide in itself, because it received reactions that would put your neck and people's comfort levels on the line. And neither he or L were ready to do that. Not at that moment at least. But that didn't mean that within their love hushed realm where only he and L existed..that they could jump over the subject and ignore it, they had to talk about it...and soon.

In the middle of Light asking Mello to get him hotter towels and the first aid kit, Matt's voice broke through. " Do you two have something to tell us?"

" Something like what?" L spat out, a dangerous undertone looming heavy at the bottom of his question, like a shark watching the kicking of human legs. though, he never broke his attention from the lover in front of him. What he really wanted to say was___Mind your goddam business__._

Matt sent L a look of annoyance before he look back at the window.

"I don't think the frost bite was severe enough to kill the nerves, but just to make sure...can you try walking?" Light asked.

L got up and forced himself to his feet and walk unevenly toward the door. What no one knew was that he wanted to walk right out of it, straight to another room (with Light of course). At that time, he had no desire to be in Matt's presence, or in that stupid room for one more minute. He had wasted enough of his time there, approximately 4.5 days .

And most importantly, Light was wounded badly and L could tell, even though he didn't see what it was. If Matt would have let him stay in Britain..he would have been there to take care of the man. Irritation spread across L's face, as he walked back and looked in Matt's direction, seeing the man starting to play some sort of game on his hand held thing.

As L sat back on the bed, Light notice two faint scratches on L's face.

" L, what happened ?" Light brought his thumb over the small scratches as he waited for L to answer.

L could hear how Matt shifted nervously in his seat, knowing exactly why the man was uncomfortable. All L had to do was look in Matt's direction in order for Light to know where the scratches came from, and Matt knew that. Light was like a guard dog, sniffing out what every negative happenings that affected L and taking care of it. The worst part was that even though the scratches were mostly accidental, Light would had still been furious that L was handled roughly. But there was already too much drama circulating in the room, and L had no desire to make more of it, even if Matt was not in his good graces at that moment...they were still friends.

" I must of done it in my sleep." L mused as his looked up at the ceiling, appearing to recall the lie.

Light knew damn well that the man was making up stories, what L still didn't know was that his eyes said everything, and never had the man been able to lie properly while looking in Light's eyes. It was a skill that Light had had for many years and cultivated well, but he did have to give L a little bit of credit. When it came to anyone else, L could lie just as well as Light could; just not with Light.

So he looked down at L's nails, seeing that he barely had any that would do that. " Hm." He hummed.

L knew that sound, it was the sound of disbelief. But that's where Light left it....or not.

" Matt?" Light said firmly.

Matt: " Yeah?" The red head answered abruptly, expecting to have to defend himself against the smart auburn deduction that it was in fact _Matt _who left L bruised. But Light needed to understand...it was for L's own good, the man would of starved to death long before he tried whatever death attempt that he did earlier.

" Did you-"

Light was cut off as L leaned down and whispered hotly into his ear. Matt was about to fall off of his seat from rigidly anticipating the on coming argument between he and Light, but to his surprise he watched Light's eyes widen a little as L whispered to him, then the mans gaze became dimmed and shadowy...disconnected. Light's eyes looked like they were going to close any second..was..was that lust?

Oh...L and his tactics...

As L slowly pulled away from the man, Light quickly picked up the towels and spoke. " Matt, where's the key to the other room."

Matt quickly dug in his pocket and retrieved the key, tossing it to Light and refraining from saying the words ___Thank god _and more importantly ___good riddens.__.._because the tension of having them in the room was becoming ridiculous.

" So...What are we doing tomorrow?" Came a certain blonds voice.

L snapped his head in Mello's direction. " Nothing! Light-kun needs rest."

" Well you don't have to bite my head off..." Mello grumbled.

L didn't know where his temper came from, it was not like him to fire so sharply at anyone if he didn't have a good reason..but he did. "Light-kun...."

Light got off the floor and L walked to the door. "Call us if you need something." Light said as he gathered he and L's luggage bags.

_Yes.._.**if **_you need something, _L wanted to add so badly, but decided he would keep his mouth closed..

" Same here." Mello yelled back lazily as he watched his friends exit.

L grabbed Light's hand and marched out of the room with him, ignoring his pain filled feet as he left.

**XXX**

"What the hell got into them?" Mello said to nobody in particular.

Matt fairly ignored him, punching the buttons on his DS.

" Was L acting like this when we were gone?" Mello asked.

Matt continued playing his game.

" Tell me what happened!" Mello slapped Matt over the head.

Matt massaged his head." Fine." He muttered. "Me and L...we..."

" You fucked him?" Mello said, raising an eyebrow.

" What!?" Matt snapped up, staring at Mello in shock.

" Damn Matt, you couldn't wait 'till I got here!"

" I didn't screw him! He -"

" Screwed you? You let ___L_top you, the hell Matt!? You know what, I hope Light fucks you up for this, I'm calling him right now!" Mello grabbed the phone to call for Light but was cut off when Matt jumped on him. " Will you listen...no one had sex...he's just really mad at me!"

" Oh...why didn't you say so?" Mello hung the phone up, then walked over to the bed opposite of Matt so he could sit and listen.

"Well, gonna tell me?"

" I don't want to talk about it right now...I'll tell you later."

* * *

I know I said something about L and chocolate syrup...next chapter I promise ( after mid-terms LOL). You know I can't write too long without throwing a lemon in the mix -_- LOL

Thanks For reading

Review!


	26. Authors Note

**UPDATE:**

Ok...yes, you can throw stones at me and beat me with broom sticks since it's been so damn long...and an added few whacks since this isn't a chapter.

But I wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about this fic...it's my baby after all. I just...needed a "Whammy break" if you know what I mean (Writers block, reworking plot..etc)

I plan to update again hopefully in November and finish off the story by mid winter. I still want to do a sequel to this with Ichi. But I probably won't start it until some time in February, and write some of it throughout the spring because hopefully *crossing fingers* I'll be leaving to go to Japan in March...hopefully. So I'll be writing over there too.

Thank you guys so much for being patient and supportive for the last...I don't know...two years? LOL damn it's been a while.

Anyway, I'll be seeing you in November. Until then...

Rage.

P.S...PM me if you have any questions/ concerns, I'll be happy to chat with you.

**BIG THANKS!**


End file.
